Different
by bibblebubblebloop
Summary: Hyung itu di atas langit, dan Sehun hanya menapak di bumi. Perbedaan mereka sangat lah jauh. ChanHun! incest!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Different

Pair: ChanHun (Chanyeol-Sehun)

Other pair: temukan saja di dalamnya

Genre: YAOI of course, INCEST, romance

Rate: M

 **ChanHun**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Ketika mendengar Ibu bercerita tentang masa lalu, kini aku mengerti kenapa hyung tidak pernah mau bicara atau bermain denganku saat masih kecil._

 _Hubungan Ayah dan Ibu tidak pernah disetujui oleh Grandma_ _Nenekku dari pihak Ayah_ _. Keluarga Ayah adalah keluarga pebisnis sukses yang kaya raya. Saat hyung masih berada dalam kandungan Ibu, Ibu terpaksa tinggal bersama Ayah di rumah Grandma karna pernikahan yang terlalu mendadak akibat Ibu hamil lebih awal._

 _Ibu tertekan dan menahan batin selama tinggal di rumah Grandma karna Grandma tidak pernah setuju Ibu menjadi menantunya. Namun, Grandma telah memutuskan bahwa hyung tetap akan menjadi pewaris karna bagaimanapun juga hyung adalah cucu pertamanya._

 _Ibu tidak sedikitpun bahagia mendengar bahwa putra pertamanya akan menjadi pewaris. Sampai akhirnya hyung lahir ke dunia, Grandma benar-benar memberikan segala kemewahan dan kekuasaan untuk cucu pertama yang nantinya akan meneruskan bisnis hebat keluarganya._

 _Grandma memberikan semua yang hyung inginkan. Ibu senang karna hyung tetap menjadi anak yang baik dan terdidik. Hyung tetap menyayangi Ibu meskipun Grandma sering menghina Ibu di depan hyung. Ibu senang karna hati hyung masih terbagi untuknya._

 _Tidak diduga, Ibu hamil untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ibu mengandungku yang beriringan dengan munculnya pelik. Grandma sudah terlalu menyayangi cucu pertamanya, dan dia tidak mau lagi menerima cucu baru dari rahim Ibu. Ibu membujuk Ayah untuk keluar dari rumah Grandma._

 _Awalnya Ayah setuju untuk ikut Ibu. Mereka berdua membawa hyung juga diriku yang masih berada dalam kandungan Ibu keluar dari rumah Grandma, pindah ke suatu tempat dimana Ibu memilih rumah yang sederhana. Sampai aku lahir, Ayah masih bekerja di tempat yang tidak senyaman perusahaan keluarga Grandma._

 _Hyung tetap merasa senang karna masih bersama Ibu, tapi ia murung karna meninggalkan semua kemewahan yang biasa diberikan oleh Grandma. Hanya beberapa mainan mahal dari Grandma yang berhasil Ayah bawa untuk hyung._

 _Aku berusia empat tahun dan hyung berusia sebelas tahun. saat itu aku dengan samar mengingat sering mengajaknya bermain namun hyung selalu mengabaikanku. Ketika aku memegang mainan mahalnya yang diberikan oleh Grandma, hyung akan merebutnya dari tanganku dan memainkannya sendirian._

 _Ibu bilang ia sering menangis melihat sikap hyung yang berubah sejak mereka keluar dari rumah Grandma. Hyung menjadi sosok yang murung dan jarang tersenyum. Ibu juga sedih karna sepertinya hyung tidak suka dengan kehadiranku sebagai adiknya._

 _Datang hari dimana Ayah tidak sanggup lagi hidup serba kekurangan bersama Ibu, dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah Grandma yang memang masih menunggu Ayah untuk kembali dan menjalankan perusahaan. Ia berkata, Itu adalah saat dimana Ibu benar-benar terpuruk. Ibu harus mencari pekerjaan untuk menghidupi aku dan hyung, untuk menghidupi kami bertiga._

 _Tapi tiba-tiba suatu malam, Grandma datang ke rumah membawa sebuah surat untuk Ibu tanda tangani. Yaitu surat cerai dari Ayah. Ibu setuju untuk tanda tangan karna Ibu bilang juga telah sakit hati pada keputusan Ayah pergi meninggalkan kami. Lalu hal yang membuat Ibu tidak setuju adalah ketika Grandma memutuskan untuk membawa hyung ikut bersamanya. Itu adalah keputusan sepihak karna Grandma merebut hyung secara paksa sampai Ibu menangis mengejar mobil mewah Grandma yang telah pergi jauh membawa hyung._

 _Aku menangis. Ibu menceritakan semuanya padaku justru dengan senyuman tegar yang berbanding terbalik dengan tangisanku. Sampai sekarang aku dan Ibu hanya tinggal berdua tanpa ada hubungan lagi dengan keluarga Ayah. Hyung ataupun Ayah juga tidak pernah menghubungi kami sama sekali._

 _Dari cerita itu aku mengerti mengapa hyung tidak mau berbicara sedikitpun padaku ketika kami masih kecil. Hyung telah silau pada kemewahan yang ditawarkan oleh Grandma._

.

.

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari ulang tahun Ibu. Setelah merayakannya bersama dengan memakan kue tart yang lezat buatan toko kue langganan Sehun, Ibu menyuruh Sehun untuk istirahat karna Sehun memang baru saja pulang kuliah. Akhirnya Sehun menuruti Ibunya, dia masuk ke kamar dan segera membersihkan diri sebelum nantinya akan tidur.

Tapi setelah Sehun selesai, tidak sengaja dia mengintip sang Ibu yang masih duduk di sofa ruang tengah apartemen sederhana mereka. perlahan Sehun dapat mendengar suara isakan tangis yang pelan berasal dari Ibunya.

Iya, Sehun tau pasti Ibunya merasa sangat rindu pada hyung atau mungkin juga rindu pada Ayah ─entahlah. Ia sering menemukan Ibunya yang menangis diam-diam karna beberapa sebab yang terkadang tidak bisa Sehun tebak. Itu lah yang membuat Sehun berjuang untuk belajar dengan rajin hingga terus mendapatkan beasiswa selama ia bersekolah dan mengurangi sedikit beban Ibunya.

Sejujurnya Sehun tidak pernah merasa rindu atau apapun yang menjurus ke arah perasaan menjijikan pada Ayah dan hyungnya. Justru Sehun membenci mereka yang tidak mau lagi menganggap Ibu dan dirinya berada di dunia ini. Sehun selalu berharap dan berdoa pada Tuhan agar tak lagi bertemu dengan Ayah, Grandma, dan hyung.

Sehun berjanji akan membuat Ibunya bangga pada dirinya, Sehun bertekad untuk membahagiakan Ibunya tanpa bantuan orang lain.

 **ChanHun**

Sehun keluar dari toko kue langganannya. Setiap pulang kuliah biasanya dia akan membelikan kue untuk Ibu. Dia harus berjalan cepat karna langit terlihat mendung, sepertinya akan hujan dan Sehun akan cepat demam jika terkena hujan.

Kaki rampingnya sampai di depan pintu flat apartemen yang terlihat sangat nyaman dari luar. Sehun masuk ke dalam, "aku pulang~" ucapnya. Dia melepas sepatunya dan mengganti dengan sandal rumah yang sudah tersedia. Namun matanya terpaku heran pada sepasang sepatu hitam mengilat yang terlihat mahal.

Itu produk _Lacoste_ karna Sehun bisa melihat logo khas di sepatu itu. siapa yang datang? Ia jadi penasaran dan akhirnya melangkah masuk ke dalam. Sehun baru sadar ia mendengar suara tangisan Ibunya yang terisak pelan ─seperti biasanya jika sang Ibu menangis.

Tubuhnya langsung terpaku menemukan Ibunya tengah berpelukkan dengan sosok pria berkemeja putih dengan tinggi yang begitu semampai juga terlihat tubuhnya yang besar (atletis) sehingga Ibunya nampak tenggelam dalam pelukan pria itu. Ibunya menangis tersedu-sedu sambil mengusap punggung pria tersebut.

"Ibu? Apa-apaan ini?" suara Sehun sedikit meninggi karna ia betul-betul bingung dengan situasi yang terjadi sekarang.

Wanita cantik itu refleks melepas pelukannya dengan si pria. "Sehun, kau sudah pulang rupanya. maaf Ibu tidak mendengar suaramu" Ibunya masih menangis sambil menggenggam erat tangan pria itu. sebenarnya siapa dia? Dalam hati Sehun bertanya-tanya, apakah ia pacar Ibunya?

Tapi Sehun kini dapat melihat wajah pria itu yang juga membalas tatapan Sehun. Raut wajahnya yang tampan ─sudah pasti pria ini masih muda, rambut kecoklatan, matanya yang sedikit lebih besar dari orang Korea pada umumnya... Sehun seperti pernah melihat pria ini namun ia lupa pernah melihatnya dimana.

"Ibu, siapa dia?" Sehun bertanya kembali.

Tatapan Ibunya berganti-ganti memandang pria itu lalu memandang Sehun lalu kembali memandang pria itu, Ibunya seperti gugup dan bingung.

"jelaskan padaku, Ibu" tekan Sehun sekali lagi.

"Sehun.." panggil Ibunya lembut, "..ia adalah hyungmu, kau masih ingat kan?"

Bagai tersambar petir─ oh bukan, itu memang petir sungguhan yang menggelegar diluar sana karna sekarang hujan lebat turun tiba-tiba. Sehun mengatupkan rahangnya dengan tatapan nanar ke arah pria tegap yang masih setia membalas genggaman tangan Ibunya. Tanpa sadar Sehun mengepalkan kedua tangannya sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"dia datang kesini untuk bertemu kita, Sehun" Ibunya meneteskan air mata lagi lalu beralih menatap pria yang ternyata adalah hyung Sehun. "entah apa lagi yang harus Ibu katakan, Ibu sangat sangat merindukanmu, putra sulung Ibu" Ibu kembali memeluk hyung dengan erat namun sambil bernapas lega karna dapat bertemu lagi dengan putra pertamanya setelah bertahun-tahun terpisah.

Dalam pelukannya, hyung menatap mata Sehun lagi. Sehun tidak dapat menebak apa maksud dari tatapan hyung karna Sehun pun tidak peduli. hyung datang lagi atau tidak dalam kehidupan Sehun dan Ibu itu ada pengaruhnya untuk Sehun. Persetan dengan putra sulung pewaris kekayaan yang sudah kembali, Sehun memilih masuk ke kamarnya tanpa berkata apapun lagi.

Malas melihat momen temu kangen Ibu dan hyungnya.

Malas menatap wajah hyung terlalu lama karna Sehun membencinya.

Iya, membenci Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol duduk di lantai kayu yang hangat itu, tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk karna kini ia menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di atas pangkuan Ibu sementara kedua lengannya memeluk erat pinggang sang Ibu seakan tidak mau dilepaskan selamanya.

Ibu tersenyum sesekali mengusap rambut kecoklatan putra sulungnya, betapa ia rindu pada Chanyeol yang sudah tidak dia temu bertahun-tahun. "tidak disangka kau tumbuh sebesar dan setampan ini" ujar Ibu.

"berkat doa dari Ibu" hanya itu jawaban Chanyeol.

"mengapa kau baru menemui Ibu sekarang?" raut wajah Ibu berubah menjadi sendu, senyumnya mengendur.

Chanyeol terdiam pada awalnya, bingung harus menjawab apa lagi. ia adalah anak yang durhaka, anak yang tidak pantas menerima doa dari Ibunya, bahkan tidak pantas disayang lagi oleh Ibunya. "aku minta maaf, Bu"

Ibu tidak menjawab, hanya menikmati helai kecoklatan Chanyeol yang begitu halus menjuntai. Sudah lama ia mendamba mengusap rambut putra sulungnya ini.

"aku lupa pada Ibu karna terlalu sibuk dengan ambisiku, maafkan aku. aku berjanji akan menjadi anak berbakti untuk Ibu mulai dari sekarang" Chanyeol meneteskan air matanya.

"apa maksudmu, nak?"

"aku berhasil mencapai impianku, Bu. kini aku pewaris perusahaan Grandma dan Ayah. Maaf selama ini aku tidak berani menemui Ibu karna aku takut pada Grandma. Ampuni aku, Ibu"

Ibu memakluminya, Ibu sudah mengerti sejak kecil apa yang sebenarnya Chanyeol mau. Yang Chanyeol mau adalah kemewahan yang diberikan oleh Grandma padanya. "tidak ada Ibu yang tidak mengampuni anaknya. Ibu sangat menyayangimu"

"terimakasih, Ibu. Aku juga sangat menyayangi Ibu.. aku merindukan Ibu" Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Ibunya semakin erat.

"Ibu juga sangat merindukanmu sayang" kini tangan Ibunya mengusap punggung Chanyeol dengan lembut sehingga membuat Chanyeol terhanyut.

Sementara Sehun dapat mendengar itu semua dari dalam kamar. Sehun tidak tau Chanyeol datang kesini dengan niat yang tulus atau tidak. Sehun benci ini semua, kenapa hyungnya tiba-tiba saja muncul dan mencuri perhatian Ibu? Sehun tidak mau cinta, perhatian, serta kasih sayang Ibunya terbagi untuk hyung.

 **ChanHun**

Tengah malam itu Sehun keluar dari kamar karna ingin minum susu. Dia lupa minum susu karna terlalu sibuk mengutuk kedatangan Chanyeol. Sekilas dia melihat sepatu Chanyeol masih terletak di tempat yang sama di depan pintu utama. Apakah dia menginap? Sial sekali jika benar begitu.

Sehun menoleh pada sofa ruang tengah, jika tidak disitu dimana lagi Chanyeol akan tidur? oh tentu saja, di kamar Ibu. Ia melangkah ke depan pintu kamar Ibu lalu membukanya dengan pelan serta hati-hati agar Ibu tidak terbangun. Sehun mengintip, dan benar Ibunya sedang tertidur nyaman dalam pelukan Chanyeol di sebelahnya.

Sehun kembali merasa kesal, dia menutup pintunya lagi lalu ke dapur untuk benar-benar mengambil susunya kali ini. ia membuka kulkas, mengambil botol berukuran 1 liter berisi susu coklat kesukaannya kemudian menuangkannya ke gelas yang sudah Sehun siapkan.

Setelah selesai meminum susu, Sehun mencuci gelasnya. Ia akan kembali lagi ke kamar, namun tiba-tiba sosok Chanyeol sudah ada di hadapannya saat ini.

Tanpa sadar Sehun memperhatikan Chanyeol keseluruhan. Chanyeol lebih tinggi darinya ─tentu saja─ dan itu membuatnya sangat sakit hati. Chanyeol memiliki tubuh yang atletis, wajah yang tampan, penampilan yang berkelas meski hanya dengan kemeja putih biasa seperti ini. namun Sehun sadar, ini lah perbedaan antara dia dengan hyung.

Hyung itu di atas langit, dan Sehun hanya menapak di bumi. Perbedaan mereka sangat lah jauh.

Semakin dilihat maka Sehun akan semakin benci, jadi dia memilih berlalu pergi melewati tubuh jangkung Chanyeol. Namun tanpa diduga Chanyeol menahan tangan kiri Sehun, menariknya cukup kuat hingga tubuh ramping Sehun ikut berbalik lalu jatuh dalam pelukannya.

Tubuh besar ini, hangat...

"aku minta maaf" suara berat Chanyeol yang membuat Sehun bergidik terdengar tepat di telinga Sehun. "maukah kau memaafkan aku?"

Sehun terhenyak. Dipikirnya Chanyeol hanya akan minta maaf pada Ibu, Chanyeol datang kesini karna hanya ingin bertemu Ibu, tapi ternyata dia juga minta maaf pada Sehun sekarang.

Tiba-tiba memori masa kecil mereka berkelebat di otak Sehun. Hyung yang selalu mengabaikannya, tidak mau berbagi mainan, selalu menepis tangan mungil adiknya, juga tak mau berbicara sama sekali padanya. Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan kekesalan mendalam. Ia masih tidak bisa, ia masih sakit pada kenangan pahit itu.

Hatinya remuk.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Sehun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh darinya, lalu akhirnya tangan kanan Sehun dengan mudah menampar keras pipi kiri Chanyeol. Bahkan suara tamparan itu cukup menggema hingga ke ruang tengah yang tidak jauh dari dapur.

Chanyeol merasakan panas berdenyut pada pipinya, ia perlahan kembali menatap Sehun. Adik kecilnya kini sudah tumbuh besar dengan wajah yang lebih mirip Ibu, sehingga menurut Chanyeol Sehun jadi terlihat cantik dalam taraf seorang laki-laki.

Tatapan Sehun padanya adalah tatapan kebencian, kemarahan, dendam, sedih, sakit hati, serta kekecewaan yang Chanyeol tebak pasti terasa hingga jauh ke dalam jiwa Sehun. Ia sungguh menyesal membuat sang adik menjadi benci padanya seperti ini.

Sehun tidak mau berbicara apa-apa pada Chanyeol karna memang selama ini mereka tidak pernah saling bicara bahkan sejak Sehun baru dilahirkan ke dunia. Jadi dia berbalik untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya lagi, mengunci pintunya rapat-rapat.

Chanyeol terhenyak, jadi beginikah rasanya diabaikan? Ini lah juga apa yang dulu Chanyeol lakukan terhadap adik kecilnya, Sehun.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak tau bahwa Sehun merasakan satu bentuk emosi lagi yang terpendam. Yaitu perasaan rindu.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini hanya selingan di sela-sela ngelanjutin Who will be the father?

Gue nulis ini karna ngeliat dua keponakan gue yang dibesarkan dari dua latar belakang keluarga yang berbeda. tentu saja mereka ga akan saling jatuh cinta seperti Chanyeol dan Sehun nantinya. Tapi gue sedih ngeliat mereka yang tidak akrab, padahal sudah jelas mereka kakak-adik kandung.

Tentu saja ini juga bakal gue lanjut.

I love you all, mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Different

Pair: ChanHun (Chanyeol-Sehun)

Other pair: temukan saja di dalamnya

Genre: YAOI of course, INCEST, romance

Rate: M

 **ChanHun**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Aku memegang tangan keriput Grandma yang terasa sedikit bergetar, ia mempercayakan seluruh perusahaan padaku sementara dia akan pergi ke Amerika untuk menjalani terapi pengobatan terhadap penyakitnya._

 _Grandma mengatakan bahwa aku adalah satu-satunya permata berharga untuknya, ia tidak bisa lagi mempercayai Ayah yang tidak becus mengurus perusahaan dan selama beberapa tahun ini malah bersenang-senang di Eropa. Sampai aku melepas kepergiannya menuju ke Amerika, Grandma masih menatap khawatir padaku._

 _Entah kapan Grandma akan kembali, mungkin dalam kurun waktu lama jadi aku menjalani hari-hariku seperti biasanya mengurus perusahaan. Sejak pertama kali aku tau tentang saham dalam jumlah besar yang Grandma berikan padaku, aku percaya bahwa aku sudah mencapai titik sukses dalam hidupku. Aku tak butuh apapun lagi selain kepercayaan Grandma, sambutan tangan dari para relasi bisnis dan pemegang saham, senyuman para karyawan, serta uang yang terus mengalir tanpa henti._

 _Namun setelah itu aku berpikir, apa lagi yang sekarang aku cari? Semua yang aku inginkan dengan sendirinya datang padaku secara mudah lewat kekuasaan Grandma._

 _Pada waktu luang ini ku pakai untuk hal bermanfaat. Aku ke toko buku untuk sekedar melepas penat dari pekerjaan di kantor sekaligus akan membeli buku-buku inspiratif. Tapi aku seperti menyadari sesuatu ketika menemukan buku novel berkisah seorang Ibu yang bekerja keras menghidupi lima orang anaknya._

 _Iya, aku menyadari bahwa ini lah saatnya aku kembali pada Ibu._

 _Aku berpikir semua sudah berada dalam genggaman tanganku hingga Grandma tidak akan berani merebutnya lagi dariku jadi aku memutuskan ini lah saatnya mencari Ibu. Sosok Ibu yang telah aku kesampingkan demi mengejar ambisiku, sosok Ibu yang telah aku lupakan. Saat aku ke rumah Ibu_ _─yaitu rumah yang dulu pernah kami singgahi sebelum Ayah pergi dan aku yang diambil oleh Grandma secara paksa_ _─ ternyata Ibu sudah tidak tinggal di rumah itu lagi._

 _Tiba-tiba aku jadi merasa sedih dan menyesal karna melupakan Ibuku sendiri. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menyuruh sekretarisku untuk mencari Ibu. Tidak butuh waktu lama ia menemukan semua informasi tentang Ibu beserta alamat rumah yang baru._

 _Pak Choi_ _─sekretarisku, memberikan banyak sekali foto-foto Ibu. Aku melihat foto-foto itu dengan dada bergejolak dan menahan tangis. Ibu tetap cantik meskipun usianya sudah tua, aku merindukan tangan hangatnya yang memelukku dengan kasih sayang. Terdapat foto Ibu yang sedang bekerja di sebuah rumah makan, Ibu yang sedang membeli kue, juga foto Ibu yang akan masuk ke sebuah flat apartemen. Pesuruh Pak Choi benar-benar menguntit Ibu sepanjang hari._

 _Tapi, aku menemukan dua foto berbeda. dua foto ini bukan foto Ibu namun foto seorang anak lelaki yang kulitnya sangat putih. Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika Pak Choi mengatakan bahwa itu adalah foto adikku._

 _Adikku._

 _Adik yang sejak kecil tidak pernah aku anggap._

 _Adik yang sejak kecil tidak pernah aku ajak bicara._

 _Dulu aku sangat membencinya karna aku tidak suka melihat Ibu yang lebih sayang padanya. Namun sekarang ketika aku melihat wajahnya di foto, ia benar-benar anak yang polos. Aku sungguh bodoh dan berdosa telah menelantarkan adik kandungku sendiri bahkan sejak dia dilahirkan ke dunia. Kini dia sudah tumbuh besar, bahkan aku baru sadar bahwa ia memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan Ibu. Dia jadi terlihat cantik seperti Ibu._

 _Tidak menunggu apapun lagi, setelah dari kantor aku memutuskan untuk menemui Ibu di apartemennya dan memberikannya kejutan. Aku ingin minta maaf pada Ibu, meminta ampunan sebanyak-banyaknya._

 _Juga, aku ingin meminta maaf pada adikku. Park Sehun._

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol meraba pipi kirinya yang masih terasa berdenyut berkat tamparan dari Sehun. Pemikirannya tentang Sehun yang polos saat pertama kali melihat dari foto, ternyata sama sekali berbeda dari kenyataan. Sehun tidak lah polos seperti terlihat dari wajahnya yang cantik, tapi dia benar-benar sadis.

Melupakan sejenak tentang kesadisan Sehun, Chanyeol kini memikirkan bagaimana agar dia tidak berpisah lagi dari Ibunya. Apakah dia harus membawa Ibu untuk tinggal bersamanya?

"Ibu tidak bisa, bagaimana jika Grandma tau?" itu lah jawaban dari Ibu ketika Chanyeol menawarkan Ibu untuk tinggal bersamanya.

"Ibu tidak perlu takut, aku akan melindungi Ibu" Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Ibunya. "semua saham sudah berada di tanganku, Grandma tidak akan melarang apapun yang ingin aku lakukan termasuk ingin bersama Ibu"

Ibu menatap lembut sekaligus miris terhadap putra sulungnya. Ia begitu membanggakan kemewahan yang dia punya, membuat Ibu merasa semakin jauh dengan Chanyeol. Mengapa Chanyeol tidak bisa seperti Ibu yang mencintai kesederhanaan? "maafkan Ibu, Ibu sudah terlalu nyaman di rumah ini"

Chanyeol merasa kecewa. tapi tidak mengapa, mungkin usahanya kali ini belum bisa berhasil. Namun ketika ia bertemu pandang dengan Sehun, Chanyeol menyadari bahwa Ibunya tidak bisa ikut bersamanya karna bocah itu. Sehun sudah pasti tidak akan mau jika Chanyeol menawarkannya tempat tinggal baru.

Chanyeol tau Sehun membencinya. Tentu saja, Chanyeol menyadari seberapa besar kesalahannya pada Sehun.

Sehun mengacuhkannya bahkan ketika mereka berada dalam satu ruangan. Chanyeol memperhatikan tubuh Sehun yang kurus, menjadi semakin menyesal saat hanya bisa menatap punggung adiknya. ingin rasanya Chanyeol memeluk Sehun meski dari belakang, tidak peduli jika Sehun akan meronta dan tetap merapalkan kata maaf berjuta-juta kali pada Sehun.

Tapi rasanya Sehun berada sangat jauh dari jangkauan Chanyeol.

Jika tidak sekarang, maka kapan lagi ia harus memperbaiki hubungan dengan Sehun? "maafkan aku" Chanyeol tidak akan pernah merasa bosan mengatakan hal tersebut.

Sehun adalah pemuda berpegang teguh pada apa yang dia yakini. Jika dia membenci Chanyeol, maka dia memang membenci Chanyeol. Jika dia tidak mau memaafkan Chanyeol, maka sampai kapanpun Sehun tidak akan pernah memaafkannya. Walaupun ia belum sadar bahwa kini ia sudah merasakan keraguan hebat.

Setelah mencuci piring, Sehun langsung pergi meninggalkan dapur. Dengan cepat Chanyeol menahan tangan Sehun tapi hanya sepersekian detik karna Sehun langsung dapat dengan mudah menepisnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebelum Ibu menceritakan tentang masa lalu, Sehun tidak membenci Chanyeol. Dia hanya berpikir _oh, mungkin Grandma memang lebih menyayangi Chanyeol_. Bahkan Sehun selalu iri ketika melihat teman-temannya yang bisa selalu bertemu dan bermain dengan saudara kandung mereka.

Mengapa Chanyeol tidak pernah mau mengajaknya bermain ketika mereka masih kecil? Mengapa Chanyeol tidak mau berbicara padanya sama sekali? mengapa Chanyeol tidak pernah mau menggandeng tangannya ketika berjalan?

Lalu semua terjawab lewat cerita dari Ibu. rasa rindu Sehun di hati kecilnya yang terdalam kepada Chanyeol kemudian tergantikan oleh rasa benci. Sehun tidak tau apakah masih ada sisa rasa rindu untuk Chanyeol ketika tiba-tiba Chanyeol muncul lagi dalam kehidupannya sekarang. yang Sehun mengerti adalah sistem otaknya mengingatkan memori-memori masa kecilnya yang selalu diabaikan oleh hyung-nya sendiri sehingga terus-menerus timbul rasa benci.

Ia hanya menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja, mengabaikan buku-buku yang niat awalnya ingin dibaca sejak tadi. Terlalu banyak spekulasi dalam pikirannya, terutama tentang Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba muncul. Sehun sempat mencuri dengar pembicaraan Chanyeol dengan Ibu kemarin.

Chanyeol menawarkan Ibu untuk tinggal bersamanya. Lalu Sehun langsung membayangkan bagaimana berubahnya kehidupan Ibu yang biasanya sederhana, menjadi serba mewah ketika tinggal bersama Chanyeol nanti. Ibu akan meninggalkannya sendirian karna sampai kapanpun Sehun tidak akan sudi untuk ikut bersama Chanyeol.

Tapi untungnya Ibu menolak tawaran Chanyeol. Sehun bernapas lega karna sudah membayangkan hal-hal aneh.

Perpustakaan yang besar itu terlihat sangat sepi. Sehun semakin merasa bosan dan tidak bergairah untuk membaca buku seperti biasanya, jadi Sehun hanya menyandarkan kepala di atas meja sambil sesekali mendengar gemuruh petir yang berada di luar sana.

Meskipun yakin sebentar lagi akan hujan, Sehun tetap tidak mau pulang ke rumah. Chanyeol masih menginap di sana hingga hari ini, jadi Sehun malas untuk pulang lebih awal karna sudah pasti dia akan bertemu Chanyeol. Semakin kesal juga jika melihat Ibunya yang perhatian pada Chanyeol. Sehun tidak mau perhatian Ibu jadi terbagi pada orang lain karna selama ini Ibu hanya perhatian padanya.

Sehun merasa seseorang duduk di hadapannya, jadi dia mendongakkan kepala dan duduk tegap kembali. Namun ekspresinya berubah terkejut saat mendapati seseorang yang duduk di hadapannya ternyata adalah Chanyeol.

Otaknya kembali bertanya-tanya, dari mana Chanyeol tau Sehun kuliah di sini?

"Ibu yang menyuruhku menjemputmu" ia menjawab sebelum Sehun bertanya.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu mengatupkan rahangnya diam-diam, dia membereskan semua buku yang sejak tadi hanya terbuka namun tidak dibaca sama sekali. malas jika berlama-lama dengan Chanyeol, dia bisa teringat lagi bagaimana kejamnya Chanyeol di waktu mereka kecil dan membuat Sehun malah ingin muntah.

Chanyeol tau setelah ini justru Sehun yang akan meninggalkannya jadi dia beranjak dari kursi. Sehun sungguhan meninggalkannya keluar dari perpustakaan hingga Chanyeol harus setengah berlari mengejar langkah Sehun yang sengaja cepat-cepat.

"kau tidak mau membuat Ibu kecewa kan?" ini ke sekian kalinya Chanyeol menarik tangan Sehun hingga anak itu berhenti melangkah.

"apa maksudmu?" akhirnya Sehun mau berbicara padanya, meski dengan nada yang begitu dingin.

"Ibu menyuruhku menjemputmu, jadi saat sampai di rumah Ibu harus melihatmu bersamaku"

"aku biasa pulang sendiri" Sehun menepis kasar tangan Chanyeol.

Pemuda semampai yang berpenampilan khas eksekutif muda itu berdecak kemudian menarik tangan Sehun kembali, "tidak bisa kah kau memaafkan aku?"

Sehun berusaha melepas genggaman tangan Chanyeol. "lepaskan aku"

"aku menyesal, Sehun. Aku sangat menyesal pada kesalahanku di masa lalu"

"pergi lah ke Gereja jika ingin membuat pengakuan dosa" ucap Sehun sarkatis. ia menangkap reaksi Chanyeol yang berubah, Chanyeol seperti membatu setelah Sehun mengatakan hal itu. jadi ini kesempatannya untuk melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terdiam, yang Sehun katakan itu benar. dia adalah pendosa.. pendosa berat yang sudah melupakan Ibu dan adik kandungnya.

Dengan kaki panjangnya, Chanyeol mengejar Sehun lalu menarik tangannya kembali kemudian mendorong Sehun ke dinding di belakangnya. Ia memenjarakan Sehun dengan mencengkram kedua tangannya, membuat Sehun memberontak cukup hebat.

"kau! lepas─"

"aku memang telah berdosa, aku manusia hina yang sudah melupakan Ibu dan adikku sendiri. Tapi tidak bisa kah kau memberikan aku sebuah kesempatan?" Chanyeol menatapnya dengan mata berkilat serta berkaca-kaca, Sehun tau air mata itu bisa menetes kapan saja tapi entah mengapa dia masih menganggap itu semua palsu.

"kau sudah diberikan kesempatan oleh Tuhan hingga dapat bertemu kembali dengan Ibu. Ibu sudah begitu baik mau memaafkanmu, merupakan hal yang wajar karna seorang Ibu dimanapun pasti akan memaafkan anaknya" Sehun tidak sadar bahwa jarak wajah mereka kini begitu dekat, kini dia hanya ingin menumpahkan perasaan kecewanya terhadap Chanyeol.

"Sehun, maaf─"

"sedangkan aku?" Sehun tidak memberikan Chanyeol kesempatan untuk bicara, ia mendengus sinis. "bahkan sejak aku dilahirkan kau tidak menganggapku ada di dunia ini. jangan sebut-sebut soal adik kandung jika sejak aku dilahirkan kau bahkan tidak menganggapku sebagai adik!"

Perasaan menyesal itu semakin membesar mana kala Chanyeol menemukan sirat kekecewaan mendalam dari tatapan Sehun. "aku minta maaf padamu, tolong maafkan aku" hanya itu yang bisa Chanyeol katakan dengan suara beratnya.

Lorong fakultas sastra yang sudah sepi itu menjadi saksi bisu perang dingin di antara Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"jangan ucapkan kata maaf bila kenyataannya aku bukan siapa-siapa bagimu. Jangan mengusikku, karna aku akan semakin benci padamu"

Chanyeol melepaskan cengkramannya pada kedua tangan Sehun, ia masih menatap pemuda cantik itu dengan penuh harap. "Sehun, yang harus kau tau aku tidak akan pernah menyerah"

Sehun benar-benar kesal, tapi entah kenapa dia tidak bisa menampar Chanyeol lagi seperti waktu itu. jadi dia sekarang akhirnya berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol sebelum rasa bencinya pada pemuda tersebut menyiksa dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

"saat kau jemput tadi, bagaimana reaksi adikmu?" tanya Ibu ketika Chanyeol membantunya memasak di dapur. Ibu baru saja pulang bekerja, jadi ia tidak tau bahwa sebenarnya Chanyeol memang menjemput Sehun namun berakhir dengan hasil yang tidak baik. Sehun tetap pulang sendirian.

Chanyeol berpikir sebentar, "dia cukup terkejut melihatku, tapi akhirnya bersedia ikut. Aku bangga karna dia bisa masuk di Universitas sebesar itu" ia tersenyum tulus menutupi ucapan bohongnya.

"Sehun belajar dengan keras semenjak kecil, jadi Ibu bebaskan dia untuk melakukan hal apapun selama itu adalah kegiatan positif"

"sepertinya dia lebih baik dariku dalam bidang akademis"

"tidak, di mata Ibu kalian sama" Ibu menutup panci, menunggu hingga sup itu matang. Ia menoleh pada Chanyeol yang masih mematung di sebelahnya. "Sehun selalu ingin menjadi yang terbaik di segala sesuatunya, sama sepertimu hingga kau berhasil mencapai apa yang kau punya saat ini"

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi sambil memegang tangan Ibunya, "maaf aku melewatkan ulang tahun Ibu beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk Ibu"

Saat itu Sehun keluar dari kamar lalu melihat ke arah mereka yang masih berada di dapur. sebenarnya Sehun keluar karna mencium aroma sup dan ayam dari kamar, tapi raut wajahnya menjadi masam ketika melihat Chanyeol dan Ibunya.

Ibu menjadi bingung karna Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil beludru yang berwarna biru lalu membukanya di hadapan Ibu. "selamat ulang tahun, Ibu" ucap Chanyeol lalu menarik sebuah kalung berlian putih yang cantik dari kotak beludru tersebut.

Wanita cantik itu terharu karna Chanyeol ternyata memberikannya kalung sebagus itu sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. ia diam saja saat Chanyeol memakaikan kalung itu di leher jenjangnya. "terimakasih, sebenarnya kedatanganmu saja sudah menjadi hadiah ulang tahun terindah untuk Ibu" tangannya mengusap pipi Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"aku tetap harus memberikan hadiah untuk Ibu" Chanyeol memeluk Ibunya dengan erat sampai Ibunya hampir menangis lagi ketika membalas pelukannya. "aku sayang pada Ibu"

"Ibu juga sangat menyayangimu"

Sehun mendengus. Apa bagusnya kalung berlian itu? hanya harganya saja yang membuat kalung itu menjadi sesuatu yang istimewa. Sehun jadi tidak berselera makan, dia membuka pintu kamarnya kembali.

"Sehun?" Ibunya menyadari Sehun yang ternyata berada di luar kamar. "kau sudah bangun tidur rupanya, ayo kita makan malam bersama"

"aku tidak mau" Sehun tanpa sadar berbicara dengan nada dingin seperti itu pada Ibunya karna sudah terlalu kesal melihat mereka, lalu kembali masuk ke kamar.

"ada apa dengannya? Sehun kau tidak mau makan? Apa kau sakit, nak?" Ibunya mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Sehun.

Tapi Chanyeol sudah sangat mengerti kenapa Sehun bersikap seperti tadi. Sehun pasti kesal melihatnya masih berada di rumah ini, apalagi Ibu sangat perhatian padanya. Lantas harus bagaimana lagi? Chanyeol tidak ingin kembali berpisah dengan Ibu.

 **ChanHun**

"maaf, Bu. besok aku akan pulang ke rumah" katanya dengan nada penuh penyesalan. Ibu menatap bingung ke arah Chanyeol sambil meletakkan selimut di sofa untuk dipakai putra sulungnya saat tidur nanti.

"kenapa kau ingin pulang? Kau tidak mau tinggal di sini bersama Ibu?" Ibunya sangat berharap.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku tidak bisa. Itu sebabnya aku menawarkan agar Ibu tinggal bersamaku, aku ingin membahagiakan Ibu"

 _Dengan semua harta yang kau punya?_ Pikir Ibunya. "maaf, Ibu juga tidak bisa. Bagaimanapun Ibu ingin tinggal bersama semua anak-anak Ibu.. di rumah Ibu sendiri" kata terakhir ia ucapkan dengan sedikit penekanan. Chanyeol mengerti, itu artinya Ibu tidak mau tinggal di rumahnya.

"aku berharap Ibu berubah pikiran" ia menggenggam lagi tangan Ibunya.

"oh, Ibu juga berharap kau berubah pikiran" Ibu terkekeh karna telah membuat Chanyeol tak dapat berkutik lagi. "tidur lah yang nyenyak, selamat malam" wanita cantik itu mencium kening Chanyeol penuh kasih sayang.

"selamat malam, Bu. aku menyayangimu" berganti Chanyeol yang mencium tangan Ibunya sebelum akhirnya melihat Ibu masuk ke kamar.

Ia menghela napas sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan sedikit kasar. sulit sekali membujuk Ibu untuk tinggal di rumahnya. Chanyeol hanya ingin menebus kesalahan di masa lalu, dipikirnya ini akan mudah tapi ternyata Ibu punya pendirian yang sangat kuat.

Chanyeol menoleh pada beberapa pigura foto yang tergantung di dinding. Semua adalah foto Ibu bersama Sehun. iya, Chanyeol dapat melihat lagi wajah cantik Sehun ketika tersenyum hanya dari foto. Kenapa ia selalu mengulang-ulang kata cantik untuk Sehun di otaknya? Chanyeol sendiri tidak mengerti. Menurutnya karna Sehun memang mirip dengan Ibu.

Dia jadi ingin bertemu Sehun. Chanyeol beranjak dari tempatnya, memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke kamar Sehun. Untungnya pintu kamar Sehun tidak dikunci. Chanyeol membukanya pelan-pelan kemudian ia bisa melihat Sehun yang sudah lelap tertidur di atas ranjang.

Pemuda tinggi ini mendekat ke ranjang Sehun dan menatap lembut ke arah adiknya. wajah Sehun semakin terlihat cantik saat tertidur pulas begini. Chanyeol suka itu, karna Sehun tidak menatap sinis padanya seperti ketika sedang bangun.

Tidak tau kenapa dadanya bergemuruh saat terus-menerus menatap Sehun. Chanyeol menghela napas, tidak pernah dia merasakan hal seperti ini. mungkin karna rasa bersalah dan penyesalannya sudah terlalu besar terhadap adiknya. dengan berani dia merebahkan diri di sebelah Sehun, menghadap ke kanan untuk lebih dekat melihat wajahnya.

Napas Sehun terdengar teratur dan lembut, Chanyeol suka mendengarnya. Dia perhatikan Sehun memiliki garis rahang yang cukup tajam, bulu matanya yang lentik, hidungnya yang mancung, dan kemudian mata Chanyeol berhenti pada bibir Sehun. Bentuknya yang mungil juga warnanya yang pink merona membuat Chanyeol terpesona padanya sekaligus tanpa sadar ia meneguk ludah dengan kasar.

Chanyeol meraih tangan kiri Sehun untuk dia genggam seperti ia menggenggam tangan Ibunya tadi. Perlahan dia mengecup tangan adiknya, lalu menatapnya penuh ketulusan. "maafkan aku, sungguh maafkan lah aku. aku janji akan selalu berada di sisimu mulai dari sekarang. aku menyayangimu" ucapnya berbisik. Hanya disaat seperti ini Chanyeol dapat meminta maaf dengan tulus tanpa mendapat perlawanan berang dari Sehun.

Lagi, Chanyeol memperhatikan lekuk wajah Sehun. Ia semakin tidak mengerti kenapa dadanya seolah akan meledak saat ini. Chanyeol menyernyit sendiri, "aku pasti sudah gila.."

.

.

.

.

.

Ibu bangun di pagi hari seperti biasa untuk memasak sarapan. Dia keluar dari kamar tapi tidak mendapati Chanyeol yang seharusnya tidur di sofa ruang tengah. Bahkan selimut yang ia berikan semalam masih terlipat rapih di tempat yang sama.

Ia menebak-nebak kemana perginya Chanyeol, apakah dia benar-benar sudah pulang? Tapi pemikiran itu Ibu tepis ketika melihat sepatu Chanyeol masih berada di depan pintu. akhirnya Ibu ke kamar mandi untuk memeriksa, tapi di sana juga tidak ada orang.

Lebih baik Ibu membangunkan Sehun terlebih dahulu karna anak itu punya jadwal kuliah pagi hari ini. Ibu mencoba membuka kenop pintu kamar Sehun─ oh, ternyata tidak dikunci. Ketika pintu sudah dibuka dengan lebar, Ibu sangat terkejut melihat Sehun tidak tidur sendirian di atas ranjangnya.

Terlihat Chanyeol tidur di sebelah Sehun, bukan hanya tidur bersampingan namun Chanyeol bahkan memeluk Sehun dengan nyaman. Ibu menghela napasnya karna ternyata Chanyeol belum pulang. Ia memegangi dadanya, merasa sangat senang karna Chanyeol sangat tulus ingin memperbaiki hubungan dengan adiknya.

Ibu ingin memberikan waktu untuk kedua putranya, jadi dia keluar dari kamar sambil menutup pintu sepelan mungkin agar tidak ada yang terbangun. Hingga beberapa menit berikutnya Ibu tidak kembali ke kamar untuk membangunkan mereka walaupun sudah hampir jam 7 pagi.

Sehun perlahan membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa lengket, dia merasakan hangat di seluruh tubuhnya yang membuatnya serasa ingin tidur lagi dan melupakan kuliah hari ini. tapi kemudian dia terperanjat saat melihat wajah Chanyeol begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

Sempat terhenyak karna ternyata wajah Chanyeol terlihat sangat tampan dari jarak sedekat ini, tapi selanjutnya adalah Sehun yang mendorong tubuh Chanyeol sekuat tenaga. Itu kesalahannya, karna setelah itu Chanyeol langsung terbangun merasa kaget oleh dorongan dari tangan Sehun di dadanya.

Refleks Chanyeol memegang kedua tangan Sehun untuk menahan dorongan itu agar ia tidak jatuh ke lantai. Sehun berhenti bergerak karna cengkraman Chanyeol terulang lagi di tangannya seperti kemarin saat mereka berada di lorong fakultas sastra di kampusnya. Matanya terkunci lagi pada mata Chanyeol.

"selamat pagi" Chanyeol menyapa dengan suara beratnya sambil tersenyum.

Mengikuti naluri, hampir saja Sehun menjawab salam Chanyeol tapi lagi-lagi ia diingatkan oleh hati dan pikirannya sendiri bahwa pria di depannya sekarang adalah orang yang tidak pernah menganggapnya siapa-siapa.

Jadi Sehun menendang tubuh Chanyeol dengan kakinya hingga Chanyeol benar-benar jatuh ke lantai.

 **ChanHun**

Terima kasih kepada Tuhan bahwa hari ini Chanyeol sudah keluar dari rumahnya. Entah bagaimana keadaan mood Sehun jika Chanyeol berada lebih lama di sana. Sehun masih terngiang-ngiang soal hadiah ulang tahun yang Chanyeol berikan untuk Ibu kemarin, ia sadar ekspresi Ibunya begitu senang saat memakai kalung berlian itu.

Selama ini Sehun memang tidak pernah bisa membelikan perhiasan untuk Ibu. memangnya dia bisa membeli barang semahal apa dari kerja _part time_ -nya? Hanya bisa dipakai untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari di rumah bersama Ibunya.

Hari ini ia menerima gaji, terpikir ingin membeli sesuatu untuk Ibu tapi Sehun bingung harus membeli apa. sebenarnya dia hanya iri pada Chanyeol yang bisa membuat Ibu tersenyum bahagia dengan hadiah perhiasannya. Sehun ingin membelikan perhiasan juga untuk Ibu. bagaimanapun, Ibu adalah seorang wanita yang tentu saja menyukai benda berkilau cantik itu.

Menghela napas saja, Sehun tidak bisa membelikan sesuatu untuk Ibu sekarang karna dia harus membayar biaya presentasi materi kuliah. Sehun membuka lokernya, mengambil beberapa buku yang ingin dia baca di rumah nanti namun ternyata ada sebuah amplop berwarna biru yang terselip diantara buku-bukunya.

Sehun mengambil amplop itu dengan bingung, kenapa bisa ada amplop seperti ini di lokernya?. Setelah menutup pintu loker Sehun berjalan untuk keluar dari gedung kampusnya. Sambil berjalan, dia memperhatikan amplop tersebut.

Karna penasaran, akhirnya dia membuka amplopnya saat di depan tempat parkir menuju ke gerbang. Di dalamnya ada sebuah surat kemudian Sehun membaca rentetan kalimat yang tertulis:

 ** _Hanya diam saja bisa membuatku gila, mulai sekarang aku akan terus memperhatikanmu Sehun-ku_**

Refleks Sehun merasa takut dan melempar sembarangan surat itu ke tanah. Siapa yang mengiriminya surat menyeramkan begitu? pasti hanya orang iseng yang ingin menakut-nakutinya. ia merinding ketika membaca kalimat **_Sehun-ku_** tadi.

"apa yang kau buang barusan?"

Lamunan Sehun buyar saat menyadari ternyata Chanyeol berdiri di hadapannya sambil memandang heran pada surat yang Sehun buang itu. Chanyeol meraih kertas itu dari tanah dan membacanya. Berbeda dari respon Sehun yang ngeri, Chanyeol justru terlihat seperti marah.

"siapa yang memberikan ini?" nada bicaranya seperti geram.

"tidak tau" sudah Chanyeol duga, Sehun akan ketus padanya seperti biasa. Sehun berjalan melewati tubuh Chanyeol tapi dia merasakan tangannya yang dicengkram lagi oleh Chanyeol. Selalu begini. "apa lagi?" ia akhirnya menoleh dengan kesal.

"kali ini kau harus pulang bersamaku. Ibu yang menyuruh"

"aku tidak mau, tidak akan pernah" ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan.

"harus" tegas Chanyeol, dia langsung menarik tangan Sehun secara paksa untuk membawanya ke mobil.

Sehun berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol namun mereka semakin dekat pada mobil ferarri hitam mengilat yang terpakir dengan rapih, itu sudah pasti milik Chanyeol. Pria itu membuka pintu sebelah kanan, "masuk lah"

"aku tidak mau!"

"kau harus terbiasa dengan ini" mau tidak mau Chanyeol dengan kasar memaksa Sehun masuk ke dalam mobil, setelah itu dia berlari untuk masuk ke mobil juga dan langsung mengunci pintunya agar Sehun tidak dapat keluar.

"mudah kan? hanya duduk manis dan aku akan mengantarmu pulang" Chanyeol tersenyum, tangannya mengusak pelan rambut Sehun yang dibalas tepisan kasar dari adiknya itu.

Selama perjalanan mereka tidak bicara apapun. Sehun hanya menampakkan wajah datarnya memandang keluar kaca jendela. sedikit mabuk pada parfum Chanyeol yang menguar di dalam mobil ini, parfum _manly_ yang khas sekali. dia baru sadar saat terbangun tadi pagi harum parfum ini juga tercium dari tubuh Chanyeol ketika memeluknya.

"mulai sekarang kau harus hati-hati, Sehun" Chanyeol lebih dulu memecah keheningan. Tapi tetap saja Sehun tidak mau menjawabnya. "surat tadi sepertinya dari pengagum rahasiamu. Dan pengagum rahasia biasanya gemar menguntit"

Benar juga. Sehun semakin merasa takut sekarang, berkat ucapan Chanyeol barusan Sehun jadi membayangkan bagaimana jika pengagum rahasianya itu menguntitnya jika dia sedang berjalan sendirian di malam hari lalu pengagum rahasianya itu akan berbuat macam-macam.

"aku akan menjemputmu setiap pulang kuliah sekarang" perkataan Chanyeol seperti tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

"tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri"

"kau selalu pulang kuliah malam seperti ini, berbahaya"

"aku laki-laki, dia tidak akan berani menggangguku" Sehun menatap sengit pada Chanyeol.

Keduanya jadi terdiam. Chanyeol masih fokus menyetir, namun sebenarnya Chanyeol merasa khawatir sekaligus geram pada pengagum rahasia Sehun. Bagaimanapun juga Chanyeol harus melindungi Sehun. Bukan kah kakak yang baik harus bisa melindungi adiknya?

"berhenti di sini" perintah Sehun tiba-tiba.

"kenapa di sini? apartemen─"

"berhenti di sini, cepat" nada suara Sehun menjadi tinggi. Akhirnya Chanyeol menuruti kemauan Sehun, dia meminggirkan mobilnya di dekat halte bus. "kau pulang saja, lagi pula apartemennya sudah dekat" Sehun melepas sabuk pengamannya.

"kau mau kemana memangnya?" Chanyeol membuka kunci pintu.

"membeli cake" Sehun turun dari mobil Chanyeol. Itu benar, Chanyeol melihatnya menuju ke sebuah toko kue yang cukup ramai oleh pengunjung.

Ia pun ikut turun. Setelah mengunci mobilnya dari luar, Chanyeol berlari mengejar Sehun masuk ke dalam toko kue. terlihat adiknya itu sedang memilih-milih kue yang berjajar cantik di etalase dengan pandangan mata.

"cake apa yang ingin kau beli?"

Sehun mengusap dada sambil memejamkan mata karna cukup kaget tiba-tiba Chanyeol sudah berada di belakangnya. "pulang saja sana" suruhnya jutek.

"aku penasaran untuk siapa kau membeli cake" Chanyeol terus memandangi wajah Sehun yang bahkan masih terlihat cantik dari samping.

"untuk Ibu. aku biasa membeli cake untuknya setiap pulang kuliah"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba merasa iri. Setiap pulang kuliah Sehun selalu membelikan Ibu cake, dan mereka pasti memakannya bersama-sama sambil tertawa. Bertahun-tahun Chanyeol tidak bisa ikut menikmati cake bersama Ibu dan adiknya, betapa bodohnya dia telah melewatkan banyak sekali momen kebersamaan dengan mereka.

"boleh aku sarankan?"

"tidak, aku sudah memilihnya" Sehun memesan satu strawberry cake pada pelayan.

"boleh aku ikut?"

Kali ini Sehun menoleh bingung, "ikut apa?"

"makan cake bersamamu dan Ibu"

.

.

.

.

.

"aku pulang~" Sehun menyapa dengan suaranya yang lemas dan tidak bersemangat.

"selamat datang, Sehun. Kenapa kau kelihatan lelah sekali, nak?" Ibunya menghampiri, lalu kemudian kaget saat melihat Chanyeol muncul di belakang Sehun. "Chanyeol? Kau tidak jadi pulang?"

"aku ingin.. makan cake bersama Ibu dan Sehun" Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk sambil mengusap tengkuknya, melirik ngeri pada Sehun yang kini sepertinya sangat marah karna ternyata Chanyeol berbohong soal menjemputnya karna disuruh Ibu. buktinya Ibu justru kaget melihat Chanyeol kembali kesini sekarang.

"ya ampun" Ibunya tertawa lembut, "tentu saja boleh, ayo kita makan cake bersama"

Sehun meletakkan cake yang tadi dia beli di atas meja lalu mengambil pisau kue di dapur sementara Ibu dan Chanyeol sudah duduk manis di kursi meja makan. "mulai sekarang kau boleh makan cake bersama kami kapanpun kau mau" kata Ibu.

"aku akan menjemput Sehun setiap pulang kuliah, jadi aku bisa makan cake bersama kalian di sini" Chanyeol menangkap tatapan emosi dari Sehun. Mungkin Sehun ingin membentaknya sekarang, tapi diurungkan karna ada Ibu di antara mereka.

Apapun yang terjadi, Chanyeol akan tetap menjemput Sehun.

"oh, bagus lah. Terimakasih kau ingin meluangkan waktu untuk adikmu, Ibu senang sekali" Ibu nampak antusias dan bahagia karna dua putra berharganya pelan-pelan membangun hubungan persaudaraan yang telah lama menghilang.

Sehun memotongkan cake untuk Ibu lalu untuk Chanyeol, baru lah dia memotong yang terakhir untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia benar-benar risih saat mendengarkan Ibu dan Chanyeol bercengkrama, seakan Sehun hanya lah patung di tempat itu sehingga Ibu sama sekali tidak mengajaknya bicara.

"ah, cakenya sangat enak. Terimakasih Sehun" Ibunya mengusap pipi Sehun dengan lembut. Akhirnya Ibu menaruh perhatian pada Sehun setelah sejak tadi hanya ngobrol dengan Chanyeol. "Sehun selalu membawakan cake untuk Ibu setiap pulang kuliah"

"aku tau, tadi dia cerita padaku" jawab Chanyeol yang tersenyum lembut ke arah Sehun.

Sehun tidak dapat bicara apa-apa, dia senang karna Ibu membanggakan dirinya di hadapan Chanyeol tapi dia tetap tidak suka karna pria itu masih berada di sini dan merebut perhatian Ibu.

"Sehun, terimakasih kau mengizinkan aku makan cake bersamamu dan Ibu"

Ia dapat menangkap sarat ketulusan dalam kalimat Chanyeol barusan sampai tidak sadar kini Ibu memandang mereka berdua secara bergantian dengan perasaan yang sangat bahagia berkali-kali lipat.

 **ChanHun**

Restauran ayam tempat Sehun bekerja hari ini tidak terlalu ramai. Itu sebuah keuntungan untuk Sehun yang menjabat sebagai pelayan, bisa bersantai-santai saat sedang sepi seperti ini. biasanya jika ramai Sehun keluar tenaga ekstra berjalan kesana-kemari mengantar pesanan dan menanyakan pesanan pada pengunjung.

"jadi, kau punya pengagum rahasia?"

Sehun memutuskan menceritakan soal surat mengerikan kemarin pada rekan kerjanya, Kim Jongdae. dia ini _tempat sampah_ yang sudah menampung banyak sekali kisah lika-liku kehidupan Sehun.

"um.." Sehun mengangguk sambil meminum _lemon tea_ untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya. "sedikit membuatku takut, hyung"

"sedikit? Sudah pasti banyak, Hun. Jangan berbohong" katanya dengan suara cempreng. Tidak, suara Jongdae memang seperti itu. kadang bisa membuat telinga Sehun berdengung. Apalagi Jongdae adalah tipe yang tidak akan berhenti bicara sepanjang hari, hanya berhenti jika sedang tidur.

"iya.." ucapnya lemas, "aku memang takut"

"apa perlu aku mengantarmu pulang setiap hari?"

"setelah bekerja kan aku harus kuliah, kau mau menungguku di kampus?" Sehun sedikit banyak berharap Jongdae mau berkorban untuknya, daripada dia harus dijemput Chanyeol setiap hari.

"tidak, nanti Kyungsoo bisa menjambakku ketika sampai di rumah" Kyungsoo itu pacarnya.

"bagus hyung, perawatan untuk rambutmu" cengiran lebar Sehun membuat Jongdae agak emosi.

"kalau ada apa-apa di jalan kau kan bisa menelpon polisi. Saat sedang sendirian lebih baik ponselmu jangan diletakkan di saku celana atau di dalam tas, kau genggam saja di tangan"

"usulmu bagus juga hyung, tapi─"

"Sehun, tolong bersihkan meja" ujar Seohyun ─rekan kerjanya juga─ yang membuat Sehun tidak bisa bersantai-santai lagi.

Dia pun beranjak menuju ke salah satu meja yang baru saja ditinggal oleh pengunjungnya. Sehun beruntung lagi karna ternyata hanya ada satu gelas _cola_ kosong di atas meja, dia mengambilnya namun malah menemukan _sticky notes_ kecil yang tertempel di sisi lain gelas.

Sehun melepas _sticky notes_ itu lalu membaca sebuah tulisan.

 ** _Jangan bekerja terlalu berat jika tidak kau akan cepat lelah. Meski begitu, kau tetap terlihat cantik Sehun-ku sayang. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu._**

Horor, ini horor. Sehun menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri karna ketakutan. Siapa sebenarnya orang ini? kenapa dia seperti ingin meneror Sehun? Lalu satu-satunya cara adalah bertanya pada Jongdae. "hyung, kau lihat orang yang duduk di sini tadi?"

"ha? Oh, maaf aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan"

Sehun berdecak, "bagaimana bisa? Hari ini pengunjung hanya sedikit. Kau benar tidak melihatnya?"

"kau adalah pelayan Sehun, seharusnya kau ingat orang yang duduk di sana seperti apa karna tadi kau pasti menanyakan pesanan pada orang itu" ungkap Jongdae dengan heran.

"tidak hyung, bukan aku yang menanyakan pesanan padanya" Sehun ingat, dia tidak menanyakan pesanan ke meja tersebut.

"kalau begitu tanya pada Seohyun"

"aku tidak ingat bagaimana wajahnya, maaf Sehun" sambar Seohyun yang baru keluar dari ruangan staff.

"kau yakin?" Sehun nampak mulai frustasi. lalu Seohyun mengangguk sambil bergumam kata maaf untuk yang kedua kali.

Sehun bergidik ngeri.

.

.

.

.

.

Memilih untuk tidak ke kampus hari ini, Sehun langsung saja berlari pulang ke rumah. Sehun menunggu Ibu sampai pulang karna dia ingin segera memakan masakan Ibunya untuk menenangkan diri. Dia sampai lupa membeli cake untuk Ibu.

Beberapa jam kemudian Ibu pulang, ia heran karna tumben sekali Sehun tidak kuliah. Tapi Ibu tidak mau bertanya-tanya jadi dia langsung memasak makan malam untuk mereka. "Sehun, tolong bantu Ibu" perintahnya dengan lembut.

Sehun langsung menuju ke dapur, dia akhirnya membantu Ibu memotongkan kentang. "Ibu maaf, aku lupa membeli cake"

"tidak apa-apa. kenapa kau bisa sampai lupa? Tumben sekali"

"aku hanya... tidak ingat" jawab Sehun sekenanya.

"kau sudah memberitau Chanyeol bahwa hari ini kau tidak kuliah?"

Sudah pasti Ibunya akan bertanya soal ini. Sehun tidak suka sekali.

"tidak, aku juga lupa soal itu"

"cepat beritau dia kau sudah pulang. Jangan-jangan dia menunggumu di kampus"

"aku tidak punya nomor ponselnya" dengan cueknya Sehun menjawab, sementara Ibu di sebelahnya terpana sebentar karna ia bisa melihat Sehun yang sepertinya masih merasa kesal pada Chanyeol. Ibu tidak bodoh, tentu saja Ibu tau bagaimana sikap Sehun terhadap hyung-nya.

Wajar jika Sehun membenci Chanyeol setelah Ibu menceritakan tentang masa lalu. Tapi sekarang bagaimanapun keadaannya, Chanyeol sudah kembali dan meminta maaf pada mereka berdua. Ibu ingin mereka bertiga membuka lembaran hidup yang baru bersama-sama. Meskipun Ibu tau hal itu akan berat bagi Sehun.

"Sehun"

"iya, Bu?"

"jangan membenci hyung-mu." Kata Ibu yang masih sibuk memasak. "dia memang sudah bersalah padamu, tapi Ibu mohon jangan ada perselisihan di antara kalian berdua"

Sehun tidak bisa fokus, akhirnya dia berhenti memotong kentang daripada berakhir dengan memotong jarinya sendiri. Sungguh, dia kesal jika Ibu sudah membawa-bawa nama Chanyeol. Tapi pada akhirnya Sehun tidak bisa melawan Ibu, dia hanya mendengarkan Ibu bicara.

"Ibu hanya memiliki kalian berdua di dunia ini, jadi Ibu harap kalian bisa saling menjaga satu sama lain. Hyung-mu sebenarnya bukan orang egois, jika kau lebih sering bersamanya dan memberinya perhatian mungkin kau bisa merubah cara pandangnya terhadap segala hal"

Sehun mengerti maksud Ibu barusan. Chanyeol masih mengagungkan uang di atas segala-galanya.

"jika nanti Ibu sudah tidak ada, bagaimana menurutmu?" akhirnya Ibu menoleh dan menatap wajah putra bungsunya.

"apa maksud Ibu? jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh" Sehun menyernyit sebal.

"apa kau bersedia memperbaiki hubungan dengan hyung-mu?"

Sehun berdecak malas, "Ibu─"

"apa kau bersedia memenuhi amanat Ibu untuk selalu bersama hyung-mu? Ibu tidak mau kalian sampai terpisah lagi seperti dulu" Ibu menggenggam tangan Sehun dengan penuh harap, membuat Sehun menjadi bimbang sekaligus takut. "Ibu mohon padamu"

Sehun menghela napas berat, "sudah sudah, Ibu pasti tau apa jawabanku" Sehun pergi dari dapur, tidak mau Ibu menatap matanya lagi.

Ibu tersenyum lega dan bahagia, "Ibu tau kau punya hati yang baik, Sehun. Terimakasih sayang"

Putra bungsunya itu tidak mau menjawab apapun.

tiba-tiba pintu utama terbuka dari luar, terlihat Chanyeol yang datang sedikit tergesa-gesa. "aku sudah duga kau berada di sini" ujar Chanyeol saat melihat Sehun yang dengan tidak tau dirinya sudah duduk tenang di sofa sambil menonton televisi.

"Chanyeol? Kau menunggu Sehun di kampusnya?" Ibu menghampiri Chanyeol dengan khawatir.

"ya, tapi tidak lama. Saat aku bertanya dimana dia pada temannya, mereka bilang Sehun tidak masuk hari ini"

"berikan nomor ponselmu pada Sehun, jika dia mendadak tidak masuk kuliah lagi dia bisa menghubungimu"

sementara Ibu kembali memasak di dapur, Chanyeol mendekat pada Sehun yang masih cuek padanya saat ini. "kau dan Ibu tidak makan cake bersama?"

"aku lupa beli cake hari ini"

"kalau begitu.. apa aku boleh ikut makan malam bersama kalian?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan hati-hati.

" jangan minta izin padaku terus. aku sudah pasti menjawab tidak boleh, tapi Ibu sudah pasti mengizinkanmu" sungut Sehun tanpa menoleh pada Chanyeol, dia terus memperhatikan acara di televisi.

"terimakasih. Ternyata adikku ini memang sangat manis" Chanyeol mengusap rambut Sehun pelan sebelum akhirnya pergi ke dapur untuk membantu Ibu.

Sehun merasakan kepalanya pening. Mulai saat ini dia akan terus melihat Chanyeol dalam jarak pandangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC aja deh..

Seperti biasa, ga pake acara ngedit-ngedit karna mama udah ngoceh laptop terus dinyalakan dari pagi. Jadi maklumi saja ya kalau banyak typonya.

Terimakasih banyak untuk yang fav, follow, dan review ff ini.

Love. You. All.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Different

Pair: ChanHun (Chanyeol-Sehun)

Other pair: temukan saja di dalamnya

Genre: YAOI of course, INCEST, romance

Rate: M

 **ChanHun**

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tidak suka ini, dia mengambil sepucuk surat berwarna biru di dalam lokernya lagi hari ini. dia menyernyit sambil melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri memastikan mungkin saja ada orang mencurigakan di dekat barisan loker. Tapi ternyata tidak ada satupun yang mencurigakan menurutnya.

Ia membuka surat itu dan membacanya.

 ** _Kau hanya milikku Park Sehun. Selamanya, kau hanya milikku_**

"astaga, orang ini tidak punya otak" Sehun dengan geram meremat surat itu dalam kepalan tangannya.

Ia berjalan keluar dari gedung kampusnya. Sehun merasa malam ini udara sedikit dingin, jadi dia merapatkan jaketnya sambil menghela napas dengan kasar. pagi hingga sore dia harus bekerja lalu malam dia harus kuliah, selalu seperti itu rutinitasnya.

Kadang dia merasa ingin berhenti kuliah saja.

"apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Sehun kaget karna ia menabrak tubuh seseorang di depannya. Astaga, ini salahnya yang berjalan sambil melamun. Tapi dia tidak jadi minta maaf pada orang itu karna ternyata orang itu adalah Chanyeol. "kau sedang memikirkan apa? jangan berjalan sambil melamun" kata Chanyeol mengingatkan.

"bukan urusanmu" Sehun melengos seperti biasanya.

Chanyeol mengikuti langkah Sehun dari belakang. "kau tidak boleh kabur, Sehun. kau harus pulang bersamaku"

"aku tau kok" ternyata Sehun berjalan ke arah mobil Chanyeol yang terparkir, tanpa bicara apapun lagi Sehun membuka pintu penumpang dan masuk ke dalam.

Chanyeol membulatkan mulutnya. Ini sebuah keajaiban dimana Sehun akhirnya tidak memberontak oleh permintaan Chanyeol, ada apa ini? yang pasti Chanyeol senang sekali melihat sikap Sehun sekarang. ia dengan tersenyum cerah ikut masuk ke dalam mobil.

Selama Chanyeol menyetir, ia sesekali melirik Sehun yang hanya duduk diam. Sehun mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas kursi dan memeluk lututnya sendiri sambil memandang keluar kaca jendela. bagi Chanyeol itu tak apa jika kursi mobilnya kotor karna sepatu Sehun, Chanyeol hanya merasa sepertinya Sehun sedang banyak pikiran.

"apa ada yang mengganggumu hari ini?" Chanyeol bertanya meleburkan keheningan.

Sehun menggeleng, "tidak" ia tidak mau memberitau Chanyeol soal pengirim surat misterius itu. si pengagum rahasianya.

Mobil Chanyeol berhenti di suatu tempat. "hei, jangan melamun. Mau beli cake?" Chanyeol melepas sabuk pengamannya.

Mata Sehun bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk menangkap fokusnya setelah lama melamun. Ternyata mobil Chanyeol berhenti di depan toko kue langganannya. Benar, dia hampir lupa membeli cake untuk Ibu. segera Sehun melepas juga sabuk pengamannya lalu turun dari mobil mewah milik Chanyeol tersebut.

Chanyeol hanya mengikuti langkah Sehun memasuki toko kue. seperti biasa, ketika masuk ke dalam sana ia bisa mencium aroma kue yang bermacam-macam menggoda selera makannya. Ia melihat Sehun memilih satu kue rasa teh hijau, secepatnya Chanyeol langsung mendahului Sehun menuju ke kasir untuk membayar.

Sehun menatap malas ke arah Chanyeol yang malah tersenyum setelah membayarkan kue itu. ia langsung keluar meninggalkan Chanyeol yang segera mengejarnya, "kau marah?"

"kenapa kau membayar? Aku bisa kok membayar sendiri, kau pikir aku tidak punya uang?"

"bukan begitu maksudku. Aku ini kan hyung-mu, seharusnya aku yang membayar"

Sehun mendengus, "sejak kapan kau menganggap dirimu sebagai hyung-ku?" dia berjalan melewati tubuh Chanyeol untuk langsung pulang ke apartemen.

Chanyeol menghela napas berat, kapan Sehun berhenti menyiksanya seperti ini? oh tidak, dirinya memang pantas mendapatkan ini semua karna dia sudah sangat berdosa pada adiknya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun meminum susu coklatnya setelah kenyang memakan kue bersama Ibu dan juga Chanyeol yang sembarangan ikut-ikutan. Ia menonton televisi dengan malas-malasan karna semua acara malam ini menurutnya tidak ada yang bagus.

"Chanyeol, kau hanya sendirian di rumah?" tanya Ibu yang sambil mencuci piring di dapur.

Chanyeol menjawab tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari sosok Sehun di ruang tengah sana. "ya, aku hanya sendirian. Semenjak Grandma ke Amerika aku membeli rumah baru untuk diriku sendiri"

"apa kau bisa memasak? jika tidak bisa, datang lah kesini. Ibu akan memasak untukmu"

"aku biasa memesan makanan dari luar, Bu. aku tidak mau merepotkan Ibu" Chanyeol kini menatap Ibunya yang sepertinya sudah selesai mencuci piring. "kecuali jika Ibu mau ikut pindah bersamaku ke rumah" lanjutnya.

Sehun melirik sinis pada Chanyeol, jangan sampai Ibunya menjawab setuju.

"Ibu kan sudah bilang, Ibu hanya mau tinggal bersama anak-anak Ibu di rumah Ibu sendiri"

"aku akan membelikan Ibu rumah baru, apa Ibu mau?" tawar Chanyeol dengan niat baik, namun sepertinya Sehun menjadi sakit hati karna tawarannya itu.

"hei dengar ya, tidak semuanya bisa kau miliki dengan uang yang kau punya" sahut Sehun dari ruang tengah dengan pandangan sengit.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Sehun lagi, dia menelan ludah kasar karna merasa sudah salah bicara. Sehun menjadi lebih marah sekarang padahal Chanyeol menebak sejak pulang kuliah tadi mood Sehun sepertinya sedang kurang bagus. Berkat ucapannya tadi kini adiknya itu jadi tersinggung.

"Sehun" panggil Ibunya untuk mencegah pertengkaran terjadi. "tidur lah, sudah malam"

Sehun meletakkan gelas kosong bekas susunya dengan sedikit kasar di atas meja, setelah itu dia masuk ke kamar.

Ibu menghampiri Chanyeol yang kini merasa menyesal sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang salah. "ucapan Sehun memang ada benarnya" Ibu mengusap rambut Chanyeol dengan penuh kasih. "Ibu sedang menabung untuk membeli rumah, kau jangan khawatir"

"maafkan aku, Bu. aku hanya tidak ingin terpisah lagi dari Ibu"

"Ibu juga tidak ingin berpisah lagi dengan putra sulung Ibu. sebentar lagi Ibu akan membeli rumah sendiri, Ibu harap kau mau ikut pindah kesana dan kita tinggal bersama-sama"

Chanyeol pun hanya bisa mengangguk untuk menjawab Ibunya.

 **ChanHun**

Kedua mata Sehun lebih fokus pagi ini, dia memperhatikan semua orang yang masuk ataupun keluar restauran ayam tempat ia bekerja. Mungkin saja ada orang mencurigakan, dan bisa saja orang itu adalah pengagum rahasianya. Dia juga menghapal wajah pelanggan-pelanggan yang ia tanyai pesanannya.

"kau lebih konsentrasi hari ini" tegur Seohyun saat mereka masuk ke dapur berbarengan.

"itu bagus kan, mungkin saja aku dapat bonus lagi di akhir bulan" Sehun tertawa jahil sementara Seohyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Pemuda dengan rambut hitam yang lembut itu keluar dari dapur dan membawa pesanan untuk meja nomor sepuluh. Saat sampai di meja tersebut, Sehun terkejut karna ternyata Chanyeol ada di sana sedang tersenyum sambil memperhatikannya.

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" sungut Sehun.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan, "sarapan, tentu saja. memangnya tidak boleh?"

"banyak restauran mahal di luar sana, kenapa kau sarapan di sini?" Sehun mau tidak mau tetap meletakkan pesanan Chanyeol di atas mejanya. "ada lagi yang mau dipesan?" juga tetap menjalankan tugasnya sebagai pelayan dengan baik meskipun kesal melihat Chanyeol.

"tidak, jika aku ingin memesan lagi aku akan memanggilmu"

Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya malas, "baik. Silahkan menikmati hidangannya" ia berbalik pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol awalnya menyernyit melihat dua potong ayam yang dia pesan, jarang sekali dia makan makanan _junk food_ seperti ini. sebenarnya ia datang ke restauran tersebut hanya untuk melihat bagaimana adiknya bekerja.

Matanya terus memperhatikan sosok Sehun yang berjalan kesana-kemari mengantarkan makanan dan bertanya pesanan pada pelanggan. Bekerja seperti itu setiap hari, pasti lah membuat Sehun menjadi lelah. Apalagi setelah bekerja dia harus kuliah sampai malam.

Namun Chanyeol mendapatkan keuntungan bila memperhatikan Sehun dari jarak jauh seperti ini, dia bisa melihat adiknya yang sering tersenyum dan tertawa lepas bersama rekan-rekan kerjanya. Ekspresi Sehun yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyukai senyum milik adiknya, ia begitu cantik dengan mata yang melengkung seperti bulan sabit jika sedang tertawa.

Sementara Sehun masih juga mencari sosok mencurigakan ke seluruh penjuru restauran, dia jadi merasa hidupnya seperti diteror begini. "hei, sejak tadi orang itu memperhatikanmu terus. jangan-jangan dia pengagum rahasia yang kau ceritakan" bisik Jongdae padanya.

Sehun mengikuti arah pandang Jongdae yang menuju ke sosok Chanyeol. "dia bukan pengagum rahasiaku"

"dari mana kau tau? kau saja belum pernah bertemu dengannya, kan?" Jongdae kemudian melayani pelanggan yang sedang membayar.

"tidak, bukan dia" tekan Sehun sekali lagi sambil mencatat pesanan dari meja nomor dua di tabletnya.

"itu kenalanmu ya?" selidik Jongdae.

"hm.." hanya begitu jawaban Sehun. kenalan? Iya benar, Chanyeol bukan siapa-sapa baginya jadi mereka hanya sebatas kenal.

"wah, siapa dia? Kelihatannya orang kaya. Yang dia pakai di tubuhnya itu semua bermerk mahal, Hun" Jongdae tiba-tiba jadi bersemangat. Dia ini ingin tau-tau saja urusan orang.

Sehun tersenyum sinis. "kau tau saja. jangan-jangan kau menyukainya ya, hyung?"

Jongdae sukses menganga shock "apa-apaan omonganmu itu? kerja sana, kerja!" ia memukul punggung Sehun yang kini malah tertawa meninggalkannya untuk kembali bekerja.

Saat baru masuk ke dapur, Sehun melihat Seohyun yang tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya. "Sehun Sehun! aku menemukan _sticky notes_ ini di meja nomor lima, tertempel di piring bekasnya. Itu... untukmu" ucap Seohyun ragu-ragu.

Sehun terkejut. Astaga, dia justru kecolongan. Padahal sejak tadi dia memperhatikan semua pelanggan yang keluar-masuk restauran, tapi kini malah meleset lagi. dia langsung merebut _sticky notes_ itu dari tangan Seohyun. Di sana tertulis:

 ** _Seperti biasa, kau begitu cantik hari ini. aku mencintaimu, Park Sehun._**

"kau tau bagaimana wajahnya? Kau melihatnya kan?" Sehun mengguncang bahu Seohyun.

"kalau tidak salah pelanggan di meja nomor lima tadi.." Seohyun mencoba mengingat, "ah dia menggunakan kacamata hitam dan topi, Sehun! aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya"

Sehun langsung berlari keluar dari dapur dan menuju keluar restauran. Ia menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan berharap dapat menemukan sosok pengagum rahasianya itu. "astaga, bodoh sekali aku!" Sehun merutuk.

"ada apa?" tiba-tiba Chanyeol sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"kau membuatku kaget! Jangan membuntuti aku terus, sana kembali ke dalam!" kesalnya menjadi berkali-lipat ketika melihat wajah Chanyeol.

"aku melihatmu berlari dengan panik, jadi aku mengikutimu" Chanyeol melirik _sticky notes_ yang tengah digenggam oleh Sehun, dia pun merebutnya seenak jidat. "apa ini?"

"kembalikan!" Sehun berusaha merebut benda itu kembali, namun Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi agar Sehun tidak berhasil.

Dia membaca kalimat di _sticky notes_ itu. "orang ini selalu mengganggumu setiap hari?" tanya Chanyeol dengan ekspresi seriusnya.

Sehun tidak tau kenapa Chanyeol jadi semarah itu, dia tidak mau peduli. "kembalikan itu!" dia merebut _sticky notes_ tersebut dari tangan Chanyeol. "ini bukan urusanmu, jadi kau tidak usah ikut campur" kecam Sehun.

Saat mereka tengah bersitegang, sebuah mobil mewah terparkir di depan mereka. kedua pemuda tersebut melihat seorang wanita cantik berpenampilan glamor turun dari mobil. seketika Chanyeol menghela napas dengan berat sambil memijat keningnya saat melihat wanita itu.

"Yeollie! Aku ke kantormu, tapi sekretarismu bilang kau sedang sarapan di sini" wanita itu berlari kecil menghampiri Chanyeol lalu kemudian memeluknya erat, "aku rindu padamu!"

Sehun menyernyit jijik melihat pemandangan di depannya. Sudah jijik dengan penampilan wanita itu, dia jadi semakin jijik lagi saat Chanyeol dipeluk olehnya. Namun Sehun dapat melihat sikap Chanyeol yang begitu malas menanggapi wanita tersebut.

"Yongra-ssi, kau tidak perlu ikut kesini" Chanyeol berusaha menjauhkan wanita yang dipanggil Yongra itu dari tubuhnya.

"aku kan rindu padamu! Aku sudah berbulan-bulan di Kanada, apa kau tidak rindu? Jahat sekali" si Yongra itu malah memeluk Chanyeol semakin erat.

Chanyeol menatap Sehun seakan ia ingin menjelaskan bahwa ini tidak seperti yang Sehun pikirkan. Lagipula, Sehun harus memikirkan apa tentang Chanyeol dan wanita itu? dia tidak mau ambil pusing, jadi dia kembali masuk ke dalam restauran untuk melanjutkan kerja.

"siapa dia, Yeollie? Kenapa kau terlihat sedang ngobrol dengannya tadi?" selidik Yongra yang masih memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat.

"dia.." tidak, dia tidak bisa memberitau Yongra tentang Sehun, Yongra bisa mengadu kapan saja pada Grandma. "dia adik kelasku di SMA, kebetulan bertemu di sini karna dia ternyata bekerja di restauran ini" jawab Chanyeol.

"oh.." Yongra hanya mengangguk tanpa curiga. Dia menyeret Chanyeol untuk pergi dari sana karna dia akan membawa Chanyeol untuk kencan, "ayo, Yeollie kita akan berkencan seharian!" seru wanita yang dijodohkan dengannya itu.

tentu saja dijodohkan oleh Grandma.

.

.

.

.

.

"aku pulang~" Sehun menutup pintu dan membuka sepatunya kemudian menggantinya dengan sandal rumah. Dia melangkah masuk sambil membawa cake untuk dimakan bersama Ibu malam ini seperti biasanya.

Dia mencari sosok wanita paruh baya itu, ternyata ada di meja makan sedang duduk sambil menyandarkan kepala di atas meja. Rupanya Ibu tertidur.

Sehun jadi tidak tega jika ingin membangunkannya, dia melihat sudah banyak sekali masakan makan malam yang tertata rapi di atas meja. Pasti Ibu menunggunya pulang namun karna kelelahan Ibu jadi tertidur di sini.

Ia meletakkan cake yang dia beli di kulkas, lalu menoleh lagi ke arah Ibu. di dekat lengan Ibu, tergeletak selembar obat yang Sehun tebak itu pasti adalah obat anemia. Sejak satu tahun yang lalu Ibunya memang didiagnosa oleh Dokter terkena anemia akut, membuat Sehun selalu mengontrol apapun yang Ibu makan dan apapun yang Ibu kerjakan agar Ibu tidak cepat lelah.

Sejauh ini Ibu selalu menuruti Sehun dengan memakan banyak sayuran dan meninggalkan pekerjaan berat, jika Ibu lelah anemianya akan kambuh sehingga Ibu juga harus meminum vitamin tambahan.

Ibu menggeliat pelan lalu terbangun, dia melihat Sehun yang baru saja duduk di kursi tepat di hadapannya. "ah, kau sudah pulang rupanya. maaf Ibu jadi tertidur ya ampun" Ibu mengusap pelan wajahnya sendiri menggunakan kedua tangannya yang sudah keriput.

"Ibu habis meminum obat anemia?" tanya Sehun dengan khawatir.

Ibu tertawa kikuk, "Ibu hanya merasa sedikit lelah karna pekerjaan hari ini, tapi Ibu sudah baik-baik saja setelah meminum obatnya"

Sehun tersenyum. "tidak apa-apa, Bu. tapi Ibu tetap harus mengontrol tenaga Ibu"

"iya sayang." Pandangan Ibu menjalar ke seluruh arah dengan bingung. "dimana hyung-mu? Bukankah seharusnya kalian pulang bersama setelah menjemputmu kuliah?"

"aku tidak tau, dia tidak menjemput hari ini" Sehun kembali tidak peduli dan dia mengambil mangkuk nasinya lalu segera menyantap makan malam karna sudah lapar.

"dia tidak mengirim pesan apapun padamu?"

"tidak tau, batery ponselku habis sejak tadi sore" kenapa Ibunya sangat khawatir pada Chanyeol? Chanyeol saja tidak peduli pada mereka selama bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"sayang sekali.. padahal Ibu sudah masak makan malam yang lebih banyak"

Tepat saat itu pintu flat apartemen mereka terbuka dari luar. Ibu yang kaget langsung beranjak dari kursi karna dia yakin yang datang itu adalah Chanyeol. Ketika sampai di depan itu, memang benar itu adalah Chanyeol, putra sulungnya. "Ibu, maaf aku tidak sempat menjemput Sehun di kampusnya"

"tidak apa-apa, dia sudah pulang kok. Ayo kita makan malam" ajak Ibunya dengan senang. "Ibu pikir kau tidak akan datang"

Chanyeol tersneyum, "tentu saja aku akan datang. Aku ingin makan malam bersama Ibu dan adikku"

Sehun berdecih mendengarnya sambil terus melanjutkan makan.

Merekapun duduk bersama-sama. Ibu langsung menyiapkan nasi untuk Chanyeol dengan cekatan "makan lah, kau pasti sudah lapar. Kenapa tidak menjemput Sehun?"

"maaf, tadi aku mendadak ada urusan. Tapi.. aku sudah mengirim pesan padamu, Sehun" Chanyeol beralih menatap Sehun dengan takut-takut.

"ponselku mati. Besok saja baru aku buka pesannya" jawab Sehun cuek, sementara Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Sehun, jangan bersikap seperti itu pada hyung-mu" Ibu memberi pengertian padanya.

Sehun mulai gondok, dia meletakkan sumpitnya sedikit kencang di atas meja. "maaf, aku jadi tidak berselera makan" dia beranjak dari kursi.

"Sehun, kau belum menghabiskan makan malammu" Ibu mencegah lengan kurus putra bungsunya.

Sehun menoleh, "Ibu jangan menyebutnya sebagai hyung-ku. Dia saja tidak pernah menganggapku adik sejak dari awal aku dilahirkan" ia menepis tangan Ibunya dengan pelan dan masuk ke kamar. Akhirnya kalimat itu meluncur dari mulut Sehun setelah sekian lama memendam karna tidak mau Ibunya merasa sedih.

Ibu terhenyak, ternyata memang seperti itu lah yang Sehun pikirkan selama ini tentang Chanyeol. Ternyata Sehun memang masih membenci Chanyeol.

"Ibu, tidak apa-apa. jangan dipikirkan" Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Ibunya.

Wanita itu memejamkan mata sambil menghela napasnya, "Ibu sudah gagal. Tidak tau lagi harus bagaimana memperbaiki hubungan kedua putra Ibu. Ibu tidak ingin kalian saling membenci seperti ini"

"aku tidak membenci Sehun, Bu" Chanyeol menatap Ibunya dengan lembut. "aku tidak membenci Sehun. aku akan tetap berusaha mengambil hatinya dan menerima pengampunan darinya sampai kapanpun. Lagipula aku pantas mendapatkan ini, karna dulu aku sudah berdosa padanya"

Ibu mengusap pelan pipi putra sulungnya. "kau sudah dewasa, Ibu harap kau akan terus menjaga adikmu walau Ibu sudah tidak ada nanti"

"tentu saja aku akan menjaga Sehun, juga menjaga Ibu di sisiku"

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berhenti sejenak mengerjakan tugasnya, dia mengambil sebungkus biji bunga matahari dari dalam laci meja belajar. Sehun memelihara hamster kecil yang kandangnya ia letakkan di atas meja belajar, dia suka memelihara hamster karna hamster adalah binatang lucu, menurutnya. dan bisa diajak bicara walaupun hamster itu tidak mengerti.

Ini adalah hamster ketiga yang ia pelihara setelah sebelumnya pernah memelihara namun meninggal karna sakit. Sehun menuangkan biji bunga matahari ke mangkuk makanan yang ada di dalam kandang kaca hamsternya.

"Gummy-ah, waktunya makan malam~" hamster itu ia namakan Gummy, karna hamster itu selalu ingin menempel padanya seperti permen karet.

Hamster berbulu putih itu langsung keluar dari rumah kecilnya dan menghampiri mangkuk berisi biji bunga matahari untuk makan malam. Sehun terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Gummy yang selalu lucu di matanya. Terkadang rasa penatnya bisa hilang hanya karna Gummy.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka dari luar dan tertutup lagi saat seseorang sudah masuk ke dalam. Sehun tidak mau menoleh, paling-paling itu Ibunya yang ingin menasihati soal sikapnya yang buruk saat makan malam tadi.

"kau sedang apa?"

Rasanya Sehun ingin memukulkan kepalanya berkali-kali ke meja belajar, betapa bodohnya dia yang lupa mengunci pintu kamar karna ternyata saat ini Chanyeol lah yang mengunjunginya. "siapa yang mengizinkanmu masuk kesini?!" bentaknya.

Chanyeol dengan tenang menghampiri Sehun sambil menyisipkan kedua tangan ke saku celana. "kau yang mengizinkan, kau tidak mengunci pintunya"

"cepat keluar" geram Sehun sambil menutup kandang Gummy, dia tidak mau menatap Chanyeol lalu langsung mengerjakan tugasnya kembali.

Chanyeol bersandar pada dinding di sebelah meja belajar Sehun. matanya fokus pada sang adik yang makin hari makin terlihat cantik saja. tanpa sadar Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, "kau memelihara hamster?" dia melirik hamster kecil yang sedang makan biji bunga matahari di dalam kandang berbentuk kotak kaca.

"cepat keluar sebelum aku memukulmu" ancam Sehun.

Sehun memelihara hamster? Chanyeol benar-benar gemas pada adiknya ini, ternyata Sehun menyukai hal-hal lucu termasuk memelihara binatang mungil. "kau memang menggemaskan" Chanyeol mengusak pelan rambut Sehun.

"hentikan!" Sehun menepis tangan Chanyeol lalu beringsut. "keluar sekarang juga!"

"jangan berisik, Ibu sudah tidur di kamar. Kau tidak mau membangunkannya kan?" Chanyeol masih tetap tersenyum.

"kalau begitu cepat sana kau pulang, untuk apa kau masih di sini? Menungguku untuk muntah?"

"aku ingin menjelaskan soal tadi pagi" raut wajah Chanyeol menjadi serius kembali.

Tadi pagi? Menjelaskan soal tadi pagi? Yang mana?. Sehun nampak mengingat-ingat ada kejadian apa tadi pagi di antara dia dan Chanyeol.

"wanita itu adalah wanita yang Grandma jodohkan denganku, tapi aku tidak pernah menyukainya sejak dulu"

Sehun terdiam dengan wajah datarnya. Apa? jadi Chanyeol hanya ingin mengklarifikasi soal wanita yang bergelayutan dengannya tadi pagi? Yang benar saja. "untuk apa kau menjelaskannya? Memangnya aku peduli" Sehun baru ingin melangkah pergi namun Chanyeol menarik tangannya.

"aku hanya tidak ingin kau salah paham" tapi seketika Chanyeol tersadar oleh kata-katanya sendiri. Mengapa ia takut Sehun menjadi salah paham? Memangnya apa yang dia harapkan dari Sehun?

"apa?" Sehun mendelik tajam, "aku salah paham? Untuk apa? kau dan aku tidak saling kenal"

Ucapan Sehun menohok hati Chanyeol, dia menjadi geram sekarang karna Sehun benar-benar menguji kesabarannya. Chanyeol mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sehun lalu mendorong Sehun ke dinding tempat Chanyeol bersandar tadi, mereka hanya bertukar posisi.

Sehun mengerang sakit karna punggungnya tertabrak dinding dengan cukup keras. "apa yang sebenarnya kau mau?!" kesal Sehun sambil berusaha melepas cengkraman Chanyeol yang begitu kuat.

Chanyeol menatapnya tajam dan makin menghimpitnya ke dinding, "seberapa jauh kau akan mengujiku seperti ini?"

Sehun terkejut saat melihat tatapan Chanyeol yang menyiratkan rasa frustasi serta putus asa. Lagi-lagi posisi mereka terulang lagi seperti saat di lorong fakultas sastra waktu itu, jarak wajah mereka terlalu dekat, Sehun merasa seakan Chanyeol segera melahapnya hidup-hidup oleh tatapannya sekarang.

"aku meminta pengampunan darimu. bahkan jika kau ingin membakarku hidup-hidup aku bisa merelakannya, Sehun"

"aku tidak perlu melakukannya" balas Sehun dengan nada suara yang sungguh lelah. "hanya tidak usah menganggapku ada, masalah akan selesai. Tidak usah menganggapku sampai kapanpun karna aku tidak mau berurusan denganmu"

"kau adikku, Sehun" tegas Chanyeol.

"kau tidak pernah punya adik, aku juga tidak pernah punya hyung. kita ini bukan siapa-siapa" ujar Sehun menatap tajam Chanyeol.

Karna jarak wajah mereka yang terlalu dekat, Sehun dapat merasakan helaan napas berat dari mulut Chanyeol. "benarkah kita bukan siapa-siapa?" kini nada bicara Chanyeol menjadi berbisik, menggelitik telinga Sehun.

Bulu roma Sehun meremang kala mendengar suara bass Chanyeol yang makin dekat padanya. "lepaskan aku, sakit" Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya kala cengkraman Chanyeol terasa membuat tangannya akan patah.

"tidak akan aku lepaskan"

Darah Sehun berdesir hangat, mengalir deras dari kepala hingga ke ujung kaki saat tatapan mereka kembali bertemu. Mata Chanyeol yang bulat itu menegaskan bahwa sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan menyerah pada Sehun.

"pikirkan juga tentang Ibu, mau sampai kapan kau membenciku di hadapannya?"

"biar saja Ibu tau seberapa besar sakit hatiku padamu"

"itu tidak akan memperbaiki keadaan, Ibu merasa sangat sedih dan bersalah. Setidaknya bersikap baik lah padaku jika di depan Ibu"

Itu benar, Sehun jadi merasa sangat jahat pada Ibunya. Padahal Ibu sudah memberinya amanat untuk memperbaiki hubungan dengan Chanyeol tapi dia masih saja mementingkan keegoisan pada rasa bencinya.

Angin malam yang berhembus dari luar, masuk melalui jendela kamar Sehun yang masih terbuka. Menemani suasana tegang mereka yang masih saja belum selesai.

"aku minta maaf, bisakah kau memaafkan aku? aku mohon" perlahan cengkraman Chanyeol terlepas dari tangan Sehun.

"tidak, aku belum bisa. Hatiku sakit bukan untuk waktu satu atau dua minggu, tapi bertahun-tahun" Sehun memberi penegasan.

Sehun merasa kini kedua lengan kekar Chanyeol berganti merengkuh pinggangnya. Tubuh tingginya harus membungkuk karna Sehun yang agak pendek, jadi Chanyeol meletakkan dagunya di bahu kiri milik Sehun dan menghirup aroma tubuh Sehun lamat-lamat.

Chanyeol mulai merasa Sehun seperti candu, membuatnya terus memikirkan adiknya itu setiap saat meski dia tau Sehun masih membencinya. Ia bertekat akan terus mengejar Sehun hingga Sehun memaafkannya walau entah kapan hal itu terjadi.

Sehun mulai mendorong tubuh kekar Chanyeol untuk menjauh darinya lagi, namun semakin ia dorong justru Chanyeol semakin menarik pinggangnya dengan erat. "lepaskan aku!" dia memukul kencang lengan pria itu.

"tidak akan aku lepaskan!"

Kaki Sehun kini bergerak berusaha menendang perut atau pinggang Chanyeol agar pelukan mereka terlepas. "kau terkutuk, menyebalkan, aku benci padamu!" Sehun terus melakukannya tapi tidak pernah berhasil karna Chanyeol tetap pada posisinya tanpa bergeming.

"aku menyayangimu!" jawab Chanyeol dengan cepat, membuat Sehun akhirnya diam kembali. "ketahuilah itu, aku menyayangimu" bisik Chanyeol untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum dia keluar dari kamar Sehun.

Kaki dan tangan Sehun menjadi lemas. Ia bisa menangkap nada tulus dan tegas dari kalimat Chanyeol tadi, membuatnya semakin tidak mengerti pada dirinya sendiri. Sehun mengusap wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangan dengan kasar.

 **ChanHun**

Lain halnya dengan kemarin, hari ini Sehun menjadi tidak fokus dalam melakukan apapun. dia sudah kena tegur beberapa kali dari manajer restaurannya karna melakukan kecerobohan. Terkutuk, Chanyeol memang terkutuk. Ini semua karna pria itu yang membuatnya semakin pusing.

"lebih baik kau pulang saja, Hun. Kelihatannya kau sakit" Seohyun mengusap punggung Sehun prihatin.

"aku masih bisa bekerja kok" bantah Sehun dengan ekspresi melas.

"pulang saja, Hun. Daripada kau meneruskan bekerja tapi pekerjaanmu malah menjadi buruk" Jongdae menyahut sambil menghitung uang di kasir.

Sehun memang merasa tidak enak badan juga, semalam dia lupa menutup jendela kamar sehingga dia tidur dengan angin yang berhembus masuk. "harus kah aku pulang?" tanyanya ragu kepada dua rekan kerjanya itu.

Seohyun dan Jongdae mengangguk kompak.

Akhirnya Sehun meminta izin untuk pulang lebih dulu karna dia juga merasa kepalanya sedikit pening. Dia melangkah gontai menelusuri trotoar sambil melihat-lihat toko yang berderet di pinggir jalan.

Mungkin dia juga tidak akan kuliah dulu hari ini, dia ingin istirahat total di rumah dan tidur dengan nyenyak di ranjang. Sehun menyebrang di _zebra cross_ , di depan sana terdapat bangunan _Mall_ mewah, Sehun pernah kesana sewaktu dia masih SMA bersama teman-temannya. tidak berbelanja, hanya jalan-jalan saja karna semua harga barang di _Mall_ itu sangat mahal.

Matanya menangkap sosok Chanyeol dari kejauhan. Setelah menyipitkan mata, Sehun tau itu memang Chanyeol. Pria itu keluar dari pintu utama _Mall_ bersama seorang wanita seksi yang kemarin bergelayut pada Chanyeol di depan restauran tempat Sehun bekerja. Dan hari ini terlihat wanita itu juga memeluk lengan Chanyeol dengan erat sambil berjalan ke arah parkiran mobil.

Tiba-tiba rasa jijik itu muncul kembali di hati Sehun. pasti wanita itu sudah mencium-cium Chanyeol secara paksa, benar-benar menjijikan. Lagipula untuk apa Sehun peduli? Ah dia pasti mulai gila karna sekarang Sehun mengacak rambutnya seperti orang _stress_.

Chanyeol sungguhan makhluk terkutuk!

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar tanda satu pesan masuk. Sehun meraihnya di saku celana dan membuka pesan dari siapa itu.

 ** _From: unknown_**

 ** _Kau tidak bekerja? Aku melihatmu lewat di depan Mall_**

Dia memang tidak memberi nama pada kontak Chanyeol di ponselnya. Sial sekali, kenapa Chanyeol bisa melihatnya? Sehun melangkah lebih cepat untuk menjauh dari bangunan _Mall_ itu.

Satu pesan kembali masuk.

 ** _From: unknown_**

 ** _Jangan berjalan terlalu cepat, aku akan menjemputmu_**

Sehun justru berlari, kembali menyebrangi _zebra cross_ berbarengan dengan orang-orang yang juga menyebrang. Chanyeol tidak akan mungkin melihatnya di antara kerumunan manusia ini jadi Sehun memperlambat langkahnya.

Lagi-lagi satu pesan masuk di ponselnya.

 ** _From: unknown_**

 ** _Kau berjalan ke arah yang tepat, di depan sana mobilku terparkir._**

Sehun berhenti melangkah. Tepat saat dia selesai menyebrang, ia menemukan mobil _ferarri_ hitam yang terparkir di depan sebuah gedung pameran lukisan Ibu Kota.

Tiba-tiba tangan kirinya digenggam seseorang dari belakang. "hah.. kau berlari cukup cepat, adikku yang manis" Chanyeol muncul di sebelahnya sambil tersenyum dengan napas memburu, sepertinya dia juga berlari untuk mengejar Sehun.

"lepaskan!" Sehun menepis tangan Chanyeol tapi dengan cepat Chanyeol menggenggamnya kembali. "apa lagi?!" sungutnya tajam pada pria jangkung itu.

"tanganmu panas" Chanyeol mulai curiga, dia dengan berani menyibak poni hitam Sehun dan meraba kening si pemuda cantik "kau demam, Sehun"

"jangan sok perhatian padaku" Sehun menepis lagi tangan Chanyeol dan berjalan cepat meninggalkannya. Untuk apa sih Chanyeol mengejarnya? Bukankah tadi pria itu bersama tunangannya? Sial sekali.

Chanyeol mengejarnya kembali. "wanita itu sudah dijemput supirnya. Seperti biasa, aku hanya menemaninya kencan. Kencan yang berarti mengekorinya belanja di _Mall_ " jelas Chanyeol seakan menjawab keheranan Sehun di dalam hati.

"aku tidak tanya" balas Sehun ketus.

"aku antar kau ke Dokter" Chanyeol menarik tangan Sehun lagi dan menyeretnya menuju ke mobil. dengan paksa Chanyeol mendorong Sehun masuk ke dalam.

"apa-apaan kau?!" Sehun memberontak, tapi kalah cepat dengan Chanyeol yang sudah menyusulnya masuk dan mengunci pintu otomatis dari dalam.

"kau sedang sakit, jangan berjalan sendirian" Chanyeol mendekat, menarik sabuk pengaman di samping Sehun untuk memakaikannya.

PLAK!

Chanyeol terdiam dan memejamkan mata menahan denyut panas di pipi kirinya berkat tamparan dari Sehun. seperti semalam, jarak wajah mereka kini sangat dekat karna posisi Chanyeol yang sedang memakaikan sabuk pengaman Sehun.

"selalu saja seenaknya, biarkan aku turun sekarang!" bentak Sehun dengan napasnya yang memburu namun juga bercampur panas karna demamnya.

"aku tidak mau kau sakit, jadi aku akan mengantarmu ke Dokter" Chanyeol tetap pada pendiriannya sambil menatap dalam ke manik Sehun.

"aku sudah bilang, jauhi aku! kita bukan siapa-sapa"

"kau adikku" tekan Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya, dia melihat pipi Sehun yang memerah. "hei, kau kenapa Sehun?" ia sentuh pipi itu dan suhu panasnya menjadi lebih tinggi dari yang tadi.

"aku ingin pulang.." suara Sehun mencicit, tidak kuat menahan pusing di kepalanya.

Sial, wajah Sehun menjadi semakin cantik dengan mata sayu, pipi memerah, bibir mungilnya yang terbuka juga napasnya yang tidak teratur. Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar, entah apa yang kini dipikirkannya mungkin karna matanya juga menjadi gelap.

Dia tidak peduli bagaimana setelahnya, namun kini dia dengan berani menyerang bibir Sehun menggunakan bibirnya. Memagut pelan bibir tipis Sehun yang membuat Chanyeol berani sumpah itu adalah bibir termanis yang pernah dia rasakan.

Pagutan itu berubah menjadi ciuman dalam dengan keadaan Sehun yang pasrah. Kedua tangannya kembali dicengkram oleh Chanyeol dan tubuhnya terhimpit ke kursi, tidak dapat melakukan apapun karna ia juga lemas. "eunghh" lenguh Sehun tanpa sengaja.

Chanyeol menghisap bibir Sehun seakan tidak ada hari esok, dia _memakan_ bibir adiknya sendiri dengan pikiran yang sukses kacau. Kacau karna seorang Park Sehun sejak awal. Dan mereka terus dalam posisi seperti itu dalam waktu yang lama.

Sehun memejamkan mata, terasa sangat mengantuk. Membiarkan Chanyeol terus melahap bibirnya yang kini mungkin sudah membengkak merah. Dia merasakan bibir Chanyeol sudah berhenti, lalu samar-samar dia mendengar Chanyeol berkata seraya berbisik "aku menyayangimu"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ini sudah paling bagus menurut gue hahaha

Gue peringatkan untuk kalian yang engga suka dengan PAIRnya silahkan OUT dan engga usah baca ff ini. bagi yang suka ya baca aja, gue engga melarang.

Makasih atas review, follow, dan fav kalian. I love you all


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Different

Pair: ChanHun (Chanyeol-Sehun)

Other pair: temukan saja di dalamnya

Genre: YAOI of course, INCEST, romance

Rate: M

 **ChanHun**

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membawa Sehun ke Rumah sakit karna terlampau panik, setelah ia mencium adiknya tadi Sehun langsung tidak sadarkan diri. Dia sendiri kini sudah penuh keringat dingin mengingat tindakan di luar akal nalarnya yang dia lakukan terhadap Sehun akan membuat Sehun semakin membencinya.

Sehun langsung menerima perawatan intensif, dirinya belum sadar dan masih tertidur pulas. Chanyeol segera menghubungi Ibu. biarpun ia takut pada reaksi Ibunya nanti, tapi yang pasti Chanyeol tetap harus menghubungi Ibunya mengabarkan tentang Sehun.

Ia hanya duduk di sofa dalam ruangan kamar rawat VIP itu. Chanyeol tidak mau Sehun dirawat di kamar yang banyak orang dan bisa membuat istirahat Sehun terganggu. Setelah satu jam Chanyeol menyadari bahwa Sehun mulai bergerak, bangun dari tidurnya yang lumayan lama.

Tepat saat itu Ibu datang pada pukul lima sore.

"Chanyeol!" Ibu sepertinya berlari dari luar karna sekarang ia nampak mengatur napas. "bagaimana keadaan Sehun? kenapa dia bisa pingsan?" wanita itu langsung menghampiri Sehun di brankar yang kini mulai menggeliat pelan untuk bangun.

Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar saat melihat Sehun yang membuka mata dan langsung meliriknya dengan pandangan kesal.

"Ibu.. aku tidak mau di sini, aku ingin pulang" rengek Sehun dengan suara seraknya.

"beruntung hyung-mu menjemput, jika tidak Ibu tidak akan tau kau pingsan di jalan. Kau harus di sini dulu, pasti ini karna kau kelelahan bekerja dan kuliah" Ibu mengusap rambut hitam milik putra bungsunya.

Sejauh ini Chanyeol bersyukur karna Sehun tidak melaporkan soal ciuman tadi kepada Ibu, ia merasa lega namun juga masih merasa was-was. Sehun pasti sangat membencinya sekarang. teramat sangat benci lebih dari yang sebelumnya.

"aku benci Rumah sakit, Ibu tau itu kan.. Ibu, aku mau pulang. Aku baik-baik saja"

"Chanyeol, apa yang Dokter katakan?" Ibu malah bertanya pada Chanyeol.

"Dokter mengatakan Sehun dehidrasi dan kelelahan sehingga tubuhnya lemas, juga tenggorokannya mengalami radang"

Sehun masih menatap kesal pada Chanyeol "hanya radang biasa, nanti jika minum air mineral yang banyak aku akan sembuh. Aku ingin pulang, Bu"

"jangan seperti anak kecil begitu. kau kelelahan, jadi sekarang waktunya kau istirahat. Ucapkan terimakasih pada hyung-mu" Ibu mencubit pipi Sehun gemas.

"untuk apa aku berterimakasih padanya" juteknya yang memandang ke arah lain sementara Chanyeol hanya menghela napas, mencoba untuk maklum pada sikap Sehun.

"Sehun, Chanyeol yang sudah menolongmu dan membawamu ke sini. Ibu tidak pernah mengajarkan putra Ibu menjadi orang yang tidak tau terimakasih"

Sehun menyernyit, justru Chanyeol lah yang membuat kondisinya semakin parah tadi. Ciuman kurang ajar itu yang membuat demamnya semakin parah "terimakasih" ucapnya singkat.

"sama-sama, kau harus cepat sembuh" belum sampai tangan Chanyeol yang ingin mengusap rambut Sehun, anak itu sudah menjauh untuk menghindar dari sentuhan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menyelimuti tubuh Ibunya yang sudah tertidur pulas di sofa, Chanyeol menghampiri Sehun yang juga kembali tertidur setelah tadi meminum obatnya. Ia mengusap rambut Sehun yang lembut itu dengan leluasa karna hanya disaat adiknya tidur Chanyeol dapat melakukan hal itu.

Bukan karna ia terobsesi pada rambut atau kepala Sehun, namun memang begini lah salah satu bentuk perhatiannya pada seseorang yang ia sayangi. Chanyeol ingin melindungi Sehun yang terlihat dari luar adalah seseorang yang kuat dan galak, namun di dalamnya adalah sosok yang sensitif dan mudah rapuh.

Ia bisa melihat itu di dalam diri Sehun, karna tanpa sadar Sehun menunjukkan kelemahannya di depan Chanyeol selama mereka bertemu.

"aku ingin buang air kecil.." gumam Sehun dalam tidurnya.

Chanyeol menyernyit khawatir, "Sehun, kau kenapa? Kau ingin buang air kecil?" tanyanya memastikan karna suara Sehun sangat serak dan kecil.

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan. "aku ingin buang air kecil" ucapnya sedikit lemas.

"ayo, aku akan mengantarmu" Chanyeol menarik tiang infusan Sehun lebih dekat, dengan mudah ia dapat membantu tubuh kurus Sehun untuk beranjak bangun.

"aku bisa sendiri, tidak perlu diantar" ia masih saja bersikap jutek pada Chanyeol dalam keadaan sakit seperti ini.

"jangan keras kepala, jika kau jatuh di kamar mandi penyakitmu akan bertambah" sedikit jahat, tapi Chanyeol berkata begitu agar Sehun mau diantar olehnya.

Sehun tidak mau bicara lagi, dia melangkah pelan ke arah kamar mandi dengan dituntun oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol merangkul pinggangnya dan menggenggam tangan kirinya erat agar Sehun tidak terjatuh saat berjalan. Ketika sampai di kamar mandi..

"kau mau berdiri di sana sampai kapan? Minggir, aku mau menutup pintunya" Sehun menarik tiang infusannya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi bersama dirinya.

Chanyeol terkejut saat Sehun menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan sedikit kencang di depan wajahnya. Dugaannya tepat, Sehun masih marah padanya berkat insiden ciuman di mobil. Chanyeol harus meminta maaf lebih banyak lagi sekarang.

Setelah beberapa menit Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi, ia lumayan salut pada sikap Chanyeol yang bahkan masih setia berdiri menunggunya di tempat yang sama lalu sekarang dengan cekatan menuntunnya lagi menuju ke brankar.

"bagaimana? Kau merasa agak baikan?"

"tenggorokanku sudah tidak begitu sakit, tapi suaraku belum bisa kembali normal" Sehun memakai selimutnya kembali hingga sebatas pinggang.

"secepatnya kau pasti sembuh" Chanyeol tersenyum hangat sementara Sehun berusaha melihat ke arah lain agar tidak semakin kesal melihat senyuman Chanyeol itu.

"infusan ini mengganggu"

"itu untuk menambah cairan di tubuhmu, Dokter mengatakan kau terkena dehidrasi"

"sudah sana kau tidur, jangan ganggu aku" Sehun berusaha memejamkan matanya untuk kembali tidur.

Namun Chanyeol tidak mengindahkan kata-kata Sehun, justru kini dia duduk di kursi yang berada di sebelah brankar untuk menemani adiknya tidur. bonusnya, ia bisa memandangi wajah cantik dan damai milik Sehun saat terlelap.

Ia melihat Sehun yang sudah memejamkan matanya dengan tenang, "hei maafkan aku soal tadi saat di mobil.. aku akui, aku benar-benar bodoh" terlihat napas Sehun teratur dan tenang, jadi Chanyeol melanjutkan kembali. "aku sungguh minta maaf, aku menyayangimu Sehun"

Lama Chanyeol memandang wajah cantik adiknya, dengan berani ia mendekat lalu pelan-pelan mencium kening Sehun yang tertutup oleh poni itu. setelahnya, Chanyeol kembali duduk sambil menggenggam tangan kiri Sehun.

Ia tidak tau bahwa sebenarnya Sehun belum tertidur pulas.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mengusap poni menjutainya yang menutupi mata ketika ia baru saja bangun tidur, samar-samar dia dapat melihat nampan berisikan sarapan yang sudah tersedia di atas laci di samping brankarnya. Namun bukan hanya sarapan itu yang Sehun lihat berada di samping brankarnya, tapi ia juga melihat sosok Chanyeol yang ternyata tidur di kursi untuk menungguinya semalaman.

Sehun mendengus, ia mengusap keningnya sambil menghela napas lelah. Harus bagaimana ia bersikap pada Chanyeol? Dia sangat membenci Chanyeol, tapi jika Chanyeol terus begini padanya maka situasi akan berbanding terbalik menjadi Sehun yang terlihat menyiksa Chanyeol.

Perlahan tangannya menyentuh helaian rambut Chanyeol yang berwarna kecoklatan itu, rambutnya begitu halus dan jatuh mengakibatkan timbulnya rasa bersalah dalam hati Sehun. ia melirik pada sesuatu yang tertempel di gelas air mineralnya pada menu sarapan di atas laci.

Matanya menatap horor pada gelas tersebut, dia berhenti mengusap rambut Chanyeol dan mengambil selembar sticky notes yang ternyata tertempel di sana. Sticky notes lagi, dan itu sudah pasti dari pengagum rahasianya yang tidak jelas itu.

Sehun membaca rangkaian kalimat pada kertas tersebut:

 ** _Kau terlalu lelah bekerja hingga jatuh sakit seperti ini. aku selalu memperhatikanmu dan mendoakanmu agar cepat sembuh, jaga lah kesehatanmu Sehun. aku mencintaimu_**

SRAK!

Sehun kaget karna kertas itu direbut oleh tangan Chanyeol dengan cepat, ternyata dia sudah terbangun. Chanyeol menyernyit ketika membaca isi pesan itu dan meremat kertasnya dengan kemarahan memuncak.

"ini sudah keterlaluan, aku akan menyelidiki siapa orang ini. dia tidak boleh mengganggumu" ujarnya.

"memangnya apa urusannya denganmu? Aku senang kok memiliki pengagum rahasia" jawab Sehun pura-pura cuek. Sungguh, dia malas jika Chanyeol melakukan sesuatu lagi untuknya. Dia semakin melihat sisi dirinya yang jahat terhadap hyung-nya itu.

"bukan dengan cara seperti ini, Sehun. ini disebut dengan meneror" Chanyeol menekankan ucapannya.

"ada apa ini? kenapa kalian sudah berargumen pagi-pagi?" Ibu yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi menatap heran pada kedua putranya.

"Ibu, apa Ibu melihat suster yang membawa masuk sarapan untuk Sehun?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan lembut.

"iya, tadi memang ada suster yang membawakan sarapan Sehun. memangnya kenapa?"

"apa dia terlihat mencurigakan?"

Ibu merasa pertanyaan Chanyeol mulai aneh. "kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"jangan dengarkan dia, Bu" sahut Sehun malas.

"pokoknya aku akan menyelidiki ini" ucap Chanyeol tegas, ia beringsut dari kursi dan permisi keluar dari kamar pada Ibu mereka.

"sebenarnya ada apa dengan hyung-mu?"

"mungkin dia masih mengantuk" Sehun kembali memejamkan matanya, memikirkan siapa sebenarnya pengagum rahasia ini. samar-samar dia mendengar Ibunya yang menyuruhnya untuk sarapan.

 **ChanHun**

Sedikit banyak Sehun berharap Chanyeol berhasil dalam menyelidiki siapa pengagum rahasianya. Bagaimanapun juga, Sehun tidak mau diganggu dan diteror seperti itu. setelah keluar dari Rumah sakit kini keadaannya sudah baik-baik saja, namun Sehun tetap harus menjaga kesehatannya karna kegiatan kuliahnya yang semakin padat.

Semenjak keluar dari Rumah sakit, Sehun tidak pernah masuk kerja. Sehun bepikir mungkin dia akan berhenti kerja saja karna ia tidak mau kelelahan dan jatuh sakit lagi, akan lebih merepotkan Ibu nantinya.

Melamun itu menyenangkan, sampai Sehun baru sadar bahwa ponselnya sejak tadi bergetar menandakan adanya telpon masuk dan itu dari Ibunya.

"ya, Ibu?" jawabnya sambil beringsut dari ranjangnya yang nyaman.

 _"Ibu akan pulang agak malam karna Bibi Yeonjae mengajak makan malam bersama. Tidak apa kau makan malam sendirian?"_ Bibi Yeonjae itu rekan Ibunya di tempat kerja.

Sehun sedikit badmood, "iya Bu, tidak apa-apa"

 _"jangan makan makanan instan, kau kan bisa memasak_ _─"_

"baik baik Ibu, aku akan memasak. Ibu jangan khawatir.. sampaikan salamku pada Bibi Yeonjae"

 _"nah Ibu mencintaimu"_

"aku juga mencintai Ibu"

Sambungan itu berakhir. Sehun menghela napas, dia harus masak untuk makan malamnya sendiri. Ia mengusap helaian poni hitamnya ke belakang. Tiba-tiba teringat pada Chanyeol yang mencium lembut keningnya.

Sehun pasti sudah gila karna ia masih merasakan bekas ciuman itu di keningnya yang kemudian ia usap-usap dengan kasar karna rasa kesalnya pada hyung-nya itu.

Ini sudah pukul enam sore, Sehun harus bersiap-siap di dapur untuk memasak. mungkin dia hanya akan membuat makanan yang sederhana karna ia hanya makan sendirian. Apa yang harus Sehun masak? Ia pun membuka kulkas dan mengambil beberapa bahan makanan.

Banyak sekali bahan yang dapat diolah tapi Sehun hanya akan membuat nasi goreng kimchi dan daging saja. ia mengambil sekotak daging tersebut kemudian mulai ia potong-potong menjadi bentuk kubus kecil.

"Sehun"

Ia terperanjat mendengar suara yang berat itu, "astaga!" Sehun menoleh horor pada sosok Chanyeol yang juga ikut kaget di belakangnya.

"kau kenapa?" Chanyeol yang panik langsung menghampiri Sehun.

Sehun lalu menatap jarinya. "jariku! Jariku masih adaaa" pemuda cantik itu merosot lemas ke lantai.

"apa jarimu terluka? Maaf aku tidak tau kau sedang memotong daging" Chanyeol refleks menggenggam tangan Sehun yang masih mengelus-elus dadanya karna kaget. Ia perhatikan jari Sehun dengan hati-hati. "kau... tidak terluka"

Sehun menarik tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol. "lain kali jangan kagetkan aku seperti itu!"

"kupikir itu tidak akan membuatmu kaget" Chanyeol membela diri.

"aku sedang tidak menyalakan televisi, tidak ada suara apapun bahkan saat kau masuk, jadi aku sangat kaget ketika kau memanggil" Sehun kembali berdiri dan meraih pisau untuk kembali memotong-motong daging.

"aku benar-benar minta maaf" sesal Chanyeol dengan tulus. "Ibu menghubungiku, ia bilang kau hanya makan malam sendirian. Aku khawatir kau tidak meminum obatmu"

Sehun merutuki Ibunya yang malah menghubungi Chanyeol. Kenapa Ibu harus selalu melapor pada pria itu? "obatku sudah habis. Aku sudah sembuh total" jawabnya ketus.

"syukur lah kalau begitu" Chanyeol menghampiri Sehun agar dapat melihat wajah cantiknya dari dekat.

Ia perhatikan bagaimana Sehun memotong daging dengan telaten dan lebih fokus dibanding sebelumnya. Matanya berhenti pada bibir mungil Sehun yang berwarna merah muda, ia jadi ingin merasakan lagi bagaimana manisnya bibir itu. namun Chanyeol langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, menepis pemikiran bodoh di dalam otak.

"aku boleh makan malam di sini?"

"memangnya kau mau makan malam di mana lagi? aku hanya membuat nasi goreng kimchi" Sehun kali ini mulai memotong sayuran-sayuran.

"tidak apa, kebetulan aku ingin mencoba masakan adikku" Chanyeol nyengir sementara Sehun menunjukkan mimik ingin muntah. "aku ingin membantumu"

"tidak usah, nanti malah jadi hancur" tapi Sehun berpikir lagi, mungkin Chanyeol ada gunanya. "eum.. ambilkan keju di dalam pantry, dan juga tomat di dalam kulkas. Aku lupa mengeluarkan tomat"

Sesuai dugaan, Chanyeol tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi langsung menuruti perkataan adiknya. dia membuka laci pantry untuk mengambil keju lalu setelah itu mengambil tomat di kulkas. "biar aku yang potongkan tomatnya" ujar Chanyeol mengambil pisau untuk memotong tomat tersebut.

"sekalian saja kau potong kejunya" suruh Sehun dengan seenaknya.

"masakanmu pasti enak" Chanyeol terkekeh sendiri karna merasa senang akan mencoba masakan adiknya untuk pertama kali.

"tidak seenak masakan Ibu" Sehun mengoreksi. Sebenarnya Sehun ingin bertanya tentang pengagum rahasianya yang tengah diselidiki Chanyeol. Tapi memangnya benar Chanyeol sungguhan akan menyelidikinya? Bisa saja Chanyeol berbohong.

"iya, masakan Ibu sangat enak. Membuatku jatuh cinta dan terus-menerus ingin dibuatkan makanan olehnya" Chanyeol memotong tomat dengan hati-hati.

Sehun menoleh padanya, "kenapa kau gigih sekali ingin kembali bersama dengan Ibu? bukannya kau sudah merasa enak dikelilingi harta berlimpah dari Nenekmu itu?" sangat kasar, ucapan Sehun sangat lah kasar namun Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak marah.

"bersama Ibu juga bersama denganmu" Chanyeol mengoreksi kalimat Sehun. "itu memang kesalahanku di masa lalu. Aku terlalu fokus pada apa yang sudah diberikan padaku, tapi tiba-tiba aku sadar bahwa aku bisa menjadi seperti sekarang juga berkat Ibu. jika Ibu tidak melahirkanku ke dunia, aku tidak mungkin bisa seperti ini"

"kenapa tidak dari lama saja kau mencari Ibu? kenapa baru sekarang? tidak kah kau merasa sudah terlalu terlambat?"

"tidak ada kata terlambat untuk meminta maaf pada seseorang, apalagi pada Orang tua. Tadinya aku juga merasa sudah terlambat karna Ibu pasti sudah membenciku.. tapi ternyata Ibu menerimaku kembali dengan kedua tangannya yang hangat. Aku sadar, maaf itu tidak pernah terlambat"

Sehun berdecih, "sayang sekali, untukku itu sudah terlalu terlambat"

Chanyeol tidak suka tatapan remeh dari Sehun itu.. seperti bukan Sehun. Sehun adalah pemuda yang ceria dan baik hati, Chanyeol tidak suka ketika Sehun bersikap jahat serta arogan seperti sekarang ini.

"kau akan memaafkan aku" kata Chanyeol serius.

"bermimpi saja terus" nada bicara Sehun lebih meledek, tapi senyum sinisnya mengendur ketika melihat tatapan Chanyeol padanya yang terlampau dalam. Kenapa Chanyeol menatapnya begitu? kemudian wajah tampannya perlahan mendekat pada wajah Sehun.

Ini gawat, pipi Sehun terasa hangat.. benarkah dia seperti ini karna Chanyeol? Sehun menahan napasnya, dia tidak boleh terpesona pada pria menyebalkan itu. jadi dengan kasar tangannya mendorong wajah Chanyeol menjauh.

"terlalu banyak bicara, jangan ganggu aku masak!" Sehun kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan memasak nasi goreng.

Chanyeol meringis memegangi hidungnya yang sedikit sakit karna dorongan dari tangan Sehun barusan. Namun dia tersenyum ketika sadar bahwa kedua pipi adiknya sedikit memerah muda, manis sekali menurutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun merasa segar setelah mandi. ia menghampiri hamster kecilnya yang sedang bermain-main di dalam kandang, biji bunga matahari masih tersedia banyak untuknya, jadi Sehun tidak perlu memberi makan lagi untuk malam ini.

Ia mendengar suara Ibunya yang sudah pulang, jadi dia keluar kamar dan melihat Ibunya tengah berpelukan dengan Chanyeol.

Ternyata Chanyeol masih berada di rumahnya, Sehun pikir saat ia tinggal mandi Chanyeol akan pulang tanpa menunggu Ibu. ia sedikit malas melihat momen kasih sayang antara Ibunya dan Chanyeol, Sehun segera menutup pintu kamarnya lagi.

"Sehun, tadi kau memasak untuk hyung-mu?" terlambat, karna Ibunya sudah menegur lebih dulu.

Sehun menghela napas diam-diam, "iya aku memasak untuk makan malam"

Mendengar jawaban Sehun sang Ibu tersenyum sangat lebar. Setidaknya Sehun sudah mau makan berdua dengan hyung-nya. "bagus lah kalau begitu. Ibu akan mandi dulu, lalu setelah itu kita makan cake bersama" Ibu menunjukkan sekotak kue yang dia bawa.

"maaf Bu, jadi Ibu yang harus membeli cake hari ini" Sehun berkata lesu.

"tidak apa-apa. kau memang tidak boleh keluar rumah terlalu sering mulai sekarang, kau kan baru saja sembuh" Ibu meletakkan cake tersebut di atas meja lalu pamit untuk mandi.

Sehun melangkah ke meja makan, membuka kotak cake yang tadi dibawa oleh Ibu. ternyata di dalamnya adalah tiramissu cake, lumayan menjadi favorit untuk Sehun. ia melirik pada sosok Chanyeol yang menghampirinya karna juga ingin tau cake rasa apa yang Ibunya beli.

"kau pulang saja, sudah malam" ucap Sehun tiba-tiba. Dia merasa bersalah karna sudah beberapa hari ini membiarkan Ibunya yang membeli cake karna Sehun sudah tidak bekerja semenjak keluar dari Rumah sakit. Dirasanya Chanyeol hanya menghancurkan suasana saja jika ikut makan cake bersama Ibu dan dirinya.

"tapi aku ingin makan cake bersama kalian dulu"

"sudahlah pulang─"

"tidak." tegas Chanyeol, dia menatap Sehun dengan pandangan sedikit kesal. Adiknya itu tidak pernah mau kalah dalam perang mulut jadi tanpa sadar Chanyeol seperti membentaknya.

Sehun merengut, "kau tidak perlu membentakku"

"aku tidak membentak" kilah Chanyeol sambil menghela napasnya lelah. "aku tidak akan seperti itu jika kau tidak terus-menerus mengusirku"

"aku kan memang tidak pernah suka melihatmu sejak awal, sejak kau masuk ke dalam kehidupanku dan Ibu" balas Sehun dengan singit.

Chanyeol mengatupkan rahangnya, dia mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan Sehun lalu mendorong pemuda cantik itu ke dinding hingga Sehun memekik cukup kencang. "lepaskan!" namun dia juga menjadi takut ketika tatapan Chanyeol padanya berubah menjadi kesal.

"terkadang aku merasa lelah pada ujianmu, Sehun.." gumam Chanyeol tepat di depan bibir Sehun.

Sehun merinding karna Chanyeol bisa berlaku seperti ini ketika dia sedang merasa frustasi atau marah. Ia berpikir bisa meremehkan Chanyeol, tapi ternyata sulit. Chanyeol memang lebih kuat darinya.

"jika kau ingin aku pergi, baiklah.. aku akan pergi" ia melepas cengkramannya pada Sehun dan berlalu menuju ke pintu.

Sehun hanya mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan tertutup kembali menandakan Chanyeol telah pergi. apa itu barusan? Chanyeol marah padanya? Sehun tertawa hambar merasa tidak percaya bahwa Chanyeol menyerah begitu saja, Chanyeol akhirnya mencapai batas kesabaran.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol melempar kunci mobilnya ke atas ranjang dengan sembarangan lalu dia duduk dan melepas sepatunya. Ia jadi merasa menyesal setelah tadi marah pada Sehun, dipikirnya Sehun agak keterlaluan padanya tapi sekarang dia jadi merasa menyesal.

Bagaimanapun juga, sudah sewajarnya Sehun memperlakukan Chanyeol seperti itu. sekali lagi, karna kesalahan Chanyeol di masa lalu.

Ponselnya berdering, panggilan dari Pak Choi ─sekretarisnya.

 _"aku menemukan siapa pemuda ini, Presdir"_

Chanyeol merasa emosinya kembali meluap tatkala informasi baik ini dia dapatkan dari sekretaris kepercayaannya itu. "siapa dia?"

 _"kami bekerja sama dengan Polisi dan Detektif untuk mencari siapa orang ini. kami baru hanya menduga, Presdir karna Detektif masih mencari bukti kuat tentangnya"_

"santai saja Pak Choi, aku tidak memberi batas waktu padamu. Jangan terlalu gegabah dalam rencanamu" Chanyeol mengusap kasar wajahnya.

 _"dugaan Detektif, orang ini bernama Huang Zitao"_

Chanyeol menyernyit bingung, "Huang Zitao? dia bukan orang Korea?"

 _"ya, dan itu juga yang menyulitkan kami untuk mencarinya"_

"teruskan pencarian kalian, kabari aku jika ada perkembangan"

 _"baik, Presdir"_ lalu Pak Choi memutus sambungan lebih dulu.

Chanyeol merapalkan nama Huang Zitao di kepalanya dengan perasaan kesal. Jadi selama ini orang itu yang mengganggu Sehun? meski belum tentu benar, Chanyeol sudah terlanjur marah hingga ke ujung kepalanya.

Dia mencengkram ponsel di tangannya kuat-kuat namun ponsel itu ternyata berdering lagi dan kali ini tidak ada nama, hanya nomor saja yang memanggilnya.

"halo?"

 _"halo Pangeran yang cerdas! Apa kabarmu? Hahaha"_

Chanyeol terkesiap mendengar suara ini. "Ayah?"

 **ChanHun**

 _"Ibu sudah mengirim pesan pada hyung-mu tentang jadwal kuliahmu yang baru, semoga saja nanti dia bisa menjemput"_ ucap Ibunya dari seberang line telpon.

Astaga, Sehun memijat pelipisnya seketika. "kenapa Ibu harus beritau dia?" karna terlalu kesal akhirnya Sehun menjadi lelah untuk sekedar marah-marah.

 _"Sehun, kau baru saja sembuh.. Ibu tidak ingin kau kembali jatuh sakit"_

"aku sudah besar, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri" nada bicara Sehun sedikit meninggi. Bahkan mengagetkan Kim Minseok ─teman satu jurusannya─ yang kini duduk di sebelahnya pada kelas kedua.

 _"sayang, kau ingat apa pesan Ibu? perbaiki hubunganmu dengan hyung-mu"_

Sehun diam. bagaimana? Dia tidak mau mengecewakan Ibunya juga, apalagi barusan Ibunya berucap dengan nada suara yang begitu lemah lembut.

"sudah ada Dosen, aku tutup dulu telponnya" hanya itu yang bisa Sehun katakan lalu memutus sambungan.

"sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" Minseok bertanya dengan heran.

"Ibuku.. ya seperti para Ibu yang lain, terlalu mengkhawatirkan anaknya" Sehun masih terbawa kesal.

"bukan kah itu bagus? Ibuku juga begitu, bahkan selalu memaksaku membawa bekal ke kampus. Di matanya aku masih Minseok yang berusia enam tahun" Minseok meratapi nasibnya.

Sehun tertawa, Minseok memang pembawa hiburan untuknya. Sudah lama dia tidak satu kelas dengan Minseok karna mereka berbeda jadwal. Sehun mengambil jadwal kuliah malam sementara Minseok mengambil jadwal pagi dan siang. Kali ini mereka akan terus satu kelas karna Sehun sudah pindah jadwal.

"sudah lah hyung, lebih baik sekarang kita makan siang dan temani aku ke loker" Sehun beranjak dari kursinya dan menarik lengan Minseok.

Mereka keluar kelas dan menuju ke bagian loker. Minseok heran karna Sehun terus saja menariknya hingga sampai di depan loker milik pemuda cantik itu. "ada apa ini? kau terlalu rindu padaku?"

"bukan begitu, hanya saja.. aku merasa takut tiap kali membuka loker" Sehun membuka lokernya. Sudah dia duga, terdapat sepucuk surat lagi di dalamnya.

"kau pikir setelah membuka loker di dalamnya ada hantu? Kau terlalu banyak membaca webtoon, Hun"

"ini lebih menyeramkan dari hantu, hyung" Sehun mengambil surat itu dan langsung memberikannya pada Minseok.

"apa ini? surat cinta? Kau selama ini memendam perasaan padaku?!" pekik Minseok panik sementara Sehun kembali tertawa karna reaksinya.

"baca saja hyung, itu untukku bukan untukmu"

"oh, maaf" Minseok membuka surat itu dan membacanya kata demi kata.

 ** _Aku senang melihatmu sehat kembali. Kau semakin cantik dari hari ke hari, tidak berubah sejak dulu kita pertama bertemu. Aku mencintaimu, Sehun-ku_**

Setelah membacanya Minseok menyernyit jijik, "dia korban sinetron atau apa?"

"aku tidak mengerti hyung, ini terjadi sudah lama"

"kenapa kau tidak cerita padaku?"

"karna aku selalu lupa hehe"

Setelah itu Minseok hanya menggerutu tentang Sehun yang melupakan teman bla bla bla dan sebagainya hingga mereka melangkah keluar dari gedung Universitas itu.

Sehun tidak menemukan Chanyeol dimanapun hingga beberapa menit kemudian. Mungkin Chanyeol memang marah padanya karna kejadian kemarin. apa Sehun keterlaluan padanya? Kalimat Chanyeol terlintas di otaknya.

 _"tidak ada kata terlambat untuk meminta maaf pada seseorang, apalagi pada Orang tua. Tadinya aku juga merasa sudah terlambat karna Ibu pasti sudah membenciku.. tapi ternyata Ibu menerimaku kembali dengan kedua tangannya yang hangat. Aku sadar, maaf itu tidak pernah terlambat"_

Sehun tidak percaya hatinya mulai luluh seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menghela napas menatap lembaran-lembaran kertas hasil kerjanya di atas meja yang berserakan, hari ini dia tidak begitu fokus jadi dia memilih untuk makan siang terlebih dahulu. Mengambil ponsel yang sejak tadi dia acuhkan lalu menemukan tiga pesan masuk: dua dari Yongra dan satu dari Ibunya.

 ** _From: Yongra_**

 ** _Yeollie, aku ke rumahmu dan tidak ada siapa-siapa. Apa kau hari ini bekerja?_**

Rumah yang dimaksud Yongra adalah rumah Grandma, Yongra belum tau bahwa Chanyeol sudah membeli rumah sendiri.

 ** _From: Yongra_**

 ** _Jawab pesanku, Yeollie! Kau berani mengacuhkanku?_**

Chanyeol mendengus geli, lalu dia membuka pesan dari Ibunya.

 ** _From: Ibu_**

 ** _Sehun pindah ke jadwal kuliah pagi. Dia akan pulang pukul satu siang di hari ini dan hari sabtu, hari lainnya dia pulang pukul 3 sore. Ibu tidak memaksamu menjemputnya, tapi jika kau bisa Ibu sangat berterimakasih._**

Apa Chanyeol harus menjemputnya? Ia hanya masih sebal dengan kejadian kemarin, hari ini pun Sehun tetap akan bersikap sama padanya: Ketus dan jutek.

Chanyeol tetap harus membalas pesan Ibunya.

 ** _To: Ibu_**

 ** _Baiklah, Ibu. terimakasih sudah memberitau aku tentang jadwal Sehun. aku mencintai Ibu_**

"Presdir, ada yang ingin bertemu anda" tiba-tiba Pak Choi masuk ke dalam ruangannya yang luas itu.

"siapa?"

Pak Choi tidak menjawab, dia hanya membuka pintu lebih lebar agar orang itu bisa masuk ke dalam ruangan Chanyeol.

"selamat siang, Presdir Chanyeol yang terhormat. Aku tidak mengganggu waktumu kan?"

Chanyeol kembali mengatupkan rahangnya ketika mengetahui ternyata sang Ayah lah yang mengunjunginya ke sini.

"aku cukup kaget dengan kepulanganmu. Kupikir kau lebih betah di Eropa membuang-buang uangmu bersama para wanita murahan" Chanyeol berucap sarkatis sambil beranjak dari kursi lalu mengambil jas hitamnya yang tergantung di sandaran kursi tersebut.

"jadi kau tidak rindu pada Ayahmu ini?" Ayah tertawa cukup geli karna sikap Chanyeol yang tidak berubah padanya.

"ah, aku salah. Bukan uangmu, tapi uang Grandma" Chanyeol mengoreksi kalimatnya sendiri yang tadi dia ucapkan.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau merasa sudah hebat merebut posisi Ayah di ruangan ini? di perusahaan ini?" Ayah mulai merasa kesal dengan putra sulungnya itu.

"Ayah yang seperti anak kecil" Chanyeol memakai jasnya sambil menatap heran pada sang Ayah. "yang benar saja, kau masih merasa iri pada putramu sendiri?"

"Ayah yang sudah bekerja keras menjalankan perusahaan ini sebelum kau, Chanyeol"

"ya, menjalankannya menuju jurang maut kebangkrutan. Itu sebabnya Grandma memindahkan posisi Ayah padaku, terima kenyataan saja"

"kau benar-benar anak kurang ajar" gumam Ayahnya yang mulai geram.

"aku harus makan siang, melihat Ayah hanya membuat perutku tambah lapar" Chanyeol melangkah melewati tubuh Ayah yang masih kesal terhadapnya.

Pria paruh baya itu menoleh pada Pak Choi yang setidaknya masih membungkuk hormat padanya sebelum ia mengikuti langkah Chanyeol dari belakang.

"kau pikir aku tidak tau apa yang akhir-akhir ini sedang kau lakukan, Chanyeol?"

Mungkin Chanyeol memang lupa, lupa bahwa Ayahnya masih memiliki cukup kekuasaan untuk berbuat apapun yang dia mau.

Termasuk menyelidiki bahwa selama ini Chanyeol ternyata sudah bertemu kembali dengan mantan istrinya serta putra bungsunya secara diam-diam.

.

.

.

.

.

"sudah lama tidak masuk kerja lalu ketika masuk kau malah mengundurkan diri begini?" pekik Jongdae dengan oktaf tingginya, Seohyun di sebelahnya menutup kedua telinga sambil memejamkan mata. Biarkan dulu Jongdae protes panjang lebar hingga selesai lalu setelah itu baru dia yang bicara.

"sebenarnya kemarin-kemarin itu aku sakit hingga tidak bisa bekerja, maaf aku tidak memberi tau ka─"

"kau sakit dan tidak memberitau kami? Kau benar-benar jahat, Hun" Jongdae menginterupsi.

"itu karna aku tidak mau membuat kalian panik dan rep─"

"kau selalu saja berkata begitu, takut membuat kami repot repot repot dan sebagainya. Kau itu sahabat kami atau bukan?" Jongdae menginterupsi kedua kalinya.

"aku tau, maafkan aku hyung. begini saja, nanti malam kita makan malam bersama di rumahku─"

"kalau kau berhenti bekerja, aku juga akan berhenti kerja Sehun. aku tidak bisa semangat kerja jika satu saja rekan kerjaku berhenti" Jongdae menginterupsi ketiga kalinya.

"hyung, dengarkan dulu penjelasan─"

"tidak, Sehun! aku tidak mau mendengar apapun. mulai saat ini kau harus memberitau kami jika ada sesuatu─mph!" kali ini Seohyun yang menginterupsi dengan membekap mulut Jongdae secepatnya sebelum Jongdae berkicau lebih panjang.

"aku ingin tau, kenapa kau memutuskan berhenti bekerja?" tanya Seohyun.

"aku ingin fokus kuliah, Ibuku juga khawatir jika aku masih bekerja aku akan kembali jatuh sakit karna kelelahan"

Seohyun mengangguk mengerti. "itu keputusan tepat, kau harus lebih mementingkan kuliahmu"

"terimakasih kalian mau mengerti. Nanti malam aku undang makan malam di rumahku, bagaimana?"

"baiklah, kami akan datang" Seohyun sumringah, sementara Jongdae mengangguk-ngangguk dengan mulutnya yang masih dibekap oleh gadis cantik itu.

Setelah pamit, Sehun keluar dari restauran ayam tempat ia bekerja. Sekarang dia tidak akan bekerja di sana lagi dan rasanya sedikit sedih. Bahkan Manajernya menyangkan sekali keputusan Sehun karna Sehun termasuk pegawai yang rajin.

Tidak disibukkan dengan pekerjaan, membuat Sehun memikirkan hal-hal yang biasanya tidak dipikirkan karna terlalu sibuk bekerja. Termasuk memikirkan Chanyeol yang sudah tiga hari ini tidak muncul di hadapan Ibu dan dirinya.

Ibu bilang Chanyeol menghubunginya, mengatakan bahwa pekerjaan di kantor sedang sangat sibuk dan dia tidak bisa berkunjung ke rumah. Memangnya apa yang Sehun harapkan? pria menyebalkan itu datang? Sehun berharap dia menghilang saja dari kehidupannya.

Tapi benarkah dia sungguh-sungguh berharap begitu?

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol merindukan Ibunya. Tidak, dia juga merindukan adiknya. tidak bertemu tiga hari membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah. Seharusnya saat itu dia tidak marah pada Sehun, seharusnya ia bersikap sabar agar Sehun dapat melihat kesungguhannya untuk memperbaiki hubungan, bukannya pergi dan menghindar.

Ia mampir di toko kue langganan Ibu dan Sehun. membeli cake coklat yang mungkin akan disukai oleh dua orang yang paling ia cintai itu.

"Chanyeol, Ibu sangat rindu padamu sayang" begitulah yang Ibunya ucapkan saat Chanyeol sudah sampai di rumahnya.

"maaf, Bu. pekerjaanku kemarin sangat menyita waktu" Chanyeol memeluk Ibunya dengan erat.

"tidak apa, Ibu mengerti. Ayo masuk lah"

Chanyeol mengikuti Ibunya melangkah masuk ke flat apartemen yang sederhana itu. setelah meletakkan cake di atas meja, ia melepas jasnya sambil memperhatikan seluruh ruangan. "di mana Sehun?"

Ibu kembali dari dapur dengan pisau kue di tangannya, "dia sudah tertidur. Sehun sudah berhenti bekerja, pola tidurnya sekarang sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya"

"dia berhenti bekerja?" Chanyeol kini mengerti mengapa Sehun pindah jadwal kuliah. Dia bodoh sekali tidak menjemput adiknya sejak tiga hari lalu dan malah menghindar darinya. "Ibu, apa aku boleh membangunkannya? Kita makan cake sama-sama"

"coba saja kau bangunkan dia, jika dia tidak mau jangan dipaksa" ujar Ibunya lembut.

Chanyeol mengangguk, dia melangkah ke kamar adiknya. ketika membuka pintu dia mendapati kamar Sehun yang gelap seperti biasa. dengan pelan-pelan dia menutup pintunya kembali dan menghampiri Sehun yang terlelap di atas ranjang dengan bergulung selimut pada tubuhnya.

Ia usap pipi Sehun yang terasa begitu halus di tangannya. "maafkan aku" ia bergumam pelan.

Chanyeol merebahkan diri di sebelah Sehun, ia memperhatikan dengan penuh kagum bagaimana lekuk wajah cantik adiknya. adik yang seharusnya ia lindungi bagaimanapun keadaannya. Ia mendekap tubuh Sehun dengan hati-hati agar tidak terbangun.

Dia menciumi pucuk kepala Sehun dengan penuh sayang "aku menyayangimu"

"apakah sopan menyelinap masuk ke kamar orang lain saat malam hari?"

Suara Sehun terdengar. Chanyeol terkejut, lalu dia mulai melepas dekapannya pada tubuh Sehun agar ia bisa menjauh sebelum Sehun lebih marah lagi.

Namun tanpa diduga, Sehun menarik kemeja Chanyeol di bagian dada agar pria itu kembali mendekat padanya. "tidak, tetap di sini" ucapnya tanpa ingin memandang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak bisa lebih kaget dan merasa senang dari ini. dia tersenyum lalu mendekap lagi tubuh adiknya itu. Sehun masih saja gengsi, tidak mau menatapnya hingga Chanyeol akhirnya dengan berani memegang dagu Sehun lalu mengangkatnya perlahan agar ia bisa melihat wajah cantik milik Sehun.

Diluar dari pemikiran apapun, Chanyeol mencium bibir Sehun. ia rindu pada Sehun, ingin mencicip lagi bagaimana manisnya bibir itu dan kejutan selanjutnya adalah Sehun membalas ciumannya. Chanyeol diam-diam tersenyum karna ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan menghanyutkan.

Sehun mencengkram kemeja Chanyeol semakin erat, pipinya memanas, dan dia merasa sudah gila karna membalas ciuman Chanyeol seperti ini.

"eumphh nghh" ia melenguh karna Chanyeol menyelipkan tangan di pinggangnya, menariknya lebih dekat agar semakin rapat pada tubuh maskulin pria yang lebih tua tersebut.

Tanpa sadar lenguhan Sehun malah membuat Chanyeol semakin tertantang, adernaline-nya sebagai pria justru terpacu lebih kuat. Ia memagut bibir Sehun, sesekali menghisapnya hingga bibir Sehun mulai memerah.

"mhh cukup.." Sehun memegang kedua pipi Chanyeol dan menjauhkan wajah mereka sehingga ciuman merekapun terlepas.

Chanyeol memperhatikan bagaimana Sehun mengatur napasnya dengan bibir yang sudah memerah. ia bisa melihat itu dalam kegelapan karna cahaya bulan masuk melalui jendela kamar Sehun yang tirainya tidak ditutup.

"maafkan aku" Chanyeol merasa sudah lancang. Tapi sekali lagi, yang membuatnya lupa diri adalah bibir Sehun terasa sangat manis.

Sehun semakin tidak mengerti bagaimana hatinya saat ini. tapi degupan jantungnya mungkin bisa membantu Sehun mencari tau apa yang sedang terjadi pada hatinya hanya karna pria menyebalkan seperti Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Gatau kenapa gue cuma kepikiran Tao yang cocok jadi peneror Sehun.

Gue ga edit-edit lagi, jadi temukan saja typo yang bertebaran. Sekali lagi gue peringatkan, kalau ga suka sama pairnya gausah dibaca ya.

Ga suka ff crack couple? Oh, maaf gue malah akan semakin memperbanyak ff crack couple *ketawa jahat*

Thank you very much, i love you all


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Different

Pair: ChanHun (Chanyeol-Sehun)

Other pair: temukan saja di dalamnya

Genre: YAOI of course, INCEST, romance

Rate: M

 **ChanHun**

.

.

.

.

.

Hanya pamit lewat lirikan mata, setelah makan kue bersama semalam Chanyeol tau bahwa Sehun sudah sedikit menerima kehadirannya sebagai hyung. apalagi jika megingat ciuman mereka yang membuat Chanyeol sering tersenyum.

Bahkan kini Chanyeol tersenyum di depan cermin sambil menyimpulkan dasi berwarna biru gelapnya pada kerah kemeja, memakai jam tangan, menyampirkan jas hitam mahal yang terlihat begitu mewah ketika dikenakan olehnya.

Ponselnya bergetar, telpon masuk dari Pak Choi ternyata.

"ya, ada apa?" Chanyeol menjawab.

 _"Presdir, Nyonya besar secara mendadak kembali ke Korea pagi ini"_

Chanyeol terkesiap, "kau yakin? Di mana Grandma sekarang?" langkah kakinya semakin cepat menuju ke garasi rumahnya.

 _"Nyonya besar sudah berada di rumahnya, Presdir. Maafkan aku karna tidak mengetahui jadwal mendadak ini"_ nada bicara Pak Choi sungguh menyesal.

Chanyeol segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya, ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Grandma pasti curiga dan bertanya-tanya mengapa Chanyeol tidak ada di rumah sepagi ini. semoga saja Grandma tidak menyelidiki bahwa Chanyeol sudah memiliki rumah sendiri.

"jawab saja seperlunya jika Grandma bertanya" itu pesan terakhir Chanyeol sebelum ia memutus sambungan.

Dengan kecepatan sedang, ia mengemudikan mobilnya menuju ke rumah Grandma. tidak tidak, ini bukan karna Chanyeol merasa tenang. Di dalam hatinya dia tetap khawatir apabila Grandma mencurigai sesuatu.

Grandma mengatakan sebelum menjalani pengobatan di Amerika, ia sudah tidak mau lagi berurusan dengan bisnisnya untuk itu Grandma menyerahkan seluruh saham ke tangan Chanyeol yang menurutnya tentu saja dapat dipercaya.

Ataukah mungkin Grandma masih memiliki andil untuk mengontrol beberapa bagian yang Chanyeol tidak tau?

Selama ini Chanyeol tidak pernah bisa menebak bagaimana Grandma yang sebenarnya. Seberapa dalam sisi gelap yang Grandmanya miliki? Chanyeol hanya perlu berhati-hati dalam melangkah, juga berpikir cermat sebelum mengambil keputusan.

Sesampainya di rumah Grandma, ia sudah tidak kaget lagi bertemu dengan sang Ayah. Sepertinya Ayah memang tidur di rumah itu.

"Grandma sudah sampai di sini sejak beberapa jam yang lalu" ucap Ayah dengan gaya yang sombong seperti biasanya.

Chanyeol tidak menanggapi, dia bertaruh tekanan darah Grandma bisa semakin tinggi jika melihat Ayahnya sudah pulang dari Eropa. Ia langsung menuju ke kamar Grandma-nya di lantai dua.

"Tuan Muda, Nyonya sudah menunggu anda sejak tadi" salah seorang maid memberitau Chanyeol. ia mengangguk lalu memasuki kamar Grandma-nya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut ketika melihat Grandma-nya yang tengah duduk di atas ranjang menggunakan gaun tidur berwarna putih, rambutnya yang juga putih tergulung ke atas kepala dengan rapih, selimut tebal menutupi kakinya hingga sebatas pinggang. Sekilas Grandma terlihat seperti sudah sehat namun Chanyeol tidak tau bagaimana keadaan Grandma yang sebenarnya.

"selamat pagi Presdir" sapa Pak Choi di sisi ranjang Grandma, ia membungkuk hormat pada Chanyeol.

"selamat pagi. Grandma, bagaimana keadaan Grandma?" Chanyeol menghampiri Grandma yang juga tersenyum, merekapun berpelukan dengan erat.

"Grandma sudah lebih baik, pengobatan berjalan sangat lancar. Bagaimana keadaanmu di sini?" tangan keriputnya masih cukup kuat menggenggam lengan Chanyeol.

"aku juga baik-baik saja di sini, Grandma. kenapa tidak memberitau aku jika Grandma akan pulang? Aku bisa menjemput di Bandara"

"Grandma sudah terlalu rindu pada cucu Grandma. kau semakin tampan saja, mengerjakan tugas dengan baik, dan membawa perusahaan pada keadaan stabil. Bagaimana Grandma tidak bangga padamu?" Grandma mengusap pipi Chanyeol dengan penuh sayang.

"terimakasih Grandma, aku melakukannya karna aku ingin membantu Grandma sepenuhnya. Grandma sudah bertemu Ayah?"

Ekspresi Grandma berubah malas. "ya, Grandma heran mengapa dia pulang lagi? sudah terlalu banyak uang Grandma yang dia habiskan"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk-ngangguk saja karna dia juga tidak berani bicara lebih banyak tentang Ayahnya di depan Grandma.

"Chanyeol, kenapa kau tidak bilang pada Grandma bahwa kau sudah membeli rumah sendiri?" nah, ini pertanyaan yang sebenarnya Chanyeol duga sejak tadi akan terlontar dari mulut Grandma.

"aku melakukannya untuk investasi kecil-kecilan, sementara ini aku mencoba tinggal di sana"

"Grandma sudah pulang, apa kau tega membiarkan Grandma sendirian di sini?"

"tentu karna Grandma sudah pulang, aku akan kembali tinggal di sini. Rumah itu hanya untuk investasi" Chanyeol menenangkan Grandma terlebih dahulu.

"hah.. apalagi Ayahmu yang bodoh itu juga sepertinya ingin menikmati rumah ini. Grandma tidak mau hanya berdua dengannya di sini" jika sudah membicarakan Ayah, entah akan berapa kali Grandma menghela napas lelah.

"Grandma, di rumah ini ada banyak maid yang beraktivitas setiap hari.. Grandma tidak sendirian"

"tetap saja, Ayahmu itu pasti akan selalu mengganggu Grandma" wanita tua itu mengusap-usap lengan cucunya dengan pandangan sedih. Tentu saja agar cucunya selalu merasa luluh padanya.

"aku pastikan Ayah tidak berbuat macam-macam. Grandma cukup istirahat untuk pemulihan Grandma"

"Chanyeol, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kang Yongra?"

Chanyeol seketika menjadi sedikit unmood jika Grandma bertanya tentang gadis merepotkan itu.

"kami baik-baik saja, Grandma. doakan yang terbaik saja untuk kami"

"akhir-akhir ini dia mengatakan kau terlalu sibuk hingga selalu mengabaikannya" raut wajah Grandma menjadi serius kali ini, dan Chanyeol menduga bahwa mungkin Grandma tetap mengawasinya dari jauh selama ini namun Chanyeol enggan bertanya.

"Yongra bercerita pada Grandma, kasihan dia.. selalu sedih tiap kau terlalu sibuk. Senggangkan waktu untuknya"

Bagi Chanyeol Yongra bukan lah bercerita melainkan _mengadu_.

"akan aku coba, perusahaan tetap prioritas utama untukku" hanya itu lah jawaban Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya dia pamit untuk keluar dari kamar Grandma karna Grandma harus banyak beristirahat.

Entahlah, Chanyeol semakin sulit menebak apa yang Grandma pikirkan. Apakah Grandma mengetahui soal Ibunya dan Sehun? setidaknya Chanyeol sedikit tenang karna sepertinya Grandma tidak curiga.

Biar bagaimanapun Grandma masih pemilik sah perusahaan keluarga ini.

"Presdir, aku memiliki informasi baru tentang Huang Zitao" Pak Choi berjalan di belakangnya.

"jangan bicarakan itu di sini" bisik Chanyeol sambil meliriknya.

Di ruang tengah ia bertemu kembali dengan Ayahnya yang sedang asyik menikmati sarapan. Serius, Chanyeol muak melihat tingkahnya yang seolah-olah seperti Raja saja.

"oh, Chanyeol! bergabung lah dengan Ayah di sini.. kita sarapan bersama. Sudah lama kita tidak sarapan bersama kan?"

"makan lah sepuasmu, lalu kembali ke Eropa secepatnya. Kehadiran Ayah di sini memperburuk kondisi Grandma" ujar Chanyeol sarkatis.

Ayahnya hanya tersenyum. "Chanyeol, jangan berpikir kau sudah menang telak"

Chanyeol menatap geram. Dengan kalimat barusan, dia tau bahwa Ayahnya pasti merencanakan sesuatu.

.

.

.

.

.

Pak Choi mengikuti langkah sang Presdir memasuki ruangannya yang besar. Ia dengan sigap membuka tirai jendela-jendela, membuat ruangan Chanyeol terlihat semakin mewah terkena hamparan sinar matahari.

Chanyeol duduk di kursinya, dia langsung menerima sebuah dokumen dari Pak Choi. "jadi, ada informasi apa tentang Huang Zitao itu?"

"para Detektif dan Polisi bekerja dengan sangat baik, namun mereka masih belum menemukan Huang Zitao secara fisik"

"selihai itu kah dia? Nyawa adikku bisa saja terancam dengan dia berkeliaran di luar sana secara bebas" Chanyeol mulai emosi.

"ya, dia sangat lihai Presdir. Setiap kali Detektif menemukan tempat tinggalnya, ia sudah tidak berada di sana"

Chanyeol mendengus, ia memijat keningnya. "lalu, apa lagi yang kau dapat?"

"terakhir kali mereka menemukan lokasi tempat tinggalnya dua hari yang lalu, anehnya sampai sekarang Detektif belum menemukan lagi pergerakan Huang Zitao seperti sebelumnya"

"jadi maksudmu kali ini akan lebih sulit mencari tempat tinggalnya?"

"ya, Presdir. Dengan kata lain.. dia menghilang"

Chanyeol menyernyit bingung. "menghilang? Sama sekali tidak bisa dilacak?"

"benar Presdir. Huang Zitao menghilang"

 **ChanHun**

Minseok membuka loker milik Sehun. di belakangnya, Sehun mengintip dengan penasaran.

"bagaimana?" tanya Sehun.

"tadaaaa... tidak ada" Minseok menggeser tubuhnya agar Sehun dapat melihat isi loker tersebut.

Sehun menatap tak percaya, dia periksa setiap buku yang ada. Mungkin saja terselip diantara buku-buku seperti waktu dulu.

"woah! benar-benar tidak ada. tumben sekali, ini pertama kalinya dia tidak memasukkan surat ke dalam lokerku" Sehun nampak senang.

"atau jangan-jangan kau berharap dia mengirim surat?" Minseok menunjukkan ekspresi curiganya yang berlebihan.

"tidak sama sekali, justru aku senang dia tidak mengirim surat. Mungkin saja dia sudah lelah mengejarku" Sehun menutup lokernya kembali. "semoga saja ya Tuhan, agar hidupku menjadi lebih tenang" ucapnya lagi seraya memohon pada Tuhan.

"kalau kupikir, orang seperti itu sudah masuk kategori psikopat karna dia tau keadaanmu setiap saat. Berarti dia selalu mengawasimu kan?"

"ya, berarti dia selalu mengikutiku. Jangan sampai dia melihatku saat buka baju di kamar" gumam Sehun sambil menatap kosong ke depan, membayangkan hal-hal buruk terjadi padanya.

"dia menulis di surat kemarin bahwa dia pernah bertemu denganmu, Hun. Cepat kau ingat-ingat, di mana dan kapan kau pernah bertemu dengannya"

"aku saja tidak tau wajahnya bagaimana, hyung. mana mungkin juga aku bisa mengingat. Banyak sekali orang yang aku temui meski hanya sekali dan aku tidak terlalu rajin untuk mengingatnya"

"oh ya benar, mungkin kalian pernah bertemu tapi dalam situasi yang singkat seperti di jalan raya, di kendaraan umum, atau di lokasi-lokasi yang padat akan manusia lainnya sehingga kau tidak memperhatikan"

"hyung, analisamu sangat tepat" Sehun menepuk-nepuk bahu Minseok sambil mengacungkan ibu jari ke arahnya.

"tapi kau tetap harus waspada, Hun. Jangan lengah" meski terlihat santai, Minseok tetap khawatir pada teman yang sudah dianggap adik sendiri olehnya itu.

"tentu saja, hyung. aku merasa seperti diteror karna ulah orang itu, jadi aku─" Sehun refleks menghentikan kalimatnya karna melihat di kejauhan sana Chanyeol sedang menunggu sambil duduk di kap mobilnya.

Minseok memandang bingung pada Sehun. "kau kenapa?" ia mengikuti arah mata Sehun, seorang pemuda tinggi yang sangat tampan juga terlihat seperti seorang eksekutif mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Sehun, syukur lah aku tepat waktu menjemputmu" pemuda tampan itu tersenyum. Minseok membulatkan mulutnya tanpa suara menatap kagum pada pemuda tersebut.

Sehun menggigit pipi dalamnya, ia melirik pada Minseok yang masih sibuk terpukau. "hyung, aku pulang duluan ya" pamit Sehun.

"ha? Oh ya, baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan" Minseok akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya kemudian tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan.

Sehun melangkah dengan cepat ke arah mobil Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri sedikit kualahan menyamai langkah kaki adiknya yang cukup panjang, namun pada akhirnya dia bisa membukakan pintu untuk Sehun lebih dulu.

Setelah mereka masuk ke dalam mobil, Sehun seperti biasa tidak mau berbicara apapun pada Chanyeol selama dalam perjalanan meski dia sedikit merasa malu juga atas ciuman mereka yang sudah terjadi kemarin malam.

Chanyeol yang memulai lebih dulu, tapi Sehun justru membalas ciuman itu.

Sekarang lihat bagaimana dia mengatur detak jantung diam-diam, Sehun menutupinya dengan tetap menunjukkan eskpresi datar walau dalam hati merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

"tadi itu temanmu?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"iya, namanya Kim Minseok. Dia dua tahun lebih tua dariku"

"hari ini pengagum rahasiamu mengganggu lagi?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepala. "tidak, tumben sekali hari ini dia tidak memasukan surat ke dalam lokerku"

Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Pak Choi, pengagum rahasia Sehun itu tengah menghilang. Mungkin dia sedikit takut mengetahui bahwa ia sedang dikejar oleh Polisi.

"kau benar-benar menyelidiki tentang pengagum rahasiaku?" ini lah yang sejak lama ingin Sehun tanyakan pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya memandang Sehun sebentar, kemudian memutuskan untuk memberitau Sehun semuanya. "maaf jika aku lancang, tapi aku tidak mau nyawamu terancam oleh peneror seperti itu. iya, aku menyelidikinya"

Sehun terkejut, ternyata Chanyeol tidak main-main dengan ucapannya.

"l-lalu apa kau tau siapa dia?"

"pihak Polisi dan Detektif cukup membantuku. Sejauh ini hanya nama yang aku dapatkan, untuk ciri-ciri fisik belum pasti ditemukan"

Sehun merasa sedikit kagum pada Chanyeol. tanpa ia ketahui tiba-tiba Chanyeol sudah bergerak secepat ini. dan ia melakukannya untuk siapa?

Untuk Sehun.

Rasa bersalah semakin menjalar di hati Sehun.

Mengapa Chanyeol tetap bersikap baik? padahal selama ini Sehun tidak menyukainya. bahkan Sehun terang-terangan menghina Chanyeol tiap kali mereka bertemu.

"siapa namanya?" tanya Sehun.

"namanya Huang Zitao. apa kau pernah bertemu atau pernah mengenal seseorang bernama Huang Zitao? tidak mungkin dia tiba-tiba menyukaimu sampai seperti ini jika kalian tidak pernah bertemu"

Persis seperti analisa Minseok tadi, Chanyeol juga berpikir bahwa Sehun pernah bertemu dengan pengagum rahasianya dalam jangka waktu yang sudah lama sekali.

"aku tidak ingat.." Sehun terbengong dengan pandangan kosong ke depan. Itu membuat Chanyeol menjadi gemas saat melihatnya.

"jangan terlalu dipikirkan, aku pastikan kau aman. Aku janji"

"jangan, jangan berjanji" sahut Sehun dengan cepat. "aku tidak yakin kau bisa menepati janjimu" cibirnya pelan.

"percayalah padaku. jangan terus-menerus menganggap aku sebagai hyung yang buruk, aku ingin melindungimu"

Sehun hanya diam tidak menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol sementara pria tampan itu menghela napas karna lagi-lagi harus mengalah pada adiknya.

"tapi terimakasih, sudah menyelidikinya untukku" ujar Sehun pada akhirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol kembali ke rumah pada pukul 8 malam. Dia berpikir mungkin kini usahanya mulai membuahkan hasil yang baik: Sehun menjadi sedikit lembut sejak ciuman mereka terjadi.

Jika Sehun sudah memaafkannya, akan lebih mudah bagi Chanyeol mengajak Ibu dan adiknya untuk tinggal bersama.

"Yeollie!"

Chanyeol terkejut dan hampir saja jatuh ke lantai saat Yongra memeluknya dengan kencang, untung saja Chanyeol memiliki keseimbangan yang bagus.

"Yongra-ssi?" Chanyeol menjauhkan Yongra dari tubuhnya.

"aku rindu padamu Yeollie, jangan acuhkan aku" ia merengek dengan bibirnya yang dimanyunkan itu. "Grandma mengatakan aku boleh menginap di sini malam ini, jadi kita bisa saling melepas rindu" Yongra kembali memeluk Chanyeol.

"apa?" Chanyeol jadi bingung harus bagaimana merespon Yongra. Ini di rumah Grandma, dia tidak bisa seenaknya mengacuhkan Yongra seperti biasanya. "Yongra-ssi, seorang gadis tidak baik menginap di rumah kekasihnya" ia berusaha menasihati.

"tapi di sini kita tidak hanya berdua, ada Grandma dan banyak sekali maid yang bekerja. Lalu juga ada Ayah" Yongra sedikit malu-malu saat menyebut Ayah Chanyeol sebagaimana akan menjadi Ayahnya juga nanti.

Chanyeol memutar otak, dia tidak mau berdekatan dengan Yongra. Dia merasa jahat, tapi untuk apa meladeni Yongra yang bahkan tidak dia cintai? Cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksa.

"maafkan aku, aku ada lembur hari ini. aku pulang untuk mengambil beberapa pakaian" Chanyeol melewati tubuh Yongra dan menuju ke kamar Grandma.

"Yeollie! Kau jahat padaku!" dia merengek lagi sambil mengejar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masuk ke kamar Grandma lalu membungkuk hormat saat melihat Grandma yang sepertinya baru selesai minum obat.

"kau baru pulang?"

"ya, dan aku izin untuk menginap di Hotel. Ada proyek penting, aku harus lembur Grandma"

"oh.. benarkah?" kali ini Chanyeol melihat ekspresi curiga yang ditunjukkan Grandma walau hanya sekilas. "sayang sekali, padahal Yongra Grandma izinkan menginap di sini agar kalian punya waktu berdua lebih banyak"

"Grandmaaa" terdengar rengekan Yongra yang semakin dekat.

Chanyeol berharap agar Grandma mengizinkannya untuk pergi. ia melirik kesal pada Yongra, pasti gadis itu akan bicara macam-macam.

"tenang sayang, Grandma mengerti. Maafkan Chanyeol, dia sedang sibuk mengurus proyek baru di perusahaan" Grandma tersenyum dan menenangkan Yongra agar gadis itu tidak menangis.

"tapi Yeollie, aku kan rindu padamu. Aku calon istrimu, setidaknya batalkan sehari saja jadwalmu demi aku" Yongra memeluk lengan kekar Chanyeol sambil menarik-nariknya, membuat Chanyeol semakin risih.

"Chanyeol, kasihan Yongra─"

"apa kau amnesia? Aku sudah terlalu banyak mengrobankan waktu untukmu selama ini!" Chanyeol menepis tangan Yongra karna dirinya sudah sangat kesal dan pusing. bahkan Grandma yang belum selesai bicara, kini juga terkejut pada tindakan Chanyeol.

Yongra nampak salah tingkah sekaligus ketakutan. "Yeollie, aku..." dia bingung ingin bicara apa.

Chanyeol menghela napas. "maafkan aku, lain kali kita bisa bertemu" akhirnya Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lalu langsung pamit keluar dari kamar Grandma.

Ini menyiksa dirinya, tapi dia tidak bisa mengecewakan Grandma karna Grandma sudah memberikannya posisi yang berharga di perusahaan juga dengan saham yang berlimpah.

Sekilas ia melihat Ayahnya yang menyeringai ketika menatap Yongra.

 _"Dasar mata keranjang"_

 **ChanHun**

"sejak dua hari yang lalu hyung-mu tidak menjemputmu?" Ibu berkata sambil menghela napas.

Sehun sibuk mengusap-usap kepala Gummy ─hamster peliharaannya─ yang bergelung hangat di genggaman tangannya. "iya, memangnya kenapa?"

Ibu mendengar suara dentingan dari microwave di dapur, menandakan sup yang dia hangatkan sudah selesai. "tentu saja Ibu merindukannya.." ujar Ibu dengan pelan sambil mengambil sup dari dalam microwave.

Sehun berdecih, "untuk apa Ibu merindukannya?"

"jawabannya tentu saja karna dia juga putra Ibu, sama sepertimu"

"ya, putra yang melupakan Ibu bertahun-tahun"

"Sehun.. jangan membencinya seperti itu" Ibu mencicipi supnya terlebih dahulu, memastikan rasanya tidak berubah sejak ia memasaknya ketika di pagi hari tadi. "jika sebenarnya kau merindukan hyung-mu bagaimana?"

Ibu mengatakannya dengan santai, tapi entah mengapa menohok di hati Sehun.

"apa-apaan pertanyaan Ibu itu.. apa yang Ibu lihat dari pria menyebalkan seperti dia sebenarnya?" tanya Sehun sarkatis.

"jawaban Ibu tetap sama, Ibu melihatnya sebagai putra kandung Ibu yang memang faktanya seperti itu"

Sehun menghela napas dari tenggorokannya, Ibunya memang picisan sekali jika sudah menyangkut soal Chanyeol. si Pangeran terhormat itu.

"Oh? hyung-mu mengirim pesan pada Ibu!" tiba-tiba saja Ibu sudah memandangi ponsel miliknya.

"apa yang dia katakan?" tanpa sadar Sehun bertanya ─sedikit─ antusias.

"dia bilang rindu masakan Ibu, ia ingin Ibu mengirimkan masakannya ke hotel tempat dia menginap" Ibu terlihat bingung, sama halnya dengan Sehun. "hotel? Untuk apa dia menginap di hotel? Bukan kah dia bilang sudah memiliki rumah sendiri?" gumam Ibunya lagi.

"mungkin dia ingin menghabiskan uangnya yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya itu?" Sehun kembali mencibir namun kali ini dengan nada yang usil dan dia tertawa geli karna ucapannya sendiri.

"ah, apapun itu Ibu akan memasak dulu untuknya" Ibu langsung semangat untuk memasak di dapur.

Sehun menoleh untuk protes, "Ibu, tadi Ibu bilang sedang malas memasak lalu sekarang hanya karna anak manja itu bilang rindu masakan Ibu.. kemudian Ibu langsung memasak untuknya?" Sehun tidak percaya kenyataan ini.

"nak, kau lebih manja darinya.." balas Ibu dari dapur.

"Ibu!" Sehun memanyunkan bibirnya. Dia mengecup kepala Gummy yang ternyata sudah tidur, lalu ia membawa Gummy kembali ke kandangnya yang hangat.

Setelah itu Sehun hanya memperhatikan Ibu yang memasak dengan semangatnya karna mungkin sudah merasa sangat rindu pada Chanyeol. apa sekarang Ibu terkena _son-complex_? Tidak bertemu Chanyeol sehari saja sudah rindu.

Memang apa bedanya dengan Sehun?

Sebenarnya sekarang pun Sehun tengah memikirkan hyung-nya itu. tentu saja ini karna ciuman keparat yang terjadi pada mereka berdua tempo hari. ternyata ciuman begitu dapat memberikan efek sebesar ini pada Sehun.

"Ibu rindu padamu sayang, kau di mana sekarang?.. di hotel? Ibu sudah membuatkan makanan untukmu"

Sehun mendengar percakapan Ibu dengan Chanyeol melalui ponselnya di dapur sana. Ibu masih sibuk menata makanan di dalam kotak bekal yang lumayan besar rupanya.

"apa? supirmu menjemput Ibu ke sini? Tidak perlu repot-repot, Chanyeol.. Ibu bisa naik transportasi umum"

"biarkan saja, Bu. dia yang butuh maka dia yang harus mengambilnya" sahut Sehun dengan malas.

Ibu melirik Sehun sambil menghela napas, "baiklah.. Ibu tunggu jemputan darimu" lalu ia meletakkan ponselnya kembali di atas meja.

"begitu sudah benar. jika Ibu yang membawakan ke sana, tega sekali dia membiarkan Ibu menaiki transportasi umum" Sehun berkicau lagi.

Ibu berpikir sebentar, lalu tersenyum karna mendapat ide cemerlang. "siapa bilang Ibu yang akan membawa makanannya?"

Sehun menyernyit bingung, "lalu siapa lagi? bukan kah Ibu yang bilang sendiri? Ibu saja semangat sekali memasak untuknya"

Ibu terkekeh usil.

.

.

.

.

.

"jangan sampai tumpah, ada sup di dalamnya. Syalmu sudah tebal menutupi setengah wajahmu? Jaketmu?" Ibu memeriksa pakaian yang Sehun kenakan sambil memberikan kotak bekal tadi ke tangan putra bungsunya.

Sesuai tebakan, wajah Sehun cemberut setengah hidup saat ini. "kenapa harus aku?"

"Ibu ingin kalian memperbaiki hubungan. Ingat itu"

Sehun tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi jika Ibunya sudah mengingatkan soal _'memperbaiki hubungan dengan hyung-nya'_.

"lagi pula kenapa harus pakai jaket dan syal tebal seperti ini di musim panas?" Sehun masih melanjutkan protesnya.

"hanya untuk jaga-jaga, Ibu takut ada pesuruh Grandma yang mengenalimu"

"sebut saja dia wanita tua gila, kenapa sebut-sebut Grandma? dia bukan Nenekku! Nenekku tinggal di Jeju!"

Ibu tidak ingin Sehun berkicau lagi, dia pun memaksa Sehun untuk masuk ke mobil jemputan dari Chanyeol. sang supir segera membawa mobil itu keluar dari tempat parkir apartemen.

Sementara Sehun di mobil hanya memikirkan ulang semua hal yang dilakukan Ibunya ini. memang ada benarnya, Sehun yang harus mengantarkan makanan ini. biarkan dia yang tertangkap pesuruh Grandma asalkan jangan Ibunya.

Itupun jika memang terjadi.

Ia menatap kotak bekal yang berada di atas pangkuannya. Mengapa dia gugup begini? apa karna sudah dua hari tidak bertatap muka dengan Chanyeol?

Absurd sekali menurutnya.

Setelah melalui perjalanan selama satu setengah jam, Sehun sampai di hotel mewah tempat Chanyeol menginap.

Supirnya mengantar Sehun hingga sampai ke kamar Chanyeol. sejauh ini aman-aman saja karna tidak ada yang bersikap mencurigakan di sekitar Sehun. lagi pula memangnya ini film action? Ini dunia nyata, Sehun.

Pintu itu terbuka, seorang cleaning service tersenyum pada Sehun dan melangkah keluar dari kamar Chanyeol. setelah itu Sehun masuk ke dalam, sedikit terpukau dengan interior kamar yang mewah ini.

Setelah meletakkan kotak bekal di atas meja, Sehun dengan pelan memasuki ruangan yang mungkin adalah kamar tidur Chanyeol.

Dugaannya benar.

Dia melihat Chanyeol sedang serius memukul-mukul sebuah samsak yang tergantung dari langit-langit kamar. Kelihatannya kamar ini sudah menjadi kamar langganan Chanyeol jika menginap di hotel ini. lihat saja suasananya, sudah seperti kamar pribadi.

Chanyeol tidak memakai atasan apapun, memperlihatkan tubuh atletisnya yang berkeringat karna berlatih tinju untuk olahraga ringan. Tanpa sadar pipi Sehun memerah karenanya.

"hoi" panggil Sehun cukup keras.

Chanyeol langsung menghentikan pergerakannya, dia terkejut karna melihat Sehun berdiri di depan pintu sambil memasang ekspresi datar seperti biasa.

"kupikir Ibu yang akan ke sini" ucapnya sambil meraih handuk kecil di atas ranjang kemudian mengusap keringat di wajah lalu di sekitaran dadanya.

"tadinya Ibu yang akan ke sini, tapi dia langsung berubah pikiran"

"berubah pikiran? Kenapa?" Chanyeol mendekat pada Sehun, membiarkan matanya menangkap lebih dekat wajah cantik adiknya. ia terlihat menggemaskan dengan syal tebal yang menutupi mulutnya sekarang, Chanyeol menjadi gemas.

"soal memperbaiki hubungan.. kau dan aku. begitu lah" Sehun malas menjelaskan. dia berpaling dari Chanyeol dan duduk di ruang tengah, tepatnya di atas sofa yang sangat empuk dan lembut. Tidak pernah Sehun duduk di sofa senyaman ini.

Chanyeol meletakkan handuknya kembali. Dia sumringah ketika menemukan kotak bekal di atas meja, sudah pasti itu dari Ibunya.

Menit demi menit terlewati dengan Chanyeol yang sibuk makan masakan Ibunya. Sehun melihat itu sebenarnya ingin tertawa, tapi dia tahan karna gengsi. Akhirnya dia beranjak dan mengambilkan minum untuk Chanyeol.

"cobalah untuk bernapas, jangan terlalu semangat" Sehun menyindir, membuat Chanyeol berhenti sejenak ketika nasi sebentar lagi akan masuk ke mulut.

"masakan Ibu benar-benar enak" Chanyeol melanjutkan memakan nasi yang tadi sempat terhenti, "kau sangat beruntung bisa merasakannya setiap hari" ujarnya lagi.

Sehun diam sebentar kemudian menghela napasnya.

"maka itu, sejak awal seharusnya kau tidak meninggalkan Ibu" ada geraman pada nada bicara Sehun, namun itu tidak kentara terdengar karna ia berusaha mengontrol cara bicaranya.

Chanyeol menghabiskan makan malamnya lalu meminum air yang tadi diberikan oleh Sehun. bagi Sehun, Chanyeol seperti sedang mengabaikannya.. bukan karna dia tidak suka dengan apa yang barusan Sehun katakan, tapi dia tidak tau bagaimana harus menjawabnya.

"kau bingung harus menjawab apa?"

"maafkan aku" Chanyeol akhirnya menatap Sehun tepat di mata. "hanya itu"

Baiklah, ini adalah topik yang sensitif. Bisa-bisa Sehun kembali emosi dan mereka bertengkar lagi jadi akhirnya Sehun beranjak dari sofa untuk pamit.

"aku pulang dulu, Ibu akan khawatir jika aku sampai di rumah terlalu malam"

"maaf dua hari ini aku tidak menjemputmu di kampus"

"tidak masalah" Sehun berjalan ke arah pintu.

Chanyeol terus memperhatikan adiknya yang manis itu akan meninggalkannya. Benarkah hanya seperti ini? ia bahkan baru sebentar melihat wajah Sehun.

Sehun terkejut saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba menarik tangannya dan memojokkannya di dinding. "ada apa? kenapa kau selalu bertindak begini?" protes Sehun.

"aku hanya.." Chanyeol diam menatap mata Sehun. "..hanya sedang rindu padamu"

Seakan waktu berhenti begitu saja.

Sehun ingin tertawa lagi rasanya. apa? merindukannya? Yang benar saja. "kau terlalu lelah meninju samsakmu. Istirahat" Sehun menepuk lengan kekar Chanyeol.

Tidak ada lagi yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan.

Kecuali

Mencium bibir Sehun.

"umph!"

Sehun melotot namun setelah itu dia berkedip-kedip karna bibir Chanyeol terus menekan bibirnya. Ini terulang lagi, seperti waktu malam itu. menurut pemuda berkulit pucat ini, Chanyeol pasti lah sudah gila.

Kedua tangannya perlahan mengusap dada Chanyeol, menekannya di sana, lalu mendorong pelan hyung-nya agar ciuman mereka terlepas.

Mereka saling menatap tanpa bicara. Hanya terdengar deruan napas satu sama lain dalam jarak wajah yang begitu dekat. Chanyeol menyiratkan kasih sayang pada tatapannya, sementara Sehun menyiratkan hal yang aneh.

"kita.. sedarah" gumam Sehun begitu pelan.

Kalimat barusan seperti memukul Chanyeol tepat di kepala dan dadanya hingga terasa nyeri.

Benar, mereka sedarah. Sehun pasti bingung mengapa hyung kandungnya malah menciumnya di bibir seperti itu? ini sudah terjadi lebih dari sekali.

Ini sudah tidak normal.

"katakan dengan jelas" kata Chanyeol.

Sehun nampak bingung, "ha?"

"jangan sebut sedarah, akui saja kalau aku memang hyung kandungmu" Chanyeol tersenyum usil. Ini untuk mencairkan suasana canggung di antara mereka.

Sehun meninju keras lengan Chanyeol, meski bagi Chanyeol itu tidak terasa sakit sama sekali. "tidak, aku masih belum ikhlas memaafkanmu"

"akui saja" goda Chanyeol lagi.

"diam!"

Akhirnya Chanyeol hanya tertawa sambil menarik Sehun ke dalam pelukannya. ia merasa gemas sekaligus rindu kepada adiknya. padahal baru dua hari tidak bertemu, tapi Chanyeol sudah berlebihan seperti ini.

"menginap saja di sini"

"tidak mau" Sehun masih saja ketus walau dia ingin tertawa juga.

"temani aku"

"kalau begitu siapa yang menemani Ibu di rumah?"

Kemudian suasana kembali hening. Chanyeol masih betah mendekap Sehun, sementara adiknya itu tidak melakukan apapun. tidak membalas pelukan Chanyeol, tidak juga mendorong Chanyeol menjauh. Hanya ingin mempelajari apa arti dari degupan jantungnya sendiri ketika berdekatan dengan Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Chanyeol berdering di atas ranjang, mau tidak mau Chanyeol melepas pelukan mereka lalu mengambil ponselnya dan menjawab panggilan yang ternyata dari Pak Choi.

"ada apa?"

 _"Presdir, mungkin aku harus memberitaumu soal ini. Ayahmu sedang berusaha negosiasi dengan Nyonya besar untuk mendapatkan saham dan posisinya kembali"_

Chanyeol menyernyit hingga kedua alisnya menyatu menciptakan kerutan yang cukup dalam. Ia sudah menduga Ayahnya pasti merencanakan sesuatu dengan kembali ke Korea.

"dengarkan saja apa yang dia katakan, terus dampingi Grandma, jangan sampai lengah" perintah Chanyeol berbisik karna tidak ingin Sehun mendengarnya.

 _"baik, Presdir"_

Chanyeol meletakkan kembali ponselnya dengan asal di atas ranjang. Grandma tidak mungkin memberikan posisi ini kepada Ayahnya kembali, itu mustahil dan Chanyeol memang tidak akan pernah mau percaya.

Dia sudah mencapai mimpinya, mimpinya ini akan dia pertahankan hingga akhir.

Tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi termasuk Ayahnya sendiri. Pria itu tidak akan bisa mengusik posisi Chanyeol sekarang karna Grandma sudah begitu percaya pada cucunya.

"Sehun.." Chanyeol menoleh lagi pada adiknya yang masih setia berdiri menunggu serta menatap dengan bingung ke arah dirinya. "jangan pergi kemanapun malam ini"

 **ChanHun**

Sehun pasti sudah gila. Dia mengangguk ketika Chanyeol meminta jangan pergi kemana-mana malam ini, termasuk pulang ke rumah. Kenapa dia menurut pada Chanyeol? hingga dia benar-benar menyernyit heran pada dirinya sendiri, Sehun merasa bodohnya sudah keterlaluan.

Ia sudah selesai mandi dan setelah ini akan pergi tidur. Sehun tidak tau apakah dia bisa tidur di tempat yang bukan kamarnya sendiri atau tidak karna Sehun tidak pernah bisa tidur setiap kali menginap di tempat lain.

Dia jadi teringat _study tour_ ketika SMP dulu, Sehun tidak tidur semalaman hanya karna tidak berada di atas ranjangnya yang seperti biasa di rumah.

Sehun segera keluar dari kamar mandi, dia mendapati Chanyeol sedang duduk santai di sofa menikmati acara televisi dengan segelas kopi di atas meja yang menemaninya.

Gayanya yang elegan itu... membuat Sehun berdecak malas.

Sudah terlihat betapa berbedanya mereka.

Sudah sangat jelas terlihat perbedaan kasta mereka.

Bagi Sehun, dirinya sudah cukup memuaskan. Tidak terlalu kaya, tidak juga terlalu miskin. namun tidak tau mengapa dia merasa kesal karna perbedaannya yang terlalu jauh dengan Chanyeol.

Lalu kemudian Sehun tersadar, tentu saja karna mereka dibesarkan dari _background_ keluarga yang juga jauh berbeda keadaannya. Tidak perlu merasa iri.

Ketika melihat Sehun, Chanyeol langsung tersenyum. Ia menyerahkan ponselnya kepada sang adik. "Ibu menunggu" ucapnya.

Sehun melihat nama Ibu yang muncul di layar ponsel Chanyeol, ternyata sejak tadi Chanyeol sedang telponan dengan Ibunya.

"halo, Bu?"

 _"sayang, benar kau ingin menginap di sana? Ingat, jangan terlalu galak dan ketus pada hyung-mu. Kalau bisa temani dia bekerja"_

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. seperti biasa, Ibu semangat sekali ingin membuat hubungan Sehun dan Chanyeol membaik.

"iya Ibu, baiklah"

 _"Ibu sayang kalian. Selamat malam"_

"aku juga sayang Ibu" lalu Sehun memberikan ponsel kepada pemiliknya kembali. "apa saja yang kau katakan pada Ibu?" ia bertanya dengan sedikit kesal, bisa saja Chanyeol berkata macam-macam soal dia yang akan menginap di sini.

"aku hanya bilang lebih baik kau menginap di sini. Cuma itu"

Sehun sedikit curiga, tapi akhirnya lebih memilih untuk duduk di sofa yang sama dengan Chanyeol. karna sofa tersebut panjang maka Sehun duduk di paling ujung agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan pria itu.

"kenapa jauh sekali? sini, lebih dekat denganku" Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk bagian sofa di sebelahnya.

"aku tidak mau, nanti kau menciumku lagi" matanya menyipit dua kali lipat ketika mengatakannya, sementara Chanyeol kembali tertawa.

"tidak akan, aku tidak akan menciummu"

Lalu keduanya malah saling diam tanpa bicara apapun lagi. Chanyeol tersenyum lebih lebar ketika pada akhirnya Sehun mendekat padanya dengan ekspresi wajah datar, lucu sekali.

"kau tidak mengerjakan sesuatu?" Sehun bertanya untuk mencairkan suasana.

"sebenarnya aku ada tugas, tapi aku sedang ingin santai dulu sebelum lembur" Chanyeol mengusap rambut Sehun yang sudah mulai kering sejak mandi tadi. Ia senang karna kali ini Sehun menerima perhatiannya, tidak menepis tangannya seperti kemarin-kemarin.

"kau tidak akan tidur semalaman?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "sepertinya begitu. mau menemaniku?"

Lagi-lagi Sehun seperti dihipnotis oleh tatapan Chanyeol itu.

"baiklah"

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun memukul-mukul pelan dada kirinya, tepat di mana jantung berada.

Mengapa tidak mau berhenti berdegup secara tidak normal? Sehun seperti orang bodoh sekarang, dia tidak bisa menepis bahwa dia sudah menerima kehadiran Chanyeol.

Namun ini lah yang menjadi masalah baginya.

Masalah perasaan.

Ia merasa bahwa sudah menerima kehadiran Chanyeol tapi bukan sebagai hyung yang seharusnya melindunginya, tapi sebagai.. seseorang yang dia suka.

Mungkin.

Sehun juga belum terlalu ahli untuk bisa memastikan keadaan hatinya sendiri. Semua hal tidak bisa diprediksi dengan baik, biarkan saja ini semua berjalan apa adanya.

Di akhir nanti Sehun lambat laun akan mengerti sebenarnya perasaan seperti apa yang ia ingin berikan kepada Chanyeol.

Ia benci Chanyeol karna sudah membuangnya selama bertahun-tahun, tapi kini serangan itu malah berbalik kepada dirinya sendiri. Mana kebenciannya untuk Chanyeol? kenapa sekarang dia malah merasa nyaman dengan Chanyeol yang berada di sisinya?

"kau sedang minum susu atau sedang melamun?"

Suara bass milik Chanyeol mengagetkannya, Sehun menoleh tepat menemui wajah tampan hyung-nya yang kelihatan sedikit lelah. Ini sudah pukul satu pagi, tapi Chanyeol belum juga menyelesaikan tugas kantornya.

"maaf, aku hanya memikirkan hal-hal tidak penting" Sehun tertawa kikuk.

"tidak apa. kau mengantuk ya? tidur saja" Chanyeol menyentuh pipi adiknya yang halus dan putih, dia sangat menyayangi adiknya.

Tunggu, perasaan apa ini?

Iya, Chanyeol menyayangi adiknya.

Tapi.. sampai sebatas apa?

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya gugup. Mungkin kah, melebihi batas seorang kakak yang menyayangi adiknya?

Dengan berani sekali, Chanyeol mengecup bibir Sehun. merasakan sisa susu coklat yang manis di sana, membuat Chanyeol mengerang dalam hati bahwa dia tidak kuat menahan gairahnya yang membuncah tiap kali berhadapan dengan adiknya yang cantik.

Sehun memagut bibir Chanyeol, memejamkan matanya agar tidak merasa malu ketika bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol. biar saja Chanyeol beranggapan apa di dalam hatinya, yang pasti Sehun percaya bahwa Chanyeol tidak sedang main-main.

Ciuman mereka berubah menjadi panas tentunya.

Ciuman yang sudah lebih dari satu menit akan menjadi gerbang pembuka untuk ke tingkat selanjutnya.

"eunghh" desahan Sehun menyadarkan Chanyeol bahwa ini adalah tantangan sekaligus ujian yang diberikan Tuhan untuknya.

Tapi maaf, Chanyeol tidak bisa lulus dalam ujiannya.

Kedua tangannya mengangkat pinggul Sehun yang kurus lalu membawa adiknya menuju ke ranjang. dia memperhatikan Sehun terus saja membalas ciuman dengan begitu lihai. Diam-diam Chanyeol tersenyum, untuk dirinya momen ini begitu menyenangkan.

Dia tidak tau bahwa sebenarnya Sehun juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Chanyeol mulai mengusap pinggul Sehun yang merebahkan diri di bawahnya sekarang. Sehun menggeliat, merasakan sensasi geli sekaligus aneh dari usapan hangat tangan Chanyeol.

"hnghh" ciuman mereka terlepas karna Sehun yang membutuhkan udara di paru-parunya. ia bingung, apakah ini adalah hal yang benar untuk mereka lakukan?

Chanyeol terpesona pada wajah cantik Sehun hingga tidak memikirkan apapun lagi selain dia ingin menunjukkan betapa dia menyayangi Sehun sepenuh hatinya. dia mulai mengecup bagian rahang Sehun, mengecup sampai ke belakang telinga, menjilat untuk memberikan rasa geli yang nikmat pada Sehun.

"a-ahh.. tunggu" Sehun memegang lengan Chanyeol dan membuat pria itu kembali menatapnya sekarang. "aku rasa, ini salah.." lanjutnya lagi.

"salah?" gumam Chanyeol. namun beberapa detik kemudian dia bisa membaca apa yang Sehun pikirkan. "maafkan aku"

Melihat wajah menyesal Chanyeol, Sehun merasa nelangsa. Pikirannya kalang-kabut karna beberapa konsekuensi jika mereka sampai melakukan hal di luar batas.

Tapi sekali lagi, di hatinya dia memang mulai menganggap Chanyeol adalah seseorang yang spesial.

Sehun tidak bisa mengatakannya secara langsung, hanya mengisyaratkan lewat tatapan mata berharap Chanyeol mengerti. tangan kanannya bergerak untuk mengusap pipi Chanyeol sekedar menyampaikan rasa menyesal bahwa selama ini dia bertingkah buruk terhadap hyung-nya.

Tanpa diduga, Chanyeol kembali mencium bibir Sehun. kali ini ciuman mereka lebih menyiratkan nafsu dibanding tadi.

Sehun sempat kaget, namun akhirnya dia memutuskan hanya mengikuti alur yang Chanyeol buat.

Menit-menit terlewati. Sehun menggelengkan kepala ketika Chanyeol akan membuka bajunya, jadi Chanyeol tersenyum dan menuruti apa mau adiknya. sebenarnya saat ini Chanyeol sudah akan mimisan melihat pipi Sehun yang memerah malu.

Adiknya gengsi untuk mengatakan apapun dan Chanyeol tidak masalah dengan itu, Sehun meresponnya sampai ke tahap ini sudah membuat Chanyeol bahagia.

Chanyeol menyelipkan tangannya di bawah lutut Sehun, ia mengangkat sekaligus membuka kaki Sehun lebih lebar. Sebelum itu dia menatap Sehun dengan senyuman lembut "aku akan pelan" ucapnya.

Sehun tidak mau menjawab karna tentu saja merasa gengsi, sebagai gantinya Sehun hanya mengangguk akan ucapan Chanyeol barusan.

Kepala Chanyeol menunduk, dia menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilat _twinsball_ milik Sehun hingga ke lubang senggama yang imut-imut menurutnya. Chanyeol menjilat dengan gerakan biasa namun karna terlalu pelan, Sehun mengira gerakan Chanyeol terlihat sensual.

"aahh nghh geli.." karna kulitnya yang terlampau putih, semburat merah dapat terlihat jelas di wajah Sehun sekarang.

Chanyeol membasahi lubang itu secukupnya, dia lalu membuka kaitan celana miliknya, menurunkan zipper kemudian mengeluarkan penisnya yang berukuran cukup besar.

Sehun dapat melihat semua itu dari tatapannya yang sayu. Astaga, dia tidak menyangka akan melihat benda itu.. benda besar milik hyung-nya yang sebentar lagi akan masuk.

Setelah memanjakan penisnya sebentar, Chanyeol memasukkannya pelan-pelan ke dalam lubang Sehun. ia kembali mengangkat kedua kaki Sehun agar penisnya bisa lebih leluasa masuk. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun untuk mengecup bibir manis milik adiknya supaya Sehun merasa tetap tenang.

Namun, tetap saja itu akan terasa perih. "a-akh! Itu sakit" kedua tangannya meremas bahu Chanyeol dengan kencang. Ini adalah yang pertama kali bagi Sehun, jadi wajar saja dia merasa lubangnya seperti dibelah dua menggunakan sesuatu yang tajam.

Ciuman Chanyeol tidak berhasil menenangkan Sehun, akhirnya Chanyeol menyelipkan tangannya masuk ke dalam baju yang Sehun pakai lalu mencoba menekan-nekan puting kiri Sehun. oh, puting yang kecil dan imut bagi Chanyeol.

"ahhh eunghh" Sehun tampak menikmati apa yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya, rasa perih itu perlahan mulai hilang.

Chanyeol bisa merasakan puting Sehun yang tegang, dia pun melesakkan penisnya jauh lebih dalam dan mengenai sebuah daging kenyal.

"eunghh" Sehun menggeliat pelan, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya yang sudah merah sejak tadi sambil terus mencengkram bahu Chanyeol. baju Chanyeol di bagian bahu itu sudah kusut karna remasan tangan Sehun yang begitu kuat.

Dari respon Sehun, Chanyeol tau bahwa tadi itu adalah titik sensitif milik adiknya. Chanyeol memaju-mundurkan penisnya dengan gerakan teratur dan lembut, tepat menyundul titik itu berkali-kali hingga dia melihat adiknya menunjukkan eskpresi menikmati.

"ah ahh nghh" Sehun menoleh ke samping dan memejamkan matanya, dia tidak mau Chanyeol terus memperhatikan dirinya seperti itu. dia malu.

Chanyeol mengerang rendah, menikmati prostat kenyal adiknya yang terus dia tusuk tanpa henti. Gerakan penisnya semakin kencang kali ini, Chanyeol ingin lebih cepat karna ini terlalu nikmat. Rektum Sehun sesekali berkedut dan itu cukup memanjakan penis besarnya.

"erhh.. Sehun" tangan kirinya memelintir puting Sehun sampai benar-benar berdiri tegak, mungkin jika baju Sehun dibuka dia bisa melihat puting itu sudah memerah.

"ughh ahh ahh" Sehun baru tau bahwa hal seperti ini ternyata lebih nikmat ketika dilakukan secara nyata, selama ini dia hanya menonton dari video-video di internet.

Dia tetap lah anak laki-laki nakal ketika di masa sekolah.

Chanyeol melihat penis Sehun yang tegak berdiri mulai mengeluarkan cairan _pre-cum_. Dia pun meraih penis itu lalu mengusapnya kasar kemudian mengocok dengan gerakan cepat seirama gerakan penisnya di dalam Sehun.

"arkh! Ahh eunghh ahh" tidak, ini sudah terlalu nikmat, Sehun tidak bisa lagi mendeskripsikan dengan kata-kata apapun. matanya pun tetap tidak berani menatap Chanyeol di atasnya.

Bibir Chanyeol mendekat pada telinga kiri Sehun, membisikkan "teruslah mendesah.." ia menghujam prostat Sehun tanpa ampun.

Tubuh Sehun melonjak-lonjak di ranjang hingga menyebabkan sprei menjadi berantakan. Kedua tangannya berpindah, meremas bantal yang dia pakai sebagai pengganti bahu Chanyeol yang mungkin sudah sangat sakit.

Dia terlena, tangan Chanyeol memanjakan penisnya lalu penis Chanyeol memanjakan lubangnya. Sehun merasa dijadikan Raja satu malam karna perlakuan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengerti jika Sehun tidak ingin menatapnya, dia hanya sesekali mengecup leher Sehun hingga ke rahangnya. Dia tidak akan meninggalkan tanda meski Chanyeol ingin sekali membuat tanda pada Sehun, tapi dia tidak mau Sehun marah jika orang-orang melihat tanda itu besok.

Sehun tidak bisa mengontrol hasratnya, penisnya mulai berkedut-kedut lalu akhirnya dia klimaks paling pertama.

"aahhh!" dia berjengit saat sperma itu mengalir hingga ke tangan Chanyeol. "unghh eunhh" Sehun mengatur napas, kembali merasakan penis Chanyeol yang menghentak-hentak diluar batas.

Chanyeol semakin bersemangat saat melihat adiknya sudah klimaks, dia menjilat sperma Sehun yang menetes di tangannya tadi.

Fuck, ternyata sangat manis.

Dia bergerak tak beraturan, berbeda dari yang awal. Chanyeol berhasil membuat Sehun serasa terbang melayang, dia pun kembali mencium bibir Sehun dengan sedikit kasar sambil terus menghajar prostat Sehun.

"mphh mhh nghh" jujur saja, Sehun kualahan meladeni ciuman Chanyeol yang lebih ahli darinya.

Ciuman mereka terlepas, lalu Chanyeol kembali konsentrasi pada lubang Sehun. rektum adiknya mungkin sedikit lecet akibat gerakan brutal Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli, dia semakin dalam menjelajahi adiknya. "erghh Sehun.." ia mengerang.

Sehun merasakan penis Chanyeol berubah ukuran menjadi lebih besar dari yang tadi.

"anghh ah ah ahh" desahannya mengisyaratkan agar Chanyeol semakin cepat bergerak. Tapi bukan karna isyarat dari Sehun, Chanyeol memang membutuhkan klimaksnya jadi dia dengan cepat menghujam prostat Sehun tanpa ampun.

Akhirnya pada hentakan yang kesekian kali, Chanyeol menyemburkan cairan hangat itu ke lubang Sehun.

"ahh Sehun"

Sehun menggeliat ketika dirasa lubangnya begitu penuh, dia melemas kemudian mengatur napas karna merasa matanya sudah mengantuk. "eunghhh.. ahh" perlahan, dia masuk ke alam mimpi tanpa peduli lagi bagaimana keadaannya saat ini.

Chanyeol juga mengatur napasnya, dia menatap Sehun dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tangannya bergerak mengusap keringat Sehun di dahi dan mencium kening adiknya lembut.

"aku.. mencintaimu" kata itu meluncur mulus dari mulut Chanyeol meski Sehun tidak bisa mendengarnya karna sudah tertidur.

Sebuah pertanyaan muncul di benak Chanyeol. bisakah mereka menghadapi apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya akibat dari apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini?

Chanyeol tidak peduli.

Dia sudah sangat bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari ini Chanyeol merasa pusing akan tingkah Ayahnya yang menyebalkan. Namun dia bersyukur, sejauh ini Ayahnya belum melakukan hal macam-macam.

Tapi menurut Pak Choi, ini sudah sangat keterlaluan.

Sekarang mereka tidak sengaja bertemu di kamar Grandma. Grandma seperti biasa, menunjukkan ekspresi sebal jika di dekat Ayah. Membuat Chanyeol bertanya-tanya apa yang sudah terjadi selama dia sibuk di kantor beberapa hari ini.

"aku sudah bilang pada Ayah, kehadiran Ayah di sini membuat kondisi Grandma memburuk" kata Chanyeol menahan emosinya.

"Chanyeol-ah, santai saja.. jangan terlalu tegang begitu"

Ia tidak suka jika melihat Ayahnya menyeringai, ketika itu pasti Ayahnya sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

"Chanyeol, Ayahmu meminta saham dari perusahaan" Grandma menjelaskan.

"apa?" Chanyeol seperti disambar oleh petir. Di belakangnya, Pak Choi menghela napas, sudah tau ini pasti akan terjadi. "saham? Bukan kah Grandma sudah mencoret namanya dari daftar pewaris?"

"Grandma... lupa melakukannya" Grandma terlihat merasa bersalah.

Pintu gerbang neraka mulai terbuka.

"apa maksud Ayah? Saham sudah berada di tanganku sepenuhnya. Aku tidak bisa memberikannya pada Ayah walau sedikit karna aku tidak percaya padamu!"

"kau tega pada Ayahmu? Ayahmu ini yang memberikan darah kecerdasan padamu, kau harusnya bersyukur!"

Chanyeol ingin membentak balik Ayahnya, namun dia menahan diri karna melihat kondisi Grandma. "kita bicara di luar. Grandma, aku harap kau beristirahat dengan baik. Aku akan mengurus ini semua"

"ya, Grandma percaya padamu sayang"

Setelah itu Chanyeol keluar dari kamar Grandma diikuti oleh Ayah yang sedikit sebal karna perilaku Ibunya langsung berubah ketika di hadapan sang cucu kesayangan.

"dengar, Ayah masih berhak menerima saham"

"tidak, aku tidak akan memberikannya" ujar Chanyeol tegas. "tidak ada protes karna aku sekarang adalah Presdir di perusahaan"

"jangan merasa menang Chanyeol, Grandma masih pemilik sah perusahaan. Kau hanya bertugas menjalankannya"

Chanyeol terpaku. Ini bisa menjadi senjata tajam yang akan menusuknya, dia harus hati-hati mengambil keputusan.

"aku tetap tidak akan memberikannya pada Ayah" Chanyeol menggeleng, dia pun pergi karna sudah muak dengan tingkah laku Ayah.

Ayah? Ayah macam apa itu?

"Presdir, kau tenang saja.. aku akan membantumu" kata Pak Choi yang segera membukakan pintu mobil untuk Chanyeol.

"terimakasih Pak Choi, aku mengandalkanmu" dia pun masuk ke mobil. ketika punggungnya bertemu dengan sandaran kursi, Chanyeol menghela napas lelah sambil memejamkan mata.

Mobil pun melaju dengan kecepatan sedang mengantarnya menuju ke kantor. Dalam situasi seperti ini dia malah merindukan adiknya, merindukan Sehun-nya yang cantik. Kira-kira anak itu sedang apa di hari minggu ini?

Sejak kejadian itu Chanyeol dan Sehun tidak bertemu beberapa hari hingga saat ini. jadi wajar saja jika Chanyeol merindukannya.

Cinta memang tidak memandang apapun.

Ponselnya berdering, itu panggilan dari Sehun ternyata. Kebetulan, dia memang sangat merindukan sosok pemuda cantik itu.

"ada apa Sehun-ah?" namun seketika senyum Chanyeol mengendur karna mendengar suara seperti isak tangis.

Tidak, itu memang suara tangisan.

Mengapa Sehun menangis?

"Sehun? kenapa kau menangis? Ada apa denganmu?" Chanyeol mulai panik.

Isakkan itu masih terus terdengar sampai akhirnya Sehun menjawab dengan susah payah.

"hyung, Ibu menghilang.."

.

.

.

.

.

Tubikontinut...

Hehe making love pertama kali masih pake baju. Gapapa, kan Sehun masih malu-malu haha. Maaf kalau adegan itu tidak memuaskan sama sekali dan maaf karna telat update *cipoks* hehe

Engga ada bosen-bosennya gue mengucapkan banyak terimakasih buat kalian. I love you all!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Different

Pair: ChanHun (Chanyeol-Sehun)

Other pair: temukan saja di dalamnya

Genre: YAOI of course, INCEST, romance

Rate: M

 **ChanHun**

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol turun dari mobil, dia berlari menuju ke flat apartemen yang ditempati oleh Ibu dan adiknya.

Sedikit tidak tenang karna nada bicara Sehun di telpon tadi lemas, terdengar akan menangis. Setelah mengetuk beberapa kali, Sehun langsung membukakan pintu untuknya.

"apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil melangkah masuk.

Sehun masih menunjukkan wajah datar sekaligus tegang miliknya. "Ibu tidak biasanya seperti ini. dia tidak menghubungiku atau mengirim pesan padaku seharian, juga tadi teman Ibu mengatakan bahwa Ibu sudah pulang sejak siang dari tempat kerja"

"apa kau sudah mencoba menghubungi Ibu?"

"aku mungkin sudah berjuta-juta kali menghubunginya, tapi ponsel Ibu tidak aktif. Itu yang membuatku ketakutan sekarang"

"aku akan menyuruh orang untuk mencari Ibu" Chanyeol meraih ponselnya, dan seperti biasa dia akan menghubungi Pak Choi untuk memberi tugas.

Sementara Chanyeol menelpon, Sehun kembali mencoba menghubungi Ibu dan mengirimkan pesan padanya. harapan Sehun lagi-lagi pupus saat terdengar nada operator yang mengatakan bahwa ponsel Ibunya sedang tidak aktif.

"kau jangan panik, mungkin Ibu sedang pergi ke suatu tempat. ke mana biasanya Ibu pergi jika sedang senggang?"

Pikiran Sehun bercabang sekarang, "Ibu suka berbelanja di pasar tradisional atau ke danau buatan untuk menenangkan pikiran. Itu semua dia lakukan tidak sendiri, kadang bersamaku kadang juga bersama Bibi Yeonjae"

"Bibi Yeonjae?" Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Bibi Yeonjae adalah rekan kerja Ibu yang sudah sangat dekat dengan Ibu dan juga aku. intinya jika tidak bersama aku atau Bibi Yeonjae, Ibu tidak pernah pergi ke tempat-tempat itu sendirian" Sehun menjilat bibirnya diselingi rasa gugup.

"tidak mungkin, pasti sesekali Ibu butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Dan mungkin juga hari ini dia sedang merasa ingin sendirian, jadi dia tidak menghubungimu sama sekali"

Sehun terdiam, menatap tajam pada Chanyeol yang kini berubah ketakutan saat melihat reaksi sang adik akan kalimatnya barusan.

"kau yang sudah meninggalkan Ibu bertahun-tahun, tidak mengetahui kebiasaan Ibu setiap hari.."

"S-Sehun─"

"diam saja! tidak usah bicara sok tau!" Sehun memukul Chanyeol cukup keras di bagian dada setelah itu dia duduk di sofa sambil mengusap wajahnya frustasi. lagi, dia mencoba menghubungi Ibu melalui ponsel namun hasilnya tetap nihil.

"maafkan aku" Chanyeol berlutut di depan Sehun dan menggenggam tangan kiri adiknya, dia tidak ingin Sehun kembali marah padanya setelah perjuangan menaklukan hati Sehun yang dia lakukan selama ini sudah mulai membuahkan hasil.

Sehun menghela napas. "lupakan saja. sekarang ayo kita ke kantor Polisi"

"terlalu cepat, kita coba cari terlebih dahulu.. jika Ibu belum kembali juga sampai besok kita akan meminta bantuan Polisi"

"ya sudah, tunggu apa lagi? seharusnya sejak tadi kita sudah bergerak" Sehun merutuki kebodohannya sendiri sambil beranjak dari sofa.

Chanyeol hanya bisa mengikuti langkah adiknya yang gusar.

.

.

.

.

.

Rasanya tangan Sehun sudah sangat pegal berkali-kali menekan nama kontak Ibu dan juga mengiriminya banyak pesan.

"tadi Ibumu izin pulang lebih awal karna ia bilang ada suatu urusan, lebih tepatnya ia tidak menceritakan padaku karna kupikir itu adalah urusan biasa yang mendadak" Bibi Yeonjae berusaha menenangkan Sehun yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti mengacak rambutnya sendiri hingga berantakan karna depresi.

"jika begitu pasti dia sudah sampai di rumah sejak tadi" kata Chanyeol. ia sesekali melirik ponselnya berharap Pak Choi memberi kabar baik.

Sehun meminum sedikit teh hangat yang disediakan oleh Bibi Yeonjae, "aku dan dia─" ia menunjuk Chanyeol yang duduk di sebelahnya "─sudah mencari ke tempat-tempat yang biasa Ibu kunjungi. Bibi, ada kah tempat lain yang sering kalian berdua datangi? Hanya Bibi satu-satunya harapanku" Sehun merengek.

Chanyeol sedikit tersedak ketika Sehun merajuk begitu, menggemaskan sekali menurutnya. Di saat seperti ini dia masih sempat-sempatnya terpesona pada Sehun.

"Sehun, jangan berprasangka buruk lebih dulu.. mungkin saja ponsel Ibumu tidak aktif karna kehabisan baterai" Bibi Yeonjae mengusap bahu Sehun dengan lembut.

"Bibi, apakah sebelum izin pulang Ibu menerima sebuah panggilan dari ponselnya?" Chanyeol menyuarakan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi dia pikirkan.

"Bibi kurang tau, tapi mungkin itu bisa terjadi karna saat izin pada Bibi Ibumu memegang ponsel di tangannya"

Chanyeol menyernyit, orang yang menelpon Ibu itu lah yang sudah pasti sekarang tengah bersamanya. Kira-kira siapa orang itu? mendadak dia merasa jadi seperti Detektif yang berusaha memecahkan kasus seperti ini.

"siapa yang menghubungi Ibu.." gumam Sehun dengan pandangan kosongnya.

Bibi Yeonjae merasa kasihan pada dua kakak-beradik yang sedang panik ini. "sebaiknya kalian pulang sekarang, mungkin Ibu kalian sudah berada di rumah. Siapa tau kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "baik Bibi, maaf mengganggu Bibi malam hari begini"

"tidak apa-apa, jika bertemu Ibu kabari Bibi saja. Bibi juga akan memberi kabar pada kalian jika Bibi yang bertemu Ibu kalian lebih dulu"

"maaf sudah merepotkan Bibi. Kami permisi dulu" Sehun beranjak masih dengan ekspresi bingungnya.

Mereka berdua akhirnya pamit dari rumah Bibi Yeonjae. Sehun menyuruh Chanyeol menyetir agak cepat agar mereka segera sampai di rumah dan semoga saja Ibu sudah di sana menunggu kepulangan mereka berdua.

Sehun buru-buru turun dari mobil ketika sudah sampai, dia berlari sampai ke flat apartemen lalu mengetuk pintunya berharap sang Ibu menyahut dari dalam.

"Ibu? Ibu sudah pulang?" panggil Sehun.

Namun yang terjadi hanyalah keheningan. Sehun meraba lubang ventilasi di atas pintu, di sana ia meletakkan kunci jikalau Ibu pulang akan memeriksa kunci di lubang ventilasi tersebut.

Ternyata kunci itu masih ada.

Sehun mengambil kunci dengan gerakan lemas.

"bagaimana? Ibu sudah pulang?" Chanyeol baru saja menyusulnya dengan sedikit berlari juga.

Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepala, dia membuka pintu lalu masuk ke dalam dengan langkah gontai. Melepas sepatu pun rasanya sulit sekali sampai harus dihentakkan beberapa kali, kemudian dia merebahkan diri di sofa.

Chanyeol tidak tahan melihat Sehun yang bersedih seperti itu. Ibu tidak biasa pulang terlalu malam, jadi wajar saja jika sekarang Sehun sangat khawatir. Ia pun menghubungi Pak Choi untuk menagih kabar.

"Pak Choi, apa ada perkembangan soal Ibuku?" ia langsung bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

 _"belum Presdir, saya masih berusaha untuk mencari"_

Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya, "baiklah.. kerjakan tugasmu dengan baik" hanya itu, lalu Chanyeol memutus sambungan.

Ia masuk ke dalam lalu menutup pintunya kembali. Mendekat ke arah Sehun yang masih merebahkan diri sambil memejamkan mata di atas sofa, mungkin dia menahan tangis karna kini ujung hidungnya memerah.

"hei, kau ingin makan sesuatu?" Chanyeol mengusap rambut Sehun.

"aku tidak mau makan, aku mau Ibu" Sehun membalikkan badannya, ia memunggungi Chanyeol karna ia merasa air matanya akan jatuh.

Chanyeol kembali menghubungi Ibu, tapi ponsel Ibu masih tetap tidak aktif. Malam ini dia akan menginap, menemani Sehun meski anak itu mungkin enggan ditemani oleh siapapun.

Ini sudah hampir tengah malam, Sehun pasti lelah karna tadi mereka terus berkeliling kota mencari Ibu. Chanyeol juga lelah, maka dari itu dia memilih untuk menginap. Tapi suasana yang tegang seperti ini membuatnya menjadi tidak nyaman juga.

Samar-samar Chanyeol mendengar tangisan Sehun yang sangat pelan. Dia menghela napas, mengusap punggung kurus Sehun agar adiknya itu tenang. Sebenarnya dia ingin memeluk tapi Sehun pasti akan mendorongnya jauh-jauh.

"besok pasti Ibu sudah pulang, besok pagi Ibu pasti sudah memasak sarapan untukku seperti biasa. aku hanya harus tidur sambil menunggunya. Selamat malam, hyung" Sehun memeluk bantal sofa lalu memejamkan matanya yang basah.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "ya, besok Ibu pasti pulang. Selamat malam" ia bersandar di kaki sofa lalu juga mulai pergi ke alam mimpi dengan posisi duduk. Chanyeol tidak ingin jauh dari Sehun.

 **ChanHun**

Jongdae berjalan beriringan bersama Kyungsoo ─kekasihnya. pagi ini mereka ingin mengajak Sehun makan ayam goreng yang masih hangat, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk memberi kejutan pada Sehun di apartemennya.

"sebenarnya kenapa Sehun berhenti bekerja?" tanya Kyungsoo yang memeluk lengan Jongdae dengan erat.

"waktu itu kesehatannya sempat drop, jadi dia berhenti bekerja untuk lebih fokus pada kuliah agar kesehatannya juga tidak terganggu"

"padahal usianya masih muda, tapi kelihatannya Sehun sangat bekerja keras"

"dia kan hanya tinggal bersama Ibunya. Kita tidak tau bagaimana keadaan mereka yang sebenarnya, tugas kita menjadi teman yang baik untuk Sehun"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Merekapun sampai di depan flat apartemen Sehun, lalu Jongdae mengetuk pintunya pelan-pelan. Dia sudah rindu pada bocah lucu itu, jadi Jongdae mengajak Kyungsoo yang lebih jarang lagi bertemu dengan Sehun.

Sementara di dalam, Sehun terbangun karna suara ketukan pintu yang terdengar. Dia langsung melompat dan menuju ke arah pintu kemudian membukanya dengan cepat.

"Ibu!"

Jongdae dan Kyungsoo tersenyum cerah, "selamat pagi, Sehun!" ucap mereka kompak.

Sehun berkedip-kedip bingung. Ternyata bukan Ibu..

"kau kenapa Sehun?" tanya Jongdae hati-hati, "kami rindu padamu makanya kami ke sini pagi-pagi sekali hehe"

"maaf hyung, aku kira Ibuku yang pulang"

"memangnya.. Ibumu ke mana?" kali ini Kyungsoo yang bertanya.

"nanti kujelaskan, sebaiknya kalian masuk dulu" Sehun tersenyum kikuk, dia kembali masuk ke dalam diikuti oleh Jongdae dan Kyungsoo di belakangnya.

Sehun melihat Chanyeol yang masih tertidur bersandar di kaki sofa. "eum.. hyung, ayamnya dibawa ke meja makan saja. aku mau membangunkan dia dulu"

Jongdae menurut, dia menggandeng Kyungsoo ke meja makan. "Hun, bukan kah dia laki-laki yang waktu itu di restauran?" tanya Jongdae heran.

"iya hyung" Sehun mengguncang pelan bahu Chanyeol. "bangun, sudah pagi.." dia menatap miris pada Chanyeol, pasti semalam Chanyeol juga pusing dan lelah. Rasa bersalah Sehun muncul lebih banyak terhadap Chanyeol kali ini.

Chanyeol membuka matanya, dia menoleh pada Sehun, lalu menoleh ke sekeliling menemukan Jongdae dan Kyungsoo yang duduk manis di kursi meja makan.

"selamat pagi, hyung" sapa Sehun dengan nada yang datar.

"selamat pagi. Apa Ibu sudah pulang?"

Sehun menggeleng kepala dengan lemas.

Chanyeol pun beranjak, dia mengusap pipi Sehun sebentar lalu permisi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Kyungsoo merona, "kalian romantis sekali" ucapnya polos. Sementara Jongdae bertanya-tanya apa hubungan yang dimiliki oleh Sehun dan laki-laki tersebut.

Sehun mendadak kaku. "apanya yang romantis? Tidak sama sekali" ia duduk bersama Jongdae dan Kyungsoo di meja makan. "Ibuku tidak ada kabar sejak kemarin, hyung. maka dari itu aku sangat panik dan pusing sampai sekarang" akhirnya Sehun bercerita.

"kau sudah berkali-kali menghubunginya?" Jongdae nampak kaget, sama halnya dengan Kyungsoo yang terlihat khawatir juga.

"sudah, tapi ponsel Ibuku tidak pernah aktif" Sehun mengambil ponselnya, meletakkan di atas meja, menekan nama kontak Ibunya untuk dihubungi, lalu dia tekan tombol _loudspeaker_ agar Jongdae dan Kyungsoo juga bisa mendengar.

Tak berapa lama terdengar suara operator yang mengatakan bahwa nomor yang dihubungi sedang tidak aktif.

Jongdae menatap iba pada Sehun. "sebaiknya kau meminta bantuan polisi, Hun"

"itu benar. kami juga akan membantumu, tenang saja" Kyungsoo paling tidak bisa melihat orang kesusahan. Beruntung juga Jongdae mendapatkan pacar seperti Kyungsoo.

"terimakasih hyung. jika kalian melihat Ibuku di suatu tempat, langsung kabari aku ya"

"pasti kami akan menghubungimu. Sekarang ayo makan dulu ayam goreng yang kami bawakan, aku tidak suka melihat wajahmu pucat begitu" Jongdae membuka kotak ayam goreng di atas meja.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri, perut Sehun juga sudah terlalu lapar.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tidak tahan melihat dapur yang agak berantakan, jadi dia berinisiatif untuk membersihkan dapur rumah Sehun karna kelihatannya Sehun masih dalam keadaan kacau.

"maaf ya hyung, jadi merepotkanmu" Sehun berujar.

"tidak apa-apa, Sehun. bersih-bersih sudah termasuk dalam jajaran hobiku hehe"

Jongdae mengangguk setuju. "makanya rumah kami juga selalu nyaman karna Kyungsoo tidak pernah lupa bersih-bersih" ia nyengir bahagia.

Sehun mendengus, si tua itu memang tukang pamer. Dia menoleh ketika Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambut menggunakan handuk, dia juga memakai kemejanya yang semalam lagi beserta dengan celananya.

"sebentar ya hyung" ia meninggalkan Jongdae dan Kyungsoo untuk menghampiri Chanyeol. "ayo ganti baju di kamarku" ia menarik pria yang lebih tinggi itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya kemudian mengunci pintu.

"Sehun, sekretarisku mengirim pesan. Aku harus ke kantor sekarang" Chanyeol melapor sebelum Sehun memulai pembicaraan.

"jadi kau mau meninggalkanku dalam situasi seperti ini? hanya demi perusahaanmu? Lebih penting uang atau Ibu?" seperti biasa, Sehun langsung emosi.

Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Sehun dan mendekatkan jarak di antara mereka. "aku juga sekaligus akan menyelidiki ke mana Ibu pergi. kau tidak perlu khawatir"

Sehun diam-diam merona karna perlakuan Chanyeol. dalam jarak sedekat ini dia dapat mencium aroma sabun yang menguar seksi dari tubuh hyung-nya itu. pagi-pagi Chanyeol sudah membuatnya merasa canggung seperti ini.

"bagaimana aku tidak khawatir? Ini soal Ibu" Sehun mengerang frustasi, dia mencengkram kedua bahu Chanyeol sambil menundukkan kepala. "k-kembali secepatnya, aku tidak sanggup sendirian"

Chanyeol tidak begitu mendengarnya karna Sehun mengatakan kalimat tadi sambil bergumam. "apa? coba katakan sekali lagi" jarinya mengangkat dagu runcing Sehun agar bisa mendengar lebih jelas apa yang dikatakan adiknya.

"pokoknya jika urusanmu sudah selesai cepat kembali ke sini" setelah berkata begitu, Sehun keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tersenyum geli.

Bagaimana tidak tersenyum? Pipi Sehun merona hebat tadi, adiknya itu menggemaskannya sudah di taraf keterlaluan.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka kembali dari luar, "maaf, aku lupa soal bajunya" Sehun masuk lagi ke dalam lalu mengunci pintunya lagi.

"tidak perlu, aku akan memakai ini saja. kemarilah" Chanyeol membawa Sehun ke dalam pelukannya. "aku akan berusaha menemukan Ibu. maaf aku belum sepenuhnya menjadi hyung yang baik untukmu, tapi aku mohon untuk kali ini percaya padaku"

Sehun terhenyak, sedetik kemudian dia mengangguk lalu membalas pelukan Chanyeol yang hangat.

Dari rasa benci yang begitu dalam, hingga berubah menjadi rasa sayang. Sehun tidak mengerti mengapa situasi ini bermain-main dengan hatinya? Sehun sungguhan tidak mengerti.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Pak Choi menghubungi bukan untuk ke kantor, melainkan ke rumah Grandma. Chanyeol menerka-nerka semarah apa Grandma saat tau semalaman ia tidak pulang.

Dan ia sudah tidak kaget lagi bertemu Ayah di pagi hari dengan wajah menyebalkannya seperti biasa.

"kau dari mana saja?" tanya sang Ayah. "Grandma seperti akan kehilanganmu selamanya saat tau semalaman kau tidak pulang"

"aku menginap di hotel" jawab Chanyeol seadanya, dia langsung menuju ke kamar Grandma karna malas berbicara dengan Ayah lebih banyak.

Saat memasuki kamar Grandma, dia menangkap aura tegang apalagi wajah Grandma tidak menunjukkan senyum sama sekali. "mengapa kau sulit sekali dihubungi?" itu yang langsung Grandma katakan ketika melihat Chanyeol.

"maaf, aku lupa mengisi baterai ponselku" Chanyeol menghela napas karna dengan gaya arogannya, sang Ayah menyusul ke kamar Grandma dan berdiri di sebelahnya sekarang.

"Grandma ingin mengadakan rapat pemegang saham" tegas wanita tua itu.

Chanyeol menyernyit, "apa? apa maksud Grandma?"

"Ayahmu terus merengek meminta bagiannya kembali, jadi terpaksa hari ini kita mengadakan rapat pemegang saham"

Ia mendesis pelan, melirik tajam pada sang Ayah yang hanya tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas. "aku.. tidak masalah dengan ini, tapi biarkan aku bicara berdua dulu dengan Ayah" Chanyeol menepuk keras lengan Ayahnya hingga pria paruh baya itu mengerang hebat.

Ayah dengan kesal mengikuti langkah Chanyeol keluar dari kamar Grandma. "ternyata Grandma-mu masih menganggap Ayah sebagai putranya. Lihat? Dia luluh juga sekarang"

"itu karna Grandma sudah terlalu pusing dengan segala urusan tentang Ayah. Jangan meminta lebih, kurasa sepuluh persen saja cukup untukmu" Chanyeol mengultimatum Ayahnya.

"kau jangan bercanda, Chanyeol. ingat, kau belum jadi pemenang telak"

"apa maksud Ayah? Aku tidak ingin bertele-tele, aku ini Presiden Direktur yang juga memiliki andil untuk memberimu berapa persen saham" ia menekan setiap perkataannya.

Rahang Ayah mengeras, di hadapannya ini bukan lagi Chanyeol yang dia anggap sebagai putra sulungnya namun sebagai rival.

"Chanyeol-ah, sebagai Presiden Direktur tentu kau juga harus berhati-hati dalam mengambil keputusan. Pikirkan segala konsekuensi yang ada"

"tidak ada yang perlu aku pikirkan untuk memberimu sepuluh persen saja"

"sombong sekali" dengus Ayah, sementara Chanyeol tersenyum meremehkannya sekarang. namun tanpa diduga sang Ayah menyeringai penuh arti lalu lebih mendekat pada Chanyeol, "bagaimana kabar Ibu dan adikmu?"

Chanyeol mematung detik itu juga.

"kau pikir aku tidak tau? Chanyeol-ah, aku sangat tau segalanya. Jangan remehkan aku"

"lalu jika kau tau segalanya apa urusannya denganku? Itu terserah padaku ingin menemui Ibu dan adik kandungku kembali atau tidak" Chanyeol memandang rendah Ayahnya, "aku dulu memang melupakan mereka, tapi sekarang aku bersyukur setidaknya aku bukan sepertimu"

Ayah tertawa pelan, rasanya dia ingin memukuli putranya sendiri. "Chanyeol, aku tidak ingin bertele-tele. Berikan sesuai yang aku mau, atau─"

"atau apa? kau akan menemui Ibu dan Sehun untuk mengancamku, ha?"

"lebih dari itu. aku bahkan sudah bertemu Ibumu" Ayah menyeringai sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak bisa berkedip, ia terlalu shock akan ucapan Ayahnya barusan. Ia tidak cukup bodoh, ia tau maksud perkataan itu.

Sial, semua menjadi kacau karna Ayahnya.

Akhirnya tubuh itu bisa digerakkan, cepat-cepat Chanyeol berlari menyusul sang Ayah yang akan segera pergi dari rumah Grandma. samar-samar Chanyeol dapat mendengar Grandma memanggil namanya agar segera kembali ke kamar.

"Ayah!" ia menarik kencang lengan Ayahnya.

"bisakah kau tidak berlaku kasar padaku?! benar-benar anak tidak tau diuntung!" Ayah menepis tangan Chanyeol menjauh.

"jangan sakiti Ibu! jika kau melakukan sesuatu padanya, aku tidak akan memberikan apa yang kau mau"

"Chanyeol, kau memang benar-benar amatir soal bisnis. Ini lah bisnis yang sebenarnya, nak. Tidak ada keadilan dalam berbisnis, tidak ada cara alami dan murni" pria itu tertawa.

Urat Chanyeol terlihat, ia sungguhan dendam pada Ayahnya kali ini. "aku akan mencari di mana kau sembunyikan Ibu"

"kau tidak akan bisa menemukannya, Chanyeol. seperti yang tadi kukatakan, kau itu masih amatir"

"caramu yang busuk tidak akan membawamu pada kemenangan, Ayah. Kuharap kau segera sadar" Chanyeol berbalik pergi.

Di saat yang sama pula, Pak Choi melihat itu semua dan memilih untuk tidak mengganggu Chanyeol terlebih dahulu karna suasana masih terasa tegang.

"katakan pada Grandma aku langsung menuju ke kantor" hanya itu yang Chanyeol ucapkan pada Pak Choi sebelum ia masuk ke dalam mobil.

.

.

.

.

.

Rasanya belum cukup lega ketika Chanyeol sudah merusak sebagian apapun yang ada di atas meja kerjanya sekarang.

Amarahnya benar-benar terpancing berkat kelakuan bejat Ayah yang tidak pernah bisa dia prediksi. Chanyeol merenggangkan dasi di kerah kemejanya lalu mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar memikirkan berbagai cara agar Ibunya tetap selamat dan saham untuk Ayah tidak lebih dari sepuluh persen.

Jika dia berikan saham hanya sepuluh persen untuk Ayah, maka Ayah pasti akan melalukan sesuatu pada Ibunya.

Ponsel miliknya berdering, nama Sehun tertera di sana.

"ya?"

 _"urusanmu sudah selesai? Cepat kembali ke sini"_

Chanyeol semakin pusing. haruskah dia beritau Sehun tentang Ibunya? "aku akan segera ke sana, kau sabar dulu"

 _"apa kau sudah dapat kabar tentang Ibu?"_

Hening sebentar.

"aku akan menjelaskannya ketika kita bertemu"

 _"kenapa tidak sekarang saja? aku harus tau bagaimana keadaan Ibu!"_

"maafkan aku, tunggu ya" Chanyeol memutus sambungan sepihak, pasti Sehun sedang mengamuk sekarang karna sikap Chanyeol yang aneh.

Dengan pikiran kacau Chanyeol tetap membelikan sesuatu untuk Sehun agar anak itu tidak marah padanya meski kenyataannya Sehun marah besar saat ini.

Ia abaikan panggilan dari Yongra dan Grandma yang sejak tadi mengganggu ponselnya. Setelah ini dia harus bicara baik-baik dengan Sehun jadi dia mematikan ponselnya. Gangguan dari Yongra ataupun Grandma bisa membuatnya kehilangan konsentrasi.

Setelah sampai di apartemen, Chanyeol melihat keadaan Sehun yang jauh lebih menyeramkan dari sebelumnya.

Sehun hanya duduk diam di sofa sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Chanyeol menebak akan seperti apa nasibnya setelah Sehun sadar dia sudah datang? Mungkin dia akan dipukuli.

"Sehun, aku membawakan cake untukmu"

"aku tidak butuh" Sehun menoleh, "sekarang di mana Ibu? katakan padaku!"

"aku akan menjelaskannya tapi sebelum itu aku harap kau tidak marah" Chanyeol menghela napas sambil meletakkan cake di atas meja setelah itu duduk di samping adiknya. "aku benar-benar minta maaf tapi sekarang Ibu sedang bersama Ayah"

Sehun menajamkan pandangannya pada sosok Chanyeol, "bersama Ayah? Jadi Ibu pergi menemui Ayah?"

"ya, Ayah mengurung Ibu di suatu tempat yang aku tidak tau sama sekali. maafkan aku, Sehun.. aku benar-benar minta maaf"

"sejak kapan Ayah berada di Korea? maksudku─" Sehun terpana tidak percaya. Untuk apa Ibunya pergi menemui Ayah yang sudah sangat lama membuang mereka? "─kupikir selama ini dia sudah mati" cibirnya.

"ini semua karna Ayah menginginkan saham dariku, Sehun. Grandma memutuskan mengadakan rapat pemegang saham dan aku akan memberikan sepuluh persen untuk Ayah"

Sehun menggeram frustasi. "ini urusan kalian yang orang kaya, urusan kalian yang punya banyak uang! Aku hanya ingin Ibu kembali dan hidup kami tenang seperti semula!"

"aku mengerti, aku sedang memikirkan caranya. Jika aku memberikan Ayah sedikit saham maka Ayah pasti akan melakukan sesuatu pada Ibu"

"tidak bisa kah kau melacak di mana Ibu disembunyikan olehnya?!" Sehun tanpa sadar jadi emosi dan membentak Chanyeol sejak tadi.

"aku sedang berusaha, Sehun" Chanyeol memegang kedua tangan Sehun untuk menenangkannya. "aku mohon kau percaya padaku, aku akan menyelesaikan ini semua"

"berikan saja apa yang pria tua bangka itu mau, hyung! jangan sampai dia melakukan hal buruk pada Ibu karna jika itu terjadi aku yang akan membalasnya dengan tanganku sendiri!" Sehun menepis tangan Chanyeol lalu beranjak dari sofa.

Chanyeol menghela napas. Memang akan seperti ini jadinya jika dia jujur pada Sehun, kalaupun dia tidak jujur dia tidak tahan melihat Sehun yang terus-menerus khawatir dan sedih.

"oh ya, jika memang terjadi sesuatu pada Ibu maka kau juga akan terkena imbasnya" Sehun melirik sinis pada Chanyeol kemudian masuk ke kamarnya.

Mata Chanyeol sukses membola. "apa maksudmu, Sehun? aku minta maaf padamu" ia mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Sehun. "tolong jangan menjauhiku lagi" ayolah, perjuangan Chanyeol sudah membuahkan hasil yang baik dan seketika semua harus kembali meradang karna ulah Ayahnya.

"coba kau pikir, siapa yang melahirkanku ke dunia? Itu Ibu! dan semua orang tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Ibu mereka termasuk aku!"

Chanyeol merasa seperti ditampar telak-telak. Tentu saja itu benar, Ibu jauh lebih penting bagi Sehun dibanding Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bukan siapa-siapa. Dia adalah hyung yang sudah meninggalkan Sehun bertahun-tahun dengan teganya.

"maafkan aku Sehun" Chanyeol berbisik.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mengusap air matanya yang turun tanpa ia sadari sendiri. Sejak tadi dia hanya menatap foto Ibu yang tengah tersenyum anggun.

Sementara dia tidak mendengar apapun lagi dari luar, sepertinya Chanyeol sudah pergi. namun Sehun kaget saat melihat jam dinding menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi. Dia belum tidur padahal besok harus kembali kuliah karna dia sudah absen satu hari.

Jika dipikir-pikir mungkin Sehun sudah terlalu keras pada Chanyeol. tentu Chanyeol juga tidak menginginkan hal seperti ini terjadi pada Ibu. Chanyeol tidak tau apapun tentang rencana jahat Ayahnya ini.

Sehun tidak percaya dia memiliki Ayah seperti itu. heh, lagi pula Sehun tidak menganggapnya Ayah. Untuk apa juga dia menyebut Ayah?

Ia keluar dari kamar, memeriksa sekeliling yang terlihat sepi. Benarkah Chanyeol pulang?

Sehun jadi merasa menyesal juga, dia pun berjalan untuk memeriksa sofa. Oh, ternyata Chanyeol masih ada dan sedang tertidur di sana.

Benar, Chanyeol juga pasti kelelahan. Bukan hanya Sehun yang panik tentang Ibunya, Chanyeol pun merasakan hal yang sama. Sehun kembali ke kamar, mengambil selimut untuk ia pakaikan di tubuh Chanyeol agar tidak kedinginan.

Setelah memakaikan selimut pada Chanyeol, Sehun menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil minum. Rasanya semua yang dilakukan sangat melelahkan. Dalam dua hari ini begitu banyak kejadian yang mengejutkan juga membuat Sehun sakit kepala.

"Sehun.." suara Chanyeol terdengar.

Sehun menoleh, melihat Chanyeol dengan wajah kusutnya sudah dalam posisi duduk. Sepertinya dia terbangun.

"aku tidak membangunkanmu kan?" Sehun bertanya ragu.

Chanyeol beranjak mendekati Sehun lalu langsung mendekapnya dengan erat. "aku minta maaf padamu"

Sehun menghela napas. "aku juga minta maaf. Aku hanya terlalu takut terjadi hal yang buruk pada Ibu"

Tangan besar Chanyeol yang hangat perlahan mengusap punggung Sehun. "aku akan menyelesaikan masalah ini dan membawa Ibu pulang"

"ya, aku berharap besar padamu" Sehun membalas pelukan Chanyeol. saat ini hanya Chanyeol lah tempat dia bergantung, hanya Chanyeol satu-satunya yang Sehun percaya. Dia sungguh bodoh sudah membentaknya padahal di hati kecilnya, Sehun tak dapat mengandalkan orang lain.

Chanyeol menciumnya di bibir, memagutnya pelan nan romantis. Ingin memberikan kehangatan sekaligus ketenangan untuk adiknya. sementara Sehun membalas ciuman itu juga dengan sarat akan makna, seakan ingin menyampaikan bahwa dia tak ingin Chanyeol meninggalkannya lagi.

Kecapan bibir mereka terdengar jelas karna suasana yang sepi. Sehun memejamkan mata melepas segala bebannya ketika ciuman Chanyeol berpindah pada rahang dan lehernya. mengapa hatinya menjadi seluluh ini? perlakuan Chanyeol membuatnya lupa akan hal apapun.

 **ChanHun**

"Sehun!"

Sehun sukses merobek kertas di tangannya ─secara tidak sengaja─ karna teriakan dari Minseok. Melihat itu Minseok hanya tertawa geli.

"hyung... kenapa berteriak begitu?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah cemberutnya. "lihat, kertasku jadi robek"

"itu hanya gambar robot yang tidak jelas. Selama kuliah berlangsung kuperhatikan kau hanya menggambar-gambar, tumben sekali"

"beberapa hari ini banyak masalah yang menimpaku jadi aku merasa sedikit frustasi" Sehun meraih tasnya lalu dia berjalan bersama Minseok keluar dari kelas.

"mau menginap di rumahku? Hehe nanti kukenalkan pada pacarku"

"apa? kau punya pacar?" Sehun melongo, "kenapa tidak pernah cerita?"

"karna kau tidak pernah bertanya" Minseok nyengir. "ayo kita ke rumahku, lupakan sejenak semua masalahmu, oke?"

"baiklah" Sehun berpikir ide Minseok tidak buruk juga. dia akan menghubungi Chanyeol untuk tidak menjemputnya hari ini.

"aku harus menemui Yuri, Dosen seksi yang menyebalkan itu terus menagih tugasku. Kau tunggu di sini"

"aku tunggu di gerbang saja ya hyung" setelah mendapat acungan jempol dari Minseok, Sehun berjalan keluar dari gedung kampusnya. Dia berdiri di depan gerbang dan meraih ponselnya untuk menghubungi Chanyeol.

 _"ya, Sehun?"_ suara Chanyeol dari seberang line telpon.

"hyung, aku akan ke rumah temanku hari ini. kau tidak usah menjemput" Sehun menangkap sosok pria yang memakai setelan jas dengan rapih berdiri tidak jauh dari gerbang kampus sambil menatapnya tajam.

 _"ke rumah temanmu? Temanmu yang mana kalau aku boleh tau?"_ tertangkap nada cemburu dari sana.

Sehun tersenyum, "Minseok hyung. pernah bertemu denganmu saat menjemputku di kampus" ia melirik orang tadi yang semakin mencurigakan. Terlebih, orang itu kini berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Sehun menyernyit merasakan hal aneh, jadi dia melangkah menjauh dari gerbang.

 _"ah iya, aku ingat dia. Baiklah, hubungi aku saja jika kau mau pulang nanti kujemput"_

"iya baiklah" Sehun segera memutus sambungan, dia melirik ke belakang dan ternyata orang itu makin mendekat.

Sehun memekik ketika seseorang menarik lengannya dengan kencang dan membawanya masuk ke dalam butik yang suasananya sedang ramai.

Ia memperhatikan sosok pria memakai jaket hitam ini, Sehun masih shock dan tidak bisa melihat wajah pria tersebut sehingga belum bisa dia kenali. Saat mereka masuk ke dalam toilet, baru lah Sehun bisa melihat wajahnya.

"untung saja aku langsung menarikmu ke sini"

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu berkedip-kedip bingung. "a-aku sangat berterimakasih padamu, tapi.. kau siapa? Kenapa kau menolongku?" ia bertanya hati-hati.

Pria berkulit sedikit gelap itu tersenyum hangat. "aku melihat orang tadi yang memperhatikanmu, dia sangat mencurigakan jadi kupikir kau sedang berada dalam bahaya"

Itu benar, orang berpakaian rapih tadi memang mencurigakan.

"terimakasih banyak" Sehun membungkuk sambil tersenyum kikuk, "ngomong-ngomong, namaku Oh Sehun. siapa namamu?"

Tiba-tiba pria itu menggenggam tangan Sehun kembali. "namaku Huang Zitao. tidak kah kau ingat padaku, Sehunnie?"

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Gue tau ini sangat pendek hehe tapi gue kan emang suka bikin orang penasaran. Chapter berikutnya gue usahakan lebih cepat diupdate. Makasih kalian setia menunggu, love you all~


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Different

Pair: ChanHun (Chanyeol-Sehun)

Other pair: temukan saja di dalamnya

Genre: YAOI of course, INCEST, romance

Rate: M

 **ChanHun**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sehun menikmati jadwal padatnya saat harus bekerja di restauran ketiga pagi hari kemudian kuliah di sore hari._

 _Ia pulang pada pukul 7 malam. Setelah membeli cake untuk Ibu dia berjalan santai sambil memikirkan cemilan apa yang akan menemaninya mengerjakan tugas nanti malam. Tiba-tiba Sehun mendengar suara-suara gaduh yang berasal dari sebuah jalan kecil gelap di dekat gedung apartemennya._

 _Sehun menjilat bibirnya kemudian menelan ludah dengan gugup karena dia tau suara-suara itu disebabkan oleh beberapa berandalan yang sedang memukuli seseorang._

 _"tolong_ _─ ugh!" lenguh seseorang, sepertinya dia yang memang sedang dipukuli._

 _Dengan keberanian penuh Sehun berlari ke jalan kecil tersebut, ia meraih ponsel di saku jaketnya lalu menyalakan lampu blitz agar bisa melihat orang-orang di dalam kegelapan itu._

 _"hentikan!" Sehun berteriak. Oh dia melihat seseorang sekarat bersandar pada tembok di sudut sana, para berandalan itu segera kabur karena tidak mau wajah mereka dikenali._

 _Sehun kembali berlari menghampiri orang sekarat itu diikuti oleh beberapa orang lain yang memang juga mendengar keributan tadi. Seseorang terdengar menghubungi ambulans melalui ponselnya, sementara Sehun meraih orang sekarat ini dalam pelukannya._

 _"ya Tuhan, kau mengalami pendarahan!" kagetnya saat melihat telapak tangannya terkena noda darah dari kepala pria ini, wajahnya pun babak belur berkat pukulan dari berandal-berandal tadi._

 _Pria itu sekuat tenaga membuka mata, terkejut karena ternyata pemuda berwajah cantik ini lah yang sudah menolongnya._

 _Dia juga melihat name-tag di seragam kerja dari restauran ayam yang dipakai oleh Sehun. ia membalas pelukan Sehun yang hangat, dia butuh sandaran saat ini dan Sehun adalah seseorang yang tepat._

 _"Oh Sehun.. terimakasih" gumam pria tersebut sebelum akhirnya jatuh pingsan._

 _"hei, tetap bersamaku! Jangan pejamkan matamu, aku mohon" Sehun panik dan mengguncang-guncang bahu pria dalam pelukannya, "sebentar lagi ambulans datang, aku mohon jangan pejamkan matamu!"_

 _Pelukan hangat yang dirasakan pria itu akan selalu diingatnya. Meski mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi, pria itu akan mengejar pelukan hangatnya kemanapun ia pergi._

 _"nak, biar kami yang mengurusnya. Kau cukup berani mengusir berandalan itu" seorang pria tua mengambil alih tubuh pria itu dari pelukan Sehun. "pulang lah, ambulans akan datang"_

 _Sehun masih khawatir pada keadaan pria itu, dia melihat seragam serta jaketnya terkena noda darah yang berasal dari luka-luka pria tersebut di wajahnya._

 _Pria yang tidak pernah lagi bertemu pandang dengan Sehun semenjak kejadian malam itu._

 _Huang Zitao._

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun terbelalak sambil merutuki kebodohannya karena baru bisa mengingat bagaimana Zitao pernah bertemu dengannya.

Ternyata Zitao pria yang pernah ditolong olehnya.

Zitao menggenggam tangan Sehun semakin kuat lalu ia tempelkan di dadanya, "kau mengingatku kan? kau ingat kejadian malam itu ketika kau menolongku?" tatapnya penuh harap.

Di satu sisi Sehun bersyukur bahwa pria ini ternyata tidak mati, dia berhasil selamat dan sembuh lalu menjadi stalker Sehun yang berdiri dengan sehat hingga detik ini.

Namun di satu sisi naluri menyelamatkan diri Sehun muncul ke permukaan. Pria ini bisa saja berbuat macam-macam padanya, apalagi mereka kini hanya berdua di dalam toilet laki-laki.

"selama ini aku masih belum berani menunjukkan wajahku di depanmu" ucapnya dengan ekspresi miris.

Sehun menyadari sebuah baret lebar di pipi sebelah kanan Zitao, seperti bekas luka yang sudah dijahit. Mungkin selama ini Zitao tidak ingin muncul di depan Sehun karena bekas luka di wajahnya.

Zitao refleks menutupi bekas lukanya menggunakan tangan, "ini salah satu alasan mengapa aku tidak berani muncul"

"bukan berarti kau harus mengikuti setiap gerak-gerikku dan melakukan teror. Karena ulahmu, hidupku jadi tidak tenang" Sehun menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Zitao. "apapun itu, terimakasih kau sudah menolongku. Aku harus pergi" asal tau saja, Sehun mengumpulkan keberanian dalam hatinya untuk berucap seperti itu.

Dia berbalik keluar dari toilet meninggalkan Zitao dengan wajah sedihnya. Tidak, Sehun tidak boleh pergi, dia tidak mau kehilangan Sehun lagi.

Sehun keluar dari butik tersebut namun dia terkejut saat melihat Zitao mengikutinya dari belakang. Oh tidak, ini adalah nightmare episode kedua setelah tadi dia diuntit oleh pria berpakaian rapih.

"Sehun, tunggu!" teriak Zitao.

Ia mempercepat larinya hingga napasnya mulai terengah-engah. Sehun meraih ponsel di saku celananya, tapi ternyata ponsel itu mati karena kehabisan baterai. Ya, ini nightmare episode kedua dan ketiga yang dicampur menjadi satu.

Orang-orang melihat mereka dengan pandangan bingung, mungkin banyak yang menebak mereka sedang lomba lari sprint 100 meter. Sehun tidak peduli, dia melihat kumpulan atlet _baseball_ yang baru keluar dari sebuah kedai kopi dan saat itu juga dia berteriak pada mereka.

"tolong! Tolong aku! dia menguntitku sejak dari toilet, tolong aku!" dia memohon pada para atlet _baseball_ berbadan besar itu.

Mereka melihat sosok Zitao yang berhenti berlari. "hei kau, tidak sopan sekali menguntit orang lain di toilet!" tegur salah seorang atlet. Akhirnya mereka menyeret Zitao untuk dibawa ke kantor Polisi.

"Sehun! aku akan bertemu lagi denganmu nanti, aku janji!" Zitao terus berteriak-teriak sambil diseret oleh mereka.

"terimakasih banyak, terimakasih" Sehun membungkuk pada atlet tadi.

"sama-sama. Berhati-hati lah, orang seperti itu biasanya memiliki kenekatan tinggi. Apalagi kau memiliki paras yang manis, sampai jumpa" ia pergi menyusul teman-temannya yang tadi menyeret Zitao lebih dulu.

Sehun menghela napas lelah, dia pun segera melangkah pergi juga karena perhatian orang-orang sejak tadi tertuju ke arahnya.

Oh, Sehun tidak sadar lari sprint 100 meternya membawa dirinya ke pusat kota Seoul dan tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri Sehun melihat gedung perusahaan keluarga Park.

Gedung kokoh bernuansa elegan yang khas juga mencerminkan bagaimana elegannya seorang Park Chanyeol, sang Presiden Direktur.

Sehun masuk ke dalam gedung itu dengan langkah kaki lelah, bagaimanapun dia harus melaporkan kejadian barusan pada Chanyeol. dia tidak bisa menghadapi ini sendirian, dia butuh Chanyeol untuk membantunya.

Dia menghampiri meja informasi yang dihuni oleh tiga orang gadis. Salah satunya menyadari kedatangan Sehun, dia tersenyum hangat menyambut pemuda itu. "selamat sore, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"aku bisa bertemu dengan Presdir Park?" napas Sehun masih sedikit terengah-engah.

"kau baik-baik saja? ingin kubuatkan teh hangat?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepala, "tidak, aku hanya ingin bertemu Presdir Park"

"maaf, apa kau sudah membuat janji dengan Presdir?"

"ya, aku sudah membuat janji dengannya"

"baik, aku akan menghubungi Presdir. Tolong sebutkan namamu dan perjanjian yang dilampirkan" gadis itu meraih gagang telpon di atas mejanya, segera menghubungi Chanyeol.

"namaku Park Sehun. janji yang terlampir adalah dia akan menjemputku jika aku sudah pulang tapi karena ponselku mati aku tidak bisa mengabarinya"

Gadis itu menyernyit bingung namun masih berusaha tersenyum hangat. "maaf, itu bukan perjanjian resmi yang bisa kami terima"

Sehun menggeram, "cepat sambungkan padanya, aku mohon"

"tapi Tuan─"

"aku mohon Nona, aku sudah lelah!" pekik Sehun yang akhirnya meledak juga.

"Tuan, tolong jangan membuat kagaduhan di sini" gadis itu memberi kode pada petugas keamanan untuk segera menyeret Sehun keluar.

Sehun menghela napas karena dua orang petugas keamanan mencengkram lengannya. "maaf Tuan, kau tidak diperbolehkan di sini jika kau membuat kegaduhan"

"lepaskan aku! aku bisa berjalan sendiri keluar dari sini!" Sehun menyentak lengan kedua petugas itu lalu berjalan menuju ke pintu utama. Sial, bukannya bertemu Chanyeol dia jadi harus tarik urat untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Sehun!" suara Chanyeol terdengar menggema.

Sehun menoleh, melihat Chanyeol yang berlari dari arah elevator dan kini menghampirinya. "kupikir kau sama sekali tidak tau bahwa aku ke sini" Sehun mencibir.

"maaf, Pak Choi melihatmu dari _cctv_. Ayo ke ruanganku" Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Sehun. gadis resepsionis dan para petugas keamanan tersenyum kikuk pada Sehun karena ternyata Presdir mereka punya hubungan yang dekat dengannya.

Sehun tidak mau melihat mereka lagi karena sudah muak, jadi dia hanya mengikuti langkah Chanyeol menuju ke elevator. Setelah menekan tombol, Chanyeol mengecup tangan Sehun dengan pelan karena dia merasa sepertinya mood Sehun sedang tidak bagus. "apa yang terjadi? Tadi kau bilang ingin ke rumah temanmu"

"batal. Aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang mencurigakan, dia menungguku di depan gerbang kampus"

Chanyeol menyernyit heran, "penguntitmu?"

"bukan, dia memakai pakaian yang sangat rapih sepertimu saat ini. tapi dia terus mengikutiku, untung saja aku langsung ditolong seseorang"

Sialan, siapa lagi kali ini? Chanyeol pastikan orang itu akan segera mati. "kenapa tidak langsung menghubungiku?"

"ponselku mati. Dan kau tau siapa yang menolongku, itu Huang Zitao! dia menemukanku hyung!" wajah Sehun terlihat horor.

Chanyeol menggandeng Sehun kembali keluar dari elevator. Sehun terperangah melihat seluruh ruangan ini, begitu luas dan mewah. Di depan sana terdapat pintu ganda besar yang terbuat dari kayu, Sehun bertaruh itu pasti ruangan kerja Presdir.

Pak Choi sudah ada di sana, dia membukakan pintu ruangan Chanyeol sambil tersenyum ramah pada Sehun. "selamat sore Tuan" katanya.

Sehun sedikit membungkuk, "selamat sore"

"di mana Huang Zitao itu sekarang?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil merangkul pinggang Sehun.

"ah, tadi aku meminta bantuan warga sekitar untuk membawanya ke kantor Polisi" jawab Sehun sambil melihat keseluruhan ruangan kerja Chanyeol. terdapat kaca jendela besar di setiap sudutnya sehingga ruangan Chanyeol nampak lebih hidup dan segar.

"segera ke kantor Polisi, pastikan dia dihukum seberat-beratnya" perintah Chanyeol pada Pak Choi, lalu dia agak mendekat pada sekretaris pribadinya itu untuk berbisik. "selidiki apa yang sedang Ayah kerjakan. Aku punya _feeling_ buruk tentangnya"

"baik Presdir" Pak Choi membungkuk patuh. "selamat sore Tuan Sehun" setelah memberi salam, dia pun pamit pergi.

Chanyeol menutup pintu ruangannya. "tapi dia tidak melakukan apapun padamu kan? kau baik-baik saja?" tangannya memegang kedua pipi Sehun yang tanpa sadar merona.

"aku baik-baik saja, hanya kelelahan berlari karena menghindar darinya"

"istirahat lah" ia mempersilahkan Sehun duduk di sofa panjang tempat Chanyeol biasa bersantai sejenak dari pekerjaannya yang menumpuk.

Sehun duduk di sana, meluruskan kakinya sambil memijat pelan-pelan. Dia tidak pernah berlari sekencang itu lagi semenjak festival sekolah saat SMA dulu. Dipikir-pikir semenjak kuliah dan bekerja, Sehun sudah tidak pernah lagi berolahraga bahkan untuk sekedar lari pagi pun dia tidak sempat.

"jangan terlalu dipikirkan, tindakanmu sudah sangat bagus meminta bantuan orang lain untuk membawanya ke Polisi" Chanyeol duduk di samping sofa berhadapan ke arahnya.

Sehun hanya memikirkan apa kata atlet tadi, biasanya orang seperti itu punya kenekatan yang berlebihan. Benar juga, bagaimana jika Zitao menghalalkan segala cara agar keluar dari penjara dan menemukannya lagi?

Apalagi Zitao tadi mengatakan ingin segera bertemu dengannya kembali. Sehun sepertinya baru bisa tenang jika melihat Zitao mati atau datang keajaiban yang membuat Zitao tidak menyukainya lagi.

"aku bersyukur kau baik-baik saja" Chanyeol mencium kening Sehun dengan lembut.

"bolehkah aku tidur? aku sangat lelah" Sehun seenaknya mengambil ponsel Chanyeol yang berada di saku celana pria itu, ia mengetik pesan ke nomor Minseok untuk mengabarinya bahwa dia baru akan ke rumah Minseok nanti malam.

"tidur lah, istirahatkan tubuhmu"

Merekapun berbagi ciuman manis sebelum Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berpikir siapapun bisa mencelakai Sehun, terutama Ayahnya. Tidak, Chanyeol memang sangat yakin bahwa itu adalah suruhan Ayahnya.

Ia memperhatikan layar komputer yang menayangkan rekaman kamera _cctv_ di depan gerbang Universitas tempat Sehun menuntut ilmu. Setelah diberi komando olehnya, Pak Choi bergerak cepat menyelidiki tentang pria mencurigakan yang menunggu Sehun di kampusnya.

"kau mengenal orang ini?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Pak Choi yang baru kembali setelah mengambilkan selimut untuk Sehun. anak itu benar-benar pulas karena kelelahan.

"aku mengenalnya, Presdir. Anak buahku pernah melihatnya bertemu dengan Ayahmu"

"ah, rupanya pria tua itu ingin membuatku meledak" Chanyeol megatupkan rahangnya, dia memijat pelipisnya sambil merutuki tindakan Ayahnya yang sudah keluar batas.

"aku masih belum bisa menemukan keberadaan Ibumu, Presdir. Maafkan aku" Pak Choi membungkuk dengan segala rasa penyesalan.

Chanyeol menatap Sehun yang tidur dengan sangat nyenyak di sofa miliknya. Melihat Sehun mengingatkannya pada Ibu, melihat Ibu mengingatkannya pada Sehun. selalu seperti itu. karena mereka memiliki wajah yang mirip, Chanyeol jadi semakin merasa terbebani.

"kalau perlu cari keberadaan Ibuku di luar negeri, bisa jadi dia menyembunyikan Ibu di suatu negara yang sulit ditemukan"

"aku sudah melakukannya Presdir, beberapa koneksiku di berbagai negara tengah membantu untuk mencari"

Kemungkinan terakhir yang sangat tak ingin Chanyeol yakini adalah: Ayah sudah membunuh Ibunya. Ini benar-benar membuat Chanyeol gusar, dia mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. dia merasa sudah gagal melindungi Ibu dan Adiknya.

Bagaimanapun juga ini semua berawal dari keputusannya untuk mendatangi Ibu dan adiknya kembali. Jika dulu dia tidak kembali, mungkin kehidupan Ibu dan Sehun masih aman dan damai tanpa bahaya apapun.

Ketika berkumpul lagi dengan Ibu dan adiknya, Chanyeol berpikir musuh terberatnya adalah Grandma. sama sekali tidak berpikir bahwa Ayahnya akan kembali dari Eropa, menghancurkan suasana harmonis yang sudah Chanyeol bangun susah payah bersama Ibu dan terutama dengan Sehun.

"Presdir, Nona Yongra di sini" lapor Pak Choi.

Sialan, satu parasit ini juga sulit untuk dituntaskan Chanyeol. mengingat Yongra yang terus-terusan meminta dinikahi, Chanyeol berpikir harus segera memutus kerja sama perusahaan dengan perusahaan Orang tua Yongra.

"Yeollie! Kenapa kau tidak menjawab panggilanku?! Aku frustasiii" Yongra menghentak-hentakkan kakinya menunjukkan ekspresi merajuk.

Chanyeol beranjak, jika Yongra membuat keributan di sini Sehun akan terbangun. Chanyeol tidak mau istirahat adiknya terganggu. "jangan berteriak. ini di kantor, bukan di rumahmu Yongra-ssi"

Yongra melihat Sehun yang masih tertidur pulas di atas sofa. Dia memicingkan matanya, mencoba mengingat di mana dia pernah bertemu pemuda itu karena wajahnya sangat familiar.

Ah! Dia adalah pegawai restauran ayam yang pernah dikunjungi oleh Chanyeol. ternyata Chanyeol memiliki hubungan yang dekat dengannya? "dia siapamu sebenarnya? Kau pernah bertemu dengannya di restauran ayam?" Yongra menunjuk Sehun terang-terangan.

Chanyeol menghela napas, "dia hanya teman. Sekarang ayo bicara di luar" ia menyeret Yongra keluar dari ruangan.

"kau punya hubungan spesial dengannya?" Yongra bertanya lagi dengan wajah sebal.

"Yongra-ssi, aku pikir kau tidak berhak mencampuri urusan pribadiku"

"oh, kau lupa? Grandma sudah menjodohkan kita berdua dan kita akan segera menikah. Jika benar dia pacarmu, aku akan laporkan pada Grandma"

"tidak lagi, aku akan segera mencabut sahamku dari perusahaanmu. Kita akan berhenti kerja sama"

Yongra menganga _shock_ dalam keheningan.

"kau berani memutuskanku, Yeollie?"

"kenapa harus tidak berani? Aku bisa mencari yang lebih baik darimu" Chanyeol melengos pergi. akhirnya dia melakukan ini, akhirnya dia bisa dengan lega menendang Yongra keluar dari kehidupannya meskipun dia tau setelah ini Grandma akan marah besar.

Yongra merasakan matanya memanas, dia siap menangis kapan saja jadi lebih baik dia cepat-cepat pergi dari sana.

"apa yang terjadi, Presdir?" Pak Choi bertanya dengan khawatir.

"besok aku akan memutuskan hubungan perusahaan dengan Orang tua Yongra, ingatkan aku untuk itu Pak Choi" Chanyeol duduk kembali di singgasananya.

"kau yakin, Presdir?"

"ya, sekali-sekali aku harus membangkang dari Grandma karena ini menyangkut masa depanku. Aku tidak bisa menikah dengan wanita seperti dia"

"kau benar, Presdir. Aku akan mengatur jadwal untuk rapat pemegang saham besok, kau sudah memutuskan berapa persen yang harus diberikan untuk Ayahmu?"

"aku tidak bisa memikirkannya sekarang, akan aku putuskan saat rapatnya berlangsung besok. Aku tidak akan mengaktifkan ponselku, jika Grandma menghubungi katakan saja aku sibuk" Chanyeol menyernyit sambil melihat rekaman _cctv_ tadi yang terus diputar berulang-ulang di komputernya.

"baik, Presdir. Aku permisi dulu" Pak Choi keluar dari ruangannya.

Chanyeol kembali beranjak dari kursi untuk menghampiri Sehun. penerangan di ruangan Chanyeol terlihat menjadi berwarna oranye karena bias cahaya matahari yang sudah terbenam di luar sana. Ia mengusap pipi Sehun dengan lembut agar Sehun tidak terbangun.

Namun ini memang sudah saatnya Sehun bangun, dia tertidur selama hampir 3 jam dan itu cukup untuk mengumpulkan kembali tenaganya.

"maaf, aku jadi membangunkanmu" ujar Chanyeol memperhatikan eskpresi _blank_ Sehun ketika baru bangun tidur. membuatnya tertawa pelan karena wajah adiknya begitu lucu.

"tidak, aku memang sudah tidur cukup lama" Sehun mengusap wajahnya, "aku harus pulang.. ingin makan sesuatu yang hangat"

"pulang ke rumahku, kau tidak bisa di rumah sendirian" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun dan anak itu meraihnya sambil memakai sepatu.

"aku memang berpikir seperti itu. tapi apa Nenekmu akan tau?" Sehun bertanya was-was. Bukannya dia takut pada Grandma, dia hanya malas jika terseret dalam masalah baru.

"tidak, Grandma tidak tau apapun tentang rumah baruku" mereka berjalan keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol menuju ke elevator.

"benarkah?" Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "ya dia tau, tapi dia tidak tau alamatnya dan mungkin dia memang malas untuk menyelidiki karena aku sudah memberikan alasan yang cukup bagus tentang rumah itu"

Sehun mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti. Mereka menunggu hingga elevator mengantar sampai ke lantai dasar sambil terus bergenggaman tangan.

"hyung"

"hm?" Chanyeol menoleh pada Sehun, merangkul pinggangnya agar pemuda itu lebih dekat dengannya.

Sehun menatap Chanyeol sepolos mungkin agar Chanyeol tidak merasa tersinggung sebelum dia bertanya, "bagaimana jika.. suatu saat kau harus keluar dari perusahaan dan hidup layaknya orang biasa?"

Kenapa tiba-tiba Sehun bertanya seperti itu? kali ini Chanyeol yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena merasa heran.

"tidak akan ada masalah yang membuatku harus keluar dari perusahaan, semua akan baik-baik saja. percaya padaku" Chanyeol mengecup tangan Sehun kembali.

Sehun tersenyum saja menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol walaupun di dalam hati dia merasa sangat miris. Mengapa Chanyeol begitu berbeda dengannya? Chanyeol sudah terlalu silau akan harta. Begitu rapat dengan tubuh Chanyeol, namun Sehun justru merasa Chanyeol sangat jauh.

Chanyeol tidak ingin kehilangan jabatan dan hartanya sekalipun jika Sehun atau mungkin Ibu yang meminta. Sehun merasa Chanyeol bukan untuknya, dan Sehun bukan untuk Chanyeol.

Itu benar, sesuai kenyataan karena mereka adalah saudara kandung yang tidak mungkin memiliki hubungan ekstrim seperti ini. namun karena Sehun memiliki rasa sayang, rasa sayang itu lah yang dia tempatkan tinggi-tinggi untuk sekarang.

Rasa sayang pada Chanyeol-nya.

 **ChanHun**

Rumah Chanyeol tidak semewah perkiraan Sehun. hanya rumah dua tingkat dengan pesona minimalis dan didominasi warna-warna menenangkan, tapi semua perabotnya tetap berkualitas tinggi sehingga rumah sederhana itu masih terlihat elegan.

"kau bisa pakai bajuku, Sehun. aku malam ini akan mengerjakan sesuatu untuk proyek minggu ini. tidak apa-apa?"

"tidak apa-apa selama kau mengizinkanku mengobrak-abrik isi kulkas" Sehun tersenyum jahil.

"silahkan, nantinya rumah ini akan jadi rumahmu juga" Chanyeol mencubit pipi Sehun, kelucuan adiknya benar-benar menggelitik.

Seketika pipi Sehun merona, "temukan Ibu dulu, baru aku akan memikirkan penawaranmu untuk tinggal di sini"

"aku akan segera menemukan Ibu, kau tenang saja" Chanyeol memeluk Sehun sambil mengusap punggungnya untuk mengirimkan ketenangan. Meski Chanyeol sendiri sedang memutar otak untuk mencari keberadaan Ibunya ini.

"aku tidak mau pakai bajumu, sepertinya terlalu besar. Lagipula bajuku ini belum kotor"

"kau yakin? Setidaknya kau butuh mandi. Aku akan tetap menyiapkan baju untukmu" Chanyeol membuka sebuah pintu ganda di dalam kamarnya. sejak tadi Sehun memang menebak-nebak pintu apakah itu. sekarang sudah terjawab, pintu itu adalah pintu lemari Chanyeol.

Sehun merengut, lemari Chanyeol saja seukuran dengan kamarnya di apartemen. Ini kerterlaluan sebenarnya. Sehun melihat koleksi baju, kemeja, jas, celana, jam tangan, sepatu, kaus kaki, dan aksesoris lainnya yang berasal dari brand-brand mahal. Chanyeol tidak tanggung-tanggung untuk menikmati kekayaannya.

"kau ingin pakai yang mana? Terserahmu"

"aku tidak mau" Sehun menggelengkan kepala.

"kalau begitu aku akan membelikan baju untukmu di luar. Bajumu yang ini sudah kotor, Sehun" Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Sehun, kedua tangan Sehun refleks memegang bahunya.

Sehun kembali merengut. "kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Baik baik, aku akan memakai bajumu" ia melihat-lihat baju yang mana yang kira-kira tidak terlalu besar.

Tubuh Sehun itu kurus, meski tubuhnya panjang seperti Chanyeol tapi Sehun sangat lah kurus dan ramping. Jadi walaupun Sehun memilih sweater putih Chanyeol ─yang menurutnya pas─ tetap saja akan kebesaran karena tubuhnya ─sekali lagi─ sangat kurus.

"aku akan memakai ini. kau tidak punya celana pendek?"

Chanyeol memperhatikan Sehun serta sweater yang tengah Sehun pegang, ia mengusap-usap dagunya. "sepertinya lebih pantas jika tidak pakai bawahan" ia nyengir.

Sehun memerah.

Apa itu barusan? Chanyeol yang mesum? Kemesuman Chanyeol? Chanyeol menggodanya? Itu pertama kali Sehun melihat Chanyeol menggodanya.

"apa maksudmu? Dasar bodoh" Sehun dengan cepat masuk ke kamar mandi sambil membawa sweater tadi.

Chanyeol tertawa karena berhasil menggoda Sehun. ya ampun, dia bersyukur bahwa kini hubungannya dan Sehun sudah berbeda 180◦ dibandingan dengan pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Dia ke ruang kerja untuk melanjutkan proyek yang tertunda. Ditengah-tengah pekerjaannya, Chanyeol kehilangan fokus karena dia memikirkan sesuatu.

Chanyeol harus memberitau pada Sehun tentang pria yang menunggunya di kampus atau tidak? jika tidak diberitau, Chanyeol takut Sehun tidak mawas diri ketika sendirian.

baiklah, Chanyeol akan tetap memberitau Sehun meskipun nanti anak itu akan emosi dan sudah pasti _mood_ -nya menurun drastis.

Dia keluar lagi dari ruang kerjanya, menuju ke kamar namun dia berhenti tiba-tiba karena melihat Sehun di dapur. ternyata anak itu sudah selesai mandi. Chanyeol terpesona melihat adik kecilnya memakai sweater putih miliknya yang membuat Sehun semakin manis.

Chanyeol menuruni tangga lalu menghampiri Sehun. "kau sudah selesai mandi rupanya. ingin memasak?"

"ya, tapi semua hanya makanan instan. Kau tidak pernah memasak?" Sehun menutup pintu kulkas setelah mengambil sebungkus pasta instan dan sebungkus kimchi.

"aku bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk itu. hei, aku ingin beritau sesuatu" Chanyeol melipat tangan di depan dada, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada meja _pantry_. "kuharap kau tidak marah"

"ini sama seperti kau ingin memberitau soal Ibu yang disekap oleh Ayah. Apa ini juga berhubungan tentang dia?" Sehun mulai sibuk memasak, dia tidak sekalipun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

"iya, ini soal Ayah. Pria yang menunggumu di depan gerbang kampus adalah orang suruhan Ayah"

Sehun berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya. "apa? suruhan Ayah? Oh, aku muak memanggilnya seperti itu" dia menggelengkan kepala memikirkan betapa jahat Ayahnya. "jadi apa maksudnya mengirim orang untuk mengikutiku?"

"aku tidak tau tepatnya, tapi yang pasti Ayah punya suatu rencana"

"Park Junwoo" Sehun berdecih menyebut nama Ayah. "mungkin dia juga ingin menculikku untuk dijadikan sandera agar kau mau memberikan jabatan Presdirmu untuknya" dia berkata geli sambil lanjut memasak.

"aku mengira ini seperti sebuah drama" Chanyeol tersenyum miris menatap lantai di bawahnya.

"hidup kita memang sudah menjadi drama. Aku tidak peduli soal Junwoo─" Chanyeol bergidik saat Sehun menyebut Ayah dengan nama aslinya. "─aku khawatir soal Ibu, aku hanya memikirkan Ibu" suara Sehun mulai bergetar.

Chanyeol berpindah, dia perlahan memeluk pinggang Sehun dari belakang lalu meletakkan dagunya di kepala Sehun. sambil memejamkan mata dia berkata, "Ibu baik-baik saja, Ayah berkata seolah-olah Ibu dalam bahaya tapi aku yakin dia tidak akan melakukan hal macam-macam. Bagaimanapun juga dia butuh jabatanku"

"selesaikan secepatnya, hyung. berikan saja jabatanmu padanya agar Ibu bisa selamat" Sehun menahan air matanya sambil merebus pasta.

"tidak Sehun, jika ada cara lain yang membuat Ibu bisa selamat kenapa harus menyerah? Semua akan baik-baik saja, aku janji" Chanyeol mengecupi tengkuk Sehun.

Tidak, tidak akan baik-baik saja jika Ayah dan Chanyeol sama-sama keras kepala seperti ini. Ibu lah yang akan menjadi korbannya. Kenapa Chanyeol takut sekali kehilangan jabatannya? Menyebalkan.

Akhirnya selama memasak Sehun tidak bicara apapun lagi. Chanyeol tau anak ini _mood_ -nya menjadi buruk karena pembahasan soal Ayah mereka tadi.

"sudah jadi, kau harus makan" Sehun menjauh dari pelukan Chanyeol, dia meletakkan pasta dan kimchi di atas meja. "maaf aku memasak seadanya. Sedang malas memasak banyak" dia memulai makan lebih dulu.

"tidak apa-apa, ini juga pasti sangat enak" Chanyeol duduk lalu menyusul Sehun dalam cara makan malam yang hening itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menggigiti jarinya dengan kedua alisnya yang menyernyit bingung.

"apa aku keterlaluan tadi?" dia bergumam. Sehun sudah melepas celana Chanyeol yang kebesaran di pinggulnya karena berpikir akan segera tidur. tapi ternyata setelah bertemu bantal dan selimut, Sehun justru tidak bisa tidur.

Selama makan malam tadi Sehun hanya diam karena _mood_ -nya benar-benar tidak bagus, dia merasa sudah jahat pada Chanyeol karena menghancurkan suasana makan malam yang seharusnya terasa khidmat.

Chanyeol pasti merasa tidak nyaman tadi.

"ya ampun, benar-benar kacau" Sehun mengusak rambutnya sendiri. Dengan penuh tekad, dia beranjak dari ranjang untuk meminta maaf pada Chanyeol.

Tidak tidak, bukan minta maaf. Sehun akan menyapanya dengan ramah, menunjukkan pada Chanyeol bahwa mood-nya sudah tidak buruk lagi. iya begitu.

Saat sudah sampai di depan ruang kerja Chanyeol, Sehun mengetuk pintunya dengan hati-hati. "hyung" panggilnya.

"masuk saja, Sehun" terdengar suara Chanyeol dari dalam.

Sehun membuka pintunya pelan-pelan, "hyung, apa aku mengganggu?"

"tidak, masuklah" Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari komputer, lalu seketika dia terdiam saat memperhatikan Sehun sepenuhnya.

Sehun tidak memakai celana jeansnya seperti tadi.

Ah ya, Sehun pasti melepasnya karena akan pergi tidur. tapi sepertinya Sehun tidak sadar bahwa dia sedang tidak pakai celana sekarang, jadi Chanyeol lebih memilih diam berpura-pura tidak sadar juga.

"ada apa? kau takut tidur sendirian?"

"tidak, tapi jika kau mau menemaniku itu tidak apa" Sehun tersenyum, ingin menunjukkan bahwa dia sudah tidak _badmood_ lagi.

"tapi sebelumnya kau mau menemaniku dulu untuk tugas kantorku?" Chanyeol menunjuk komputernya menggunakan dagu.

Sehun mengangguk, "baik, aku akan menemanimu. Aku duduk di sini saja agar tidak mengganggu" dia berjalan menuju sofa.

"tidak tidak, kemarilah" Chanyeol memberi perintah.

"ada apa?" Sehun mendekat pada Chanyeol, sedikit melirik komputer yang menampilkan gambar grafik-grafik yang Sehun tidak mengerti.

"kau.. begitu kurus, Sehun" Chanyeol menarik pelan tangan Sehun sehingga anak itu mau tidak mau duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol.

"aku berat" Sehun menggigit bibirnya.

Chanyeol melepas kacamatanya lalu dia letakkan di atas meja. "kau kurus, tidak berat sama sekali. mulai sekarang kau harus lebih banyak makan" dia memeluk pinggang ramping Sehun.

Sehun melirik ke bawah.

"astaga!" dia terbelalak saat sadar bahwa dia tidak memakai celana jeansnya. Dia berusaha melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol menahannya. "aku harus pakai celana!" pipinya memerah padam.

"aku kan sudah memelukmu, kau tidak akan kedinginan" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

Sehun menyipitkan matanya. "sejak kapan kau mesum seperti ini.." gumamnya tidak percaya.

"aku laki-laki, Sehun. aku punya hormon yang kuat"

"aku juga begitu, Park Chanyeol"

"lalu apa?"

"ya kau tau, kita sedang dalam situasi rumit" Sehun memprotes, "Ibu yang diculik, aku yang diikuti penguntit─ oh sekarang ada dua penguntit"

"satu Sehun, bukankah tadi kau bilang Huang Zitao sudah digeret ke kantor Polisi?"

"apa merubah semuanya? Tidak sama sekali. bagaimana jika si Huang Zitao itu menemukanku lagi?"

"jadi kau memikirkan itu sejak tadi?"

Bahu Sehun melemas, dia perlahan mengangguk.

"aku sudah menyuruh Pak Choi menemui Huang Zitao itu dan memastikan dia dihukum sesuai kesalahannya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir"

"aku masih khawatir tentang Ibu.."

"aku juga khawatir tentangnya, bukan hanya kau" Chanyeol mencubit hidung mancung Sehun karena gemas.

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, ingin menyuarakan isi hatinya yang terpendam. Dia menggigiti bibirnya sejak tadi. "kau tau, aku merasa ingin melupakan semua masalah ini ketika sedang berdua denganmu"

Chanyeol menatapnya penuh dengan sirat kasih sayang. Perlahan Chanyeol bergerak menciumi leher Sehun, menghirupnya seakan seperti candu. Tangan Chanyeol mengusap-usap paha kiri Sehun yang masih mengangkang karena duduk di pangkuannya.

Sensasi geli yang aneh itu merajai seluruh tubuh Sehun, pipi dan telinganya memerah akibat ulah Chanyeol. Sehun menyukai ini, dia suka ketika Chanyeol membuatnya serasa terbang melayang. Sehun mengusap rambut Chanyeol dengan gerakan sensual hingga ke tengkuknya.

Chanyeol membuat satu tanda di leher yang putih pucat tanpa cela itu. dengan nakal, kedua tangannya masuk ke dalam sweater Sehun dan mengelus pinggul Sehun sekaligus celana dalam yang tengah dipakainya.

Celana dalam itu dia tarik dan dia lepaskan kembali hingga menampar pinggul Sehun karena celana tersebut berbahan karet.

"akh!" raung Sehun terlebih karena sensasinya, bukan rasa sakitnya. Dia menginginkan Chanyeol, dia ingin melupakan semua masalah yang ada dengan bersama Chanyeol sepenuhnya malam ini. Sehun mengangkat sweaternya sampai sebatas dada, memperlihatkan dua puting merah mudanya yang lucu.

Pria yang lebih tua refleks mengecup dada Sehun, tangan kirinya memainkan puting kanan itu membuat Sehun membusungkan dada menikmati bagaimana putingnya berlahan terbangun.

Lidah Chanyeol bermain pada puting kiri adiknya, menjilat-jilat dengan gerakan sensual kemudian mulai menghisapnya, menggigit, dan menarik menggunakan giginya.

"eunghh Chanyeol.." Sehun menggigit bibirnya sambil mengusap rambut Chanyeol kembali, menekan kepala Chanyeol agar lebih intens menikmati putingnya.

Pinggul Sehun bergerak untuk menggesekkan selangkangan mereka. ia merasakan penis Chanyeol sudah menyembul luar biasa, Sehun menginginkan sesi inti karena dia tidak ingin bertele-tele.

"hm.. _so cute_ " Chanyeol mengecup puting itu, warnanya sudah memerah akibat dihisap dan digigit olehnya. Kemudian Chanyeol mendongakan kepala, pandangannya dan pandangan sayu Sehun bertemu.

Oh lihat, wajah cantik adiknya merona, bibirnya merah mengilat, serta napasnya yang terengah-engah membuat Chanyeol terangsang. Ia memegangi pinggul Sehun yang terus bergerak maju dan mundur, Chanyeol melepas celana dalam Sehun karena sudah tidak sabar.

Sehun memegangi sweaternya yang masih terlipat di atas dada sementara Chanyeol kembali menciumi puting dan sekitaran dadanya. tangan kanan Sehun bergerak mengusap serta menggaruk punggung Chanyeol agar memberikan rangsangan lebih.

"ahhh eunhh" erang Sehun.

Chanyeol memegang penis Sehun lalu mengurutnya dengan tempo lembut. Namun lama-kelamaan temponya menjadi cepat dan Sehun menemukan kenikmatannya lebih dulu, dia memperhatikan ke arah bawah bagaimana tangan Chanyeol dengan ahli memanja penisnya.

"kau menyukainya?" Chanyeol berbisik tepat di depan bibir Sehun.

"nghh aku sangat menyukainya" Sehun mencium bibir Chanyeol lebih dulu, lalu Chanyeol membalas dengan lebih kasar dan ganas.

Menit berikutnya Chanyeol membuka baju dan _zipper_ celananya kemudian mengeluarkan penisnya yang sudah berdiri tegak. Ciuman mereka belum juga berakhir, Chanyeol mendominasi bibir Sehun seakan tidak ada waktu lagi.

Saliva menetes dari sudut bibir Sehun, bibir itu sudah memerah bengkak menunjukkan betapa menggairahkannya seorang Park Sehun di mata Chanyeol.

Sehun merasa risih dengan sweaternya, dia pun melepas sweater itu kemudian melemparnya entah ke mana. Dia melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher Chanyeol lalu mereka kembali berciuman panas.

"mphh hmm nhh" desahan Sehun sungguh membuat Chanyeol gila. Dia mengangkat sedikit pinggul Sehun agar bisa menggesekkan kepala penisnya pada lubang Sehun yang sudah berkedut-kedut minta dimasuki. "ohh sshh, Chanyeol" Sehun melenguh frustasi melepas tautan bibir mereka.

Chanyeol terus menggesekkannya sambil mengamati wajah kenikmatan Sehun kemudian mengocok kembali penis adiknya hingga seluruh batang itu terasa licin terkena lelehan _pre-cum_ yang sudah keluar.

"eunghh ahh aku mohon, langsung saja" Sehun memegang kedua pipi Chanyeol sambil menempelkan kening mereka satu sama lain, "aku ingin kau di dalam" bisiknya.

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas. "aku mengerti sayang" perlahan Chanyeol memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang Sehun.

Sambil mengangkat pinggulnya, Sehun meraskan bagaimana penis besar itu masuk ke dalam dirinya langsung menekan tepat di prostat. "a-ahh, besar sekali" dia mencicit pelan sembari menggigit bibir bengkaknya.

Sehun mulai bergerak naik-turun, detik berikutnya gerakan Sehun sudah menjadi cepat. Gesekan ntara batang Chanyeol dengan dinding rektumnya memberikan rasa perih yang menyenangkan untuk Sehun.

"hhh ah ah ah" Sehun terengah dengan mulutnya yang setengah terbuka.

Chanyeol memperhatikan itu semua, dia memegangi pinggul Sehun untuk membantunya bergerak naik-turun semakin cepat.

"ugh, apa itu sakit?" tanya Chanyeol hati-hati.

Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk, naik dan turun terus-menerus mengikuti tempo. Kedua tangannya berpegangan pada bahu Chanyeol membuat Sehun leluasa bergerak tanpa takut terjatuh. Ini adalah yang pertama kali baginya melakukan di atas kursi, pengalaman yang sangat bagus.

"aahhh Chanyeol" Sehun melengkungkan badannya ke depan saat mencapai orgasmenya. Padahal Chanyeol sudah tidak lagi menyentuh penis Sehun, tapi anak itu keluar dengan sangat baik.

Chanyeol meremas penis Sehun, memompa agar lebih banyak keluar menyembur ke arah perut _six-pack_ nya. "kau sangat cantik" Chanyeol menyeringai.

Tidak mendengarkan pujian Chanyeol, Sehun tidak lagi naik dan turun namun kini bergerak maju-mundur menggesekan penis Chanyeol yang menancap pada prostatnya di dalam sana. Ini adalah sensasi nikmat yang baru.

"eumhh ahh ohh" Sehun meremat rambut Chanyeol lalu mengacaknya tidak karuan.

Chanyeol memberikan tanda lebih banyak di dada Sehun, mulutnya sibuk menjelajah sampai ke perut rata milik adiknya. dia belum puas dengan gerakan Sehun yang tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan gerakannya nanti.

Tidak nanti, Chanyeol ingin sekarang. Sehun terlalu lambat baginya sementara Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan.

Chanyeol akui, pinggul seksi Sehun begitu lihai bergoyang namun sekarang adalah gilirannya untuk bergerak. "aku ingin dirimu sepenuhnya" bisik Chanyeol di telinga Sehun diiringi helaan napas berat.

Sehun terhenyak dan merasakan hangat menjalar di seluruh pipinya yang berasal dari ucapan Chanyeol barusan. Ia merasakan Chanyeol memeluk pinggangnya, lalu pria itu memindahkan tubuhnya ke atas meja, dengan cepat Chanyeol menyingkirkan dokumen-dokumen yang ada di atas meja hingga terjatuh ke lantai.

"ugh!" Sehun mengerang karena tubuhnya sedikit terbanting ke atas meja. tidak sempat mengambil napas, penis Chanyeol sudah bergerak brutal di dalam lubangnya. "o-oohh Chanyeol, pelan ahh" dia mencengkram kedua lengan kekar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang berdiri di sisi meja, menancapkan penisnya dengan leluasa karena kedua kaki Sehun mengangkang lebar tertekuk hingga ke dada. "sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan kau cantik?" katanya dengan napas terengah.

Sehun mendongakan kepala, berpegangan pada lengan Chanyeol, menikmati penis itu menghantam keras prostatnya.

"nghh ah ah ahh lebih cepat" rengek Sehun.

keduanya sudah bermandikan keringat, Chanyeol sukses membuat seluruh tubuh Sehun bergetar akibat hujaman penisnya. Sesuai permintaan Sehun, Chanyeol bergerak semakin cepat karena penisnya pun sudah berkedut menandakan ingin klimaks.

Lengannya kembali memeluk pinggang Sehun, dia menundukkan kepala mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah pemuda cantik itu. mereka bertatapan intens seraya mengirim rasa kasih sayang lewat manik satu sama lain.

Meja kerja Chanyeol mulai berderit akibat beban terlalu berat di atasnya, untung saja komputer di sudut tidak Chanyeol singkirkan karena nasib perusahaan ada di dalam sana.

Ciuman panas mereka kembali terjalin, pagutan menjadi liar, permainan lidah tidak terelakkan seiring penis Chanyeol yang semakin buas di dalam lubang Sehun.

"hnghh mphh!" pekik Sehun tertahan merasa Chanyeol akan segera klimaks.

"nhh" Chanyeol melepas pagutan mereka, menciptakan seutas benang saliva yang masih menyambung di antara bibirnya dan bibir Sehun. "Sehun ughh.."

"ohh ah ah ahh Chanyeol─"

Dan akhirnya Chanyeol menyemburkan sperma di dalam Sehun dengan volume berlebihan.

"ahhh" Sehun merilekskan tubuhnya, mungkin juga karena efek kelelahan. Dia menutupi bibirnya menggunakan punggung tangan. Bibirnya terasa membengkak dua kali lipat dibanding pertama kali melakukan hal ini dengan Chanyeol.

"aku mencintaimu" Chanyeol mengecup kening Sehun kemudian turun pada kedua pipinya. dia mengusap-usap paha Sehun untuk memberikan rasa nyaman sekaligus geli.

"aku juga" jawab Sehun mengusap keringat di kening Chanyeol. "maaf, membuatmu menunda pekerjaan"

Chanyeol tersenyum, dia menangkap tangan Sehun lalu mengecupi jari-jari lentik itu. "aku masih bisa mengerjakannya setelah ini"

Sehun mengangguk. "aku akan tidur lebih dulu kalau begitu"

Lalu mereka kembali berciuman untuk salam perpisahan sebelum Sehun pergi tidur dan Chanyeol yang harus kembali mengerjakan proyek.

.

.

.

.

.

Tebeseh

Too much ChanHun, too much ChanHun, AND I LOVE IT UYEAHH!

I give you all my writing's passion(?) karena kalian sudah menunggu sekali kemunculan ff tak berbobot ini. ngomong-ngomong, gue udah memperbaiki 'karna' menjadi 'karena'. makasih untuk siapapun yang menegur gue atas kesalahan ini, anggep aja kemarin gue khilaf _'kay_? Lol.

See ya on next chapter!

p.s: yang ga suka, ga usah dibaca ya ffnya. Lopyu~

p.s.s: MAAFKAN TYPONYA KAKAAKKK~~


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Different

Pair: ChanHun (Chanyeol-Sehun)

Other pair: temukan saja di dalamnya

Genre: YAOI of course, INCEST, romance

Rate: M

 **ChanHun**

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi, dia menghela napas dengan berat setelah melalui waktu yang berat di rapat pemegang saham tadi.

Dia mendengar suara ribut-ribut di luar ruangan kantornya.

"itu pasti Ayahmu, Presdir" ucap Pak Choi.

"ya, biarkan saja dia masuk" Chanyeol memutar kursinya ke arah depan.

Pak Choi menuruti perintahnya, dia berjalan ke arah pintu lalu membukanya setelah itu cepat-cepat menyingkir karena Ayah Chanyeol pasti sedang mengamuk.

"Chanyeol! kau pikir lucu hanya memberikanku jatah sepuluh persen?!" Ayah masuk dengan langkah lebar sambil menuding-nuding putranya, napasnya memburu menandakan bahwa kemarahannya sudah mencapai puncak.

"oh, kau tidak puas dengan bagianmu? Itu bukan salahku, semua pemegang saham juga mengusulkan padaku agar memberimu sepuluh persen. Ayah, terimalah kenyataan.. semua orang sudah tidak ada lagi yang percaya padamu"

"kau mempermainkanku, Chanyeol! lihat apa akibatnya jika kau bermain-main denganku seperti ini!"

"Ayah, ini sebenarnya adalah pelajaran untukmu agar kau tidak bersikap seperti anak kecil lagi" Chanyeol masih tetap santai, dia tidak mau terpancing emosi juga. hanya membuatnya lelah saja meladeni tingkah Ayahnya.

"kau masih tetap membangkang?! Kau tidak menghormati Orang tuamu! Kau anak tidak tau terimakasih!"

Chanyeol menatap tajam pada Ayahnya, "aku tidak punya Orang tua yang bersikap seperti anak kecil"

"beginikah sikapmu terhadap Ayah kandungmu?! Kau lebih menyayangi Grandma-mu, ha?!"

"memangnya Ayah menyayangiku?" Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Ayah terdiam telak.

"tidak usah bicara lagi. keluar, pekerjaanku masih banyak"

Terlihat rahang Ayah mengeras, kedua tangannya mengepal hebat, "kau akan melihat seperti apa nasib adikmu selanjutnya" ia pun pergi, keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melirik Pak Choi. "kau sudah pasang penyadapnya?"

"saat rapat berlangsung, aku sudah memasangnya Presdir"

Pria menawan itu melepas satu kancing teratasnya sambil beranjak dari kursi. "ingatkan aku untuk tidak menampakkan diri di depannya nanti"

Pak Choi mengangguk, "aku yakin kau tidak sebodoh itu, Presdir"

.

.

.

.

.

"jadi kemarin itu kau menghadapi masalah serius?" Minseok bertanya sambil menatap Sehun khawatir.

"iya, maafkan aku hyung. aku mengirim pesan padamu akan datang malam hari tapi ternyata urusanku belum selesai hingga malam"

"lain kali jangan menghilang tiba-tiba lagi, aku sangat khawatir Sehun"

"maafkan aku hyung. sebagai gantinya hari ini saja aku main ke rumahmu, bagaimana?"

"kalau hari ini aku yang ada urusan di luar hehe, maaf ya. minggu depan saja, pacarku juga akan menginap" raut wajah khawatir barusan seketika berubah menjadi ekspresi genit.

Sehun menyernyit, "ya sudah minggu depan saja"

Mereka berjalan keluar dari kelas. Sehun sedikit gugup saat membuka loker untuk meletakkan buku, tapi untunglah tidak ada surat apapun di dalam lokernya. Berarti Huang Zitao itu benar-benar sudah terkurung di penjara.

Semoga saja.

Ia mengambil ponselnya, tumben sekali Chanyeol tidak menghubunginya sejak pagi. Biasanya dia sudah menunggu di depan gerbang kampus untuk menjemputnya.

"kau mencari siapa?" Minseok memperhatikan Sehun yang kelihatannya mencari sesuatu di depan gerbang sana.

"ha? Itu.. temanku" jawab Sehun ragu-ragu.

"temanmu yang tampan itu? yang pernah menjemputmu ke sini?" ia menyeringai.

Sehun mendengus melihat seringaian Minseok. "iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"kau punya hubungan spesial dengannya?"

"ah, hyung! kelihatannya bus sudah akan datang, cepat sana kau ke halte!" Sehun megalihkan pembicaraan sambil mendorong tubuh Minseok.

"baik baik. minggu depan ke rumahku, oke?" setelah melambaikan tangan, Minseok pergi ke arah halte.

Sehun membalas lambaian tangannya bahkan sampai Minseok naik ke dalam bus. Kembali dia memeriksa ponselnya, tetap tidak ada pesan ataupun panggilan dari Chanyeol.

"hari ini dia menjemput atau tidak sih?" ia merengut. Jari-jarinya menekan tombol, mengirim pesan pada Chanyeol karena pulsanya tidak cukup untuk menelpon.

Menunggu lima menit, akhirnya sebuah mobil berhenti di hadapannya. Sehun menghela napas lega karena ternyata Chanyeol menjemputnya.

Namun helaan napasnya kembali tercekat karena Sehun menyadari bahwa ini bukanlah mobil yang biasa Chanyeol pakai. Tidak, ini memang bukan mobil Chanyeol.

Dua orang pria berstelan jas rapih keluar dari mobil, mereka langsung menyergap tubuh Sehun yang kini kebingungan mencoba untuk kabur.

"apa-apaan ini?! siapa kalia─ mph!" mulutnya dibekap oleh salah satu dari mereka.

Sehun diseret paksa masuk ke dalam mobil. tapi dia tidak kehilangan akal, satu kakinya menendang pria yang berada di sebelah kiri. Usahanya sia-sia karena mereka bergerak cepat sampai sukses memasukkan Sehun ke dalam mobil bersama mereka.

Pintu terkunci rapat dari dalam. Sehun melotot saat melihat siapa sosok yang duduk di kursi kemudi, dia pernah melihat wajah orang itu di album foto kenangan milik Ibunya.

Dia adalah Ayahnya.

"lepaskan dia" ujar Ayah memerintah.

Kemudian kedua pengawal itu menjauhkan tangan mereka dari Sehun yang kini terbengong shock, tidak percaya bahwa sang Ayah muncul di hadapannya secara tiba-tiba lalu melakukan hal gila ini.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" cicit Sehun. "untuk apa kau melakukan semua ini?"

"ini semua disebabkan oleh hyung-mu yang kurang ajar, jadi lebih baik kau menyalahkan dia"

Rahang Sehun mengatup keras, "aku tidak peduli, cepat turunkan aku!"

"Chanyeol yang sudah menyebabkan ini semua, berterimakasih lah padanya"

Sehun meraih ponselnya di dalam saku, berniat menghubungi siapapun yang bisa membantunya namun salah satu pengawal itu merebut ponsel Sehun lalu melemparnya ke kursi depan ─kursi penumpang di sebelah Ayahnya.

"ponselku!" Sehun mengerang, dia ingin mengambil ponselnya kembali tapi ponsel itu sudah diambil lebih dulu oleh Ayah.

"diamlah Sehun!" ia membentak, "jika kau tidak bisa diam juga kita akan mati bersama!"

"kau gila! Kau mau membawa mereka mati juga?" Sehun menunjuk dua pengawal di kanan dan kirinya, "mereka memang tidak berguna tapi mereka juga butuh hidup"

"diam!"

"aku tidak akan diam sebelum kau menurunkanku di sini. Di mana Ibu?!" teriak Sehun.

"dia sudah berada di neraka"

Sehun tercekat, "KATAKAN YANG SESUNGGUHNYA! JANGAN BOHONGI AKU!"

"kau akan segera mengetahui bagaimana keadaan Ibumu yang mengenaskan"

Mereka sampai di sebuah pelabuhan. Oh ya ampun, bahkan Sehun tidak sadar bahwa sejak tadi Ayah menyetir menuju ke arah pelabuhan ini.

Lagi-lagi kedua pengawal itu memegangi Sehun dan menariknya secara paksa untuk keluar dari mobil.

jantung Sehun berdegup kencang, dia melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri namun suasana pelabuhan ini sangat lah sepi.

Ayah menggiring mereka menuju ke sebuah gedung yang tidak terpakai, salah satu pengawal membuka pintu kayu yang berada di lantai. Pintu itu membawa mereka ke ruang bawah tanah yang begitu pengap dan bau.

Di sana lah, Sehun bertemu Ibunya.

"Ibu!" pekik Sehun. dia melihat wanita paruh baya itu duduk di sudut ruangan memakai baju yang sama di hari ketika dia menghilang, kini baju itu sudah kotor dan lusuh.

Ibu mendongakkan kepala ketika mendengar suara Sehun. wajahnya sudah pucat, bibirnya sudah membiru, juga terdapat lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya.

Itu semua membuat Sehun sekuat tenaga melepas cengkraman pengawal pada tangannya, dia menghampiri Ayah lalu meninjunya habis-habisan.

"Sehun! Sehun, jangan lakukan itu! jangan kotori tanganmu dengan menyentuhnya!" Ibu tidak kuat lagi untuk berjalan, dia hanya mengulurkan tangan ingin menggapai putra bungsunya meski tidak bisa.

"KURANG AJAR! PERSETAN DENGAN NYAWAMU!" Sehun mendarah daging, dia memukul wajah Ayahnya hingga babak belur.

Kedua pengawal tadi menariknya dengan kasar hingga menjauh dari Ayah.

"Sehun.. jangan lakukan itu" Ibu menangis sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, melihat Sehun putra bungsunya yang selalu bertingkah lucu dan manis kini berubah seperti monster.

"kau sama saja dengan hyung-mu yang bodoh itu! kalian tidak tau terimakasih, jika tidak ada aku maka kalian tidak akan ada di dunia ini!"

"PERSETAN DENGANMU! BAJINGAN!" Sehun meludah ke arah Ayah, dia mati-matian menahan air matanya karena dia tidak mau Ayah menganggapnya lemah.

"anak brengsek" Ayah mendidih, dia mengambil sebuah balok panjang untuk memukul Sehun. "pegangi dia!"

Sehun meronta untuk terlepas dari cengkraman kedua pengawal Ayah, apapun itu dia tetap siap jika Ayah memukulnya menggunakan balok tersebut.

"ini semua salah hyung-mu yang tidak mau memberikan apa yang aku inginkan!"

BUGH!

Mata Sehun tidak bisa lebih membola lagi dari ini, bahkan jantungnya serasa mati.

"IBU!"

Ibu berhasil melindungi putra bungsunya. Ia terjatuh dengan darah yang sudah bercucuran dari kepala karena pukulan balok tadi begitu kuat.

Ini semua diluar kehendak Ayah, bahkan dia tidak menyangka telah salah memukul. Dia melempar balok itu jauh-jauh, menatap nanar ke arah wanita yang pernah dia cintai di masa lalu kini terbujur kaku dengan darah mengalir hingga menyebar ke lantai.

Sehun berlari menghampiri Ibunya, dia memapah Ibu ke dalam pelukan sambil menangis meraung-raung, tangisan yang sejak tadi dia tahan.

Chanyeol datang bersama Pak Choi beserta para Polisi, mereka mengikuti mobil Ayah yang sudah dipasang alat penyadap oleh Pak Choi.

Setelah dia memberi sedikit saham pada Ayah, Chanyeol tau Ayahnya pasti akan menculik Sehun juga untuk mengancamnya, Chanyeol yakin Ayahnya akan membawa Sehun pada Ibu dan dugaannya tepat seratus persen.

Kini dia bisa melihat keterkejutan dari mimik wajah sang Ayah.

"tangkap mereka!" salah seorang Polisi membawa pasukannya untuk menyergap Ayah dan kedua pengawalnya.

Seluruh sendi Chanyeol menegang ketika melihat Ibu bersimbah darah dalam pelukan Sehun, adiknya itu berteriak memanggil-manggil Ibunya sambil menangis tidak terkontrol.

"BRENGSEK!" Chanyeol menarik Ayahnya yang disergap oleh Polisi, kemudian meninju wajahnya sekuat tenaga.

Para Polisi berusaha menenangkan Chanyeol, namun bahkan kini Ayah sudah benar-benar hampir mati di tangannya. Ayah sudah berubah seperti samsak tinju baginya dan Chanyeol berteriak tanpa berhenti sedikit pun.

Pak Choi miris melihat kedua Tuan Muda yang dihormatinya kini sudah tak memiliki satupun Orang tua yang menyayangi mereka. ia segera membantu Sehun, ingin membawa Ibunya meski Pak Choi tau wanita itu sudah tidak bernyawa.

Situasi di tempat itu terlihat runyam.

Sehun sudah tidak tau lagi apa yang Chanyeol lakukan terhadap Ayahnya, ia hanya memikirkan Ibu. sehun berharap Tuhan masih memberikan kesempatan kedua.

 **ChanHun**

Chanyeol meletakkan buket bunga mawar putih kesukaan Ibunya di atas pusara wanita itu.

Kacamata hitamnya sukses menutupi air mata Chanyeol yang menetes. Meski begitu, hidungnya yang memerah tetap tidak bisa disembunyikan.

"Ibu.. maafkan aku" suara beratnya terbata-bata.

Baru saja dia bertemu Ibu dan adiknya, berencana untuk membawa mereka untuk tinggal bersama, untuk membangun kebahagiaan baru.

Semua hancur secepat ini.

Kedua bahu Chanyeol bergetar saat tangisannya semakin sesak. Pak Choi di belakangnya tidak dapat berbuat apapun. setelah dibawa ke Rumah sakit dan Dokter mengatakan bahwa Ibu sudah tidak bernyawa, dia tak sanggup melihat keadaan dua Tuan Mudanya yang semakin tak terkendali.

Ia mengantarkan Chanyeol ke apartemen karena Sehun kini berada di sana.

Sehun tidak ingin melihat jasad Ibunya masuk ke liang lahat jadi dia hanya diam dan tetap di rumah. Mengenang kebersamaannya bersama sang Ibu yang sudah pasti sulit dilupakan.

Chanyeol menghela napas, lega bahwa ternyata Sehun tidak sendirian. di apartemen ada Jongdae, Kyungsoo, Seohyun, dan Minseok yang menemani adiknya.

"di mana Sehun?" ia bertanya, berusaha tersenyum ramah di hadapan mereka walaupun sangat terlihat habis menangis.

Dan untungnya teman-teman Sehun mengerti keadaan, mereka membalas senyum Chanyeol meski mereka tidak benar-benar tau sebenarnya Sehun memiliki hubungan apa dengan Chanyeol.

"dia di kamar" Seohyun menjawab lembut. Tugasnya membantu Kyungsoo memasak di dapur sejak tadi karena mereka bingung harus melakukan apa, sedangkan Sehun tidak keluar kamar lagi setelah mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

"aku ingin menemuinya dulu, terimakasih kalian sudah datang dan menemaninya di sini"

Minseok mengangguk, "sama-sama. Sehun sudah kami anggap seperti adik kami sendiri"

Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamar Sehun, dia melihat pemuda cantik itu sedang duduk di atas ranjang sambil mengusap-usap Gummy di genggaman tangannya. Serius, dia tidak suka wajah cantik adiknya menjadi mendung seperti itu.

Ia mengerti, ia pun merasakan sakit yang sama di dalam hati ketika tau bahwa Ibu yang melahirkan dan menyayanginya sepenuh hati telah tiada.

Tapi tetap saja, Chanyeol ingin menghapus mendung itu dari wajah cantik adiknya.

Dia berjanji, dia akan membahagiakan Sehun agar Ibu dapat melihat kesungguhannya dari surga sana dan tersenyum bangga pada Chanyeol.

Perlahan Chanyeol duduk di pinggir ranjang, dia masih tetap lah Chanyeol yang menawan di mata Sehun. tidak ada yang berubah. yang berubah hanya lah kini Ibu sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka, Ibu sudah tidak akan lagi memeluk mereka.

"teman-temanmu sedang memasak, setelah ini kau harus makan" Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

"aku tidak lapar" Sehun menggelengkan kepala, tangannya melepaskan Gummy agar hamster imut itu dapat berkeliaran bebas.

Chanyeol menghela napas kasar, dia tau Sehun pasti akan mengatakan hal itu. dia juga tau bahwa kepergian Ibunya akan membuat Sehun terpuruk berhari-hari.

"maafkan aku, Sehun"

Sehun memandang hyung-nya dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah mata. "kau sudah terlalu banyak meminta maaf" ia memainkan jari-jarinya dengan gugup, "aku lah yang bersalah, gara-gara melindungiku Ibu harus meregang nyawa"

Chanyeol dapat menangkap nada gemetar pada suara Sehun, karena sekarang pun hidung Sehun sudah memerah diikuti oleh air mata yang mengalir ke pipinya.

"gara-gara aku, Ibu harus pergi meninggalkan kita" isakkan itu semakin parah, Sehun menarik selimut untuk diremasnya, untuk dipeluk seakan itu adalah Ibunya. "Ibu pergi.. karena aku"

Chanyeol duduk lebih mendekat pada Sehun sehingga dia bisa meraih sang adik ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat.

Ia mengusap rambut dan punggung Sehun, menghantarkan rasa tenang walaupun Chanyeol sendiri sudah akan menangis tapi untuk apa juga menangis lagi? dia harus lebih tegar untuk adiknya, dia harus jauh lebih kuat.

Sehun membalas pelukan Chanyeol, meraung tertahan di dada pria itu sambil meremas jas hitamnya yang Sehun yakin sangat lah mahal. Namun dia tidak peduli, hanya Chanyeol yang dia butuhkan saat ini.

"jangan tinggalkan aku.. aku tidak sanggup sendirian" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Helaian rambut halus adiknya terasa menggelitik di dagu Chanyeol, dia mencium pucuk kepala Sehun berkali-kali. "aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu"

"aku tidak mau sendirian, aku tidak kuat" bahkan Sehun tidak bisa membuka matanya lagi karena air mata yang tumpah ruah terlalu banyak.

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan kiri Sehun kemudian dia kecupi seakan tidak ada hari esok, dia menempelkan tangan kurus itu pada pipinya, merasakan lembut dan hangatnya.

"aku di sini, bersamamu. Kau harus kuat, kau adalah Sehun yang kuat. bahkan aku sulit untuk menaklukkanmu" Chanyeol tersenyum getir, "buatlah Ibu bangga.. Ibu juga tidak ingin melihatmu terus-menerus terpuruk"

Sehun tak dapat menjawab apapun, menghayati setiap perkataan Chanyeol lalu dia renungkan dalam-dalam.

"kita akan menghadapi ini bersama-sama. aku akan menjagamu, membahagiakanmu seperti janjiku selama ini, dan kau harus percaya padaku.. kepercayaanmu adalah kekuatan untukku, Sehun"

Lalu Sehun mengangguk. dia pun tidak ingin Chanyeol menyerah, dia tidak ingin Chanyeol kehilangan arah dan tujuan karena Sehun bergantung pada Chanyeol sepenuhnya sekarang.

Sehun berbisik di dadanya, "aku mencintaimu"

Dan Chanyeol pun memeluk Sehun semakin erat. "aku lebih mencintaimu"

.

.

.

.

.

"maaf ya kawan-kawan, aku akan tidur di kamar sendirian~ _bye bye_ " Seohyun melambaikan tangan pada para lelaki yang kini menatapnya jengkel dari ruang tengah. Gadis itu masuk ke kamar Sehun sambil tertawa-tawa.

Mereka semua memutuskan menginap karena permintaan dari Chanyeol dan Sehun. sejak tadi pun mereka bercanda-canda agar membuat Sehun kembali tertawa, usaha mereka berhasil karena Sehun setidaknya terlihat lebih baik sekarang.

"Seohyun, kau seharusnya tidak pakai selimut!" sungut Jongdae.

Lalu terdengar suara Seohyun dari dalam kamar, "aku tidak mendengarmu~"

"kurang ajar"

Sehun tertawa melihatnya, "hyung, kalau kau butuh selimut tambahan katakan saja padaku"

"tidak kok, Sehun" Jongdae tersenyum kikuk, "tapi kalau memang selimutnya masih ada, bolehkah aku pakai?"

Sehun mencibir, "serius Kyungsoo hyung, pacarmu ini umurnya masih lima tahun? kekanakan sekali"

Kyungsoo yang sudah berbaring nyaman hanya tertawa sambil memukuli paha Jongdae. "tidurlah seadanya, Kim Jongdae. jangan merepotkan Sehun"

"aku tidak merasa direpotkan kok" Sehun kembali membawa selimut tambahan. Jongdae dan Minseok langsung mengambil jatah mereka masing-masing.

"Kim Jongdae, singkirkan pantatmu" Minseok mendorong pelan pantat Jongdae. dia ini sejak tadi sudah berbaring melepas lelah karena terkena hukuman harus mencuci piring setelah makan malam tadi.

Bibir Jongdae berkedut, "pantatku tidak selebar pantatmu, kau butuh cermin"

"sialan kau. Peluk pacarmu, jangan sampai kau salah memeluk aku ketika tengah malam nanti"

"ingin sekali aku peluk?"

"aku sudah punya pacar, Kim Jongdae" Minseok memutar matanya malas.

Jongdae menendang kaki Minseok. "aku juga sudah punya pacar. Kau peluk saja pacarmu sendiri"

"pacarku ada di ponsel!" Minseok menunjuk ponselnya frustasi karena hari ini dia tidak bisa berkencan dengan kekasihnya.

Sementara Kyungsoo kembali tertawa karena interaksi antara kedua pria kekanakan bermarga Kim itu.

Sehun juga menendang kaki Minseok sambil melangkah ke dapur, "bertingkah lah sesuai umur kalian" setelah itu dia hanya mendengar Jongdae dan Minseok samar-samar mengumpat padanya.

Ia menghampiri Chanyeol yang sepertinya habis berbalas pesan di ponselnya lalu kembali meminum air mineral. "kau belum mengantuk?"

"akhir-akhir ini sudah banyak sekali hal yang membuat kita lelah, Sehun. tentu saja aku mengantuk" dia mengusap rambut Sehun.

"ayo tidur, aku sudah menyiapkan selimut untuk kita"

"tidak Sehun, aku harus ke Rumah sakit sekarang. Pak Choi mengirim pesan bahwa Grandma tiba-tiba kritis dan sudah dibawa ke Rumah sakit"

Sehun sedikit kesal saat Chanyeol menyebut soal Grandma. "kau khawatir padanya? pergilah"

Chanyeol menatap adiknya sambil tersenyum hangat, dia memeluk pinggang Sehun lalu merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua. Sehun dengan pipi merona menekan dada Chanyeol menggunakan kedua tangannya agar tetap memberi jarak.

"aku senang melihatmu kembali tersenyum"

"teman-temanku berjasa banyak, hyung" dia melirik Jongdae, Kyungsoo, dan Minseok yang langsung pura-pura sibuk saat ketahuan mengintip mereka sejak tadi. "aku menyayangi mereka"

"mereka juga pasti bisa menjagamu. Aku harus pergi sekarang"

"kau harus kembali" Sehun meremas kemeja Chanyeol di bagian dada, "setelah urusanmu selesai.. kembali lagi ke sini" ia berkata dengan lebih lembut.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "tentu saja, kau adalah tempatku kembali. Tidak ada lagi selain dirimu"

Mereka berbagi ciuman hangat dihiasi pagutan-pagutan mesra, Chanyeol maupun Sehun sama-sama tak ingin melepaskan ciuman itu sebenarnya. Tapi Sehun lah yang pada akhirnya melepas pagutan mereka.

"pergilah" ia berkata sambil mengatur napas.

Chanyeol kembali mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas, "sampai jumpa nanti. Aku mencintaimu" dia meraih jasnya yang ada di atas meja makan lalu melangkah ke arah pintu depan.

Sehun mengantar Chanyeol hanya sampai di pintu lalu setelah Chanyeol keluar, dia pun mengunci pintu itu.

"ya ampun, kalian benar-benar romantis" seru Kyungsoo gemas.

Sehun merona parah, dia berbaring di sebelah Minseok. "jangan dibahas"

"serius Sehun, sebenarnya kau punya hubungan apa dengannya?" Minseok bertanya penasaran, lalu Jongdae dan Kyungsoo juga ikut mendekat ingin tau kejelasan dari Sehun.

Mata Sehun bergerak ke seluruh arah, memikirkan harus menjawab apa. "ya.. kalian bisa menebaknya sendiri"

"apa maksudmu? Ayolah jujur pada kami" Kyungsoo merengut lucu.

"kalau aku rasa mereka berpacaran" Jongdae menyelidik.

"kalian kan lebih dewasa dari aku, kalian pasti mengerti. Kalian sudah melihat kami berciuman tadi.. lalu apa yang kalian pikirkan?"

"kalian berpacaran" jawab mereka kompak.

Sehun diam sejenak, menyernyit kesal sebenarnya.

"aku mau tidur, selamat malam" ia menarik selimut hingga sebatas leher kemudian memejamkan mata.

"selamat malam Sehunnie" jawab Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka pintu ruang rawat Grandma. ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran ketika melihat Yongra sedang berdiri di samping Grandma yang kini terbaring lemah di atas brankar.

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Yongra tidak mau menatap mata Chanyeol, sepertinya dia masih sakit hati. "tentu saja aku menjenguk Grandma"

"pulanglah, sudah ada aku di sini. Grandma tidak boleh ditemani lebih dari satu orang"

"kenapa kau kasar sekali padaku, Yeollie?" Yongra menyipit, dia merasa Chanyeol-nya sudah benar-benar berubah. "ini pasti karena pemuda itu.." ia berbisik.

Chanyeol tau siapa yang dimaksud oleh Yongra, dia menarik kasar tangan Yongra lalu dia seret keluar ruangan.

"hentikan omong kosongmu, sekarang pergi dari sini! Apa kau sudah lupa bahwa aku sudah mencabut sahamku dari perusahaan Ayahmu?"

"kau sungguh jahat, Yeollie! Ayahku bahkan tidak bersalah apapun padamu"

"hubungan kita maupun hubungan antar perusahaan kita sudah berakhir, Yongra-ssi" tegas Chanyeol.

Yongra menahan napasnya, "tidak perlu kau katakan lagi, hatiku sakit mendengarnya" kedua kaki jenjangnya melangkah pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Pak Choi yang juga baru datang berselisihan dengan Yongra, dia sedikit membungkuk karena setidaknya dia masih menghormati Nona Muda yang selalu menyusahkan Chanyeol itu.

"pasti kabar ini membuatmu juga kehilangan waktu istirahat, Pak Choi. Maafkan aku"

"Presdir tidak seharusnya meminta maaf padaku, ini sudah menjadi tugasku. Seorang pelayan menghubungiku soal ini, maka dari itu aku langsung memberitaumu"

"dan sekarang aku benar-benar heran, di mana pengawalan untuk Grandma? di mana para keamanan? Harusnya ruangan Grandma dijaga dengan ketat" Chanyeol mulai gusar.

"aku benar-benar minta maaf, Presdir" Pak Choi membungkuk 90◦ di hadapan Chanyeol.

"apa yang membuat penyakit Grandma tiba-tiba menjadi parah lagi?"

"pelayan itu mengatakan padaku bahwa Nyonya besar terlambat meminum obatnya, Presdir"

"pelayan ceroboh. Ingatkan aku untuk tidak memecatnya, Pak Choi.. aku masih berbaik hati" Chanyeol kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan Grandma lalu duduk di sofa.

Pak Choi sudah memerintahkan keamaan berjaga di luar, dia pun menghampiri Chanyeol untuk bertanya sesuatu.

"haruskah kita kembali membawa Nyonya besar ke Amerika, Presdir?"

Chanyeol berhenti memijat pelipisnya, kepalanya memang pening sejak tadi sore. "tidak tidak, aku ingin tim Dokter yang lebih baik. Sepertinya aku harus membawa Grandma ke Cina"

"aku mengenal kepala Dokter terbaik di sebuah Rumah sakit canggih di Cina, kita bisa meminta bantuannya" Pak Choi tersenyum untuk menenangkan Chanyeol.

"itu bagus, segera hubungi dia. Aku ingin Grandma dibawa malam ini juga"

"baik, Presdir" Pak Choi mengangguk.

Chanyeol menatap Grandmanya lamat-lamat. Tidak mungkin Grandma kembali parah secara tiba-tiba seperti ini, bukan juga karena tidak meminum obat sesuai jadwal.

Akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol tidak memperhatikan Grandma-nya sama sekali karena lebih mementingkan Ibu dan adiknya.

Apakah.. ada hubungannya dengan kedatangan Yongra?

.

.

.

.

.

Tibisi

Pendek ya? iya pendek soalnya mata gue keburu ngantuk gara-gara nangis ngetik bagian kematian Ibunya Chanyeol dan Sehun -_-

Well, ini lanjutannya ga bakal lama kok.. paling engga minggu depan hehe.

Maaf karena gue ga ngedit lagi, jadi abaikan saja typo-typonya ya~

Love you all~

p.s: Ayah mereka dan Huang Zitao engga bener-bener hilang kok, mereka pasti muncul lagi setelah ini hehe.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Different

Pair: ChanHun (Chanyeol-Sehun)

Other pair: temukan saja di dalamnya

Genre: YAOI of course, INCEST, romance

Rate: M

 **ChanHun**

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Presdir, ada seseorang yang mengeluarkan Huang Zitao dari penjara"_ Pak Choi melapor melalui telpon.

"apa?!" Chanyeol tak bisa mengontrol suaranya, dia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sehun terbangun karena kaget. "siapa yang mengeluarkannya dari penjara?"

 _"aku belum tau pasti, Presdir. Sekarang aku sedang menuju ke sana"_

"pagi buta seperti ini?" Chanyeol menyernyit, "aku tau kau sekretaris terbaik dan terlatih yang kumiliki, Pak Choi. Tapi tidak perlu mengorbankan waktu dan fisikmu seperti ini"

 _"ini sudah menjadi tugasku, Presdir. Sebaiknya anda kembali bekerja dengan fokus hari ini"_

"tentu aku akan lebih fokus bekerja hari ini. Hati-hati lah di jalan, Pak Choi"

 _"terimakasih Presdir"_

Lalu percakapan mereka berakhir. Chanyeol menghampiri Sehun yang masih duduk sambil terbengong, mungkin mengumpulkan pikirannya kembali setelah semalaman tertidur.

Dan itu terlihat lucu di mata Chanyeol.

"selamat pagi" Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengusak pelan rambut hitam Sehun.

"pagi. Siapa yang menelponmu barusan?" dengan wajah setengah mengantuk, Sehun bertanya juga dengan suara beratnya yang masih serak.

"Pak Choi"

"ada apa?"

Mereka saling berpandangan dalam diam untuk sejenak.

"memberitau tentang keadaan Grandma di Cina"

Tapi Sehun tidak membaca kejujuran dari ucapan Chanyeol. "jangan bohong"

Chanyeol menghela napas dengan berat, "baiklah, tentang Huang Zitao"

Sehun langsung meneguk ludah, wajahnya berubah horor. "apa maksudmu? Jangan katakan ini kabar buruk"

"ya, dia dibebaskan dari penjara oleh seseorang yang belum kuketahui"

"ya sudah, jangan dilanjutkan" Sehun beranjak karena pasrah dengan ucapan Chanyeol tadi. dia menatap Jongdae, Minseok, dan Kyungsoo yang masih tertidur pulas. "aku harus memasak untuk sarapan"

"baiklah. Aku harus mandi, setelah itu akan ke kantor mengurusi pekerjaan yang tertunda"

Sehun hanya mengangguk sambil melangkah menuju ke dapur.

.

.

.

.

.

Seohyun meneteskan air mata, melihat pusara Ibu Sehun, wanita paruh baya yang sangat ramah kini telah tiada.

"ini adalah penghormatan terakhir kami untukmu, Bibi" Minseok meletakkan buket bunga mawar putih di atas pusara tersebut ─tepatnya di depan batu nisan.

"kami selalu mendoakanmu, Bibi" Seohyun mengusap air matanya menggunakan tissue, sementara Jongdae di sebelahnya menahan air mata sekuat tenaga.

"kami akan selalu menjaga Sehun, karena Sehun adalah adik kami. Kami mencintaimu, Bibi" itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang Minseok ucapkan karena setelah itu mereka bertiga berjalan kembali ke arah mobil yang diparkir di luar pemakaman.

Sehun dan Kyungsoo hanya menunggu di dalam mobil. Kyungsoo tidak tega jika harus melihat makam Ibu Sehun, jadi dia memilih untuk tidak ikut.

Sementara Sehun...

Mungkin dia masih tidak bisa menerima kematian Ibunya, maka dari itu dia juga memilih untuk tetap di dalam mobil.

"hei, kau baik-baik saja?" Minseok duduk di kursi kemudi, menatap ke arah Sehun yang memang sejak tadi duduk di sebelahnya.

"aku tidak baik-baik saja, hyung" Sehun menunduk, memainkan jari-jarinya gelisah.

Jongdae di kursi belakang menatap iba pada Sehun. "kau harus tetap memberikan penghormatan terakhir untuk Ibumu, Sehun"

"aku tidak sanggup" ia menggelengkan kepala, "aku masih tidak percaya dia sudah meninggalkanku"

"Ibumu mencintaimu, Sehun. dia pasti sangat mengharapkanmu saat ini" Seohyun berkata.

Benar.

Ibu yang sudah mengandungnya selama sembilan bulan di dalam situasi rumit, keadaan ekonomi yang tidak memadai, dan pengkhianatan dari Ayah, sudah seharusnya Sehun membalas jasa-jasa besar Ibunya itu meski dengan hal kecil.

Tapi apa yang sudah Sehun berikan padanya?

Sehun bahkan selalu membantah ucapan Ibunya dulu ketika Ibu memintanya untuk memaafkan Chanyeol, untuk memperbaiki hubungan dengan Chanyeol, untuk menerima Chanyeol kembali.

Dia belum bisa memberikan kebahagiaan mutlak untuk Ibunya.

Kebahagiaan mutlak yang dia tekatkan setelah dia lulus kuliah nanti.

Tanpa bicara lagi, Sehun turun dari mobil. dia melangkah menuju ke pemakaman dengan tubuh rapuhnya.

Yang lain menatap kepergian pemuda manis ber-jas hitam itu dengan pandangan sedih, prihatin, sekaligus sesak mendalam.

Sehun masih lah muda, masih sangat muda jika dibandingkan oleh mereka. tentu saja, Sehun akan merasa sangat terpukul menerima kenyataan ini.

Yang muda, yang melangkah. Sehun meneguk ludahnya kembali dengan kasar saat melihat makam Ibunya semakin dekat dari pandangan. Di sanakah Ibu berbaring? Berbaring dengan tenang dan damai tanpa satu kesalahanpun.

Sehun berlutut di depan nisan bertuliskan _Oh Minji_ dengan hangul yang rapih dan indah.

Apa yang ingin Sehun sampaikan?

Sudah sampai di sini, lalu Sehun tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun untuk Ibu. ia hanya berdoa di dalam hati agar Ibunya bahagia di surga sana.

"aku berjanji pada Ibu.. aku akan hidup dengan baik, aku akan menjalankan semua pesan-pesan Ibu, dan aku akan menjadi lebih kuat"

Ia kembali berdiri, menatap tanpa ekspresi ke arah foto Ibunya di batu nisan.

Itu adalah foto terakhir kali Ibu berada dunia.

 **ChanHun**

Sudah tiga hari dua malam Jongdae, Seohyun, Kyungsoo, dan Minseok menginap di apartemen Sehun. mereka tidak tega juga jika harus meninggalkan pemda itu sendirian.

Pria yang mereka asumsikan sebagai kekasih Sehun ─alias Chanyeol─ hanya berkunjung pada malam hari setelah pulang bekerja.

"ngomong-ngomong, karena aku meminta kalian menginap, kalian jadi tidak bekerja berhari-hari" Sehun menatap nelangsa pada teman-temannya.

"tidak apa-apa Sehun, kami masih bisa mengatur jadwal kami" Seohyun mengusap pelan lengan Sehun.

Sehun menyipitkan matanya, "aku sudah lebih baik sekarang.. kalian harus pulang dan kembali bekerja. Mulai besok aku juga harus mulai kuliah lagi"

"bagaimana kalau kau menginap saja di rumahku, Hun? Kau kan jadi tidak sendirian" Minseok menawarkan.

Sehun berpikir kembali, dia tanpa sadar jadi terbengong karena berpikir terlalu keras.

Dia jadi teringat kata-kata Chanyeol, _"ya, dia dibebaskan dari penjara oleh seseorang yang belum kuketahui"_ si Huang Zitao itu kini berkeliaran lagi di luar sana, sewaktu-waktu bisa muncul lagi di hadapan Sehun.

"oke hyung, aku menginap di rumahmu" Sehun mengacungkan ibu jarinya dengan mantap.

Setelah itu Sehun membantun Jongdae, Kyungsoo, dan Seohyun untuk bersiap-siap pulang. Seohyun yang paling tidak kuat melepas Sehun karena dia juga masih tidak tega untuk meninggalkannya.

Akhirnya Sehun hanya menepuk-nepuk bahu Seohyun yang menangis, mengatakan bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja.

Kyungsoo berjanji akan mengunjungi Sehun dalam waktu dekat lagi, karena Jongdae bekerja maka Kyungsoo akan sendirian mengunjungi Sehun. itu tidak apa, rumah Minseok juga sepi setiap harinya jadi Minseok mendapat banyak keramaian di rumahnya sekarang.

Chanyeol yang baru saja pulang, terkejut saat melihat Sehun membereskan pakaian-pakaiannya ke dalam koper kecil yang akan dia bawa untuk menginap di rumah Minseok.

"Sehun, kau mau ke mana?" dia berlari, menahan tangan Sehun, mencegah agar adiknya tidak pergi.

"ah, kau mengagetkanku!" Sehun mengerutu, dia menepis tangan Chanyeol. "aku mau menginap saja di rumah Minseok hyung. kalau sendirian di sini akan berbahaya" ia menekankan pada kata bahaya yang dimaksud dengan Huang Zitao.

Chanyeol tidak bodoh, dia mengerti maksud Sehun. "tapi bagaimana denganku? Kau bisa tinggal di rumahku, Sehun"

"tidak hyung, kau kerja dari pagi hingga sore. Apapun bisa terjadi padaku saat kau bekerja" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku tidak mau"

Minseok sebenarnya tidak mengerti apa maksud obrolan mereka. bukankah Sehun menginap di rumahnya karena tidak ingin kesepian? Apa yang dimaksud dengan bahaya?

Baiklah, ucapan Sehun tidak sepenuhnya salah. Chanyeol akui, akhir-akhir ini mungkin dia akan sibuk sampai malam setiap hari karena pembangunan proyek baru.

"ayo aku antar kalian. Tidak ada sesuatu yang tertinggal?"

Sehun melongo menatap Chanyeol. oh bagus lah jika Chanyeol mengizinkannya menginap.

Perjalanan mereka ditemani oleh keheningan. Sehun yang tidak mood untuk bicara, Chanyeol yang masih agak kesal karena Sehun akan menginap di rumah Minseok, dan Minseok yang tidak ingin mengganggu kedua sejoli di depannya.

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumah sederhana milik Minseok.

"apa kau juga ingin menginap di sini Chanyeol-ssi?" Minseok bertanya sebelum mereka turun dari mobil.

"aku tidak bisa, mungkin lain kali" Chanyeol menolak dengan senyuman.

Minseok dan Sehun turun dari mobil. dilihat dari luar, sepertinya rumah Minseok sangat lah aman dan nyaman, tapi Chanyeol tetap harus mengatakan. "jaga dirimu Sehun. aku titip Sehun ya, Minseok-ssi"

Minseok mengacungkan ibu jarinya sambil mengangguk, "pacarmu akan baik-baik saja" mendengar itu, pipi Sehun langsung merona.

"hati-hati di jalan, hyung" setelah berkata begitu Sehun langsung berjalan cepat menuju ke rumah Minseok.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil melihat tingkah adiknya, "sampai jumpa" dia pun pergi bersama mobil Jaguar mewahnya.

Minseok sumringah saat mengendus harum masakan yang berasal dari dalam rumahnya.

"ada apa hyung? kenapa mukamu seperti orang bodoh begitu?" Sehun menyernyit memperhatikan Minseok.

Minseok menoleh padanya, "dia datang, Hun. Sekarang aku kenalkan dia padamu. Ayo" Minseok menarik tangan Sehun, dia membuka pintu rumahnya yang tidak terkunci.

"Minseok?" seorang gadis terlihat sedang memasak di dapur.

"Qian baby!" Minseok berlari lalu memeluk gadis cantik itu.

Sehun yang melihatnya terpukau, "wah hyung, lelaki culas sepertimu bisa dapat pacar secantik ini"

Kening Minseok berkerut protes. "apa? kau yang lebih culas!" sementara gadis yang barusan dipanggil Qian olehnya hanya tertawa.

"halo, namaku Sehun. senang bertemu denganmu" Sehun mendekat, dia mendorong Minseok dengan kasar lalu memegang tangan gadis itu kemudian dia kecup dengan lembut.

Minseok kalap, "KURANG AJAR KAU SEHUN!"

Sehun berhasil menggoda Minseok. Ah hiburan yang paling menyenangkan untuknya adalah melihat wajah Minseok yang tengah memerah karena gondok padanya.

"hahaha namaku Song Qian. Panggil saja aku Victoria agar lebih akrab" ia tersenyum. Ya ampun, betapa cantiknya.

"kau bukan orang Korea?" Sehun bertanya ramah.

Minseok langsung menggenggam tangan Victoria dengan bangga. "kami bertemu waktu aku liburan di Cina. Kebetulan Victoria meneruskan kuliah di sini, jadi kami bertemu lagi di Seoul"

"ah romantis" Sehun mengangguk-angguk.

"terimakasih. Kau mau coba masakanku? Ini enak sekali loh" Victoria mengambil satu menu makanan lagi yang belum dia letakkan di atas meja makan.

"wah, aku akan sangat senang mencicipi masakanmu" Sehun mengusap perutnya sambil melihat masakan buatan Victoria.

"Victoria sangat gemar memasak, kau akan menyukai hasil masakannya" Minseok mempersilahkan Sehun untuk duduk di meja makan.

Victoria melepas apronnya lalu juga duduk bersama mereka. "Sehun-ssi akan menginap di sini?" entah kenapa wajah Victoria yang ceria membawa aura bahagia di sekitar mereka.

Sedikit banyak Sehun merasa tenang dan rileks. "jangan panggil aku begitu, panggil Sehun saja. iya, aku akan menginap di sini. Apa kau juga akan menginap?"

"tentu saja tidak" Victoria menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum.

Minseok terbatuk seketika, "memangnya kau pikir aku sering mengajaknya menginap di sini?"

"iya. Kau kan mesum, hyung" Sehun menyeringai sebelum akhirnya mencicipi sashimi buatan Victoria, sementara Minseok mencebir pelan. "woah! Ini lezat sekali"

"masakanmu tidak ada duanya, sayang" Minseok makan dengan lahap.

Victoria tersenyum riang, "terimakasih Sehun!"

Hening sejenak karena mereka sibuk dengan makanan masing-masing. Victoria sepertinya tidak tahan dengan suasana canggung begini, lagipula dia ingin mengenal Sehun lebih dekat sebagai teman baik.

"ngomong-ngomong, apakah Sehun punya pacar?" dan akhirnya pertanyaan polos itu meluncur dari mulut Victoria.

Sehun menelan makanannya terlalu cepat, dia pun akhirnya tersedak. Segera saja dia mengambil minum lalu menenggaknya segelas.

Minseok yang memperhatikan itu menyeringai, "ayolah, jujur saja pada kami. Hubunganmu dan si Park Chanyeol itu tidak dapat kau sembunyikan lagi. aku sudah sangat penasaran dengan hubungan kalian"

"aku tidak menyembunyikannya kok" Sehun mengusap dadanya pelan. "aku membiarkanmu dan yang lain melihat kami berciuman"

"ya ampun! Kalian romantis sekali" Victoria memekik kagum.

"tapi aku masih penasaran jika kau belum memperjelasnya, Hun"

Sehun menjilat bibirnya menutupi rasa gugup. Apa yang harus dia katakan tentang hubungannya dengan Chanyeol? jika dia jujur, tidak masalah sih.. tapi bagaimana jika Minseok suatu saat nanti tidak sengaja menemukan fakta bahwa mereka adalah kakak-adik kandung?

"Victoria juga pasti bisa menebaknya dengan tepat" Sehun berkelit.

"eyy, aku kan bertanya pada─"

"mereka pacaran" Victoria berkata dengan wajah polosnya tapi nada suaranya cukup meninggi. Minseok menoleh kaget pada pacarnya itu. "sudah jelas kan? kenapa kau masih bertanya-tanya? Dasar payah" ia mencubit pipi Minseok dengan gemas.

Minseok terbengong, sedangkan Sehun tertawa geli melihatnya. Ia berterimakasih pada Victoria, kelihatannya gadis itu menangkap kegugupan Sehun dan mengakhiri topik mengenaskan tentang hubungannya dengan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

"jadi siapa sebenarnya yang membantu Huang Zitao keluar dari penjara?"

"aku tidak bisa memaksa para Sipir dan Polisi di sana untuk jujur siapa yang menebus Huang Zitao untuk keluar dari penjara, Presdir"

" _damn it_ " Chanyeol mengumpat pelan. "tidak usah pikirkan siapa yang menebusnya, temukan saja dia secepatnya!" tanpa sadar Chanyeol emosi dan meninggikan suaranya.

Pak Choi terdiam sebentar kemudian menganggukkan kepala. "baik, Presdir"

"aku akan Cina besok, menjenguk Grandma dan memastikan perawatannya secara intensif. Kau di sini saja, sekaligus mengawasi Sehun"

"tentu saja, Presdir. Kuharap Nyonya besar segera sembuh"

"terimakasih Pak Choi" Chanyeol melonggarkan dasi di kerah kemejanya. "oh iya, aku ingin kau menyelidiki soal Yongra"

"Yongra? Nona Kang Yongra, tunangan anda?"

"dia bukan lagi tunanganku, Pak Choi" Chanyeol menegaskan.

"ada apa dengannya, Presdir?"

"entahlah, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Yongra. Dia kesal karena aku memutuskan hubungan dengannya, jadi sebaiknya kau selidiki dia. Hanya ikuti saja apa yang dia lakukan sehari-harinya"

"kau takut dia berubah menjadi busuh bebuyutanmu?"

"tentu saja, masa depan perusahaan dan kesehatan Grandma bisa terganggu jika memang benar dia dendam padaku"

"aku akan menyelidikinya, Presdir"

"siapkan segala sesuatunya untuk keberangkatanku ke Cina"

"baik, Presdir" Pak Choi pergi dari ruangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol duduk di sofa sambil memejamkan mata, pikirannya bercabang ke segala arah. Kematian Ibunya yang tiba-tiba, Ayahnya yang menyebalkan, Grandma yang mendadak drop, Huang Zitao yang dibebaskan dari penjara, Yongra yang mencurigakan─

Lalu seketika Chanyeol teringat akan Sehun.

Senyumnya, suara beratnya yang melengking lucu, cara tertawanya yang geli, lalu jemarinya yang lentik.

Mengapa dia sangat merindukannya sekarang?

Terdengar suara Sehun di dalam kepalanya. _"aku mencintaimu"_

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun merubah posisi tidurnya, dia menatap ke langit-langit kamar Minseok.

Dia memikirkan satu hal.

Bagaimana jika dia mati?

Bukan tanpa alasan. Ini semua gara-gara Huang Zitao, membuat Sehun merasa diteror dan akhirnya memikirkan bagaimana jika dia mati.

Apakah dia bisa bertemu Ibunya di surga?

Hei, itu pemikiran yang sangat konyol. Disaat seperti ini, dia sangat merindukan Ibunya. Sehun tidak akan pernah lagi membeli cake setelah pulang kuliah untuk dia makan bersama Ibu.

Itu kenyataan pahit.

Air matanya meniti pelan-pelan, tapi dengan cepat Sehun menghapusnya. Dia tidak boleh terus-menerus terpuruk karena Ibu tidak pernah suka melihatnya menangis.

Dia menoleh ke arah Minseok yang tidur memunggunginya. Karena tidak bisa tidur, Sehun usil mencubit lengan Minseok yang kekar itu.

Hening.

Minseok tidak merespon apapun. apa dia tidur dengan sangat nyenyak? Sehun terkekeh jahil.

Lalu dia kembali mencubit, tapi kali ini tengkuk Minseok menjadi korbannya.

"hentikan" suara Minseok mengagetkannya.

Sehun terperanjat, sedikit takut juga jika Minseok marah padanya.

"hm.. hidup itu menyenangkan kalau tidak punya uang"

"huh? Hyung?" ia memastikan apakah Minseok bicara serius barusan. Tapi kemudian Minseok tidak menjawabnya lagi.

Ya ampun, menurut Minseok hidup akan bahagia kalau tidak punya uang. Maka dia harus mengisi perutnya dengan apa? tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini.

Ponsel Sehun bergetar, ternyata panggilan masuk dari Chanyeol.

Ia menerima panggilan itu, "ada apa?"

 _"kau belum tidur rupanya. aku rindu padamu"_

"kenapa kau juga belum tidur? besok kau kan harus kerja"

 _"aku tidak bisa tidur, sedang mengerjakan tugas kantor"_

"lanjutkan saja besok. Kalau tidak tidur nanti kau sakit" Sehun menjilat bibirnya, dia sedikit banyak ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol. tapi ini sudah malam sekali dan Chanyeol pasti sedang sibuk.

 _"besok aku akan Cina menjenguk Grandma"_

Sehun beranjak duduk, "ke Cina? Untuk berapa hari?"

 _"mungkin dua atau tiga hari"_

Bibirnya sedikit mencebik. "oh begitu. kau sudah siapkan apa saja yang akan kau bawa?"

 _"Pak Choi sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Aku berangkat dengan jet pribadi, jadi jangan khawatir"_

Sehun menghela napas. Kapan Chanyeol melakukan segala hal yang bahkan hanya hal kecil dengan tangannya sendiri?

"aku rindu Ibu" ucap Sehun tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol diam sebentar, _"aku juga merindukannya. Tidur lah, kau harus banyak istirahat"_

"entah kenapa mataku tidak bisa mengantuk" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

 _"temanmu sudah tidur?"_

"ya, dia sudah tidur. kenapa kau menelponku? Bukankah kau sedang mengerjakan tugas kantor?"

 _"aku kan sudah bilang, aku rindu padamu. Aku tidak bisa fokus karena kau selalu mengacak-acak pikiranku sejak tadi"_

"picisan, Park Chanyeol. picisan.." Sehun menyernyit jijik.

Chanyeol tertawa, _"tapi itu kenyataan. Lebih menyenangkan bersamamu ketimbang mengerjakan tugas kantor dan proyek-proyek yang sebenarnya bisa kutunda"_

"kalau ingin bersamaku terus, jangan menjadi Presdir" ia menyindir, tidak berpikir bahwa Chanyeol akan marah.

Chanyeol tidak bisa marah pada Sehun, tapi dia tetap merasa tersindir. _"melengserkan jabatanku tidak semudah itu, sayang"_

"mudah kok, berikan saja jabatanmu pada orang lain"

 _"Sehun, mendapatkannya juga tidak semudah itu"_

Rahang Sehun mengatup, "gara-gara kau tidak mau memberikan jabatanmu, Park Junwoo menjadi gila"

Chanyeol kembali merinding saat Sehun menyebut nama Ayah mereka. _"kau menyalahkanku atas kematian Ibu?"_ dengan berani Chanyeol menyimpulkan.

Separuhnya adalah benar.

Tapi Sehun tidak bisa mengatakannya, ia terlalu menyayangi Chanyeol. pria itu sangat berbeda dengannya, sangat berbeda. Chanyeol selalu ingin berada di atas angin, berbeda dengannya yang selalu ingin merendah.

"maafkan aku" Sehun mencicit.

 _"jangan minta maaf, kau tidak pernah pantas untuk meminta maaf padaku"_

"hentikan. Aku tidak suka pembicaraan ini" daripada mereka harus saling tarik urat masing-masing, lebih baik dihentikan saja.

 _"jangan merasa takut, kau aman. Aku pastikan kau aman, Sehun"_

"aku tau, aku percaya padamu" selama Huang Zitao tidak muncul tiba-tiba, Sehun percaya Chanyeol menjaganya dengan baik.

 _"tapi kau harus tetap cerdas dalam keadaan apapun, Sehun. segera hubungi Polisi atau meminta bantuan siapapun jika bertemu dengannya"_

"tenang saja, aku pasti melakukannya. Kalau perlu aku akan membunuhnya"

 _"hei, santai sekali kau mengatakannya. Jangan kotori tanganmu dengan membunuhnya, jangan lakukan itu. itu bukan Sehun yang kukenal"_

"memangnya ada cara lain? Kekuatannya pasti lebih besar dariku─ ah sial, aku merasa gagal jadi laki-laki!" Sehun menggaruk kepalanya, "harusnya sejak dulu aku belajar _taekwondo_ "

"ucapanmu itu lucu sekali" Chanyeol kembali tertawa, _"kau cerdas Sehun, mengalahkan orang seperti itu tidak harus dengan kekuatan"_

"hentikan, aku juga tidak suka pembicaraan ini" ia berdecih.

 _"kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak tidur saja?"_

Sehun merengut, "baiklah aku tidur. lanjutkan saja pembicaraannya besok"

 _"hei jangan marah, aku sudah di depan rumah temanmu"_

"apa? temanku yang mana?"

 _"Kim Minseok"_

"ha?!" Sehun terkejut karena ternyata sejak tadi Chanyeol dalam perjalanan ke rumah Minseok. Dia beranjak lalu menuju ke pintu depan, saat membukanya dia tersedak karena Chanyeol benar-benar di sana sedang memegang ponsel di telinganya. telpon mereka masih tersambung.

"aku tidak bercanda kan?" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"aku tau" Sehun selesai dengan terkejutnya.

"temanmu benar-benar sudah nyenyak?"

"ya, dan aku tidak mau membangunkannya.. itu bisa mengganggu"

"aku mengerti. Tapi aku ingin sekali bertemu langsung denganmu"

Sehun menutup pintu pelan-pelan dari luar. "ngobrolnya di dalam mobilmu saja"

Chanyeol mengangguk, lalu mereka berdua masuk ke dalam mobil Chanyeol yang terparkir tepat di depan rumah Minseok.

"kenapa kau ke sini malam-malam? Jika Huang Zitao mengikutimu bagaimana?" Sehun menggerutu karena khawatir.

"dia tidak akan mengincarku, Sehun"

"dia mengincarku, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak akan melakukan hal berbahaya pada orang yang dekat denganku"

"aku akan baik-baik saja. tapi terimakasih kau sudah khawatir padaku"

Sehun menghela napas. "sekali saja jangan menganggap remeh pada sesuatu, jangan memandang rendah pada satu hal. aku tau sejak kecil hidupmu serba mudah.. tapi tidak baik jika menganggap enteng segalanya, hyung"

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan kanan Sehun lalu mengecupnya dengan hangat. "aku tidak menganggap remeh Huang Zitao, itu sebabnya aku selalu ketakutan jika kau hanya sendirian tanpa ada yang menemani"

"ugh aku benar-benar malas jika sudah membicarakan dia. Maaf, aku duluan yang mengangkat topik ini" Sehun menyernyit.

"aku benar-benar rindu padamu" Chanyeol memeluk Sehun dengan erat sambil menghirup ceruk leher adiknya itu.

Sehun mengusap punggung Chanyeol. "kenapa kau harus ke Cina.." ia berkata lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"hm?" Chanyeol merenggangkan pelukan mereka, "apa aku tak salah dengar? kau tidak ingin aku pergi?"

"bukan begitu.." Sehun merona tanpa sadar, "kau kan sudah lelah dengan pekerjaan kantor, lalu besok kau harus ke Cina. Kau pasti lelah sekali"

"aku selalu mengkonsumsi vitamin"

"vitamin juga tidak terlalu─"

"kau adalah vitaminku, Sehun" Chanyeol menginterupsi. Dia suka bagaimana pipi Sehun merona, sangat terlihat karena kulit Sehun yang sangat putih.

"jangan mulai picisan lagi.." Sehun mendengus, dia duduk menghadap ke depan tapi bisa merasakan bagaimana Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya lagi.

"jaga dirimu selama aku berada di Cina, oke?"

"hyung, aku bukan anak kecil lagi. lagipula kau kan pergi dengan jet pribadimu, jadi kau pasti cepat kembali juga" Sehun menirukan gaya Chanyeol bicara di bagian jet pribadi.

Chanyeol terkekeh, dia mengusak rambut Sehun karena gemas. "ya ampun, jadi apa aku jika tidak bertemu denganmu selama tiga hari?"

"jadi Yoda" kata Sehun cuek.

"Yoda? Memangnya aku mirip Yoda?" ia mencium lagi tangan Sehun seakan-akan itu adalah wewangian _aromatherapy_.

"telingamu itu.. mirip dengan telinga Yoda hehe"

Chanyeol tertawa lagi. "sebaiknya kau tetap di rumah Minseok selama aku di Cina. Kau kan juga satu kampus dengannya"

"hm.. aku memang berencana begitu" ia mengangguk-ngangguk. "ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah melihat makam Ibu"

"kau mengunjungi makam Ibu? ah syukurlah.. kupikir kau sama sekali tidak ingin menjenguk Ibu" Chanyeol mengusap rambut Sehun.

"aku juga sudah mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan. Aku berjanji pada Ibu bahwa aku akan menjadi lebih kuat"

"itu bagus, sayang. Kau pasti bisa menepati janjimu. Selama ini kau tidak pernah mengecewakan Ibu, iya kan?"

"aku pernah mengecewakan Ibu" Sehun mengingat kembali masa kecilnya, "itu saat aku berusia delapan tahun. aku menangis karena temanku dengan sengaja menjatuhkan es krim yang sedang aku makan"

"kau pasti sangat lucu saat itu" Chanyeol menatap Sehun, menunggunya melanjutkan cerita.

"aku selalu lucu dan menggemaskan kok" ia menyeringai sekilas. "karena waktu SD aku sering menjadi korban penindasan di kelas, aku menangis sejadi-jadinya saat pulang ke rumah. Aku mengadu pada Ibu bahwa es krimku dijatuhkan oleh teman yang jahat" matanya menerawang, tawa kecilnya muncul saat mengingat kenangan masa SD.

"aku berpikir bahwa Ibu akan menenangkanku saat menangis, memelukku, menepuk punggungku pelan, lalu menghapus air mataku dengan lembut"

"memangnya apa yang Ibu lakukan untuk menghentikan tangismu?"

Sehun terkekeh lagi. "diluar dugaan, Ibu tiba-tiba memukuli pantatku dengan tangannya. Pantatku terus dipukul hingga aku menangis dengan keras. Setelah itu, Ibu mengatakan bahwa Ibu kecewa padaku"

Chanyeol menatap sendu pada Sehun, kenangan itu terjadi saat Chanyeol tidak ada bersama mereka. bersama Ibu dan adiknya. "kenapa dia kecewa padamu?"

"Ibu kecewa karena aku menangis hanya karena sebuah es krim. Sebagai anak laki-laki, aku seharusnya tidak menangisi es krim, sebagai anak laki-laki seharusnya aku menjadi lebih kuat. Ibu bilang, lawan saja teman-temanmu yang jahat itu" ia menirukan gaya bicara Ibunya, membuat Chanyeol kembali tersenyum. "lawan mereka, pukul mereka jika mereka memang jahat padamu, orang jahat pantas mendapatkan hukuman. Ibu tidak mengajari anak Ibu menjadi preman atau sok jagoan, tapi Ibu mengajari anak Ibu menjadi kuat sebagaimana mestinya. Ibu mengajari anak Ibu agar tau mana yang benar dan mana yang salah baginya"

Lalu Sehun terdiam dengan pandangan yang masih menerawang. Chanyeol belum berani bicara karena Sehun pasti akan melanjutkan kembali ceritanya.

"Ibu tidak mau melihatku menangis karena seharusnya aku lah yang melindungi Ibu, bukan Ibu yang melindungiku"

Saat ini, justru Chanyeol lah yang hampir menangis mendengar cerita Sehun. ia sadar betapa beruntungnya Sehun yang mendapatkan pelajaran berharga dari setiap kata-kata yang Ibu ucapkan selama ini.

Sementara dirinya malah meninggalkan mereka, mengejar apa yang ingin dia miliki, tidak memperdulikan kasih sayang seorang Ibu yang seharusnya dia dapatkan.

Tapi Chanyeol sukses menahan air matanya.

"meski begitu sampai aku besar, kadang aku masih menangis di depan Ibu. tapi itu jarang sekali, aku lebih banyak melampiaskan rasa kesalku dengan marah-marah"

"kau melakukannya dengan baik, itu lah yang membuat Ibu bangga padamu. Ibu pasti bangga padamu" Chanyeol kembali mengecup tangan Sehun di dalam genggamannya.

Sehun kini menoleh sepenuhnya pada Chanyeol. dia tersenyum hangat, menunjukkan pada Chanyeol bahwa dia sudah baik-baik saja, dia tidak menangis ketika membicarakan Ibu mereka.

Detik berikutnya Chanyeol memberikan ciuman pada Sehun. dimulailah saling memagut dan melumat di antara mereka.

Sehun meremas kerah kemeja Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol mengusap-usap pinggul Sehun memberikan sensasi geli yang nikmat.

Chanyeol memenangkan bibir Sehun seperti biasanya, bahkan hingga bibir Sehun sedikit bengkak dan merah akibat hisapan-hisapannya.

"nghh mphh"

Desahan Sehun membuat adrenaline Chanyeol meningkat. Mereka hampir saja melakukannya jika ponsel Chanyeol tidak berbunyi tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol berdecak kesal, meraih ponselnya di dashboard mobil, berniat untuk mematikannya secara total agar tidak ada yang mengganggu. Sementara Sehun sedang mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya setelah ciuman mereka terlepas.

Tapi Chanyeol bertanya-tanya mengapa salah satu karyawan terpercayanya di perusahaan menghubungi sang Presdir malam-malam begini?

"aku harus mengangkatnya dulu" Chanyeol meminta izin pada Sehun.

"ya, angkat saja"

Chanyeol pun mengangkat panggilan itu. "ada apa, Hyorin?"

 _"Presdir, Pak Choi mengalami kecelakaan mobil!"_ gadis itu memekik di seberang line telpon.

Chanyeol terbelalak sempurna.

"Hyorin.. apa kau sedang main-main denganku?" geramnya.

 _"aku tidak bercanda, Presdir! Aku tidak mungkin bercanda dan mempertaruhkan jabatanku!"_ tanpa sadar Hyorin berbicara tidak sopan.

Jantung Chanyeol serasa meledak saat itu juga.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Iya iya, sudah diupdate ya(?) haha.

Aduh entah kenapa gue gatel mau mengikutsertakan Victoria dan Hyorin di sini hehe. Semoga suka deh ya.

Ini pendek ga sih? Pendek ga? Hehe entar kan update lagi lanjutannya, tenang aja.

Sehun feminin? Kayaknya engga deh, mungkin kalian pada salah baca(?)

Apapun itu, gue udah update untuk kalian. Lopyu olll~~

p.s: seperti biasa, abaikan aja typo-typonya ya *bow*


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Different

Pair: ChanHun (Chanyeol-Sehun)

Other pair: temukan saja di dalamnya

Genre: YAOI of course, INCEST, romance

Rate: M

 **ChanHun**

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Sehun duduk di kursi tunggu ruang ICU. Keadaan Pak Choi sangat lah parah karena kecelakaan tadi. Mobilnya menabrak kendaraan lain lalu terbalik hingga sebagiannya rusak, Polisi mengatakan itu karena rem yang tidak berfungsi.

Sehun melihat kedatangan seorang wanita paruh baya yang sepertinya adalah istri Pak Choi. Wanita itu sudah menangis sejak dari perjalanan ke Rumah sakit.

"Presdir Park, apa yang terjadi pada suamiku?" ia langsung mencengkram kedua lengan Chanyeol dengan air mata berderai.

"ia mengalami kecelakaan Nyonya" kata Chanyeol dengan nada suara dan wajah penuh penyesalan.

Tubuh wanita itu lemas, Sehun langsung menangkapnya lalu mengajak istri Pak Choi untuk duduk. Ia terus menangis dalam pelukan Sehun.

Sehun sendiri tak bisa mengatakan hal apapun, ia mengusap punggung istri Pak Choi untuk menenangkannya. Chanyeol terlihat sangat bersalah, Sehun sangat tau itu dari kegelisahan Chanyeol sedari tadi.

Beberapa menit kemudian Dokter keluar dari ruang ICU, mengatakan bahwa terjadi benturan hebat di kepala Pak Choi sehingga menyebabkan Pak Choi mengalami koma sampai waktu yang belum bisa diprediksi.

Chanyeol menggeram, mengatakan bahwa dia ingin Pak Choi sembuh apapun yang terjadi. Semua biaya harus lah Chanyeol yang menanggung karena Pak Choi sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarganya selama ini.

Dan dalam situasi ini pun istri Pak Choi masih mengkhawatirkan soal Chanyeol.

"Presdir, bagaimana dengan tugas suamiku? Apakah ada yang bisa menggantikannya untuk membantumu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum hangat, ia mengusap lengan wanita itu. "akan ada karyawanku yang lain yang akan menggantikan tugasnya sementara waktu. Nyonya tenang saja"

"apa.. Minsoo bisa membantumu, Presdir?" Minsoo adalah putra Pak Choi yang berada di tingkat akhir masa kuliahnya.

"jangan, bisa mengganggu kegiatannya. Dia belum saatnya mengemban tugas berat seperti Ayahnya"

Sedikit banyak Sehun terpesona pada kebaikan hati Chanyeol, dia tersenyum memperhatikan bagaimana sejak tadi Chanyeol menenangkan istri Pak Choi.

Setelah banyak berbicara dengan istri Pak Choi, Chanyeol pun pamit keluar dari kamar rawat Pak Choi.

"bagaimana?"

"aku tidak tega melihat keadaan Pak Choi"

"itu juga yang membuatku tidak mau masuk ke dalam" Sehun menghela napas, "apa istrinya sudah berhenti menangis?"

"ya, dia sangat terpukul. Para Polisi sudah menyelidiki penyebab kecelakaan Pak Choi, tapi aku masih merasa ada yang janggal"

"maksudmu?"

"saat pergi bersamanya, mobil Pak Choi baik-baik saja dan remnya berfungsi dengan baik" kedua alis Chanyeol menyatu dalam.

Sehun tidak ingin Chanyeol banyak berpikir, dia pasti sudah sangat lelah dengan semua hal yang terjadi. "sudahlah, ayo kita pulang dan kau harus istirahat" ia berjalan lebih dulu.

Chanyeol pun mengikuti Sehun dari belakang. Ia bersyukur Sehun mau menemaninya walaupun harus sulit membangunkan Minseok saat akan izin pergi tadi.

"hei, kau yakin akan pulang ke rumah Minseok lagi dan membangunkannya di pagi buta begini?"

Sehun menatap Chanyeol sebentar, "kau benar. aku pasti mengganggu tidurnya lagi. lalu aku harus ke mana?"

"ke rumahku tentu saja"

Ia melihat penampilan Chanyeol yang seperti orang depresi sejak mendengar kabar Pak Choi kecelakaan, Sehun khawatir Chanyeol tidak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri bahkan untuk sekedar menenangkan diri dari sebuah masalah.

"baiklah aku ke rumahmu"

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun bosan mendengar nada tunggu yang itu-itu saja saat menghubungi Minseok.

"orang ini benar-benar nyenyak rupanya" Sehun meletakkan ponselnya kembali, ia melihat Chanyeol yang sudah selesai mandi lalu kini telah memakai piyamanya yang mungkin saja harganya sangat mahal terlihat dari bahannya yang nyaman.

Chanyeol duduk di sebelah Sehun, harum tubuhnya menguar ke hidung Sehun lalu tanpa sadar pipi anak itu merona.

"ada apa? barusan kau menghubungi siapa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"aku coba menghubungi Minseok hyung, dan syukurnya dia masih tertidur nyenyak tanpa terganggu"

Pria itu mengangguk. "sekarang tidur lah, kau juga harus istirahat" Chanyeol mengusap pipi Sehun. ia selalu jatuh cinta ketika memandang wajah cantik adiknya, entahlah dia juga tidak mengerti.

"hentikan" Sehun merasa jantungnya akan meledak, jadi dia menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol lalu memandang ke arah lain agar tidak terkena serangan panik.

"kenapa?" Chanyeol tau saat ini Sehun tengah malu-malu.

Sehun berjengit saat menangkap seringaian Chanyeol. "kenapa sekarang kau jadi lebih sering menunjukkan wajah mesummu? Atau ini sebenarnya sering kau lakukan sebelum bertemu kembali denganku?"

Chanyeol tertawa, "aku kan sudah bilang, aku ini laki-laki. Hormonku kuat, Sehun"

"aku juga begitu, Park Chanyeol" tanggapan Sehun masih sama.

"kalau begitu apa yang salah dengan mesum? Mesum itu ada dalam diri setiap manusia, tergantung bagaimana cara mereka menunjukkannya pada yang lain. Ada yang benar-benar tidak menunjukkannya, dan ada juga yang menunjukkannya secara jelas"

Sehun menyernyit, "kau tipe yang mana sebetulnya?"

"aku menunjukkannya dengan jelas, hanya di hadapanmu"

"aku tidak suka topik pembicaraan ini" Sehun mendorong pelan tubuh Chanyeol yang semakin dekat saja dengannya.

"kau menyukainya, pipimu memerah" ia terkikik.

"tidak!"

"salahkan kulitmu yang terlalu putih" Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Sehun dan otomatis membuat tubuh mereka menempel dengan erat.

"kita hanya bisa tidur selama tiga jam sebelum kegiatan kita masing-masing dimulai pagi nanti"

"kalau begitu manfaatkan waktu tiga jam ini dengan bermesraan"

"manfaatkan waktu tiga jam ini dengan tidur nyenyak, Park Chanyeol" Sehun menyentil dahi Chanyeol. sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah akan teriak karena sentilan Sehun begitu kuat dan menyakitkan, namun dia menahannya dengan baik.

"ini tiga jam yang singkat sebelum sembilan jam lamanya tidak akan bertemu denganmu"

"Chan─ mphh" Chanyeol tak dapat menahannya lagi, dia langsung menyambar bibir Sehun kemudian melumatnya pelan.

Sehun menghela napas di antara ciuman yang lama-kelamaan menjadi cumbuan panas ini. pikiran yang tadinya kosong tanpa gairah sedikitpun kini menjadi penuh fantasi nikmat akibat tindakan Chanyeol.

Mau tidak mau, Sehun menginginkan lebih.

Chanyeol melakukan ini bukan tanpa alasan.

Disamping ia tidak bisa menahan gejolaknya, ia juga baru bisa merasa tenang dan menghilangkan semua beban di pikiran hanya dengan bersama Sehun.

Ia tidak tau bahwa Sehun juga merasakan hal yang sama. Hanya dengan Chanyeol, ia berharap hanya dengan Chanyeol Sehun bisa melupakan semua kejadian mengejutkan dalam hidupnya akhir-akhir ini.

Mereka sudah polos tanpa pakaian selembarpun.

Sehun meraung nikmat, kedua tangannya meremas rambut Chanyeol dengan gerakan abstrak sampai berantakan saat Chanyeol mengulum penisnya di bawah sana.

"ohh ahh Chanyeol" punggungnya bersandar pada bantal empuk di belakang, kedua kakinya mengangkang lebar dengan Chanyeol di antaranya saat ini.

Chanyeol menghisap penis itu kuat-kuat, mengocok _twinsball_ Sehun agar lebih memberi rangsangan kuat padanya. hasilnya, Sehun menggelinjang keenakan akibat ulahnya.

Penis Sehun basah mengilat karena ludah Chanyeol bercampur dengan cairan _pre-cum_ miliknya. Pipi Sehun merona parah, tatapannya melemas ke arah Chanyeol. karena itu, Chanyeol bersumpah wajah cantik Sehun saat ini adalah pemandangan terindah untuknya.

Chanyeol membungkuk di atasnya, ia kembali melahap bibir Sehun seakan tidak ada hari esok. Tangan kanannya mengocok penis Sehun lalu tangan kirinya sibuk mencubit puting Sehun hingga mencuat tegang.

"hnghh mphh" desah Sehun tertahan karena ciuman Chanyeol yang lihai.

Sehun mengagumi otot lengan Chanyeol yang terbentuk sempurna, ia mengusap-usapnya di bagian sana hingga beberapa kali. serius, Sehun menyukai tubuh Chanyeol.

Ketika ciuman mereka berakhir, Chanyeol memasukkan penisnya ke lubang Sehun. adiknya itu memekik pelan karena penis Chanyeol selalu terasa begitu besar mengoyak lubangnya.

"akhh Chanyeol nghh" ia menggigit bibir bawahnya yang sudah membengkak.

"nikmati ini" Chanyeol berbisik di telinganya kemudian mulai menggerakkan pinggul, memaju-mundurkan penisnya di dalam lubang Sehun.

Ia benci melihat seringai mesum Chanyeol, tapi dia menyukai bagaimana perlakuan Chanyeol di atas ranjang. Sehun merona hebat ketika prostatnya mengenai ujung penis Chanyeol, begitu menggairahkan.

"ohhh _God_ , Chanyeol" Sehun tak bisa menggambarkan bagaimana nikmatnya ini.

Semakin lama, gerakan Chanyeol semakin cepat. Dengan mudahnya dia menarik kedua kaki Sehun agar tubuh Sehun sepenuhnya berbaring di atas ranjang tanpa bersandar lagi pada bantal, membuat penisnya leluasa menyentak prostat Sehun karena kaki Sehun mengangkang lebar.

"Sehun ughh" ia membungkuk lagi, merasakan kenyalnya prostat Sehun ketika bertemu dengan ujung penisnya. Chanyeol tak perlu lagi mengocok penis Sehun karena dia tau tanpa disentuh olehnya pun, Sehun sebentar lagi akan klimaks.

"hhh ah ah ahh" ia mendesah bernada seiring hentakkan Chanyeol, kedua tangannya masih berpegangan pada lengan kekar Chanyeol hingga tubuhnya bergetar.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun, bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan namun Chanyeol lebih memilih menatap wajah cantik Sehun dalam jarak dekat seperti ini.

Sehun membalas tatapan Chanyeol, mencoba membaca arti tatapan itu namun ia gagal. Kenikmatan ini membutakan Sehun untuk sesaat.

"akhh ahh Chanyeol, lebih cepat" ia berbisik, tatapannya memelas pada Chanyeol.

Lubang Sehun berkedut pelan, memberikan sensasi ketat pada penis Chanyeol. ia menerobos paksa lubang yang sesekali merapat itu.

Barulah kali ini Sehun merasa seperti dibelah dua, rasanya menjadi perih namun geli. "ohh! Tidak, Chan─ ahh!" ia mendongakkan kepala saat merasa gerakan Chanyeol menggila.

Chanyeol tak mengatakan apapun, ia hanya menggeram pelan sambil memperhatikan wajah Sehun dengan tatapan tajamnya. Sehun adalah tipe yang berisik ketika bercinta, dan Chanyeol sangat menyukai ketika mendengar Sehun memekik nikmat karenanya.

Tubrukan penis Chanyeol pada lubang Sehun menyebabkan suara yang jelas dan membuat keduanya semakin terangsang.

Sehun kini berpegangan pada bantal di atas kepalanya, ia mencengkram ujung bantal itu hingga mengerut saat mulut Chanyeol bermain pada dada dan putingnya. Tubuhnya terhentak ke atas dan ke bawah karena gerakan Chanyeol, ini begitu panas.

"nghh ah ah ahh" salivanya menetes dengan indah di sudut bibir.

Lidah Chanyeol menjilat sensual puting tegang Sehun, ini salah satu bagian favoritnya di tubuh Sehun karena puting Sehun sungguh menggemaskan. Ia menghisap yang sebelah kiri dan sesekali menggigitnya.

Sehun masih menahan klimaksnya karena ia merasa ingin klimas bersamaan dengan Chanyeol. ia melihat ke bawah, pipinya semakin merona hebat memperhatikan Chanyeol bermain-main dengan putingnya.

"eunhh ohh Chanyeol, lebih cepat" ia kembali memohon.

Chanyeol selesai bermain dengan puting Sehun, dia kembali berhadapan dengan wajah cantik adiknya lalu menatapnya lagi seperti psikopat gila.

"hmm kau menikmatinya sayang?" Chanyeol berbisik di bibir Sehun, lalu Sehun hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

Mereka terus bertatapan ditengah gerakan brutal Chanyeol. Sehun mengusap rambut Chanyeol ke belakang karena sudah basah terkena keringat, dengan begitu juga dia dapat melihat wajah Chanyeol secara keseluruhan.

Penis Sehun berkedut kencang, ia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"eunghh akhh" Sehun meringis.

Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya, "keluarkan saja, jangan kau tahan. Itu menyakitkan.."

"ahhh!" pemuda cantik itu menyemprotkan spermanya yang deras lalu membasahi perutnya dan perut Chanyeol.

"kau lega, hm?" Chanyeol mengangkat kaki kiri Sehun ke bahunya, dengan bebas dia menggesek penisnya pada rektum Sehun.

Sehun kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya merasakan hantaman penis Chanyeol yang bertambah gila pada prostatnya.

"ahhh Chanyeol ohh nghh"

Penis besar itu akhirnya berkedut, Chanyeol melesakkan penisnya lebih dalam lalu menghentakkannya tidak beraturan karena merasa akan segera mencapai puncak.

"Sehun, aku mencintaimu" kata-kata itu terdengar tepat di telinga Sehun lalu sedetik kemudian sperma Chanyeol menyembur di dalam tubuhnya.

"ahhh" Sehun memekik pelan, sperma yang hangat itu memenuhi lubangnya menghantarkan sensasi menyenangkan pada seluruh pembuluh darahnya.

Keduanya mengatur napas mereka yang terengah-engah. Chanyeol menurunkan kembali kaki kiri Sehun, ia mengusap-usap paha Sehun untuk menenangkan adiknya dan juga memberikan rasa nyaman.

"mhh kau benar-benar memanfaatkan waktu tiga jam ini dengan baik, Park" Sehun mencibir.

"hahaha sebenarnya ini belum cukup untukku" Chanyeol mencium bibir Sehun yang dibalas dengan tidak semangat oleh pemuda cantik itu, Chanyeol tau dia sudah mengantuk berat.

"eunhh cukup, aku ingin istirahat" Sehun menyamankan posisinya dan tanpa menunggu lama dia sudah tertidur nyenyak.

Tak bisa Chanyeol bayangkan bagaimana dirinya tanpa Sehun. tatapan itu menjadi sendu, menggambarkan dirinya sendiri jika harus menghadapi sesuatu yang memaksanya berpisah dengan Sehun.

Ini semua gara-gara Huang Zitao yang sudah kembali bebas berkeliaran di luar sana.

Sebenarnya, pikiran Chanyeol menjadi kalang-kabut. Ia takut Sehun direbut oleh orang lain dengan cara kotor lalu dia tidak bisa melindungi Sehun sekuat yang dia bisa.

Chanyeol harus segera menemukan si brengsek itu.

Dia mengecup kening Sehun dengan lembut, "mimpi indah"

 **ChanHun**

Hyorin merapihkan penampilannya di depan cermin.

Gila, ini gila. Dia mendadak dijadikan sekretaris pribadi pengganti Pak Choi oleh Chanyeol. ia harus memberikan yang terbaik karena terpilih dari sekian banyak tangan kanan kepercayaan sang Presdir.

"maaf membuatmu jadi harus berangkat ke Cina lebih dulu, Hyorin" Chanyeol melangkah mendahuluinya memasuki gedung Rumah sakit tempat Grandma dirawat intensif oleh tim Dokter canggih.

Hyorin dengan tegang mengikuti langkah Presdir dari belakang. "itu tidak masalah, Presdir. Dengan begini kau bisa menggajiku lebih tinggi" sedetik kemudian Hyorin membekap mulutnya sendiri akibat sifat ceplas-ceplosnya yang sulit dihilangkan.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "dan aku menyukai sikapmu yang tidak dibuat-buat itu"

"maaf Presdir" Hyorin berkata kikuk.

"bagaimana keadaan Grandma?" ia bertanya lebih dulu sebelum bertemu dengan Dokter yang merawat Grandma.

"belum ada kemajuan Presdir, Dokter mengatakan bahwa keadaan Nyonya besar justru semakin hari semakin menurun"

Chanyeol menghela napasnya dengan kasar. "apa lagi yang harus kulakukan?" ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tuan Park Chanyeol" seorang Dokter menghampiri mereka. ia menyapa dengan bahasa Inggris fasih karena selama berinteraksi, Chanyeol dan Dokter ini memang harus menggunakan bahasa Inggris.

"Dokter Yixing, apakah benar keadaan Nenekku semakin buruk?" Chanyeol bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

Raut wajah Dokter Yixing menjadi mendung seketika. "itu benar, Tuan Park. Sepertinya Nenekmu tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi"

Haruskah Chanyeol menerima kenyataan ini?

Pertama Ibu, lalu selanjutnya Grandma. Tuhan sedang memberikannya ujian macam apa sebenarnya?

"tidak adakah lagi yang bisa kau lakukan?" dia memelas.

Dokter Yixing menggelengkan kepala, "sampai saat ini aku dan Dokter yang lain masih melakukan berbagai cara tapi Nenekmu tetap tidak memberikan respon apapun dari fisiknya"

"aku masih tidak bisa masuk ke dalam untuk menjenguknya?"

"maaf Tuan Park, kau belum bisa menemuinya. Ini untuk kebaikannya juga, dia butuh istirahat total"

"lalu setelah itu istirahat panjang maksudmu, hah?!" karena emosi Chanyeol akhirnya membentak sang Dokter.

Namun Dokter Yixing hanya diam, dia maklum dengan sikap Chanyeol barusan. Banyak anggota keluarga pasien yang ditemuinya begitu depresi bahkan berniat untuk memukulinya karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan pasien.

Hyorin kembali tegang di belakang sang Presdir. Bagaimana dia harus berhadapan dengan Chanyeol yang sedang frustasi seharian ini nantinya?

"maafkan aku, Tuan Park" hanya itu yang bisa Dokter Yixing ucapkan.

Chanyeol mengusap kasar wajahnya, "tolong usahakan bagaimanapun caranya. Aku tidak mau kehilangan lagi"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Chanyeol pergi dengan langkahnya yang seakan penuh beban. Hyorin mengikutinya dari belakang tanpa bicara apapun bahkan hingga mereka berada di pesawat untuk kembali ke Seoul, Hyorin masih tidak berani untuk bicara.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mengusap perutnya, masakan Victoria begitu lezat dan berhasil membuatnya kenyang.

"aku ingin memanggilmu Ibu mulai sekarang, apa boleh?" dengan polosnya Sehun bertanya pada Victoria.

"apa?!" Minseok menoleh kaget.

Victoria tertawa geli. "panggil saja aku Ibu, tidak masalah kok"

"apa?!" lalu sekarang Minseok menoleh kaget pada Victoria.

"kau kenapa sih hyung? pelankan suaramu" Sehun menendang kaki Minseok.

"maksudmu apa memanggilnya Ibu? Victoria kan cantik, dia belum tua!"

"jadi maksudmu semua yang dipanggil Ibu itu harus tua?"

"tentu saja, bodoh" Minseok menyernyit kesal.

"pokoknya aku mau memanggil Victoria dengan sebutan Ibu"

"Noona, noona! Panggil dia Victoria noona, dasar tidak sopan!"

"Ibu! Ibu!" Sehun memekik.

"hahaha tidak masalah sayang, nantinya kan aku juga pasti akan dipanggil Ibu oleh anak-anakku" Victoria memeluk lengan Minseok agar pacarnya berhenti marah-marah.

Minseok tersenyum, "anak-anak kita" ia mengoreksi ucapan Victoria. Gadis itu langsung merona karena kata-kata Minseok barusan.

Sehun merengut, benar kan dia jadi obat nyamuk. Seharusnya dia tidak makan siang di sini.

"hyung, sebaiknya kau cuci piring"

Minseok melongo, "memangnya kau siapa menyuruh aku mencuci piring?"

"aku Park Sehun" jawab Sehun dengan bangga.

"aku Kim Minseok" Minseok meniru gaya bicara Sehun untuk mengejeknya.

"aku Song Qian" sahut Victoria usil.

Hening sebentar.

"ya ampun pacarku cantik sekali tersenyum begitu" Minseok bergumam, ia membekap mulutnya seakan-akan terkejut pada kecantikan Victoria.

Victoria terkekeh, "jangan gombal" ia mencubit pinggang Minseok.

"aku tidak gombal sayang, itu kenyataan"

Sehun beranjak dari sana lalu memutuskan untuk mencuci piring saja daripada harus jadi obat nyamuk lagi.

Ngomong-ngomong, Sehun jadi iri pada Minseok dan Victoria yang dapat dengan bebasnya mengumbar kemesraan seperti itu di depan umum.

Lalu bagaimana dengannya dan Chanyeol?

Seketika Sehun tertawa geli sendiri, menepis pikiran konyolnya. Apa-apaan itu? memangnya siapa yang ingin mengumbar kemesraan di depan orang? Sehun tidak pernah melakukan itu bahkan dengan mantan pacarnya.

Itu menggelikan menurutnya.

Tapi kenapa dia tiba-tiba berpikiran seperti ini ya?

Apakah karena status mereka yang sebagai kakak-adik kandung?

Iya benar, status ini yang menghalangi mereka. status ini yang menunjukkan bahwa Sehun dan Chanyeol juga memiliki perbedaan mencolok.

Karena lama melamun, Sehun kaget saat mengetahui ia dipeluk seseorang dari belakang. Ia melihat lengan yang melingkar di perutnya saat ini.

"Chanyeol hyung?" dia menoleh ke belakang, tepat bertemu dengan wajah Chanyeol yang begitu dekat dengannya.

"apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Kau bahkan tidak mendengar sapaan dariku"

"kapan kau kembali?" alih-alih menjawab, Sehun malah bertanya balik.

"baru saja aku kembali. Aku tidak bisa lama meninggalkanmu, aku harus memastikanmu aman"

Sehun tersenyum. "aku baik-baik saja, ada Minseok hyung dan Victoria noona di sini" ia melirik ke belakang, dua sejoli itu kembali bermesraan di sofa sambil menonton televisi.

"biar kubantu" Chanyeol meraih piring yang sedang dipegang Sehun.

"tidak, kau baru saja kembali. Kau harus istirahat, sebentar lagi aku selesai" Sehun menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol sesegera mungkin menggenggam tangan Sehun dengan erat tanpa ingin dilepaskan.

Sehun memperhatikan bagaimana tangan hangat Chanyeol meremas pelan tangannya yang penuh busa sabun.

"aku rindu padamu" Chanyeol mendekat, mengecup bibir Sehun.

"memangnya kita sudah tidak bertemu berapa hari?" ia terkekeh sambil melanjutkan kembali tugas mencuci piringnya.

"satu hari" jawab Chanyeol. dia meletakkan dagunya di bahu Sehun, terus memperhatikan wajah cantik adiknya.

"dan kau sudah rindu padaku? itu hebat sekali. aku terharu" Sehun berkata dengan nada bercanda.

"serius, aku rindu padamu"

"lalu apa? kau sudah di sini, bertemu denganku, apa masih rindu?"

"aku tidak merasa leluasa. Ada temanmu di sini"

"ini rumahnya, hyung. tentu saja dia di sini bersama pacarnya" Sehun mencuci tangannya setelah selesai mencuci piring.

"ayo kita keluar, aku ingin berduaan denganmu"

Sehun menyernyit, dia menatap ke mata Chanyeol namun hanya dibalas cengiran bodoh oleh pria itu.

"nada bicaramu seperti kau sedang memikirkan hal mesum"

Chanyeol tertawa pelan. "kau menyadarinya? Itu wajar karena aku mencintaimu"

"cinta tidak selalu berdasarkan dengan hubungan intim, hyung"

"aku mengerti. Aku kan hanya bercanda" ia mengusap rambut Sehun dengan gemas. "temani aku, hari ini aku harus menjenguk Pak Choi lagi untuk mengetahui keadaannya"

"baiklah." Sehun mengangguk. "hyung, aku akan pergi sebentar. Tidak sampai malam" dia menghampiri Minseok dan Victoria.

Minseok justru senang karena dia bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan Victoria, dan Sehun dapat menebaknya dari ekspresi sumringah Minseok. Dasar mesum.

"tentu saja. pergilah, hati-hati di jalan"

"Sehun, pacarmu sangat tampan!" Victoria berbisik gemas.

Sehun hanya tertawa lalu memakai sepatunya, sedangkan Chanyeol sudah menunggunya di depan pintu.

"Minseok-ssi, kami permisi dulu" pamit Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya dia pergi bersama Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tidak percaya ketika melihat keadaan Pak Choi saat ini.

Ia terbiasa melihat Pak Choi selalu berada di samping Chanyeol, namun sekarang ia terbaring lemah dengan keadaan fisik mengenaskan setelah mengalami kecalakaan.

"Presdir, sebenarnya menurutku ini adalah hal yang mencurigakan" Hyorin berbisik dan memulai analisanya setelah istri Pak Choi permisi keluar untuk membeli makanan.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "aku juga berpikir hal yang sama"

"haruskah aku menyelidiki ini, Presdir?"

"kau tanggap juga rupanya. lakukan apa yang menurutmu baik untuk dilakukan, Hyorin. Aku akan sangat berterimakasih padamu"

Hyorin tersenyum dan mengangguk, "baik, Presdir" ia meraih ponselnya lalu segera menghubungi seseorang.

"Pak Choi adalah orang yang baik, aku tidak menyangka dia mengalami kecelakaan seperti ini" Sehun bergumam.

Chanyeol mendengarnya, dia pun mendekat pada Sehun lalu mengusap punggung pemuda itu. "dan karena dia adalah orang yang sangat baik, maka aku yakin dia akan segera sembuh" ia berkata penuh keyakinan.

Sehun sedikit ngeri dengan tatapan tajam Chanyeol yang menerawang ke arah Pak Choi.

"kau berpikir ini bukan murni kecelakaan ya?" Sehun menebak.

Chanyeol dengan cepat mengangguk. "tentu saja. mobil Pak Choi selalu berada dalam keadaan aman, mobilnya terawat dengan baik, situasi seperti rem yang tidak berfungsi itu tidak pernah terjadi dan tidak akan pernah terjadi karena aku tau bagaimana canggihnya perawatan mobil Pak Choi"

Kedua alis Sehun ikut bertaut tajam, memikirkan bahwa perkiraan Chanyeol juga ada benarnya. Lalu siapa yang tega melakukan hal ini?

"rivalmu dalam bisnis?"

Tidak. Pak Choi hanyalah sekretaris biasa di mata para pebisnis lain yang mengenal Chanyeol. Ini sudah terjadi pada Pak Choi, maka orang ini tau bahwa Pak Choi adalah lebih dari sekedar seorang sekretaris yang selalu menyelidiki segala hal untuk membantu sang Presdir mencapai hal yang diinginkannya.

Orang yang melakukan ini adalah orang yang sudah mengetahui Chanyeol luar dan dalam. Orang yang berada di sisi Chanyeol terlalu dekat dalam jangka waktu sangat lama.

"aku masih menyelidiki ini, jadi aku belum menemukan jawaban pasti"

Sehun mengangguk-angguk, "hati-hati saja dalam melakukan sesuatu, hyung. ini juga berarti kau dalam situasi yang berbahaya"

Mungkin Sehun mengatakannya dengan nada suara datar dan sikap terlewat cuek, tapi Chanyeol tau jauh di dalam sana Sehun sangat khawatir padanya, sangat takut kehilangan Chanyeol.

Mereka lama terdiam, lalu Chanyeol menyeringai menandakan bahwa dia tau Sehun hanya berpura-pura cuek.

Dan itu benar, Sehun langsung berdecak kesal karena sikap cueknya terbongkar. "pokoknya jaga dirimu baik-baik" ia memukul lengan Chanyeol dengan cukup keras.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan lalu merengkuh Sehun ke dalam pelukannya. "kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja"

 _Aku akan baik-baik saja._

Kata-kata Chanyeol membekas di otak Sehun. meski begitu, dia tetap menyamankan diri dalam pelukan hangat pria yang dicintainya ini.

"Presdir, aku baru saja menerima laporan dari Kepolisian" Hyorin melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan istri Pak Choi belum kembali. "memang benar terdapat banyak sidik jari pada mobil Pak Choi, juga beberapa mesin yang dirusak secara sengaja"

Saat itu juga Sehun melihat amarah Chanyeol sudah meluap namun mati-matian dia tahan. Sehun tau karena rahang Chanyeol mengatup dengan keras kemudian pria itu meneguk ludah dengan kasar beberapa kali.

"tenangkan dirimu" Sehun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol, "emosi tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun"

 **ChanHun**

Sehun terbangun dari tidur dengan kepala yang terasa sedikit pening, ia melihat ke samping lalu mengusap rambut Chanyeol pelan. Pria itu masih nyenyak, mungkin lelah setelah aktivitas intim mereka beberapa jam yang lalu.

Tangannya meraih ponsel di atas nakas, memeriksa pesan masuk yang semuanya dikirim oleh Minseok.

Daripada membalas pesan Minseok, lebih baik Sehun menghubunginya saja.

Setelah menunggu beberapa detik, Minseok pun menjawab panggilannya. _"Sehun, kapan kau pulang? Kau tidak ingin ikut makan malam di sini bersamaku dan Victoria?"_

Sehun melirik ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 7 malam.

"ah, maafkan aku hyung. sepertinya aku akan pulang terlambat, kau makan malam saja bersama Vic noona" ia memejamkan mata sebentar karena pening yang menyerang.

 _"kau masih bersama pacarmu? Ya sudah kalau begitu, nikmati waktumu dengannya ya"_ nada bicara Minseok terdengar menggoda.

Sehun berdecak. "aku bertaruh kau juga habis melakukan sesuatu dengan Vic noona"

 _"tidak kok, aku dan Victoria tidak pernah lebih dari sekedar berciuman"_

"aku tidak percaya, kau kan mesum"

 _"ya.. aku sesekali pernah memegang beberapa anggota tubuhnya, tapi itu sambil bercanda jadi Victoria tidak marah padaku"_

Pembicaraan Minseok semakin tidak jelas dan Sehun malas mendengarkan lebih jauh. "baiklah hyung, kita lanjutkan nanti. sampai jumpa" lalu dia memutus sambungan dari Minseok.

Sehun meletakkan ponselnya lagi di atas nakas setelah itu dia terkejut karena Chanyeol memeluk pinggangnya. "hyung? kau terbangun?" ia memastikan sambil mengusap rambut Chanyeol.

"siapa yang kau hubungi?" suara berat Chanyeol yang serak terdengar, ia mendongakkan kepala lalu menatap Sehun.

"Minseok hyung. ayo bangun, antarkan aku pulang"

"tidak bisakah kau menginap di sini saja?"

"kau masih harus mengerjakan tugas kantor kan? aku tidak mau mengganggumu, sebaiknya aku pulang"

"aku masih rindu padamu" Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Sehun dengan erat kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Sehun, menghirupnya dalam-dalam seperti ganja.

Sehun ingin mengutarakan sesuatu yang sebenarnya sudah sejak lama dia pikirkan, sejak Ibu meninggal lebih tepatnya.

Tapi dia masih menahan diri karena melihat bagaimana Chanyeol tak dapat berpisah dengan Grandma beserta jabatannya di perusahaan.

Apalagi posisi Chanyeol yang begitu penting di perusahaan tersebut.

"bisakah kita pergi jauh dari sini? Melupakan segala hal yang sudah terjadi?" gumam Sehun.

Chanyeol menyernyit, ia menatap Sehun tepat di manik mata. "apa maksudmu?"

"mungkin semuanya akan berubah lebih baik jika kita meninggalkan masa lalu, kemudian melanjutkan hidup di tempat lain"

"kau ingin meninggalkanku?" Chanyeol terdengar khawatir.

"tidak, maksudku adalah kita. Kau dan aku. kita pergi ke tempat yang jauh lebih baik, hyung"

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. Dia mengerti apa maksud Sehun sekarang, dia mengerti apa yang Sehun pikirkan ini sepertinya sudah sejak lama dia rencanakan.

"Sehun, kita tetap akan baik-baik saja di sini" Chanyeol menggenggam kedua tangan Sehun kemudian mengecupnya pelan. "aku akan menjagamu, selalu"

Sehun menghela napas sambil memperhatikan Chanyeol. "aku akan merasa lebih aman jika kita pergi dari sini"

"kau akan aman di sini, aku janji. Aku akan menjagamu" ia mencium bibir Sehun sekilas, "percayalah padaku, Sehun"

"apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja?" samar-samar Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, merasa heran dengan sikap Chanyeol.

"Sehun, Grandma sedang dalam keadaan kritis dan perusahaan bergantung pada diriku. Aku tidak bisa pergi begitu saja lalu menelantarkan ribuan karyawanku"

Tidak, kau hanya memikirkan kesenangan duniawi yang kau banggakan.

"Sehun?" Chanyeol tidak dapat menebak arti dibalik diamnya Sehun saat ini. Sehun tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun dan Chanyeol benci ketika Sehun seakan menghakimi dosa-dosanya hanya dari tatapan mata.

"kau marah padaku?" dia bertanya lagi dengan hati-hati.

"lupakan saja. sekarang antar aku pulang, aku tidak bisa menginap di sini"

Sehun marah.

Chanyeol berpikir bahwa jawabannya tadi pasti akan membuat Sehun marah, tentu saja. sekarang lihat, akibat pendirian Chanyeol yang konyol, Sehun marah padanya dan sudah pasti tidak akan mau bertemu dengannya untuk beberapa hari.

Sehun beranjak, dia meraih pakaiannya yang tercecer di lantai lalu memakainya dengan cepat tanpa menatap Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya Sehun sudah bisa menduga respon Chanyeol, dia sudah bisa menduga jawaban Chanyeol ketika mengutarakan hal yang dia pikirkan tentang pindah ke tempat yang jauh.

Ini lah perbedaan mereka.

Chanyeol dan dirinya sangat lah jauh berbeda.

Bahkan setelah ditinggal pergi oleh Ibu, Chanyeol belum bisa sepenuhnya sadar bahwa harta kekayaan serta jabatan tingginya itu tidak berarti apapun dibanding kebahagiaan murni.

"tidak usah mengantarku, aku ingin pulang sendiri"

Chanyeol buru-buru memakai pakaiannya, dia berlari ke arah Sehun yang akan segera keluar dari kamarnya. ia menahan tangan Sehun secepat kilat, "kau boleh tampar aku, kau boleh pukul aku jika kau memang marah. Tapi aku mohon, jangan mengacuhkanku seperti ini"

Sehun menepis pelan tangan Chanyeol. "coba kau pikirkan, apa yang paling membuatmu bahagia dalam hidupmu selama ini?"

Chanyeol menangkap tatapan serius Sehun yang menusuk hingga ke jantungnya.

"apa, Park Chanyeol? apa yang benar-benar membuatmu bahagia?"

Lalu Chanyeol melihat punggung sempit Sehun perlahan menjauh, pergi, meninggalkannya yang hanya bisa mematung bodoh.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah memarkir mobilnya, Chanyeol masuk ke dalam gedung perusahaannya dengan tidak bergairah. Penampilannya pun hari ini tidak serapih dan semewah biasanya.

Dia hanya sedang malas melakukan apapun termasuk memilih dengan teliti outfit seperti apa yang ingin dia gunakan setiap harinya.

Chanyeol menyernyit bingung ketika keributan terjadi di ruangan pribadinya, ruangan Presiden Direktur.

Hyorin terlihat di sana, dia sedang marah-marah pada seseorang. Chanyeol berlari memasuki ruangannya, dia terkejut bahwa kini semua dokumen dan berkas-berkas pribadi miliknya dimasukkan ke dalam berbagai kardus, lalu satu per satu diangkut keluar ruangan oleh para petugas.

"apa yang terjadi─ Yongra?" Chanyeol melotot kaget saat melihat Yongra sedang bertatapan panas dengan Hyorin.

Gadis itu tersenyum pada Chanyeol. "maaf Park Chanyeol, sungguh sangat disayangkan sekarang ruangan ini sudah menjadi milikku"

"apa maksudmu?"

"Presdir, dia lah dalang dibalik semua ini!" Hyorin berteriak sambil menuding wajah Yongra menggunakan jari telunjuknya. "dia diam-diam menghasut semua pemegang saham dan memanipulasi surat pemindahan kekuasaan!"

"jaga bicaramu!" Yongra mendorong Hyorin dengan kasar.

Chanyeol langsung meraih tangan Hyorin lalu menarik sekretarisnya itu ke belakang tubuhnya. "inikah yang kau lakukan untuk balas dendam padaku?" ia menggeram.

"di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya lapang dada menerima nasib, Park Chanyeol. aku harus berjuang untuk merubah nasibku" Yongra memperlihatkan sebuah surat yang dia pegang.

Itu adalah surat pemindahan kekuasaan, dan jantung Chanyeol serasa meledak di tempat saat melihat tanda tangan Grandma tertera di sana.

"kau lihat? Grandma sudah memandatkan perusahaan ini padaku"

"kurang ajar, jadi kau yang sudah membuat Grandma kritis seperti itu?! kau benar-benar jalang!" Chanyeol berteriak emosi.

"rumah Grandma beserta isinya, dan juga termasuk para maid yang bekerja di sana, resmi menjadi milikku. Kau dan Grandma sudah tak berhak lagi berada di sana" Yongra mengusap ukiran meja kerjanya yang baru, ukiran berbentuk namanya.

"Park Chanyeol, terima saja nasibmu sekarang."

Chanyeol dan Hyorin menoleh, melihat Ayah ─yang seharusnya masih berada di penjara─ kini masuk ke dalam ruangan Presdir lalu berdiri di sebelah Yongra.

"Ayah, untuk apa kau bekerjasama dengannya?" Chanyeol mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kesal hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"aku memberikan Ayahmu saham cukup banyak karena jasanya membantuku mendapatkan tanda tangan para pemegang saham. Ayahmu memang jago berbisnis" Yongra duduk di kursinya. "sekarang, keluarlah. Kau bukan lagi seorang Presdir"

Ayah tidak mau menatap Chanyeol, dia hanya melihat ke arah lain.

Chanyeol menebak mungkin dia merasa malu karena sudah membunuh Ibu. apapun itu, Chanyeol tak dapat menahan emosinya lagi. dia berteriak menghampiri Yongra berniat untuk memukulnya, menampar, atau apapun itu untuk melampiaskan amarahnya.

Namun para petugas dengan cepat menahan tubuhnya, lalu dengan susah payah menyeretnya keluar dari ruangan.

"DASAR BRENGSEK! KALIAN AKAN TAU APA AKIBATNYA BERMAIN-MAIN DENGANKU!"

"aku mencintaimu tapi kau selalu mencampakkan aku! kau pikir, aku tidak lelah dengan sikapmu?! Sekarang terima apa yang sudah terjadi! Jika kau membalas perasaanku sejak dulu, aku tidak akan berbuat hingga sejauh ini!" Yongra menahan air matanya dengan napas memburu, menatap pada Chanyeol untuk mengeluarkan segala isi hatinya.

Chanyeol menggeram marah saat pintu ruangan Presiden Direktur telah tertutup dari dalam.

Ia dan Hyorin diseret hingga keluar dari gedung, Chanyeol melangkah gusar ke arah mobilnya yang terparkir lalu memukul kap mobil itu habis-habisan melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Hyorin panik, dia dengan berani menarik lengan Chanyeol agar berhenti memukul kap mobil mewah miliknya.

"Presdir! Presdir, hentikan! Tidak ada gunanya seperti ini!"

"mereka merebut semua ini dariku, dari Grandma! aku tidak bisa terima ini, Hyorin!" ia mencengkram bahu Hyorin lalu menatapnya dengan tajam.

Hyorin menahan sakit di bagian bahunya, "Presdir, kita bisa lakukan sesuatu! Aku akan membantu Presdir, kita bisa membalas mereka!"

Benar, Chanyeol harus melakukan sesuatu.

Chanyeol akan merebut kembali semua yang menjadi miliknya, Chanyeol akan mengambil semuanya kembali ke genggaman tangannya seperti sedia kala.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Tidak ada edit, jadi maafkan typo-typonya ya~

Makasih selalu review, fav, dan follow semua ff gue. gue sayang kalian, i love you all *bow*


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Different

Pair: ChanHun (Chanyeol-Sehun)

Other pair: temukan saja di dalamnya

Genre: YAOI of course, INCEST, romance

Rate: M

 **ChanHun**

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun memeriksa ponselnya, tidak ada panggilan atau pesan sama sekali dari Chanyeol.

Ia mengakui bahwa sikapnya cukup kejam ketika terakhir kali bertemu dengan hyung-nya itu. apa Chanyeol begitu terpukul akibat perkataannya?

Tapi Sehun sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan perbedaan prinsip diantara dirinya dan Chanyeol. mengapa Chanyeol begitu ingin mempertahankan jabatan dan kemewahan yang dimilikinya dari Grandma?

Sehun ingin dia dan Chanyeol mengabulkan permintaan sang Ibu sebelum meninggal dahulu, Ibu ingin mereka terus bersama dan saling menjaga satu sama lain.

Namun karena keegoisan masing-masing, mereka tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan Ibu.

Sudah dua minggu Sehun dan Chanyeol tidak saling menghubungi.

Rasanya ada yang kosong, Sehun sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Chanyeol di sisinya maka kini dia merasa sangat kosong ketika Chanyeol tak ada.

"hah.. kenapa si loper koran itu selalu mengirim koran? Aku tak pernah membacanya" Minseok melempar koran ke atas meja makan.

Sehun menyeruput kopinya pelan sambil memandangi koran tersebut, "koran? Kau berlangganan koran memangnya?"

"aku sudah bilang pada anak itu bahwa aku tidak berlangganan koran, tapi dia masih saja mengirimkan koran ke sini setiap pagi" setelah berkata begitu, Minseok menyikat giginya.

Sehun mengambil koran itu, dia membukanya dari halaman pertama. "hyung, koran itu bermanfaat. Kau harus membacanya karena koran membuka wawasanmu" lalu Sehun tidak mendengar jelas apa yang Minseok katakan karena pria itu bicara dengan sikat gigi yang masih berada di dalam mulut.

Ia terkejut ketika membuka halaman ketiga, di sana terdapat artikel yang tertulis tentang wajah baru Presiden Direktur perusahaan keluarga Park.

Chanyeol bukan lagi Presiden Direktur, tapi gadis ini? wajah gadis ini pernah dilihat oleh Sehun. ah tentu saja, gadis ini adalah tunangan Chanyeol. lalu apa yang terjadi? Sehun tidak mengerti.

Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Sehun harus bertemu dengan Chanyeol sekarang.

"hyung, aku pamit ya!"

"apa? kau sudah mau berangkat? Tapi kuliah masih dimulai satu setengah jam lagi!" teriak Minseok yang baru menyelesaikan urusannya di kamar mandi.

Sehun tidak menghiraukan Minseok lagi, dia sedikit berlari hingga sampai ke halte bus. Dia harus memastikan bahwa Chanyeol baik-baik saja karena berita ini sungguh mendadak.

Setelah perjalan lebih kurang selama dua puluh menit, Sehun sampai di depan rumah Chanyeol.

Menjadi ragu untuk masuk atau tidak karena mereka masih bertengkar. Tapi rasa khawatir Sehun mengalahkan egonya, dia pun masuk ke dalam rumah Chanyeol tanpa menekan bel lagi.

Chanyeol tidak akan mengunci pintu ketika sedang di rumah, jadi Sehun mendapatinya tengah sibuk menelpon orang sembari berjalan mundar-mandir di teras belakang.

"tidak Hyorin tidak, aku akan memakai sisa uang yang ada untuk menjalankan bisnis baru. Aku butuh relasi bisnis yang tepat"

Sehun melangkah pelan mendekat pada Chanyeol ─meski dalam jarak yang masih sedikit jauh.

Saat itu Chanyeol menyadari kehadiran Sehun. "aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti" ia meletakkan ponselnya di atas sofa lalu memandang sepenuhnya pada sang adik.

"apa.. yang terjadi?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada canggung.

"tidak apa-apa, semua baik-baik saja. apa kabarmu?" Chanyeol bahkan baru ingat bahwa terakhir kali mereka bertemu adalah saat Sehun marah padanya dua minggu lalu. Dia sampai lupa menghubungi Sehun kembali karena sibuk menjalankan rencana baru.

"aku baik.." Sehun mengangguk pelan, "ada apa dengan perusahaanmu? Kau.. sudah tidak menjadi Presdir lagi?"

Raut wajah Chanyeol mengeras, namun mau tidak mau dia mengangguk pada pertanyaan Sehun barusan.

"aku melihatnya di koran" lanjut Sehun lagi.

"ya, beritanya sangat cepat menyebar. Aku rindu padamu" Chanyeol memeluk Sehun begitu erat lalu mencium pucuk kepala Sehun dengan lembut. "aku minta maaf soal yang terakhir kali"

"tidak apa-apa." Sehun tidak menyangka ini semua terjadi. Chanyeol sudah tak menjadi Presdir lagi, bukankah ini bagus? Sehun bisa membantu Chanyeol membuka usaha baru di tempat yang jauh, jauh dari segala masalah yang ada di sini.

"terimakasih kau sudah khawatir padaku"

Sehun merona tapi wajahnya tetap sedatar mungkin. "aku tidak khawatir.."

"ayolah akui saja, kau datang ke hadapanku sekarang setelah membaca berita di koran. Itu karena kau khawatir padaku"

"bagaimana bisa kau sudah tidak menjadi Presiden Direktur lagi?" ini yang harus Sehun tanyakan sejak tadi.

Chanyeol terdiam, dia menjauh dari Sehun lalu menuju ke dapur untuk membuatkannya minuman sementara Sehun menatap Chanyeol curiga, dia semakin yakin bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"kenapa tunanganmu yang mengambil alih perusahaan?"

"dia menyabotase semuanya, semudah membalikkan telapak tangan kini perusahaan itu sudah beralih padanya. ia dendam padaku karena aku memutuskan pertunangan"

Sehun terkejut di dalam hati namun matanya lebih memandang sendu pada punggung hyung-nya. Chanyeol pasti sangat depresi sekarang.

"wanita itu gila.." gumam Sehun. "lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"tentu saja aku akan membuka bisnis baru, aku harus tetap membawa nama Grandma dengan baik dalam dunia bisnis"

"kau mau membuka bisnis apa?" Sehun duduk di sofa ketika Chanyeol sudah membawakan teh untuknya.

"belum terpikirkan untuk saat ini, setidaknya aku masih punya uang untuk merebut kembali semua yang direnggut dariku" Chanyeol memandang lantai dengan amarah tertahan, tentu saja dia tidak akan emosi di depan Sehun.

"pikirkanlah bisnis yang menjanjikan, tidak usah terburu-buru" Sehun meminum tehnya dengan pelan, diam-diam menghela napas karena putus asa. Chanyeol sudah pasti tidak akan mau ikut dengannya pindah dari Seoul.

"yang membuatku semakin geram adalah; Ayah bekerja sama dengannya untuk merebut perusahaan"

Hampir saja Sehun menyemburkan tehnya, namun itu tidak terjadi. "apa?!"

"Yongra menebusnya dari penjara, meminta bantuan Ayah untuk membujuk para pemegang saham yang mana sejak awal tidak pernah menyukaiku sebagai Presdir. Mereka menganggapku selamanya hanyalah anak kecil yang tidak tau-menau soal bisnis"

"tapi yang kulihat sepertinya mereka semua menghormatimu"

"tentu saja aku tau mereka membicarakan aku di belakang. Ketika Yongra menawarkan peluang untuk menjatuhkanku, tentu saja mereka akan bergabung"

Sehun mengusap punggung Chanyeol, "tidak terpikirkan olehmu menjadi pebisnis adalah sesuatu yang melelahkan? Kau tidak bosan?" perlahan-lahan Sehun mulai melancarkan bujukkannya.

"maksudmu?" Chanyeol menoleh pada wajah cantik adiknya.

"kupikir pekerjaan lain yang lebih bagus itu banyak, dan juga tidak hanya ada di kota Seoul"

Chanyeol berpikir keras akan maksud ucapan Sehun.

"kau membuka bisnis baru, mengatur semuanya lagi dari awal, berpikir keras tentang modal, berkecimpung lagi ke dalam gelapnya dunia bisnis. Apa kau tidak merasa lelah?"

"Sehun, apa kau berusaha untuk mengajakku pergi dari sini seperti yang kau bicarakan saat kita bertengkar terakhir kali?"

Sehun meletakkan cangkir tehnya di atas meja kemudian balas menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam. "kau butuh ketenangan, hyung. hidup seperti Pangeran Kerajaan pasti membuatmu tertekan, apalagi kau mengalami kesulitan seperti sekarang"

"Sehun, aku mohon jangan membahas ini sekarang"

"hyung, kita bisa pergi ke tempat yang jauh.. melupakan semua masalah yang ada di sini. Menjalani hidup baru adalah sesuatu yang bagus"

Tidak, Sehun masih penasaran, masih ingin mencoba agar Chanyeol terbujuk olehnya.

"kau tidak harus─"

Lalu ucapan Sehun terputus ketika Chanyeol mengulum bibirnya, tidak segan-segan menghisapnya agar Sehun benar-benar berhenti bicara.

"eunhh!" Sehun mendorong kedua bahu Chanyeol, namun kedua lengan Chanyeol justru mengangkat tubuhnya seperti gendongan pengantin baru.

Ciuman merekapun terlepas, napas mereka terengah di depan bibir satu sama lain. "aku hanya ingin kau, Sehun. sekarang" ucap Chanyeol penuh penekanan.

Sehun siap untuk sesuatu yang terjadi selanjutnya, ia tidak menyangka Chanyeol benar-benar tidak mau memenuhi keinginannya untuk menjalani hidup yang baru.

.

.

.

.

.

"eunhh Chanyeol" Sehun meremas rambut Chanyeol hingga berantakan ketika mulut Chanyeol sibuk mengerjai puting kirinya.

Kedua kaki Sehun yang Chanyeol anggap sebagai kaki termulus di dunia dan hanya miliknya itu mengangkang lebar dengan indah, dengan pinggul Chanyeol berada di antaranya.

Bibir Sehun yang memerah bengkak terus terbuka, mendesahkan nama Chanyeol serta kata-kata gairah lainnya yang mengekspresikan bagaimana ia menikmati hantaman penis Chanyeol pada rektum dan prostatnya.

Dengan lembut Sehun membelai punggung Chanyeol sekaligus mengusap keringatnya, memperhatikan Chanyeol yang mengerjai tubuhnya sedikit berbeda dari biasanya karena kini Chanyeol bermain lebih kasar.

Sehun mengerti, Chanyeol pasti terbawa efek frustasi.

"mhh kau begitu cantik, Sehun" Chanyeol mengangkat kaki kanan Sehun lalu ditekuk hingga ke dada adiknya itu, membuat penisnya menyodok lebih leluasa di dalam.

"arghh lebih.. pelan nghh" pinta Sehun susah payah, dia menggigit ibu jarinya untuk menghantarkan rasa perih pada rektumnya.

Chanyeol menggenjot Sehun sambil menciumi kembali dadanya, tangan kanannya menahan kaki Sehun untuk terus tertekuk.

Ia seperti tuli akan pekikan Sehun yang tersiksa, Chanyeol menikmati dengan baik bagaimana indahnya tubuh adiknya.

Tangan kiri Sehun meremas bantal dengan kencang seiring hentakkan penis Chanyeol di prosatnya, urat-urat di batang yang besar itu terasa membuat rektum Sehun robek seketika.

"oh Tuhan! Chanyeol akhh"

Chanyeol menggerakkan pinggulnya lebih kasar, dia menekuk kaki Sehun yang sebelah kiri lalu menahan keduanya agar dia lebih puas masuk dan keluar.

Tak tahan lagi, Sehun mencapai klimaksnya lebih dulu, menyembur hingga mengenai abs Chanyeol. penis itu tidak tersentuh sama sekali oleh tangan Chanyeol maupun tangan Sehun sendiri.

"eunhh ahh" Sehun mencengkram kedua bahu Chanyeol, bahkan tanpa sadar hingga bahu Chanyeol memerah. "hentikan!" akhirnya ia membentak.

Chanyeol refleks menghentikan seluruh gerakannya, ia menatap Sehun yang masih mengatur napas dengan wajah memerah.

"ada apa denganmu? Kau tidak seharusnya sekasar ini!"

"aku melakukan seperti biasanya, apa yang salah?"

Sehun beranjak duduk, dia menatap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi keras andalannya. "dengar, aku tau kau sedang banyak masalah.. tapi jangan jadikan aku seperti aku ini adalah samsak tinjumu"

Terpaku.

Chanyeol menyesali apa yang dia lakukan sejak tadi, dia melihat ke bawah, lubang Sehun sedikit meneteskan darah dan menodai sprei kasurnya.

Sehun mengusap pipi Chanyeol dengan lembut, "haruskah aku memperingatkanmu lagi?"

"maafkan aku" Chanyeol menghela napas sambil memejamkan matanya, dia memeluk Sehun dengan erat, mengecup tiap inci bahu Sehun yang mulus bukan main. "aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu"

"maka dari itu.." _lupakanlah obsesi gilamu, Park Chanyeol._ "tenangkanlah dulu dirimu, baru setelah itu kau bebas menyentuhku"

"tidak" Chanyeol seperti mencengkram Sehun dalam pelukannya, "aku membutuhkanmu, aku merindukanmu, tidak kah kau merasakan hal yang sama?"

"aku selalu merasakan hal yang sama. niatku ke sini adalah ingin memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja, juga ingin menenangkanmu tentu saja. tapi apakah kau pikir aku tidak merasakan sakit?"

"aku akan lebih lembut"

Ciuman mereka menyiratkan rasa cinta mendalam, menyiratkan bahwa Chanyeol meminta maaf. Sehun menerima pergerakan bibir Chanyeol kemudian membalasnya juga dengan lembut.

Perlahan Chanyeol menarik Sehun untuk duduk di pangkuannya, membantu pinggul seksi Sehun bergerak naik dan turun melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang tertunda tadi.

Tidak ada suara, desahan mereka hanya diiringi oleh napas memburu meski mulut mereka sama-sama terbuka.

Tatapan Sehun layaknya orang mabuk ketika berkali-kali prostatnya mengenai penis Chanyeol, sementara yang lebih tua menikmati ekspresi Sehun yang langka ini sambil memainkan tonjolan manis di dada adiknya.

Naik dan turun,

Kemudian maju dan mundur.

Semua itu mereka nikmati dengan keringat membanjir serta gerakan sensual yang panas.

Sehun mencintai Chanyeol, begitupun sebaliknya.

Ia hanya berharap masalah yang mereka hadapi nanti tidak membuat dirinya atau Chanyeol semakin gila.

 **ChanHun**

"Presdir, kau harus memutuskan hal yang tepat untuk menggunakan uangmu" Hyorin mengatakannya dengan mata dan tangan yang terfokus pada laptop.

"tentu aku akan menggunakan semuanya untuk bisnis baru. Kau sudah menemukan relasi yang tepat?"

"beberapa relasi bisnis Nyonya besar yang berada di Eropa tertarik dengan tawaranmu, Presdir. Ini adalah kabar baik"

Chanyeol memejamkan mata, Dewi Fortuna masih berpihak padanya. "mereka tidak menaruh curiga pada sabotase yang terjadi di perusahaan?"

"sepertinya mereka tau, tapi mereka memandangmu sebagai pebisnis hebat, Presdir. Tidak ada salahnya bagi mereka menanam saham di bisnismu yang baru"

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya dengan kencang ketika mengingat bagaimana liciknya sang Ayah, bekerja sama dengan mantan tunangan yang sama bejatnya.

"aku ingin semuanya menjadi sempurna, Hyorin"

Hyorin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang Presdir, ia menatap was-was ke arah Chanyeol. "maksud Presdir?"

"aku benci pada orang-orang yang juga membenciku"

"aku mengerti, aku juga membenci mereka. maaf aku mengatakan ini di depan Presdir, tapi mereka itu memang setan jalang"

"ya, dan aku ingin menyingkirkan apapun yang menghalangi jalanku"

Hyorin meneguk ludahnya kasar, "aku berharap kau tidak memiliki rencana buruk, Presdir"

"mata dibayar dengan mata, nyawa dibayar dengan nyawa" Chanyeol menatap Hyorin dengan tajam, "kau tau seberapa sakit hatiku ketika tau bahwa Grandma kembali kritis karena ulah mereka? kau tau bagaimana sistem otakku semakin berantakan saat tau bahwa Pak Choi mengalami kecelakaan parah disebabkan oleh mereka?"

Gadis di depannya menunduk lalu mengangguk pelan.

Pengkhianatan merubah Park Chanyeol menjadi pribadi yang penuh dendam.

Ataukah mungkin ini adalah sisi gelap Chanyeol yang tidak pernah dia perlihatkan?

Hyorin hanya harus tetap berhati-hati mendampingi Presdir-nya. Jika tidak dikontrol, Chanyeol bisa saja melakukan hal jahat yang berujung fatal bagi dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Nenek rindu, kapan kau akan ke Jeju?"_

Sehun tersenyum kala mendengar suara neneknya lewat sambungan telpon saat ini. "mungkin saat liburan nanti" _saat aku sudah punya uang,_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

 _"Nenek juga rindu pada Ibumu. Kau merawat makamnya dengan baik?"_

"tentu saja, tapi akhir-akhir ini aku sedang sibuk kuliah jadi aku belum sempat mengunjunginya lagi"

 _"katakan pada Nenek apa yang kau butuhkan, Sehun. Nenek tidak ingin kau serba kekurangan di sana"_

"Nenek, aku baik-baik saja. aku bekerja paruh waktu dan selalu menabung"

Terdengar suara isak tangis dari seberang sana. Sehun tau pasti Neneknya menahan air mata sejak tadi, dia juga jadi ingin menangis kalau begini.

 _"cepat lah kunjungi Nenek.. agar kau tidak kesepian"_

Air mata Sehun meniti pelan, "liburan nanti aku akan ke sana. Bagaimana keadaan Kakek?"

 _"Kakek bekerja dengan baik, dia juga sangat rindu padamu"_

"beritau Kakek jangan terlalu lelah"

 _"tentu sayang. Nenek menunggumu datang, sampai jumpa. Nenek sayang padamu"_

"sampai jumpa Nenek, aku juga menyayangimu" lalu Sehun mengusap air matanya, menghembuskan napas agar tangisannya tertahan.

Ia melihat Jongdae dan Kyungsoo dari jendela kafe, kenapa mereka baru datang? padahal Sehun sudah menunggu lama.

"maaf membuatmu menunggu" Jongdae melambaikan tangan dengan senyuman tanpa dosa.

"sudah biasa" jawab Sehun pura-pura ketus lalu tertawa sendiri setelahnya.

Kyungsoo seperti biasa, tersenyum hangat padanya. "bagaimana keadaanmu, Sehun? kuliahmu lancar?"

"iya, tapi alasanku ingin bertemu kalian karena aku mau meminta bantuan untuk mencari pekerjaan baru"

"apa?!" Kyungsoo dan Jongdae kompak terkejut.

"tapi nanti kau sulit mengatur jadwal kuliahmu lagi, Sehun" Jongdae berkata khawatir.

"mau bagaimana lagi? aku tidak bisa hidup seminggu ke depan dengan uang tabunganku yang tersisa"

"kami bisa membantumu kalau masalah keuangan"

Jongdae melirik kaget pada Kyungsoo setelah pacarnya berucap seperti itu. "pacarmu bukankah orang kaya?"

"lalu?" Sehun menatap lesu, "apa kau menganggapku seperti laki-laki matrealistis?"

"bukan begitu" Jongdae buru-buru mengklarifikasi.

"sudahlah, bantu saja aku. jika kau menemukan tempat yang membutuhkan pekerja paruh waktu, hubungi aku ya"

Kyungsoo menatap sedih pada Sehun, "Sehun.."

Sehun tau bahwa teman-temannya merasa peduli padanya, tapi Sehun bukanlah seseorang yang lemah. "jangan pandangi aku begitu, aku sudah biasa sepeti ini. aku tidak perlu dikasihani, aku hanya minta sedikit bantuan"

"maafkan aku soal tadi, Sehun" sesal Jongdae.

"tidak apa-apa, mulutmu itu kan memang terkadang tidak tau situasi" Sehun berkata penuh penekanan yang membuat Jongdae semakin menunduk dalam.

Lagipula Sehun memang tidak ingin menyusahkan orang. Meminta bantuan pada Chanyeol? itu lebih tidak mungkin lagi, karena Chanyeol berada dalam keadaan yang tidak baik sekarang.

Keinginan Sehun untuk pindah ke tempat yang jauh kembali muncul.

"tapi kau sudah wajib militer kan?" tiba-tiba Kyungsoo bertanya, karena akan sangat menyedihkan untuk Sehun menjalani wajib militer tanpa Ibunya yang mendoakan di rumah atau mengunjunginya di akhir pekan.

"sudah" Sehun melirik bingung pada Jongdae yang ikut menjawab.

Jongdae nyengir, "kau kan cerita padaku sudah melakukannya setelah lulus sekolah"

"memangnya ada masalah jika aku belum wajib militer?" Sehun menatap Kyungsoo penasaran.

Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepala, dalam hati dia merasa lega.

"kalian ada kencan setelah ini? kalau begitu aku pulang dulu"

"kau tau saja, Sehun" Jongdae menyeringai dengan senang, sementara Kyungsoo jadi merasa tidak enak dan memukul bahu Jongdae.

"aku akan menghubungimu kalau ada lowongan pekerjaan paruh waktu" ucap Kyungsoo.

"terimakasih, hyung. aku pulang dulu, sampai jumpa"

Jongdae dan Kyungsoo melambaikan tangan dengan kompak, mereka memperhatikan Sehun hingga anak itu keluar dari kafe.

Sehun sendiri juga sedang bergulat dengan pemikirannya. Ucapan Jongdae mengingatkannya pada Chanyeol, bagaimana keadaan hyung-nya hari ini? apa rencana bisnisnya berjalan lancar?

Ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar, tanda satu pesan masuk.

Apakah dari Chanyeol?

Kemudian Sehun membuka pesan tersebut.

 ** _From: unknown_**

 ** _Hari-hariku di penjara, selalu teringat padamu. Apa yang membuat wajahmu murung seperti itu? aku ingin memelukmu. Aku mencintaimu, Sehun._**

Penjara?

Wajah murung?

Sehun terbelalak, dia melihat ke segala arah memastikan bahwa Huang Zitao tidak berada di sekitarnya. Tuhan, jangan.. jangan sampai Huang Zitao menemukannya kali ini.

Sial sial sial!

Sehun berlari dengan kencang, tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang yang bingung dan aneh terhadapnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil menekan klakson dari belakang, lalu berhenti di depan Sehun untuk menghalangi langkahnya.

"brengsek! minggir, bodoh! Kau bisa membahayakan nyawa orang!" Sehun memekik kesal.

Lalu pintu mobil itu terbuka, seorang pria menarik tangan Sehun dengan kasar lalu membawa Sehun masuk ke mobil secara paksa.

Ia dikejutkan dengan seorang wanita yang kini duduk di hadapannya. Sehun mengenalnya tentu saja, dia kan Kang Yongra.

"sejak awal aku menduga kau memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Yeollie" ia berujar penuh kesombongan.

"lalu?" Sehun tidak mengerti kenapa dia jadi disekap oleh wanita menjijikan ini?

"kau sudah merebut Yeollie dariku!"

"tidak sama seka─"

BUGH!

Sehun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali setelah satu tinjuan mendarat di pipi kanannya. pengawal sialan di sampingnya yang melakukan hal barusan.

"apa sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan Yeollie?" Yongra sudah mulai tak sabar, dia bahkan menampar Sehun.

Oh bagus, pipi kanan terkena tinju lalu pipi kiri terkena tampar.

"kau hanya membuang-buang waktumu menyekapku seperti ini. sudah jelas kau tau bagaimana hubunganku dengan Yeollie-mu, tapi kau masih saja bertanya" Sehun mengejek pada kata Yeollie.

BUGH!

Sehun mengeraskan rahangnya, dia juga punya batas kesabaran.

"dasar brengsek!"

Baru saja Sehun menarik kerah baju pengawal Yongra, ia sudah diancam dengan pistol yang mengarah ke dahinya.

"kau membuatku kesal! Gara-gara kau, Yeollie sudah tidak peduli lagi padaku!"

"kau yang gila! Chanyeol sejak dulu tidak punya perasaan padamu!" Sehun menuding wajah Yongra, gadis itu terlihat menahan tangisnya.

"tapi aku mencintainya!"

"apakah menyabotase perusahaannya adalah bentuk tanda cinta untuk Chanyeol darimu?" Sehun memejamkan mata saat pengawal itu mendorong kepalanya menggunakan pistol, menandakan dia jangan banyak bicara.

Yongra diam, tapi dia masih menatap tajam pada Sehun.

"jangan menangisi pria yang bahkan sama sekali tidak mencintaimu"

Tapi Yongra justru sudah menangis, lalu teringat bagaimana dulu Chanyeol tidak pernah meresponnya sama sekali.

Chanyeol selalu mencampakkannya.

 _Ayolah, bagaimana aku bisa keluar dari sini?_

Sehun terus melirik ke arah pistol yang diarahkan pada kepalanya.

Yongra tersenyum pedih. "lalu kau muncul, dan membuat segalanya bertambah hancur!"

Oh tidak.

PRANG!

Yongra berteriak dan menghindar ketika tiba-tiba kaca jendela pintu di sebelah mereka pecah.

Kesempatan bagi Sehun melempar jauh pistol dari tangan pengawal, lalu dia tersentak ketika mobil menabrak sesuatu di depan sana.

Si pengawal pingsan, namun Yongra terus berteriak histeris karena kaget oleh situasi.

Mobil sudah berhenti. meski Sehun tidak tau siapa yang memecahkan kaca dari luar, ia sungguh beruntung kali ini.

BRAK!

Sehun menendang kuat pintu mobil agar dia dapat keluar. setelah ia bebas, Sehun justru merasa tertiban sial lagi karena ternyata Zitao lah yang memecahkan kaca mobil dari luar. ia menggunakan motor dan kini segera menghampiri Sehun untuk menolongnya.

"Sehun! kau baik-baik saja?"

Dengan cepat Sehun mengambil langkah lebar untuk berlari, meski pinggangnya terasa sakit saat ini.

"Sehun! aku rindu padamu!" Zitao berusaha mengejarnya.

"rindu apa?! dasar gila!" teriak Sehun sambil memegangi pinggangnya.

Tiba-tiba saja suara senjata api yang terlepas menggema hebat ke seluruh kompleks apartemen yang lumayan sepi itu.

"Akh! Aku mati!" Sehun kaget karena ternyata ia tetap ditembak oleh pengawal Yongra.

Tidak.

Bukan dia.

Sehun memeriksa seluruh tubuhnya, tidak ada sama sekali yang terluka ─terkecuali pinggangnya yang cidera─ lalu dia kembali terkejut karena di belakangnya, Huang Zitao berlutut di aspal sambil mencengkram bahunya.

Lalu terlihat Yongra yang memegang pistol dengan tangan gemetar, ia sendiri kaget karena salah menembak.

Dia tidak bisa menggunakan senjata, dan akhirnya ia bukan menembak Sehun melainkan orang lain.

"sialan! Aku harus bagaimana?" Sehun bingung antara harus kabur, atau menolong Zitao, atau malah mengejar Yongra.

Untuk apa dia menolong Zitao?

Untuk apa dia mengejar Yongra?

Oh tentu saja, dua orang ini harus dilaporkan ke Polisi!

"jangan kabur kau!" Sehun cepat-cepat bergerak karena melihat Yongra yang melepas sepatu hak tingginya lalu berlari menjauh dari mobil yang bagian depannya sudah rusak parah karena menabrak tiang lampu di pinggir jalan.

"Sehun.." suara serak Zitao terdengar.

Mau tidak mau Sehun memilih untuk mengurusi Zitao terlebih dahulu. Ia bersyukur karena mobil-mobil yang melintas di kompleks apartemen yang sepi itu mulai berhenti untuk menolongnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Presdir!" Hyorin berteriak memanggil Chanyeol saat pria itu akan menaiki pesawat jet pribadinya.

"ada apa, Hyorin? Aku harus ke Cina sekarang. kau langsung saja ke Tokyo, nanti kutemui di sana"

"tidak, bukan masalah itu" gadis itu memberikan ponsel Chanyeol yang tertinggal.

"ah ya, aku lupa. Terimakasih"

"Presdir, sebaiknya baca pesan yang terkirim. Baru saja terkirim" ekspresi Hyorin nampak cemas saat mengatakannya.

"pesan apa?"

Chanyeol membuka pesan yang terkirim. Ia terkejut saat membaca pesan dari Sehun, dadanya bergemuruh emosi.

"tunda penerbanganku!"

 **ChanHun**

Sehun mengerang pelan ketika seorang suster selesai membebat pinggangnya dengan perban.

"jangan terlalu banyak bergerak dulu, Tuan"

"aku tau, terimakasih suster" Sehun kembali memakai bajunya dengan gerakan yang hati-hati.

"kami akan memeriksa kejiwaannya lebih lanjut jika memang benar selama ini kau diuntit olehnya, Tuan Park" ujar sang Dokter.

"sebelum ini aku pernah membawanya ke kantor Polisi, tapi dia berhasil dibebaskan entah oleh siapa dan sekarang berulah lagi"

"kalau begitu kami akan mengurusnya dulu, istirahat lah Tuan Park"

"terimakasih, Dokter"

Sehun melihat Dokter itu yang keluar dari ruang UGD, berselisih dengan sosok Chanyeol yang baru saja datang dengan tergesa-gesa.

"apa yang terjadi padamu?! Ada apa sebenarnya?!" ia bertanya frustasi sambil mengatur napas.

"Yongra yang membuatku jadi begini. laporkan dia pada Polisi, kalau aku yang melapor, Polisi tidak akan percaya" kata Sehun sebal.

Chanyeol mengusap kasar wajahnya. Sial sekali, Yongra sudah bermain terlalu jauh.

"tentu saja aku akan melaporkannya. Huang Zitao bersamamu?"

"dia menolongku tadi" benar juga, Sehun jadi kasihan pada Zitao. "tapi dia masih gila, jadi tetap harus dibawa ke Rumah sakit jiwa"

"yang penting kau baik-baik saja" Chanyeol memeluk Sehun dengan erat.

"aduh! Pinggangku sedang cidera, tidak bisa bergerak spontan" Sehun meringis, ia memegangi pinggangnya lagi.

"maafkan aku" pria itu langsung menggendong Sehun lalu membawanya keluar dari ruang UGD.

Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol sambil memejamkan mata, "aku sangat lelah, hyung" setelah kejadian menakjubkan yang secara tiba-tiba muncul lalu membuat Sehun hampir mati hari ini.

"maaf aku terlambat menolongmu" ia mencium kening Sehun dengan lembut.

 _Ya, karena kau sibuk dengan obsesi barumu._

Sehun ingin menangis rasanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"apakah belum ada sama sekali, hyung?" Sehun tersambung dengan Kyungsoo sejak semenit yang lalu melalui telpon.

 _"belum kutemukan. Kalau ada, aku pasti akan langsung menghubungimu"_

Sehun mengusap rambutnya dengan frustasi. "maaf, aku hanya sangat membutuhkannya"

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak.

 _"aku mengerti, Sehun. aku pasti memabantumu"_

Ia melirik ranjang di sisinya, Chanyeol tidak berada di sana.

Sehun mengalami cidera yang merepotkan di pinggangnya sementara Chanyeol sejak tadi masih tetap sibuk bolak-balik melewati kamar mereka sambil menelpon orang dan membawa dokumen-dokumen entah apa itu.

Hanya Chanyeol tempat Sehun bergantung sekarang, dia satu-satunya saudara kandung Sehun dan Sehun sangat mencintainya.

Apakah keinginannya terlalu muluk?

Ia hanya ingin Chanyeol menemaninya.

 _"ada yang ingin kau ceritakan?"_ suara Kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunan Sehun.

Kyungsoo orang yang tidak terlalu banyak macam-macam, Sehun bisa saja bercerita padanya.

"ingin, tapi bukan sekarang. aku belum siap"

 _"apa yang terjadi? Kau membuatku khawatir"_

"tidak, hyung. semuanya baik-baik saja, aku hanya butuh pekerjaan paruh waktu" _dengan cidera seperti ini?_ Sehun menghela napas saja.

 _"baiklah, jika kau ingin bercerita padaku, kau bisa hubungi aku kapan saja"_

"terimakasih banyak, hyung. sampaikan salamku untuk Jongdae hyung"

 _"tentu. sampai jumpa"_

"sampai jumpa" Sehun menutup sambungan, lalu dia melempar ponselnya ke sisi ranjang. namun setelahnya, ponsel itu berdering kembali dan Sehun melihat nama Minseok tertera sebagai pemanggil. "halo, hyung?"

 _"Sehun, ada sesuatu yang harus kau jelaskan padaku"_ kata Minseok dengan tegas.

"jelaskan soal apa?"

 _"apa kau mengenal Huang Zitao?"_

Kedua alis Sehun menyatu, ia menyernyit kaget sekaligus bingung. Dari mana Minseok mengetahui hal ini?

 _"Huang Zitao adalah adik sepupu Victoria, dan saat ini dia terus memanggil nama Sehun seperti orang gila. Apa kau mengenalnya? Beritau aku bahwa Sehun yang dimaksudnya bukanlah kau"_

Huang Zitao adalah adik sepupu Victoria?

Sehun tersenyum miris.

Dunia ini sempit sekali ternyata.

 _"Sehun"_ kini suara Victoria yang terdengar. _"apa yang sebenarnya sudah Zitao lakukan padamu selama dia di Seoul? Apa dia pernah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu sehingga waktu itu kau menjebloskannya ke penjara?"_

Jadi Victoria lah yang menebus Zitao dari penjara?

"noona, Huang Zitao menerorku dengan selalu menguntitku kemanapun, dia selalu mengirimkan surat-surat aneh dan mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku"

Hening di seberang sana, namun tak lama kemudian Sehun mendengar suara isak tangis Victoria.

 _"aku minta maaf, Sehun. aku tidak pernah tau sebenarnya apa yang Zitao cari di sini, apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan di sini, apa tujuannya di sini, aku sama sekali tidak tau. aku hanya menebusnya dari penjara agar dia bisa menjalani hidupnya dengan baik, tapi ternyata dia berulah kembali sekarang"_

Ini seperti sebuah palu besar yang menghantam kepala Sehun hingga remuk.

Kejutan dari Tuhan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Sehun benar-benar tidak menyangka semua ini saling berhubungan sejak awal.

 _"dan sekarang Dokter mengatakan bahwa Zitao sudah mengalami gangguan jiwa, ia mengakibatkan sebuah kecelakaan di jalan raya.. dan itu melibatkan dirimu?"_

Sehun memijat keningnya, "ya, noona. Aku berada di sana saat kecelakaan itu terjadi"

 _"sungguh Sehun, aku tidak tau bahwa selama ini dia menerormu. Maafkan aku"_ Victoria berucap dengan penuh sesal.

"tidak apa-apa noona, aku lega bahwa Zitao sudah berada di tangan Dokter yang bisa mengurusnya. Tapi aku juga berterimakasih padanya, karena sebenarnya dia menyelamatkanku dalam kecelakaan itu"

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah dua hari Sehun beristirahat di rumah Chanyeol.

Mereka berdua di dalam rumah, tapi Sehun tetap merasa bahwa dia sendirian.

Chanyeol tidak punya waktu untuk menemaninya. Meski begitu, Chanyeol terkadang masih bertanya khawatir atau membantu Sehun mengurus cideranya.

Tapi Sehun tetap risih melihat Chanyeol yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Huang Zitao sekarang.

Ia seperti orang gila. Sesekali marah, sesekali ramah, sesekali terlihat frustasi.

Seperti saat ini.

"brengsek! coret dia dari daftar calon penanam saham, aku bisa cari yang lain" lalu dia melempar ponselnya ke meja kerja begitu saja.

"hyung, tenangkan dirimu" Sehun berkata kalem.

"aku tidak bisa tenang Sehun, semuanya berkumpul menjadi satu di dalam pikiranku" Chanyeol kembali sibuk dengan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di atas mejanya, kemudian mengetik sesuatu pada komputernya.

"memangnya apa saja yang kau pikirkan?"

"semuanya. Bisnis baruku, uangku, musuh bebuyutanku, dan Grandma"

Sehun tertohok di hati dan jantungnya. Hanya itu saja yang Chanyeol pikirkan?

"apa keadaan Nenekmu memburuk?"

"entahlah, aku tidak jadi berangkat ke Cina saat kau bilang mengalami kecelakaan" Chanyeol tetap fokus pada komputernya.

"jadi kau menyalahkanku?"

Chanyeol seketika berhenti bergerak, dia memandang Sehun dengan penyesalan sekaligus ketakutan.

"bukan begitu maksudku, aku hanya─"

"kau tidak memikirkanku, hyung"

"Sehun, aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku tidak mungkin tergesa-gesa menjemputmu di Rumah sakit waktu itu kalau aku memang tidak memikirkanmu"

Sehun berdecih, dia beranjak dari sofa untuk menuju ke pintu.

"aku tau mungkin aku egois, tapi aku hanya butuh bantuanmu saat ini. aku cidera, dan karena ini aku akan sulit mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu"

Chanyeol menghampirinya dan langsung menarik tangan Sehun untuk berhadapan dengannya.

"kau mau cari pekerjaan paruh waktu lagi?"

"ya. kau pikir aku tidak perlu cari uang? Aku harus menanggung biaya kuliahku dan juga makanan untuk mengisi perutku"

Oh Tuhan, Chanyeol apa yang sudah kau lakukan selama ini? bahkan eskpresi Sehun saat ini seakan mengatakan bahwa dia sudah bosan hidup.

"aku bisa membiayaimu, Sehun. aku sudah katakan padamu, kau cukup percaya saja padaku"

"dalam keadaanmu yang seperti ini?! kau bahkan tidak memikirkanku!"

"aku peduli padamu!" Chanyeol berkata lantang penuh emosi.

"kalau begitu ikut denganku"

Sehun menyipitkan matanya, mencoba mencari ketulusan dalam tatapan Chanyeol namun ia tidak menemukannya.

"apa maksudmu?"

"ikut denganku, pergi dari tempat ini, memulai hidup baru seperti keinginan Ibu"

"itu bukan keinginan Ibu, tapi keinginanmu!"

Sehun tersentak.

Dadanya sudah bergemuruh hebat, dia melirik sinis pada ponsel Chanyeol yang kembali berdering. Akhir-akhir ini deringan ponsel Chanyeol adalah hal yang paling Sehun benci di dunia.

Chanyeol bergetar, menyesali apa yang barusan dia katakan. "Sehun.. aku tidak bermaksud─"

"urusi saja bisnismu yang baru dan juga keselamatan Nenekmu" pengucapan Sehun sudah seperti sebuah final.

"tidak, Sehun!" Chanyeol mencengkram Sehun dalam pelukannya, ia tidak sadar bagaimana Sehun menahan sakit akan cidera pinggang sekaligus sakit di dalam hatinya.

Sehun mendorong Chanyeol dengan kuat hingga Chanyeol pasrah terhadap perlakuan adiknya. matanya nanar memandang Sehun, dia belum siap jika harus kembali berpisah dengan Sehun.

Inilah yang memang harus mereka hadapi.

"aku.. dan kau sangat berbeda" Sehun tersenyum pedih, "kau menganggap bahwa kau bisa mempertahankan aku maupun obsesimu sekaligus, tapi pada kenyataannya kau bahkan sudah tidak menyadari kehadiranku di sini"

"aku mencintaimu, Sehun" Chanyeol dengan lelah menggenggam tangan Sehun, tapi Sehun menepisnya kembali.

"kita memang tidak bisa bersama, hyung. bagaimanapun juga, hubungan ini sudah salah sejak awal. Kita adalah saudara kandung"

"aku mohon, Sehun!" pria itu berusaha menarik Sehun ke dalam pelukannya lagi, tapi Sehun melangkah mundur darinya.

Sehun menjilat bibirnya gugup, "kita sangat berbeda, hyung" ini berat, sungguh berat, tapi Sehun tetap harus mengatakannya. "kau dan keinginanmu, lalu aku dan keinginanku. Kita sangat jauh berbeda"

"jangan tinggalkan aku!" Chanyeol frustasi ingin memeluknya, tapi Chanyeol tidak ingin menyakiti tubuh Sehun lebih dari ini lagi.

"kita tetap saudara, aku tetap menganggapmu sebagai hyung-ku. Tapi maaf, lebih baik kau dan aku tidak saling bertemu"

Chanyeol tidak siap jika hubungan mereka kembali seperti dulu.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue

Abaikan saja typonya ya, kalau merasa ceritanya udah engga asik atau udah engga jelas, ya engga usah dibaca. Ini imajinasiku, penggambaranku, aku berusaha menjadi Chanyeol sekaligus menjadi Sehun di sini agar lebih terlarut.

Makasih buat kalian semua yang selalu menunggu ffku, mereview, follow, dan fav *bow* aku sayang kalian.

p.s: maaf kalau membuat kalian kecewa dengan alurnya.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Different

Pair: ChanHun (Chanyeol-Sehun)

Other pair: temukan saja di dalamnya

Genre: YAOI of course, INCEST, romance

Rate: M

 **ChanHun**

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun merasa nafsu makannya akhir-akhir ini menghilang entah kemana. Mungkin juga dia sendiri sudah tidak menganggap ada sebuah nyawa di dalam tubuhnya.

Kembali ke apartemen, tempat tinggalnya bersama Ibu adalah satu-satunya hal yang menenangkan untuknya saat ini.

Dia tidak butuh hiburan, tidak butuh teman, tidak butuh makan, dan dia tidak butuh kasih sayang.

Kasih sayang dari Ibu sudah tidak lagi ada.

Dan juga tidak ada lagi kasih sayang dari Chanyeol.

"kau sudah dua bulan bekerja di sini, sudah seperti tengkorak hidup saja kau ini. cidera pinggangmu juga belum terlalu pulih" Minseok memandang miris padanya.

"aku baik-baik saja, hyung" Sehun melirik malas, dia kembali pada pekerjaannya ─merapihkan makanan ringan di dalam rak. Dia kini bekerja sambilan di sebuah minimarket.

"kau bisa mencari pekerjaan yang lebih baik, Sehun"

"minggu depan aku akan ke Jeju" Sehun tidak menanggapi usul Minseok.

"apa?"

"aku akan menyusul Nenek dan Kakekku ke sana"

"jadi kau tidak akan tinggal di sini lagi?"

"aku tidak akan memakai sedikitpun uang tabungan Ibu di Bank, jadi aku bekerja sedikit untuk menambahkan uang tabunganku"

"lalu?"

"aku akan pindah dari Seoul"

Minseok mencerna kata-kata Sehun, lalu seketika dia merasa lebih sedih.

"pindah ke Jeju? Lalu bagaimana dengan kuliah dan rumah Ibumu?"

"biaya flat apartemenku akan aku lunasi lalu aku pindah ke kota lain, melanjutkan kuliah di sana dan bekerja dengan gaji yang lebih baik"

"itu terdengar sangat terencana, tapi apa kau sanggup sendirian?"

"aku tidak sendirian, hyung. kau pasti selalu mendukungku kan? kunjungi aku jika kau ada waktu luang dan aku juga sesekali akan mengunjungimu"

"itu tentu saja, Sehun. setelah kau lunasi flat apartemenmu, apa yang kau akan lakukan pada rumah itu?"

"tidak akan kuapa-apakan, kenangan di sana akan terjaga dengan baik"

Hanya tersenyum, itu yang Sehun lakukan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Presdir, untuk kali ini saja.. tolong kau fokus pada bisnis baru kita" pinta Hyorin pelan.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, "aku tau.. aku selalu berusaha. Ini rapat pertama kita, tidak ada sesuatu yang kurang kan? bagaimana kabar Grandma?"

"semua sudah terkendali, proposalmu diterima dengan baik oleh para investor, keadaan Nyonya besar juga berangsur membaik. Aku hanya ingin kau fokus"

Sehun yang membuat semuanya menjadi tidak karuan.

Chanyeol tanpa Sehun, seperti tubuh tanpa jiwa.

"aku sangat mencintainya" bisik Chanyeol.

Hyorin menghela napas, "cobalah untuk melupakannya, Presdir. Bisnis ini lebih penting"

"tentu, uangku tidak boleh terbuang sia-sia" Chanyeol beranjak dari kursinya, diikuti oleh Hyorin di belakang.

"hari ini jadwalmu hanya rapat, Presdir.. selebihnya kau bisa istirahat"

"baguslah, aku akan ke makam Ibuku hari ini"

"wah wah, Park Chanyeol.. bisnismu yang baru mulai berjalan? Ini gedungmu yang kau beli? Atau kau masih menyewanya per jam?"

Chanyeol dan Hyorin berhenti berjalan saat mereka tiba-tiba bertemu Ayah di sini. Dari mana dia tau tentang bisnis Chanyeol yang baru?

Terlebih, mengapa dia bisa sampai ada di sini?

"Ayah, tidak usah menguntit setiap kegiatanku" rahang Chanyeol mengatup kencang, juga kepalan tangannya seperti sudah mati rasa.

"aku hanya ingin tau bagaimana bisnis baru putra kesayanganku ini berjalan, apakah baik atau malah menjadi buruk" ia menyeringai.

"kau kan sudah jadi tangan kanan perempuan jalang itu, tidak usah lagi mengusik Presdir" Hyorin menyahut karena sudah terlalu gemas.

"justru karena aku menjadi tangan kanannya, aku harus melindunginya dari rival-rival bisnis yang berbahaya"

"tak lama lagi kau akan ditendang olehnya, percaya padaku" Chanyeol menyernyit.

"itu tak akan terjadi karena aku lebih cerdas darinya"

Chanyeol dan Hyorin sama-sama mendengus.

"seorang pembunuh tetap saja akan mendapat hukuman, dan kau akan merasakannya tidak lama lagi"

Ayah terdiam karena tak bisa melawan kata-kata Chanyeol.

Memang benar dia adalah pembunuh kan? ia membunuh mantan istrinya sendiri, membunuh Ibu kandung dari kedua putranya.

"aku penasaran bagaimana presdir barumu yang tolol menjalankan perusahaan itu, dan juga aku ingin lihat sepak terjang budak bayarannya"

Merekapun pergi meninggalkan Ayah yang hanya terus mengumpat kesal karena Chanyeol menang dalam argumen mereka.

Chanyeol sudah terlalu pusing mengenai masalahnya dengan Sehun, ia tidak ingin berurusan lagi dengan siapapun yang justru membuat kepalanya serasa akan meledak.

 **ChanHun**

"kau yakin ingin menemuinya?" Minseok bertanya.

"tidak menemui secara langsung, aku hanya ingin melihatnya dari jauh"

"keadaannya membaik dari hari ke hari, tapi terapis masih kesulitan menghilangkan tentang dirimu dari pikirannya"

Sehun tersenyum, "sedikit banyak aku tersanjung"

"tersanjung oleh orang gila? Ya ampun.." dengus Minseok.

"ayolah hyung, dia tidak gila. Hanya.. ya.. gangguan jiwa?" Sehun kurang yakin pada pendapatnya sendiri.

"itu sama saja, bodoh"

Mereka sampai di pelataran Rumah sakit jiwa tempat Zitao dirawat.

Sehun sedikit bergidik ngeri, tapi setidaknya dia ingin menyampaikan rasa terimakasih pada Zitao karena sudah menolongnya pada kecelakaan tempo hari dengan datang ke sini menjenguknya.

"aku tidak menyangka adik sepupu pacarku meneror temanku sendiri"

"dunia begitu sempit ya?" Sehun tersenyum simpul.

Minseok tertawa, "bisa dikatakan begitu"

Setelah melalui banyak sekali lorong dan ruangan-ruangan, mereka bertemu dengan Victoria yang sedang duduk menunggu.

Gadis cantik itu beranjak kala melihat Sehun untuk pertama kalinya sejak terakhir bertemu.

Ia langsung memeluk Sehun dan menangis karena rasa menyesal. adik sepupunya sudah berulah dan membuat Sehun hampir celaka, Victoria begitu merasa bersalah.

"aku tidak apa-apa, noona.. jangan menangis lagi" Sehun mengusap punggung Victoria.

"aku bertanggung jawab atas dirinya selama Zitao berada di Korea, seharusnya aku memastikan dia tidak berbuat hal seperti ini"

"Zitao memang membuatku tidak nyaman selama ini, tapi aku tidak menyangka nyawaku selamat di tangannya"

Victoria mengangguk sambil menghapus air matanya.

"memang sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kau bisa ada di mobil itu?"

Sehun ingin menghindar dari pertanyaan Minseok yang berbahaya ini. "itu.." tapi dia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"sudahlah, yang penting Sehun tidak mengalami sesuatu yang buruk" Victoria menengahi.

"ya, tapi pinggangnya mengalami cidera yang lumayan parah" sahut Minseok.

"apa? cidera pinggang?" kaget Victoria.

"tidak tidak, ini sudah hampir sembuh.. aku baik-baik saja" Sehun tersenyum lagi. dia mengarahkan pandangannya pada jendela sebuah ruangan, itu adalah ruangan tempat Zitao terapi. nampak di dalam sana Zitao hanya duduk diam dengan pandangan kosong meski seorang Dokter tengah berbicara padanya. "aku ingin berterimakasih padanya"

"dia belum bisa bertemu dengan orang lain, apalagi jika bertemu denganmu.. dia bisa mengamuk lagi" Victoria ikut menatap ke dalam ruangan. "saat sampai di sini, aku dan Minseok begitu kaget melihatnya berteriak memanggil namamu"

"aku tidak tau se-spesial apa diriku untuknya sampai dia begitu menyayangiku" ucap Sehun miris.

Se-spesial apa dirinya?

Bahkan Chanyeol pun meninggalkannya sekarang.

"kau tidak tau bagaimana pandangan orang lain padamu, Sehun.. terutama orang yang mencintaimu"

"noona, terimakasih atas perkataanmu itu" Sehun terkekeh pelan.

Minseok menghela napas, "tadinya aku sangat berharap Sehun yang dipanggil bukanlah kau"

"tapi ternyata itu aku hehe" ia ingin sedikit bercanda untuk melepas stress. "oh iya, bagaimana dengan luka tembak di bahunya?" Sehun baru ingat bahwa peluru dari Yongra waktu itu salah sasaran.

"masih belum pulih, itu sebabnya dia masih menggunakan _gips handle_ di tangannya" jelas Victoria.

"Zitao melindungiku dari peluru itu"

"apa yang terjadi sampai orang itu ingin menembakmu?" Minseok jadi semakin penasaran.

"itu tidak perlu kuceritakan"

"harus" suara Minseok terdengar tegas.

"ceritanya sangat rumit hyung, seperti drama dan kau sangat benci drama"

Dan Minseok pun akhirnya diam.

"sebaiknya kita ke tempat lain, bisa berbahaya jika Zitao tak sengaja melihatmu di sini" Victoria menarik tangan Sehun yang hanya mengikutinya saja.

"ah hei, kau itu pacar Sehun atau pacarku sayang?" protes Minseok.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak suka mabuk.

Tidak suka merokok.

Kedua hal itu biasa dilakukan laki-laki pada umumnya ketika depresi.

Chanyeol hanya butuh wajah Sehun.

Ia memandangi foto-foto Sehun yang masih sempat ia simpan sebelum Sehun pergi meninggalkannya.

Apa yang sekarang sedang Sehun lakukan? Apa yang dia makan? Apa yang dia dengarkan dalam playlist di ponselnya?

Chanyeol ingin tau hingga hal terkecil sedikit pun tentang Sehun saat ini.

Walau Hyorin mengatakan harus melupakan Sehun, bagaimanapun Chanyeol tak akan bisa melakukannya.

Ia tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahan di masa lalu dengan melupakan Ibu dan adik kandungnya sendiri.

Sudah tak menjadi kekasih, setidaknya Sehun tetaplah adik kandung Chanyeol.

Dia berharap Ibunya ada di sini sekarang dan memberikannya kekuatan, tapi Ibu sudah tidak ada.. dan itu yang membuat Sehun terpuruk melebihi dirinya.

Chanyeol sudah terbiasa tanpa Ibu, tapi bagaimana dengan Sehun yang sejak kecil sudah bersama Ibu?

Oh Tuhan, betapa menyedihkan.

Chanyeol dapat membayangkan bagaimana penderitaan Sehun saat ini.

Ia pasti begitu kesepian tanpa Ibu.

Satu-satunya saudara kandung yang amat mencintainya malah terfokus pada obsesi baru.

Dan Chanyeol benci kenyataan ini.

Apa yang ia kejar? Kehormatannya atau Sehun?

Ponsel Chanyeol tiba-tiba berdering, ia melihat nama Hyorin di sana. "ya, Hyo?"

 _"Presdir, ada investor Cina yang tertarik pada bisnis barumu!"_

Ia terpaku, namun kemudian menghela napas lega. Bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah berita baik untuknya.

"syukurlah, terimakasih atas kerja kerasmu"

 _"sama-sama Presdir, semangat lah!"_

Chanyeol memutus sambungan. Perlahan karirnya mulai memuncak lagi, itu memang apa yang ia inginkan.

"tapi aku juga menginginkanmu, Sehun" gumamnya frustasi.

 **ChanHun**

Sehun pelan-pelan membereskan semua barang yang akan dia bawa, hanya tinggal menunggu gaji terakhir di tempatnya bekerja saat ini dan dia akan pergi meninggalkan Seoul.

Ia berkali-kali menghubungi Jongdae namun tak diangkat.

Kyungsoo hari ini sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas akhirnya.

Lalu Seohyun yang sedang kencan.

Sehun tak mungkin menghubungi Minseok karena pria itu pasti sedang menemani Victoria yang juga kelelahan mengurusi Zitao.

"aku.. hanya butuh teman bicara" Sehun berucap di hadapan foto Ibunya.

Ia merunduk sambil menghitung sampai 5, latihan rutin untuk pinggangnya walau penyembuhan ini sangat lah lambat.

Sehun sudah sangat bersyukur karena cidera ini tidak merambat ke tulang ekornya, Dokter mengatakan itu akan sangat berdampak buruk untuknya.

Setelahnya, Sehun masih merasa pinggangnya seperti terbelah.

Kapan ia akan sembuh?

Pinggangnya dan juga hatinya.

Dua-duanya mengalami kesakitan yang luar biasa.

Sehun melirik jam dinding, ini sudah waktunya memberi makan Gummy sekaligus ingin berkeluh kesah pada hamster itu seperti biasa. Dia pun beranjak menuju ke kamar untuk mengambil Gummy yang berada di dalam kandang.

Ia meletakkan kandang Gummy di meja ruang tengah lalu menuangkan biji bunga matahari ke dalam mangkuk makanannya.

"apa yang kau lakukan? Sejak semalam tidak keluar dari rumah"

Sehun memegang tangan kecil Gummy yang terlihat dari pintu rumah kecilnya. Kemudian dia terkekeh pelan. "ya ampun, tanganmu kecil sekali"

Lalu Sehun mengangkat tubuh Gummy untuk dikeluarkan dari rumah. "aku ingin bercerita sesuatu padamu hari ini"

Tapi Gummy memejamkan mata.

Dan perutnya tidak bergerak naik-turun seperti biasa saat Gummy bernapas.

Sehun terdiam cukup lama menatap Gummy di telapak tangannya. Perlahan air matanya menetes pelan sambil mengingat bahwa Gummy sudah berusia satu tahun tiga bulan.

Jarinya mengusap kepala Gummy dengan lembut. "terimakasih sudah menampung keluh kesahku selama setahun tiga bulan ini"

Ia mengecup pelan wajah Gummy yang sudah tidak bernyawa. "aku pikir kau bercanda" air matanya menetes kurang ajar, Sehun tidak ingin menangis lagi tapi air mata itu meluncur seenaknya.

Kenapa Gummy juga harus meninggalkannya?

Sehun menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Gummy menggunakan kaus kaki putih miliknya, dengan langkah berat Sehun membawanya keluar apartemen.

Ia menggali lubang kecil di tanah yang berada di halaman parkir lalu mengubur jasad Gummy di dalamnya.

Setelah menguburnya, ia menancapkan kertas bertuliskan nama Gummy di atas makam hamster kecilnya itu.

Sehun kembali ke rumah, duduk dengan lemas menatap kandang Gummy yang kosong.

"kenapa kau dan Ibu pergi ke tempat yang tak bisa aku datangi?"

Mungkin jika Sehun menyiksa tubuhnya dengan tidak makan untuk seminggu lagi, dia dapat menyusul Gummy dan Ibunya.

Tapi itu pemikiran gila.

Sehun masih memiliki Nenek dan Kakeknya di Jeju. Secepatnya Sehun harus menuju ke sana dan memulai hidup baru.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun!" Jongdae berteriak dari jauh sementara Kyungsoo berlari di belakangnya.

"akhirnya kau muncul juga, hyung" kata Sehun datar.

"maaf, kemarin itu aku sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan.. aku harap kau bisa mengerti"

"apa kau sudah menerima gajimu hari ini?" Kyungsoo bertanya.

"iya, aku sudah terima gaji.. besok aku akan langsung pergi"

Jongdae dan Kyungsoo saling bertatapan sedih.

Bocah kesayangan mereka akan segera pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"kau sedang apa di sini? Kenapa berjongkok begitu? ini kan tempat parkir"

"hyung, ini makam hamsterku" Sehun menunjuk gundukan tanah di hadapannya.

Jongdae dan Kyungsoo dapat membaca nama hamster kesayangan milik Sehun yang tertancap di atas gundukkan tanahnya.

"aku turut berduka cita, Sehun" Kyungsoo memejamkan mata sambil menunduk untuk mendoakan arwah Gummy.

"serius, kau sangat merasa kehilangan?" Jongdae tak habis pikir.

Sehun menghela napas, "selama ini aku hanya berkeluh kesah pada Gummy"

"amin" Kyungsoo selesai berdoa. "kalau begitu setelah ini lebih baik kau membeli peliharaan baru agar bisa menemanimu, Sehun" ia memberi usul.

"aku juga berpikir begitu, tapi untuk sementara ini aku belum bisa melupakan Gummy" Sehun beranjak masuk ke gedung apartemen diikuti oleh Jongdae dan Kyungsoo di belakangnya.

Saat sudah di dalam rumah, Kyungsoo dan Jongdae membantu Sehun mengemasi pakaian dan buku yang masih tersisa.

"hanya pakaian dan buku?" tanya Jongdae.

"Kim Jongdae, Sehun tidak ingin merusak kenangan di rumah ini" Kyungsoo menjelaskan dengan sabar.

"barang-barang di sini tak boleh berpindah tempat sedikitpun" ujar Sehun.

"aku jadi sedih, Hun. jadi teringat pada Ibumu" Jongdae menahan tangisannya sementara Kyungsoo tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk punggung kekasihnya agar ia tenang.

"kau baru sekarang merasakannya, aku malah selalu teringat padanya setiap saat"

"sudahlah, ganti topik pembicaraan saja.. kalau begini kita akan sedih terus-menerus. Sehun kan harus tetap semangat menjalani kehidupannya" Kyungsoo berkata bijak, dan Sehun mengacungkan ibu jari ke arahnya tanda ia setuju.

Jongdae mengusap air matanya yang sudah terlanjur menetes. "seharusnya aku membantumu lebih banyak, aku ini memang bukan hyung yang baik"

Sehun tersenyum. "kau sangat baik hyung, saudara kandung belum tentu bisa sebaik teman"

 _Ya, saudara kandung tidak bisa sebaik teman._

Kyungsoo memukul kepala Jongdae. "makanya kalau ingin membantu orang jangan terlalu banyak bicara, lakukan saja"

"aku selalu membantu Sehun kok!" Jongdae meringis karena merasakan pukulan Kyungsoo yang cukup kencang.

"terkadang kau mengeluh sebelum membantu, itu namanya kau tidak ikhlas"

"sudah hyung, pembicaraan kita jadi semakin jauh dan aneh. kalian selalu membantuku kok" Sehun tertawa pelan.

Merekapun kembali sibuk pada tugas masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba Jongdae teringat sesuatu. "oh iya Sehun, apa pacarmu yang tampan itu akan mengantarmu?"

"pacarku yang mana?"

"yang orang kaya itu"

"aku sudah tidak dengannya lagi"

"APA?!" Jongdae dan Kyungsoo terkejut bersamaan.

"kompak sekali" sindir Sehun, "apa yang salah? hubungan seperti itu kan tidak akan selalu langgeng"

"aku dan Kyungsoo langgeng"

"kau tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi dalam kurun waktu cepat atau lambat, bisa saja kau dan Kyungsoo hyung berakhir tragis" Sehun berkata dramatis untuk menggoda Jongdae.

"hei jaga bicaramu, anak muda!"

Kyungsoo tertawa geli melihat kelakuan Sehun dan Jongdae. ia pikir ini bagus untuk membuat Sehun tidak bersedih hati lagi.

"tapi jika aku boleh bertanya, apa yang membuat kau dan pacarmu putus?" Kyungsoo kembali pada topik sensitif.

Namun untungnya Sehun dapat mengontrol dirinya dengan baik meski kini ia teringat lagi pada Chanyeol yang menyebalkan.

"begitulah.. kami sudah tidak sepaham lagi"

"dengan mudahnya berpisah hanya karena merasa tidak cocok lagi, itu alasan klasik" Jongdae memulai kecurigaannya. "kau pasti berbohong"

"ayolah hyung, itu kan privasiku"

Kyungsoo terkekeh, "maaf Sehun, aku penasaran sekali. karena saat itu kalian sangat mesra"

 _Sangat mesra._

Sehun menghela napas, "ya, aku sendiri juga tidak menyangka akan jadi seperti ini sekarang"

"kau sangat mencintainya ya?" Jongdae jadi terbawa suasana. Adiknya itu menyedihkan sekali, sudah ditinggal Ibu, kuliah belum selesai, pekerjaan berat, cidera pinggang yang sulit pulih, lalu kini putus dengan pacarnya.

"tidak juga.. hanya saja rasanya sangat sakit. Aku mulai terbiasa dengan kehadirannya, tapi sekarang dia sudah tidak bersamaku"

"kau merasa sebagian dirimu menghilang entah kemana kan?" Kyungsoo memperjelas.

Kalau sudah begini Sehun teringat sepenuhnya pada Chanyeol, bayangan wajahnya tidak lagi buram di otaknya.

"kita bisa hentikan pembicaraan ini kan, hyung?" Sehun tersenyum sedikit pedih.

Setelah itu, Kyungsoo dan Jongdae memilih untuk diam karena mereka tau suasana hati Sehun sedang buruk.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mencabut rumput-rumput liar di atas makam sang Ibu.

"hari ini cuaca sangat cerah, Bu. aku sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu Nenek dan Kakek" gumamnya sambil tersenyum ceria.

Dua jam lagi Sehun akan berangkat ke Jeju, semua barang sudah ia persiapkan dengan baik.

Jongdae, Kyungsoo, dan Seohyun juga akan menyusul ke bandara untuk mengantarnya nanti.

"maaf aku harus meninggalkan kota kelahiran Ibu dan kota kelahiranku ini, tapi aku benar-benar harus pergi untuk memulai semuanya dari awal lagi"

Angin berhembus pelan meniup helaian rambut Sehun yang halus. Sehun tidak merasa akan menangis, tapi kenangan tentang Ibunya terbesit hebat di kepala.

"aku bukannya ingin melupakan Ibu.. kesialanku di kota ini sudah menumpuk, aku tidak ingin menjadi lebih sial lagi dengan terus menetap di sini. Aku ingin mencoba peruntunganku di kota baru, hanya seperti itu"

Sehun membohongi dirinya sendiri.

Penyebab kepergiannya dari Seoul juga karena ingin menghindar dari Chanyeol.

Ia ingin melupakan segala tentang Chanyeol dan keegoisannya.

Sehun ingin menyembuhkan sakit hatinya.

Setelah selesai membersihkan makam Ibu dari rumput-rumput liar, Sehun meletakkan buket bunga baru yang masih segar di depan batu nisan Ibunya.

"aku pamit, Bu. aku akan mengunjungimu sesempatnya, aku mencintaimu" ia membungkuk hormat lalu berbalik untuk pergi.

Tapi langkahnya berhenti saat ia mendapati Chanyeol yang berada di hadapannya.

Chanyeol terpaku saat melihat Sehun yang ternyata juga datang ke makam Ibu hari ini.

Ia begitu cantik, masih tetap yang tercantik untuk Chanyeol. tapi Chanyeol bisa menebak berapa berat badan Sehun sekarang.

Anak ini kehilangan banyak sekali nutrisi di tubuhnya dan Chanyeol semakin merasa bersalah.

Ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu lagi sejak berpisah beberapa waktu yang lalu. Itu sudah sangat lama bagi Chanyeol, sampai membuatnya gila seperti sekarang.

Sehun menjilat bibirnya yang kering, dia tak mau berlama-lama di sini kemudian ia melangkah lagi untuk segera pergi.

Chanyeol bergerak dan berdiri di depan Sehun untuk mencegahnya berjalan.

Sehun ke kiri, Chanyeol pun ke kiri. Sehun ke kanan, Chanyeol mengikutinya ke kanan.

"minggir" perintahnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan pada dirimu sendiri?" Chanyeol menyipit ketika memandangnya. "tubuhmu berubah drastis dari terakhir kali kita bertemu"

"efek depresi" jawabnya singkat.

"kau─"

"apa perlu kubawakan cermin? kau juga sama saja sepertiku" sungut Sehun.

Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya kasar, apa yang Sehun katakan memang benar.

"aku begini karena kau, Sehun" Chanyeol mencicit pelan.

Sehun menggelengkan kepala. "kau begini karena terlalu sibuk dengan bisnis barumu. Perbanyak lah minum vitamin kalau kau tidak mau mati dalam waktu dua bulan ke depan"

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Sehun saat pemuda itu hampir meninggalkannya lagi. "jangan pergi dariku. Kau tidak tau seberapa rinduku padamu?"

"aku tidak pernah pergi, Park Chanyeol" Sehun menepis tangan Chanyeol, "kau lah yang sudah pergi dariku sejak lama"

Apa lagi yang bisa Chanyeol katakan sekarang?

Tidak ada.

Ia diam seperti anjing yang ditinggal oleh tuannya.

Dan Sehun memang sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Sehun betul-betul bodoh, dia menangis lagi dan lagi.

Siapa yang sudah tidak cinta?

Sehun masih sangat mencintai Chanyeol, tapi apakah Chanyeol bisa menghentikan obsesi gilanya pada uang? Hanya itu yang Sehun inginkan.

Sehun berharap pada keajaiban Tuhan, walau dia tau Tuhan tak akan memberikan apapun pada hubungannya dengan Chanyeol yang terlumuri dosa.

 **ChanHun**

"kenapa kau harus pergi? apakah cidera pinggangmu seburuk itu?" Victoria nampak begitu panik.

"tidak noona, aku ingin tinggal bersama Nenek dan Kakekku"

Sehun memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Victoria dan Minseok yang sedang berada di Rumah sakit jiwa seperti biasa.

"jadi kau serius akan pergi? bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?" tanya Minseok.

Sehun tersenyum sambil memeluk Minseok, "hyung, terimakasih sudah menjagaku selama ini. aku akan baik-baik saja di Universitas baruku nanti"

Minseok memang sebal, tapi dia tetap membalas pelukan Sehun. "aku pasti betul-betul akan merindukan bocah sepertimu"

Victoria dan Sehun justru tertawa karena ucapan Minseok barusan.

"maukah kau berdoa untuk Zitao, Sehun?"

"tentu saja aku akan berdoa untuknya, noona. Zitao pasti akan segera sembuh"

"maafkan kesalahannya padamu ya, aku benar-benar merasa lega jika kau sudah memaafkannya"

Sehun merasa Zitao memang telah mengancam hidupnya selama ini, tapi dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa orang itu telah menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Jadi Sehun mengangguk, ia telah memaafkan Zitao.

"terimakasih banyak Sehun" Victoria memeluk Sehun dengan erat. "kau sudah seperti adikku sendiri"

"noona juga sudah menjadi noonaku"

Lalu Minseok memisahkan mereka berdua karena berpelukan terlalu lama.

"setelah ini Zitao ada terapi fisik, dia pasti akan mengamuk lagi. jadi Victoria tidak bisa ikut kita ke bandara" jelas Minseok.

"tidak apa-apa. noona, apa kau baik-baik saja jika sendiri?" Sehun merasa khawatir padanya.

"aku baik-baik saja, pergilah. Hubungi kami jika kau sudah sampai di sana"

"baiklah noona, sampaikan salamku pada Zitao"

Minseok melirik, "sampaikan ketika Zitao sudah sembuh" dan Sehun tertawa lagi karena ucapan hyung-nya itu.

"tunggu, Sehun!" Victoria memanggil lagi.

"ada apa lagi sayang?" sahut Minseok.

"noona memanggilku hyung, bukan kau" Sehun nyengir, sedangkan Minseok sebal setengah mati.

"ini untukmu" Victoria melepas salah satu cincin berbahan tembaga yang cantik dari jari telunjuknya, lalu ia berikan pada Sehun.

"tidak perlu noona, ini milikmu"

"itu adalah cincin pemberian dari Ibuku, cincin keberuntungan yang selalu dia pakai. Aku yakin kau akan menjadi pemuda yang berhasil suatu hari nanti, jadi kuberikan itu untukmu"

Sehun rasanya ingin menangis lagi, dia menatap Minseok yang kini juga tersenyum padanya sambil mengisyaratkan padanya untuk menerima cincin itu.

"terimakasih banyak noona, aku akan menjaga cincin ini"

"pakailah, jarimu itu cantik.. pasti sangat cocok memakai cincin itu"

Sehun memakai cincin tersebut di jari telunjuk kanannya. Memang benar, jarinya terlihat semakin cantik dengan adanya cincin pemberian Victoria.

.

.

.

.

.

"Presdir, selamat kepadamu yang sudah menjalankan bisnis baru!" Hyorin menjabat tangan Chanyeol dengan wajah terharunya.

Chanyeol pun tertawa. "ini semua berkat kerja keras kita, Hyo. Terimakasih padamu juga"

"besok adalah peresmian perusahaanmu, semua pemegang saham dan investor datang. jadi, tidak ada masalah lagi tentang apapun!" Hyorin bertepuk tangan.

"itu bagus. Aku sedikit penasaran pada bekas perusahaanku itu.. apa yang terjadi pada mereka?"

Hyorin berdecih, "kita sudah tak ada urusan lagi dengan mereka, Presdir"

Chanyeol duduk di kursinya, dia memandang ke segala arah dengan pemikiran masa depannya.

"semuanya sudah berada dalam genggamanku lagi"

"tentu, Presdir. Kau lah pemenangnya" tukas Hyorin bangga.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "apa lagi yang belum kumiliki, Hyo?"

Untuk pertanyaan ini, membuat Hyorin kebingungan. "maksud Presdir?"

"tentu saja aku sudah bisa melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan sekarang, bukan?"

Dan Hyorin sudah tidak kaget lagi saat Presdirnya pergi keluar.

Sudah pasti Chanyeol akan berusaha merebut Sehun untuk kembali padanya juga.

Jika dipikir-pikir, Hyorin agaknya merasa kasihan juga pada Presdirnya yang sudah seperti orang gila. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? pria itu lah yang memberinya gaji fantastis.

Sepanjang perjalanan pun Chanyeol terus tersenyum gemas.

Dia ingin memperbaiki pertemuannya dengan Sehun kemarin yang berujung emosi.

Hari ini dia akan meminta maaf dan memohon untuk satu kesempatan lagi agar memperbaiki semuanya.

Chanyeol ingin memiliki lebih banyak waktu lagi untuk adiknya.

Untuk Sehun yang dia cintai.

Chanyeol pikir sudah tak ada lagi yang harus diperjuangkannya dalam perusahaan, semuanya sudah berjalan normal kembali seperti dulu.

Kini Sehun lah prioritas utamanya, Sehun lah yang harus ia kejar.

Dia sampai di apartemen tempat tinggal Ibu bersama Sehun. Chanyeol turun dari mobil dengan perasaannya yang berbunga-bunga, tapi seketika senyumnya memudar saat melihat gundukan tanah tepat di depan mobilnya yang terparkir.

Di sana tertancap nama Gummy, nama hamster kesayangan Sehun yang pemuda itu pelihara.

Jadi Gummy sudah meninggal?

Chanyeol menghela napasnya, dia sangat bodoh.. Sehun pasti begitu terpukul ketika tau bahwa Gummy sudah tak bernyawa.

Dan Chanyeol tidak ada di sisi Sehun untuk menenangkannya, untuk menemaninya.

Chanyeol berlari hingga sampai di depan flat apartemen milik Ibunya. Dia menekan bel dan menunggu Sehun membuka pintu.

Kembali lagi ia tekan bel tersebut, tapi Sehun belum juga membuka pintunya.

Apa yang terjadi? Apa Sehun tidak ada di rumah?

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol merasa begitu bodoh, tentu saja Sehun masih ada di kampus sekarang. ini belum jam pulang untuknya.

Chanyeol kembali mengendarai mobilnya menuju ke kampus Sehun.

Jika melihat jadwal, Sehun biasanya akan keluar kelas sekitar 15 menit lagi. Chanyeol akan menunggunya, itu tidak masalah.

Saat sudah sampai di Universitas, Chanyeol masih berada di dalam mobil untuk menunggu adiknya.

Chanyeol menebak-nebak sambil bergumam. "ini sudah waktunya, apa dia sudah keluar kelas?"

Tapi sampai saat ini Chanyeol tidak melihat Sehun dimanapun.

Ia pun turun dari mobil, memperhatikan mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang keluar-masuk gedung Universitas.

Chanyeol melihatnya!

Melihat teman Sehun, yang pernah Sehun kenalkan padanya. Chanyeol segera menghampiri pria itu dengan sedikit tergesa.

Pria itu, Minseok, nampak kaget saat melihat Chanyeol menghampirinya.

"hai, aku Chanyeol.. kau pasti masih ingat padaku. Sehun tidak bersamamu?"

Minseok menyernyit bingung. "aku ingat, kau pacar Sehun kan? apakah Sehun tidak memberitaumu?"

Chanyeol merasa ini bukan sesuatu yang baik. "memberitau apa?"

"Sehun sudah tidak tinggal di Seoul, dia juga sudah pindah dari Universitas ini"

Hening.

"a-apa? kau tidak serius kan?" Chanyeol ingin memastikan lagi.

"aku serius" Minseok berucap meyakinkan, "kemarin aku dan teman-teman yang lain pergi mengantarnya ke bandara"

Jantung Chanyeol serasa dipukul dengan kencang, tubuhnya melemas seketika. "kemana dia pergi?"

"dia pergi ke tempat Nenek dan Kakeknya tinggal, pulau Jeju"

"terimakasih kau sudah memberitauku. Sampai jumpa" Chanyeol segera pergi menuju ke mobilnya lagi, tapi tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering.

Dia pun menjawab panggilan dari Hyorin itu. "ada apa, Hyo?"

 _"Presdir, Nyonya besar.."_ Hyorin seperti tak ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"ada apa dengan Grandma?"

 _"Nyonya besar telah meninggal"_

Ponsel Chanyeol terlepas dari genggaman karena tangannya yang gemetar.

Ia bersumpah, akan membayar kematian Grandma pada siapapun yang sudah berani mengusik hidupnya hingga detik ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc lagi.

Maaf untuk update yang super telat, dan update yang pendek seperti ini (padahal menurut gue ini udah panjang banget loh) mungkin efek mikir keras harus di bawa kemana akhir dari fanfict satu ini. syukurnya, gue menemukan keajaiban di tengah proses(?)

Bagi kalian yang nunggu, gue makasih banyak banget banget. Dan mungkin udah ada yang bosen nunggu, jadinya udah ga nafsu baca.. ya sudah, gue tetep makasih juga *bow*

Gue sayang kalian, i love you all~

p.s: maaf untuk typonya dan jangan marah please, gue memang selalu update lelet.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Different

Pair: ChanHun (Chanyeol-Sehun)

Other pair: temukan saja di dalamnya

Genre: YAOI of course, INCEST, romance

Rate: M

 **ChanHun**

.

.

.

.

.

Bukan ini yang Chanyeol harapkan..

Ketika jasad Grandma yang berada di dalam peti, terkubur di bawah tanah mengundang tangis para kerabat yang lain.

Beberapa saudara Grandma yang sejak dulu tinggal di luar negeri memandang sinis ke arah Chanyeol, menganggap ia bukanlah cucu yang becus menjaga Neneknya.

Chanyeol tak dapat berkata apapun lagi.

Dia frustasi dan terpukul karena semua hal yang menimpa dirinya belakangan ini.

Dia kehilangan Ibu, Sehun, lalu kini Grandma.

"kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, aku justru sangat berterimakasih padamu karena kau tetap berada di sisi Grandma-mu hingga dia menghembuskan napas terakhir" ujar Park Seyoon, adik kandung Grandma.

Chanyeol melihatnya seperti melihat Grandma karena mereka memiliki wajah yang cukup mirip.

Hanya Nenek Seyoon yang baik hati kepada Chanyeol dibandingkan saudara yang lain.

"Nenek, aku sungguh minta maaf.." Chanyeol mengusap hidungnya yang memerah.

"aku mengerti. Apa yang kau lakukan pada bisnis barumu, juga adalah yang kau lakukan untuk menyelamatkan nama baik Grandma-mu"

Chanyeol mengerang pelan, "ini semua bersumber dari Ayahku, dia berbuat ulah hingga masalah menjadi sebesar ini"

"sebenarnya beberapa hari ini aku menyuruh anak buahku untuk memeriksa tentang keadaan keluarga kalian, sedikit banyak aku khawatir pada kesehatan eonni yang semakin parah" Nenek Seyoon mengusap pelan bahu Chanyeol untuk menenangkan pemuda itu. "aku tau apa saja yang sudah dilakukan oleh Ayahmu.."

"maafkan aku Nenek, aku sungguh sangat malu"

"itu bukan kesalahanmu, itu jelas adalah kesalahan Ayahmu. dia lah yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab" raut wajah Nenek Seyoon berubah gemas ketika membicarakan Ayah Chanyeol. "dan juga.. aku mendengar bahwa kau menemui Ibu dan adik kandungmu, apa itu benar?"

Chanyeol menghela napas, "apa Nenek akan marah jika aku berkata jujur?"

"tentu saja tidak, apapun yang kau lakukan itu adalah hakmu karena kau sudah dewasa. Menemui Ibu dan adik kandungmu sungguh suatu hal yang mulia, itu berarti kau tidak melupakan mereka seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh Grandma dan Ayahmu"

"aku memang menemui mereka, dan aku sangat bahagia melihat mereka dalam keadaan sehat dan bahagia" aku Chanyeol. "tapi Ayah sudah membunuh Ibu. Nenek, Ayahku membunuh Ibuku sendiri" Chanyeol menangis dan akhirnya memeluk Nenek Seyoon untuk menjadi tumpuannya.

Ia butuh seseorang yang bisa membuatnya nyaman, yang bisa menampung keluh-kesahnya.

Sehun tidak di sini, Sehun tidak ada untuknya.

Dan itu adalah kesalahan Chanyeol yang telah membuat Sehun pergi dari sisinya.

"ya Tuhan, Ayahmu benar-benar keterlaluan.. apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan? Lalu bagaimana keadaan adikmu sekarang? apa kau yang mengurusnya?" Nenek Seyoon membalas pelukan Chanyeol dengan erat.

Apakah Chanyeol mengurusnya?

Rasa bersalah semakin membludak dalam diri Chanyeol, bahkan Sehun sudah memutuskan untuk pergi jauh-jauh darinya.

"adikku.. juga pergi meninggalkan aku, Nenek"

.

.

.

.

.

"Junwoo? Untuk apa kau ke sini?" Nenek Seyoon menyernyit sebal saat melihat Ayah Chanyeol datang ke rumah Grandma.

"tentu saja karena aku sedih Ibuku mati, Bibi" tapi raut wajahnya tidak menggambarkan seperti ia sedang sedih.

"Junwoo, hentikan sikap kekanakanmu"

"Bibi, pulanglah ke Perancis.. tidak perlu sok perhatian pada Ibuku yang sudah mati" desis Ayah begitu kejam.

"kesalahan eonni yang sudah mendidikmu dengan buruk" Nenek Seyoon menggelengkan kepalanya.

"oh, sudah berani pulang kau rupanya.."

Mereka menoleh pada sosok Chanyeol yang berdiri di anak tangga memperhatikan Ayahnya dengan pandangan dendam.

"hai Chanyeol, kau jangan bersedih jika Grandma-mu mati.. masih ada aku, Ayahmu" lalu Ayah tertawa senang karena merasa puas sudah membuat Chanyeol menderita.

Amarah Chanyeol membuncah.

Ia merasa seluruh darahnya naik ke kepala.

Chanyeol bergumam "memangnya kau siapa?" lalu ia berteriak, "MEMANGNYA KAU ITU SIAPA?!"

Ayah berhenti tertawa, "dasar anak tidak tau diri, sudah berani kau membentakku begitu!"

Chanyeol mendecih, dia menuruni anak tangga dengan langkahnya yang gusar.

Nenek Seyoon dapat membaca apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya karena Chanyeol terlihat sudah sangat emosi menghadapi Ayahnya sendiri.

"aku bukan anakmu, brengsek!" Chanyeol melayangkan pukulannya pada wajah Ayah hingga pria paruh baya itu terjatuh ke lantai.

"Chanyeol!" Nenek Seyoon menarik lengan Chanyeol lalu menahannya. "jangan kotori tanganmu dengan memukulnya!"

"aku tidak memukulnya, Nek.. aku ingin membunuhnya"

Ayah terkekeh. "kau lihat Bibi, memangnya yang seperti ini bisa disebut sebagai anak baik?"

"Junwoo, kau tidak seharusnya memperburuk hubunganmu dengan putramu sendiri!"

"biarkan saja, Nenek.. aku rasa selain membunuh Ibuku, dia juga membunuh Grandma" Chanyeol tertawa depresi, "aku benar kan? kau itu benar-benar setan"

Entah karena perasaan bersalah atau apapun itu, Ayah terlihat emosi saat Chanyeol menyindir tentang kematian Ibunya.

"jaga bicaramu, Chanyeol!" bentak Ayah.

"memang benar kan? kau seorang pembunuh!"

"KAU MEMANG ANAK BRENGSEK!"

Chanyeol meraih vas bunga milik Grandma yang berada di atas meja, lalu dengan kencang melemparnya ke arah Ayah.

"MATI KAU!"

.

.

.

.

.

Vas bunga itu berakhir terlempar ke dinding lalu pecah mengotori lantai.

Ayah menatap nanar vas bunga tersebut, ia berhasil menghindar dari tindakan Chanyeol yang sudah seekstrim ini.

Nenek Seyoon menangis dalam pelukan Chanyeol, ia tidak ingin cucunya membunuh Ayahnya sendiri.

"jika kau melakukannya kau juga akan sama seperti Ayahmu, Chanyeol.. jangan lakukan itu lagi" Nenek Seyoon semakin terisak sambil mengusap punggung Chanyeol yang saat ini masih emosi.

Tanpa berucap apapun Chanyeol meninggalkan rumah Grandma.

meski dia merasa bersalah meninggalkan Nenek Seyoon dalam keadaan menangis karena pertengkarannya dengan Ayah.

 **ChanHun**

"suamiku mengalami perkembangan yang cukup baik, Presdir. Terimakasih atas bantuanmu" istri Pak Choi tersenyum lembut pada Chanyeol. "dan aku turut berduka cita atas kepergian Nyonya besar"

"terimakasih" Chanyeol sedikit membungkuk pada istri Pak Choi "aku akan tetap mengirim bantuan serta membayar gaji Pak Choi sesuai jadwal"

"tapi suamiku sedang tidak bisa bekerja, apakah tidak apa-apa Presdir tetap memberi gaji padanya?"

"Pak Choi sudah seperti Ayahku sendiri, jangan merasa sungkan Nyonya"

"kau juga, sudah kukatakan berapa kali.. jangan panggil aku seperti aku, panggil saja aku Bibi"

"aku hanya tidak ingin mengurangi rasa hormatku padamu"

"tidak pantas seorang Presdir berkata seperti itu kepada bawahannya. Apa kau ingin melihatnya ke dalam?"

"tentu. aku ingin melihat keadaannya" Chanyeol membuka pintu ruang kamar Pak Choi selama berada di Rumah sakit ini.

Ia dapat melihat Pak Choi yang masih terbaring di atas brankar namun sudah tidak separah yang dulu.

Beberapa luka di tubuhnya sudah sembuh dan hilang. Itu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lega. Setidaknya ia berhasil menyelamatkan Pak Choi hingga kondisinya membaik seperti ini.

"Pak Choi, apa kabarmu? Maaf aku jadi jarang menjengukmu"

Mata Chanyeol menelusuri keadaan Pak Choi dengan pandangan lelah. "aku sedikit terguncang tanpa adanya kau, Pak Choi.. kuharap kau segera sembuh"

"selamat siang Presdir"

Chanyeol menoleh pada seorang pemuda yang memberinya salam, "selamat siang. Kau sudah sangat besar, Minsoo" ia menghampiri putra Pak Choi satu-satunya itu.

Minsoo yang masih dalam usia beranjak dewasanya, menjadikan sang Ayah sebagai panutan untuknya.

"sudah lama tidak bertemu, Presdir. Apa kabarmu?"

"aku baik" walau Chanyeol memaksakan senyumnya ketika menjawab pertanyaan Minsoo, lalu dia memandang Minsoo lebih jauh.

Minsoo tertegun karena sosok yang dia kagumi sebagai pebisnis hebat memperhatikannya seperti itu. "Presdir?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi, "maaf, kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang"

"wah aku jadi tersanjung" Minsoo nyengir.

"kau mirip adikku, Minsoo" Chanyeol mengusap kepala Minsoo seperti ia mengusap kepala Sehun. kini apapun yang dia lakukan selalu teringat pada Sehun.

"Presdir punya adik? Tapi di internet─"

"internet tidak selalu benar, Minsoo. Terkadang internet justru menyembunyikan kebenaran dibalik kebohongan"

Minsoo masih tampak terkejut. "seperti apa adik Presdir? Pasti dia juga seseorang yang hebat sepertimu"

Chanyeol sedikit mendengus.

"aku tidak sehebat yang kau pikirkan"

Minsoo tertawa, "Presdir benar-benar sempurna, bahkan tidak mau menyombongkan diri"

"kapan kau lulus, Minsoo?"

"tahun depan. Doakan aku ya, Presdir"

Ah benar, dia memang seumuran dengan Sehun.

"pasti. Jika sudah lulus, cobalah melamar pekerjaan di perusahaanku. Kau anak yang pintar, pasti bisa dapat jabatan yang sesuai dengan kemampuanmu"

Dada Minsoo bergemuruh, dia begitu senang akan ucapan Chanyeol barusan.

"sungguh suatu kehormatan untukku jika bisa bekerja denganmu, Presdir"

"kau punya talenta dan semangat yang tinggi. Pertahankan itu" Chanyeol menepuk bahu Minsoo.

"tentu Presdir, aku berjanji" ia mengangguk.

"jaga Ibu dan Ayahmu"

Kemudian Minsoo melambaikan tangan ketika sosok yang dia kagumi itu pamit untuk pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

"selamat untuk perusahaan barumu yang berjalan lancar, sayang" Nenek Seyoon mengusap pipi Chanyeol dengan tatapan bangga.

"terimakasih, Nek. Aku ingin tetap meneruskan perjuangan Grandma"

"Grandma-mu pasti sangat senang. jangan pernah berhenti berusaha karena semua usahamu akan berbuah manis"

Chanyeol menghela napas, "kenapa Nenek harus pulang ke Perancis? Temani aku saja di sini"

"lalu bagaimana dengan keluargaku di sana?"

"kenapa cucumu tidak sekolah di sini saja?"

"aku juga ingin seperti itu, tapi mereka menolak"

Lalu Chanyeol hanya diam, merasakan kekecewaan di dalam dirinya karena kini dia merasa sangat kesepian.

"kenapa kau tidak mengunjungi adikmu saja?" ujar Nenek Seyoon.

"aku tidak tau dia berada di mana"

"kau harus berusaha untuk mencarinya, Chanyeol. aku harus pergi sekarang, pesawatnya akan segera lepas landas"

Chanyeol memeluk Nenek Seyoon untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum akhirnya melihat Nenek yang jarang bisa dia temui itu melewati pintu _departure._

Ia jadi teringat kata-kata Minseok bahwa Sehun pergi ke Jeju.

Haruskah dia menyusul ke sana?

Tidak, ini belum saatnya.

Chanyeol ingin ketika dia bertemu Sehun, ia sudah membereskan semua masalahnya dengan orang-orang yang membuatnya hancur.

Kehancuran harus dibalas dengan kehancuran.

Satu-satunya orang yang dapat ia percaya sampai saat ini adalah Hyorin, gadis itu pasti bisa diandalkan.

"Hyorin, kau kenal beberapa orang ahli?" tanya Chanyeol melalui sambungan telpon.

 _"orang ahli... yang seperti apa maksudmu, Presdir?"_

"aku punya rencana yang sedikit gila, tapi aku tetap akan melakukannya"

 _"apa ini berhubungan dengan perusahaan Presdir yang dulu?"_

"benar, jadi tolong kau penuhi apa yang aku butuhkan. Setelah itu aku akan ke Jeju"

 **ChanHun**

Chanyeol merasakan hangatnya matahari ketika melangkah di jalan setapak yang dirimbuni oleh pohon-pohon sakura di kanan dan kirinya.

Ia tersenyum melihat turis-turis lokal maupun interlokal yang juga berjalan bersamanya. Mereka pasti sangat menyukai pulau Jeju.

Seharusnya dia mengajak Sehun berjalan-jalan ke tempat seindah ini dari dulu.

Chanyeol berbelok ke arah rumah yang sederhana.

Rumah itu dihiasi dengan banyak sekali tanaman bunga di sekitarnya, lalu kebun yang terlihat segar.

Di sinilah Nenek dan Kakek tinggal.

Nenek dan Kakek yang hanya pernah sekali ditemui oleh Chanyeol hingga dia sudah lupa bagaimana rupa mereka.

Chanyeol menggoyangkan bel yang tergantung di pagar kayu, menunggu sampai Nenek atau Kakeknya keluar dari rumah. Sebenarnya ini membuat jantungnya berdebar tidak jelas, dia takut bahwa nantinya Nenek dan Kakek akan mengusirnya karena tau bahwa dia bukanlah cucu yang baik.

Chanyeol harus siap dengan resiko seperti itu.

Dia pun berharap Sehun tidak akan marah melihatnya berdiri di sini.

"siapa?"

Ia melihat Nenek yang membuka pintu rumah, menampakkan wajah bingung saat memperhatikan pemuda yang berdiri di depan gerbang kayunya yang kecil.

Chanyeol ingin menangis rasanya.

"N-Nenek.." Chanyeol membungkuk untuk salam hormat.

Nenek dengan langkahnya yang masih gagah, membuka gerbang kayu tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"ada perlu apa?"

"aku.. Park Chanyeol, cucu Nenek"

"Chanyeol? astaga kau berkunjung ke sini!" Nenek memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat karena merasa sangat rindu. "oh Tuhan, terakhir kali aku melihatmu saat kau berusia lima tahun"

Chanyeol tertawa lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Ternyata reaksi Nenek tidak seperti apa yang dia bayangkan.

"Nenek sangat rindu padamu, kau sudah dewasa sekarang" Nenek mengusap punggung lebar Chanyeol masih sambil memeluknya.

"maafkan aku Nenek.." ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Nenek menghela napas lalu menepuk bahu Chanyeol. "untuk apa?"

"untuk semua yang sudah terjadi.."

"Sehun datang ke sini dan menceritakan semuanya. Itu memang sebuah kesalahan, tapi harus kita lupakan karena itu adalah masa lalu"

"Nenek tidak marah padaku soal.. Ibu?"

"yang harus bertanggung jawab adalah Ayahmu, bukan kau. Lebih baik kita masuk dan bicarakan sama-sama"

.

.

.

.

.

"jadi maksud Nenek, Sehun tidak di sini?"

"Sehun memang ke sini beberapa hari yang lalu.. berkeluh kesah pada Nenek, menceritakan semuanya, dan Nenek senang ia mengambil keputusan untuk pindah ke kota baru"

"lalu ke mana Sehun sekarang?"

"ia tidak berkata akan ke mana, tapi Nenek percaya padanya bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja"

Chanyeol terperosok ke jurang yang dalam.

Pupus sudah harapannya untuk bertemu Sehun di sini.

"Nenek, aku mohon beritau aku di mana dia? Aku ingin menebus kesalahanku" Chanyeol sungguh memohon sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Neneknya.

"Nenek tidak berbohong, Nenek memang tidak tau ke mana Sehun pergi. coba kau hubungi dia"

Chanyeol menurut pada Neneknya, dia mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi Sehun.

"tidak diangkat, Nek" ujarnya kecewa.

"maafkan Nenek, Nenek tidak banyak membantu"

Tapi Chanyeol justru mendekat, membungkukkan tubuhnya, lalu menyandarkan kepala di pangkuan sang Nenek.

"aku.. sangat senang bertemu Nenek lagi"

Nenek tertawa pelan karena ternyata Chanyeol juga memiliki sikap yang manja.

"Nenek lebih dari itu, sudah sangat lama Nenek ingin bertemu denganmu.. tapi Nenek tidak tau di mana kau"

"maafkan aku, seharusnya sejak dulu aku menemui Nenek"

"sekarang kau sudah bertemu Nenek.. tidak ada yang perlu disesali"

Lama mereka terdiam satu sama lain.

Chanyeol begitu menikmati bagaimana Nenek mengusap punggungnya, terasa seperti tangan Ibu, sangat mirip.

"Chanyeol, mungkin kau harus membiarkan Sehun untuk sendiri" ucap Nenek tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol membuka matanya, dia mendengar itu.. dia sangat mendengar suara halus Neneknya.

"maksud Nenek?"

"Sehun sangat terpuruk, dia sudah lega karena sudah menceritakan segalanya pada Nenek. Ada baiknya kini kita biarkan dia menata hidupnya kembali"

Apakah itu benar?

"tahan sedikit keinginanmu untuk bertemu dengannya. Untuk sekarang ini, biarkan Sehun sendiri dulu.. Nenek khawatir dia tidak bisa fokus pada tujuan hidupnya yang sekarang"

Tidak ingin egois.

Chanyeol tidak ingin egois. Dia pun menatap Neneknya tepat di manik mata, ia mendapat sebuah keyakinan dari senyuman Nenek.

"haruskah aku melakukan itu?"

"kau adalah hyung Sehun yang baik, kau pasti mengerti apa yang dia inginkan saat ini"

Sehun pergi darinya, karena memang Sehun yang memutuskan seperti itu.

Chanyeol sadar dia sudah begitu membuat Sehun menderita dan kecewa.

Apa yang Nenek katakan memang benar, Chanyeol tak harus mengganggu hidup Sehun sekarang.

"Nenek benar, semua masalahku juga sudah selesai"

Kali ini Nenek yang merasa bingung. "masalah apa?"

"tentang Grandma, tentang Ayah, tentang perusahaanku.. semuanya sudah berakhir" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

Nenek hanya mengangguk meski dia masih belum mengerti.

"syukurlah, sayang" ia memeluk cucunya dengan kelembutan yang tulus.

Chanyeol hanya ingin bersandar pada Neneknya saat ini, Chanyeol sudah mendapatkan segalanya.

Ponselnya bergetar tanda pesan masuk, dan kali ini dia mendapat dua pesan.

 ** _From: Hyorin_**

 ** _Presdir, minggu depan aku menikah. Kau harus datang!_**

Lalu..

 ** _From: Nyonya Choi_**

 ** _Suamiku sudah siuman, Presdir! Dia sangat ingin bertemu denganmu, kuharap kau menyempatkan waktu untuk menemuinya. Terimakasih atas semua bantuanmu._**

Ya, untuk saat ini Chanyeol sudah mendapatkan segalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Belum selesai kok.

Maafkan gue yang telat update dan sekalinya update malah mengecewakan kalian *bow* apapun itu gue tetep berterimakasih karena kalian tetap menunggu. I love you all~

p.s: typonya itu dosa, jadi abaikan saja.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Different

Pair: ChanHun (Chanyeol-Sehun)

Other pair: temukan saja di dalamnya

Genre: YAOI of course, INCEST, romance

Rate: M

 **ChanHun**

.

.

.

.

.

 _"pihak dari keluarga Kang sendiri belum ingin memberi pernyataan resmi terkait putri mereka yang hingga sekarang tak kunjung sembuh dari penyakitnya. Perusahaan mereka resmi ditutup akibat kerugian yang besar serta penurunan saham yang drastis"_

Televisi itu menampilkan siaran berita pada pagi hari ini.

 _"ini sudah lima tahun, menurut anda apakah ini wajar?"_

 _"menurut dari beberapa pengamat ini bukanlah sesuatu yang asing, banyak sekali kasus yang mirip seperti ini. karena perusahaan yang bangkrut, semua masalah menjadi dikaitkan. Kang Yongra terlalu muda ketika harus menjadi Presiden Direktur lima tahun yang lalu. Belum lagi ia mengambil alih perusahaan milik keluarga Park yang notabene adalah perusahaan maju, memiliki banyak sekali cabang, dan perorganisasian yang kuat.. sehingga gadis semuda itu tidak akan sanggup mengembangkannya lebih baik lagi_ _─"_

Sehun meletakkan remote televisi setelah mematikannya barusan.

"Ayah, kenapa televisinya dimatikan?"

"kita sudah harus berangkat.. kalau tidak nanti kita terlambat, Jihoon" Sehun memasukkan kotak bekal untuk Jihoon ke dalam ranselnya.

Bocah berusia 8 tahun itu mengangguk dan menghabiskan sarapannya dengan cepat, ia juga tidak mau terlambat ke sekolah dan dihukum berlutut di luar kelas.

Sehun juga mengambil tasnya, dia menggandeng tangan Jihoon yang mungil lalu mereka keluar dari rumah.

Jihoon masih mengunyah sisa nasi di mulutnya ketika berjalan.

"Ayah, aku ingin anak anjing"

Sehun berpikir, ini sudah sangat lama sejak dia kehilangan Gummy.. tidak ada salahnya mengadopsi anak anjing.

"kau ingin yang jenis apa?"

"pomeranian! Aku ingin dia berwarna putih, Ayah" Jihoon tersenyum hingga matanya hanya terbentuk segaris.

"baiklah, dapatkan nilai A untuk pelajaran bahasa Inggrismu, lalu pulang nanti kita akan ke toko hewan"

Itu mudah untuk Jihoon yang sangat pintar, jadi dia mengangguk untuk menyanggupi syarat dari Ayahnya.

Merekapun sampai di depan gerbang sekolah Jihoon.

"aku akan dapat nilai A seperti yang Ayah inginkan, aku sayang Ayah!" dia memeluk Sehun dengan erat.

"Ayah juga menyayangimu. Nah cepat masuk sana, Soonyoung sudah menunggumu" Sehun menunjuk seorang anak laki-laki dengan cengiran lebar yang memanggil Jihoon dari jauh.

Jihoon berlari ke arah temannya yang bernama Soonyoung itu lalu mereka bersama-sama masuk ke gedung sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

"pakai celana dalammu dengan benar" Sehun memukul pelan lengan seorang siswi SMA ─menggunakan penggaris papan tulis miliknya─ yang kini berdiri menundukkan kepala di hadapannya. Di samping siswi itu juga ada seorang siswa yang adalah kekasihnya juga tengah menundukkan kepala.

"a-aku akan membenarkannya di toilet nanti, sonsaengnim" suaranya bergetar karena menangis.

"kesialan kalian berlipat ganda karena aku yang memergoki kalian berbuat mesum di atap" Sehun berucap tajam. Dia ini Guru fisika yang sekaligus bertanggung jawab mendisiplinkan murid di SMA Gaejong, tempatnya bekerja sekarang.

"kami minta maaf, sonsaengnim" ucap si siswa laki-laki dengan penuh ketakutan juga.

Sehun adalah Guru paling menyeramkan yang sering mengurusi murid-murid berandalan, ia terkenal tak segan-segan memukul mereka yang memang melanggar aturan.

Meski begitu, dia tetaplah ramah pada siapapun.

"aku bisa saja tidak melaporkan ini pada Kepala Sekolah, tapi aku tidak mau perbuatan kalian ini juga dilakukan oleh murid lain. Walaupun sebenarnya aku tau banyak yang melakukan hal mesum di sekolah ini"

"b-bukankah di Seoul lebih parah dari ini, sonsaengnim?"

Sehun menoleh pada gadis yang beraninya bertanya seperti itu.

"ya, dan kau ingin meniru kelakuan orang kota? Ini bukan Seoul, ini adalah desa. Kau harus menjaga nama baik desa tempatmu lahir dan tinggal"

Mereka berdua terdiam.

"kau, jaga kehormatanmu" Sehun memukul lengan gadis itu lagi. "dan kau, jaga kelaminmu di depan lawan jenis. Jangan sembarangan melakukan hal seperti itu kalau kau tidak mau dipenjara" Sehun memukul lengan si laki-laki yang hanya bisa mengangguk.

"aku tetap harus melaporkan kalian ke Kepala Sekolah, selanjutnya kalian akan dikeluarkan atau tidak itu bukan urusanku lagi. ikut aku"

Mereka berdua mengikuti langkah Sehun yang santai menuju ke ruangan Kepala Sekolah.

Untungnya mereka berbuat mesum saat jam pelajaran kelima berlangsung, jadi tidak ada satupun murid yang memandangi mereka sekarang ini.

Sehun mengetuk pintu ruangan Kepala Sekolah dengan sangat hati-hati agar tidak mengganggu.

"masuklah" terdengar suaranya dari dalam.

Ia membuka pintu dan membawa serta kedua murid itu ke dalam ruangan. "maaf mengganggu anda, dua murid ini melakukan hal yang tidak bertanggung jawab di Sekolah" tembak Sehun langsung.

Kedua pasangan remaja itu semakin menunduk dalam di hadapan sang Kepala Sekolah.

"memangnya apa yang sudah mereka lakukan?" Kepala Sekolah yang masih berusia cukup muda itu beranjak dari kursinya lalu memandangi kedua muridnya.

"hal yang.. mesum" jawab Sehun pelan.

Lama sang Kepala Sekolah terdiam sejak mendengar jawaban Sehun, kemudian ia mengangguk.

"sesuai kebijakan dan peraturan di Sekolah ini.. salah satu dari kalian harus ada yang dipindahkan ke Sekolah lain" ujar Kepala Sekolah.

Kedua sejoli tersebut nampak kaget.

Sehun menebak bahwa mereka saling merasa bersalah satu sama lain, ini tentu saja menjadi pilihan yang rumit untuk mereka.

"siapa yang ingin mengalah?" Kepala Sekolah bertanya lagi.

Mereka masih saling menatap namun akhirnya yang laki-laki maju satu langkah lebih dekat pada Kepala Sekolah.

"aku yang akan pindah ke Sekolah lain"

Kepala Sekolah mengangguk, "bagus. Aku akan mengurusnya.. dan kau─" ia menunjuk siswi yang kini bergetar menahan tangis. "─aku skors selama seminggu dan aku akan menghubungi Orang tua kalian"

Pada akhirnya siswi itu menangis. Ia menyesal dan juga merasa bersalah pada pacarnya yang mau tidak mau harus pindah ke Sekolah lain.

Dan di saat seperti ini Sehun menjadi tidak tega karena pada dasarnya dia memang punya hati yang baik.

"baiklah, kami permisi dulu" ia pamit pada Kepala Sekolah. "ayo kita keluar" Sehun menggiring kedua murid itu keluar dari ruangan Kepala Sekolah.

Gadis itu masih menangis, lalu pacarnya tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Sehun menghela napas dan memberi isyarat pada mereka untuk bicara berdua.

"kalian butuh waktu untuk membicarakannya berdua, pergilah dan tenangkan dia" Sehun mendorong pelan punggung siswa lelaki itu.

"terimakasih sonsaengnim, kami sungguh minta maaf"

"ini sudah menjadi resiko untuk kalian. Sudah sana pergi, jangan coba-coba kabur dari Sekolah"

"kami tidak akan melakukannya"

Lalu mereka berdua pergi diiringi tatapan lelah dari Sehun.

Ada lebih dari satu Guru yang menindak tegas seluruh murid di Sekolah ini, namun masih ada saja yang berani melanggar aturan.

"Sehun"

Ia menoleh dan mendapati Kepala Sekolah keluar dari ruangan dan menghampirinya.

"Ibuku menanyakan, kapan kau makan malam lagi di rumahku?"

Waktu itu memang Sehun pernah makan malam di rumah Kepala Sekolah. Ibunya sangat baik kepada Sehun, tapi Sehun jadi merasa sungkan jika harus bertemu lagi dengan beliau.

"eum.. mungkin lain waktu, hyung. evaluasi pembelajaran murid-murid belum seluruhnya aku selesaikan jadi sampai akhir bulan pun aku masih sibuk" dia menjawab kikuk.

Kepala Sekolah muda itu tersenyum memaklumi, "begitu rupanya. kau harus menyelesaikannya dengan cepat sebelum ujian"

Walau begitu, mereka sudah kenal cukup dekat karena Kepala Sekolah banyak membantu Sehun dalam kelulusannya di Universitas yang baru ketika Sehun pindah ke desa ini.

"juga.. kapan aku bisa berkenalan dengan Jihoon?" kali ini sang Kepala Sekolah bertanya hati-hati.

Sebenarnya Sehun tau dengan jelas tujuan pria itu padanya, tapi selama ini Sehun hanya menanggapinya dengan santai.

"ah, Chansung hyung" Sehun terkekeh sambil menepuk lengan Chansung dengan pelan. "kembali bekerja, ini bukan saatnya bercanda" lalu dia berbalik karena tak mau berlama-lama dengan pria itu.

"aku harap sepulang nanti kau mau ku antar sampai rumah" Chansung sedikit meninggikan volume suaranya agar Sehun mendengar.

Tapi Sehun hanya pura-pura tidak mendengar.

.

.

.

.

.

"ayo hubungi sekarang, hubungi sekarang, Ayah" Jihoon berkata tidak sabar sambil menggoyangkan kedua sumpit di tangannya. Ia juga begitu bersemangat hari ini karena sudah mendapatkan anak anjing yang baru dibelikan Ayah.

"baik baik. Kau sudah sangat rindu pada Nenek buyut ya?" Sehun mengunyah daging terakhirnya, lalu meraih ponsel untuk menghubungi Nenek yang berada di Jeju.

Setelah menunggu beberapa detik, Nenek menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Nenek, Jihoon rindu pada Nenek" ujar Sehun.

 _"oh Jihoon-ku yang manis~"_ Nenek memanggil dengan gemas.

"Nenek buyut! Aku kenyang"

 _"kau menghabiskan makan malammu dengan baik?"_

"iya, semuanya aku habiskan!" Jihoon mengangguk.

 _"Jihoon-ku pintar, kalau begitu Jihoon akan cepat besar"_

"aku akan lebih tinggi dari Ayah nanti!"

Itu membuat Sehun tersenyum. Memang tidak terasa Jihoon sudah sebesar sekarang, dia sungguh menikmati hari-hari mengurus Jihoon-nya.

Sehun sesekali tertawa dan menyela pembicaraan antara Neneknya dengan Jihoon karena mereka memang tidak pernah bertemu lagi semenjak Sehun pindah ke desa.

Hubungan Jihoon dan Nenek buyutnya selama ini terjalin dengan baik hanya melalui telpon.

Meski begitu, Sehun sering mengirimkan foto-foto Jihoon pada Nenek.

 _"bukankah ini saatnya Jihoon untuk tidur?"_ Nenek bertanya.

"aku memang sudah mengantuk, Nenek. Setelah ini Nenek buyut juga harus tidur"

 _"tentu saja sayang. Ayo cepat pergi ke ranjangmu agar besok bisa bangun pagi untuk ke sekolah"_

"baik Nenek!" Jihoon meminum susunya sampai habis. "Ayah, aku pergi tidur dulu. Selamat malam!" lalu dia berlari ke kamarnya.

"selamat malam, sayang!" Sehun kembali pada ponselnya yang masih tersambung pada Nenek. "apa semuanya baik-baik saja di sana, Nek?"

 _"Nenek tidak begitu mengerti dengan keadaan Kakekmu.. Dokter berkata penyakitnya semakin parah apabila tidak melakukan operasi, tapi Kakekmu tetap tidak mau"_

"bujuk Kakek untuk melakukan operasi, Nenek. Masalah biaya biarkan aku yang menanganinya"

 _"sudah berkali-kali Sehun, tapi dia tetap tidak mau"_

"maafkan aku yang tidak bisa berada di sana menemani kalian" Sehun berucap dengan penuh sesal.

 _"tidak apa sayang. Syukurlah Nenekmu ini masih dalam keadaan sehat meski umur Nenek sudah lebih dari yang Tuhan targetkan"_

Sehun terdiam sebentar karena ucapan Neneknya barusan.

"mungkin akhir bulan nanti aku bisa mengunjungi kalian"

 _"benarkah? Itu adalah kabar baik. Nenek sudah sangat ingin bertemu dengan Jihoon"_

"eum.." gumam Sehun mengangguk, "Kakek dan Nenek pasti sangat kesepian di sana"

Namun Nenek terdiam sebentar.

 _"kami tidak kesepian, ada yang menemani kami dengan baik. Kau tidak perlu khawatir"_

"kalau begitu aku pamit untuk tidur sekarang, Nenek juga harus tidur"

 _"baiklah, selamat malam sayang"_

"selamat malam Nenek" lalu Sehun memutus sambungan. Ia memang harus segera mengambil cuti untuk menemui Nenek dan Kakeknya di Jeju, bagaimanapun juga Jihoon harus bertemu mereka.

 **ChanHun**

Nenek dan Kakek memiliki usia yang sudah tidak muda lagi.

Sehun begitu khawatir pada mereka yang jauh darinya.

"apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Ia kaget karena Chansung tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan mejanya.

"tidak, aku tidak memikirkan apapun" jawab Sehun sekenanya. Dia melihat ke sekeliling ruang Guru ini, sepi tak ada siapapun. Semua Guru pasti sudah ke kafetaria untuk makan siang.

"kau tidak ingin makan siang?"

"kenapa kau ke sini? Nanti ada Guru lain yang melihat, gosip tak benar menyebar dengan cepat tau" Sehun memperingatkan.

"aku tanya, kau tidak ingin makan siang?" Chansung tidak menanggapi peringatan Sehun barusan.

"aku sedang tidak nafsu makan"

"kau bisa sakit, Sehun"

"lalu? Bawakan saja makanan untukku" kata Sehun dengan senyuman jahil.

"oke, kau tunggu di sini"

Setelah Chansung keluar, tawa Sehun pun meledak. Ya ampun, Kepala Sekolah muda itu bisa turun harga diri hanya di depan Sehun saja.

Kadang Sehun merasa jahat juga, sudah tau perasaan Chansung padanya seperti apa tapi dia tetap cuek-cuek saja.

Ponsel Sehun bergetar, dan itu adalah panggilan dari wali kelas Jihoon.

"selamat siang. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Jihoon?"

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tanpa berpikir panjang langsung berlari keluar dari sekolah dan menuju ke sekolah Jihoon.

Dengan napas terengah, dia menuju ke kelas Jihoon.

Ia melihat Jihoon yang duduk di kursinya lalu ditemani oleh sang wali kelas di sebelahnya.

"Ayah!" Jihoon berlari ke arah Sehun dengan wajah ketakutannya.

"kau baik-baik saja? Ayah di sini" Sehun memeluk Jihoon kemudian menggendongnya.

"Sehun-ssi, tadi ada seorang pria yang menepuk bahu Jihoon ketika sedang bermain di lapangan. Tidak ada satu pun yang melihat orang itu, pihak sekolah sudah mencari ke segala tempat namun tidak menemukan orang yang mencurigakan" jelas wali kelas Jihoon.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, "Jihoonie, bagaimana rupa orang itu? apa kau ingat?" ia bertanya pelan-pelan sambil mengusap punggung Jihoon.

"aku tidak ingat. setelah dia memanggil namaku, aku langsung berlari"

Yang Sehun pikirkan saat ini adalah keselamatan Jihoon.

"sonsaengnim, izinkan Jihoon untuk tidak masuk beberapa hari.. aku akan menuliskan suratnya" kata Sehun.

"tentu saja, Jihoon lebih aman di rumah untuk saat ini. tenang saja Jihoon, Ayahmu pasti akan melindungimu" wali kelas yang baik hati itu mengusap rambut Jihoon yang halus.

"terimakasih banyak sonsaengnim, kami pamit pulang dulu" Sehun bersama Jihoon membungkuk untuk tanda terimakasih, lalu setelah itu merekapun pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menyelimuti tubuh Jihoon yang sudah tertidur nyenyak di ranjangnya.

Sejak tadi berbagai hal berkecamuk di otaknya, ini sudah pasti berhubungan dengan masa lalu Sehun.

Orang yang mendatangi Jihoon tadi siang adalah orang dari masa lalunya.

Urusan Sehun dan Kang Yongra masih terbilang belum selesai karena bisa saja gadis itu masih dendam padanya.

Apakah mungkin gadis itu mengirim orang untuk menculik Jihoon?

Kang Yongra bukan satu-satunya yang mungkin masih memiliki dendam pada Sehun, juga ada orang lain.

Sehun meraih ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"hyung, hai ini aku Sehun"

 _"seminggu tidak menghubungiku lalu sekarang pakai nomor baru. Apa kabarmu, Hun?"_ jawab Minseok dari seberang line.

"maaf hyung, aku bosan dengan nomor yang lama hehe. Aku baik, bagaimana denganmu?"

 _"aku juga baik, Victoria rindu padamu haha rencananya kami akan berbulan madu ke Jeju. Apa saat itu kau bisa ke rumah Nenekmu? Agar kita bisa bertemu"_

"ya, akhir-akhir ini aku memang berpikir untuk mengunjungi Nenek dan Kakek dalam waktu dekat. Hei hyung, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu"

 _"tanyakanlah, Hun"_

"bagaimana kabar Huang Zitao?" Sehun menyernyit ketika menyebut namanya.

 _"oh dia baik-baik saja. dia kan sudah kembali ke Cina, dan mungkin sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan di sana"_

Sehun terdiam. Kembali ke Cina?

"kau yakin dia berada di Cina sekarang?"

Kini giliran Minseok yang diam.

 _"ada masalah, Hun? Seseorang mengganggumu di sana?"_

"siang ini Jihoon didatangi seseorang tak dikenal yang membuatnya ketakutan di sekolah"

 _"jadi kau pikir orang itu Zitao?"_

"entahlah hyung, aku hanya terbawa efek masa lalu. Mungkin" ujarnya tak yakin.

 _"aku yakin Zitao sudah tidak seperti itu. semenjak sembuh, dia tidak lagi mengungkit soal dirimu. Sama sekali tidak"_

Untuk saat ini ucapan Minseok cukup meyakinkan Sehun.

"baiklah hyung, aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti"

 _"hm, kabari aku jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Aku pasti membantu"_

Lalu mereka mengakhiri panggilan satu sama lain.

Sehun mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. situasi seperti dulu diteror oleh Zitao kini kembali menghantuinya, dan Sehun harus ekstra hati-hati menjaga Jihoon.

Ponselnya bergetar, satu pesan masuk dari Chansung.

 ** _From: Chansung hyung_**

 ** _Aku sudah di depan gerbang rumahmu._**

Sehun melangkah keluar dari rumahnya. Ia membuka pagar kayu yang tinggi itu, lalu melihat Chansung sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"silahkan masuk, hyung"

Chansung mengikuti langkah Sehun untuk masuk ke dalam halaman rumahnya.

Rumah Sehun adalah rumah rumah tradisional Korea dengan sentuhan khas modern. Pagar kayu yang tinggi mengelilingi rumah ini, mencerminkan bahwa pemiliknya adalah seorang yang penutup diri.

Namun Chansung terpesona pada keindahan pepohonan serta tanaman-tanaman hias yang Sehun rawat dengan baik, sehingga rumah ini sangat lah nyaman dan segar.

Chansung duduk di lantai kayu tepat di depan pintu utama, ia melihat Sehun yang begitu cekatan membuatkannya segelas teh hangat.

Lalu Sehun duduk di hadapannya sambil tersenyum.

Itu adalah satu keindahan lagi yang dapat Chansung lihat.

"maaf mengganggumu malam-malam hyung, aku tak bisa keluar dan pergi ke rumahmu jadi aku memintamu ke sini"

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu, Sehun? tadi siang kau izin pergi terburu-buru lalu tidak kembali ke sekolah"

"ada suatu urusan mendadak di sekolah Jihoon, jadi aku terburu-buru ke sana" Sehun memberikan sebuah amplop putih yang sejak tadi ia pegang pada Chansung. "ini surat pengunduran diriku, hyung"

Mata Chansung terbelalak ketika mendengar ucapan Sehun barusan.

"apa? mengundurkan diri?"

"aku... tidak bisa menjelaskan secara gamblang apa yang sedang terjadi, namun sekarang Jihoon adalah prioritas utamaku dibandingkan pekerjaan"

"coba kau jelaskan intinya saja, Sehun" Chansung meminta dengan lembut.

"aku hanya ingin meluangkan waktuku untuk Jihoon. Aku sadar, selama aku bekerja seluruh perhatianku tidak tertuju untuknya"

"apa Jihoon mengalami sesuatu yang buruk di sekolahnya?"

Sehun meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar.

Dia tidak bisa jujur pada Chansung. Insting waspadanya mengatakan bahwa Sehun tak boleh mempercayai siapapun untuk saat ini.

"tidak, dia baik-baik saja di sekolah. pokoknya aku mengundurkan diri, aku tidak bisa ambil cuti untuk waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan"

Chansung pun mengangguk, mencoba untuk mengerti akan permintaan Sehun.

"baiklah. Tapi jika memang kau berniat untuk kembali bekerja, kau masih diterima di SMA Gaejong. Untuk sementara posisimu akan digantikan oleh Guru lain"

"hyung, tapi─"

"aku tidak mau dengar kata apapun lagi. kau Ayah yang hebat untuk Jihoon" ia menepuk pelan bahu Sehun.

"terimakasih hyung, kau sudah terlalu banyak membantuku"

"tidak masalah. Kau bisa hubungi aku kapan saja jika membutuhkan bantuan"

Setelah Chansung pamit pulang, Sehun langsung mengunci rapat-rapat pagar rumahnya.

Ia masuk ke dalam lalu juga mengunci seluruh pintu dan jendela. dia sudah seperti kembali ke masa lalu, namun kali ini rasa takut itu menjadi dua kali lipat.

Karena kini bukan hanya dirinya saja yang terancam, tapi Jihoon pun begitu.

Jihoon adalah segala-galanya bagi Sehun, maka dari itu ia harus ekstra hati-hati saat ini.

 **ChanHun**

"kenapa Ayah tidak mengizinkan aku sekolah?" Jihoon menggoyangkan kakinya yang menggantung ketika duduk di lantai kayu teras rumahnya.

"Ayah tau kau pasti masih takut karena kejadian kemarin" sementara Sehun sibuk menyirami tanaman-tanaman kesayangannya.

"tapi bukankah Ayah bisa menemaniku di sekolah?"

"tidak, kau lebih aman jika berada di rumah untuk beberapa hari"

"tapi Ayah, nanti aku tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik ketika masuk sekolah lagi" ciri khas Jihoon ketika merengek.

Sehun tidak menanggapi, ia melihat anak anjing pomeranian yang sedang duduk manis di pangkuan Jihoon.

"sayang, kau belum menamai anak anjingmu" ia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Jihoon mengusap bulu pomeraniannya yang berwarna putih itu, si bocah berpikir keras nama apa yang cocok untuk anak anjingnya yang baru.

Lalu perut Jihoon berbunyi lucu.

"bagaimana kalau Jajangmyun?" Jihoon nyengir.

Sehun tertawa geli. "kau lapar, Jihoonie?"

"iya dan itu nama untuknya, Jajangmyun!" Jihoon menggendong pomeranian yang sepertinya tidak mengerti situasi saat ini, hanya berkedip memandang bocah bermata sipit di hadapannya. "hai Jajangmyun!"

"kenapa kau menamakannya Jajangmyun? Itu nama makanan cepat saji favoritmu" Sehun gemas pada putra semata wayangnya itu.

"itu makanan favorit semua orang Korea, Ayah" Jihoon tertawa. "Sehun, Jihoon, dan Jajangmyun!"

Oh karena pelafalan akhirnya yang senada, Sehun mengangguk setuju. "baiklah, salam kenal Jajangmyun" ia menggenggam kaki Jajangmyun yang kecil.

"Ayah, ayolah.. jajangmyun~" pinta Jihoon dengan nada yang manis.

"baiklah Jihoonie" kemudian Sehun tertawa lagi, ia meraih ponselnya lalu menelpon restauran Cina untuk memesan jajangmyun.

Selama menunggu jajangmyun datang, mereka hanya bermain-main dengan si pomeranian yang ─lucunya─ juga bernama Jajangmyun.

Sampai akhirnya pintu gerbang kayu yang tinggi itu diketuk dari luar.

"selamat siang, pesanan jajangmyun anda telah diantar!"

"jajangmyun!" pekik Jihoon senang, namun si Jajangmyun pomeranian juga menghampiri kakinya karena merasa dipanggil.

Transaksi sudah dilakukan, jajangmyun sudah berada di tangan, dan Sehun kembali menutup pintu pagar rumahnya serapat mungkin.

"selamat makan!" Jihoon melahap Jajangmyunnya.

Sehun tidak mau memikirkan hal lain ketika melihat Jihoon-nya yang lucu seperti sekarang ini.

"Jajangmyun menginginkan jajangmyun juga sepertinya" kata Sehun melirik pomeranian yang mengendus-endus di sekitar makanan Jihoon.

Jihoon menggeleng, "jajangmyun tidak baik untuk perutnya, Ayah" jawabnya dengan mulut penuh dan di sekitar bibirnya itu penuh bercak hitam saus jajangmyun.

"ya ampun kau terlalu pintar, Jihoon" Sehun beranjak untuk mengambilkan makanan Jajangmyun di dapur.

Jihoon sibuk mengangkat mangkuk jajangmyunnya agar tidak diraih oleh Jajangmyun yang terus melompat-lompat.

"ini bukan makananmu, Jajangmyun. Kau tidak mungkin memakan sesama jajangmyun" ucap Jihoon polos.

Lalu ia mendengar pintu pagar yang diketuk dari luar.

Jihoon refleks berlari untuk membuka pintu pagar karena dia memang suka membuka pintu pagar untuk siapapun yang datang berkunjung ke rumah mereka.

Sedikit sulit saat membukanya karena Sehun menutupnya dengan sangat rapat.

"ugh susah sekali!" keluh Jihoon, karena dia juga memegang mangkuk jajangmyun di tangan kirinya.

Mungkin orang di luar itu mendengar keluhan Jihoon, jadi ia sedikit mendorong pintu tersebut agar mudah terbuka untuk menolong Jihoon.

Sehun kembali sambil membawa mangkuk beserta makanan Jajangmyun, ia tersentak melihat Jihoon membuka pintu pagar sendirian.

"Jihoon, jangan membuka pintu pagar sendirian tanpa Ayah!"

Tapi pintu pagar itu sudah terbuka.

Jihoon berkedip memandang orang yang tidak dikenalnya ini. "kau siapa?"

Dan Sehun tidak bisa lebih dari terkejut saat melihat sosok Chanyeol yang berdiri di depan pintu pagarnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum pada Jihoon. "hai Jihoon"

Setelah mendengar suara Chanyeol, Jihoon langsung berlari ke arah Sehun dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Ayah, dia yang kemarin memanggilku di lapangan sekolah!"

Sehun masih terkejut dengan kedatangan Chanyeol, dan juga terkejut pada ucapan Jihoon barusan.

"kau yakin sayang?"

"iya, aku masih sangat ingat suaranya" Jihoon bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Ayahnya.

Sehun kembali memandang Chanyeol.

Tatapan itu masih sama seperti yang dulu. tenang, merengkuh, dan mengasihi.

Sempat terenyuh, namun Sehun harus kembali pada bumi setelah lama melamun.

"boleh kau persilahkan aku masuk?"

Sepertinya Chanyeol juga tak dapat berkata apapun karena terpesona pada Sehun yang jadi semakin cantik saja sejak terakhir kali mereka berpisah.

Jantung Sehun seperti akan melompat keluar, tapi dia menahan napas untuk meredakannya.

"masuklah"

.

.

.

.

.

Ada begitu banyak kata dan kalimat yang ingin Chanyeol ungkapkan pada Sehun.

Dan Sehun pening mendadak.

Kedatangan Chanyeol adalah hal yang paling tak terduga olehnya. Ia sama sekali tak memikirkan hal ini akan terjadi.

Sehun meletakkan segelas teh hangat di atas meja lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

Mereka terdiam untuk waktu yang sangat lama.

Chanyeol terus memandangi adiknya dengan tatapan rindu tertahan, sementara Sehun banyak-banyak menghela napas untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya.

Mereka memiliki banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin dilontarkan satu sama lain.

"apa kabarmu?"

Sebuah awal yang Chanyeol mulai.

Sehun menjilat bibirnya yang kering sebelum menjawab. "aku baik-baik saja. kau?"

"kau bisa melihatnya dengan jelas" Chanyeol sendu.

Perlahan kedua mata Sehun menelusuri Chanyeol secara keseluruhan. Tubuh yang masih sangat tegap, cara berpakaian yang masih elegan, rambut kecoklatannya yang lembut, juga wajahnya yang semakin tampan.

"kau baik-baik saja" ujar Sehun pada akhirnya.

"hanya diluar, Sehun"

Hanya diluar?

Oh, Sehun mengerti apa maksud Chanyeol. lalu di dalamnya? Begitu hancur kah? Sehun tidak ingin menebak lebih jauh karena ia hanya akan merasa sangat jahat pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kini memandang ke arah Jihoon yang sedang bermain dengan Jajangmyun di teras.

"Jihoon..." ia tampak tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya, lalu kembali menatap Sehun dengan pandangan bertanya.

Sehun menangkap maksud pandangan itu.

"dia.. bukan anak kandungku"

"apa dia─"

"ya, dia tau. aku bukan Ayah kandungnya, dia tau itu" jawab Sehun lagi karena dia tau apa yang ingin Chanyeol tanyakan selanjutnya.

Lalu mereka kembali membisu satu sama lain.

Hanya terdengar suara tertawa Jihoon dari luar dan juga angin yang cukup kencang meniup pepohonan.

"aku rindu padamu sampai gila"

Jantung Sehun seperti dipukul dengan palu, kalimat Chanyeol sungguh membuat mentalnya jatuh terpuruk ke tanah.

Ini sudah saatnya Sehun katakan apa yang harus dia katakan.

Sudah tak ada tempat dan waktu lagi untuknya berlari menjauh seperti dulu.

"aku menyiapkan rencana kehidupan baruku dengan sangat jauh ke depan. Aku ingin meninggalkan Seoul, meninggalkan segala kesialan yang kualami, lalu pergi ke tempat yang indah dan tenang. Menyelesaikan kuliahku, mendapat pekerjaan sederhana, dan aku.. tidak ingin menikah"

Chanyeol menyernyit bingung.

"itu sebabnya aku memiliki Jihoon." Sehun meneguk ludahnya sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "aku mengadopsinya dari panti asuhan saat ia berusia empat tahun. sejak saat itu aku merasa hidupku sudah lebih dari sempurna"

Kepalan tangan Chanyeol mengerat di atas kedua pahanya. Sejauh itukah impian Sehun? bahkan sejak dia masih bersama dengan Chanyeol?

Betapa menyesalnya.

Sungguh menyesal bagi Chanyeol yang terus menolak ajakan Sehun untuk pergi ke tempat yang jauh meninggalkan kepedihan mereka.

"aku menahan diri dan berhenti untuk mencarimu karena aku sadar kau butuh kebahagiaan sesuai yang kau inginkan. Tapi selama itulah siksa batin yang aku dapatkan karena aku kehilanganmu"

Suara berat Chanyeol menusuk hingga ke hati Sehun, membuat rasa rindu yang sudah lama terkubur itu mulai menyeruak keluar.

"belakangan ini aku tak bisa menahan diri, aku ingin bertemu denganmu, jadi aku mencarimu kembali. Kau merubah margamu menjadi Oh, itulah yang membuatku sedikit kesulitan untuk menemukanmu"

"dari mana kau tau soal Jihoon? Kenapa kau menghampirinya ke sekolah?" Sehun menuntut penjelasan.

"aku melihat foto-foto Jihoon yang selama ini kau kirimkan pada Nenek"

Sehun semakin terkejut.

"kau mengunjungi Nenek?" kenapa Nenek selama ini tak memberitaunya?

"aku bahkan sering mengunjungi Nenek sampai saat ini. aku ingin menebus seluruh kesalahanku, aku ingin semuanya kembali menjadi normal"

Kepala Sehun terasa menjadi lebih pening.

"dan aku ingin kau kembali, Sehun"

Tidak. jangan katakan itu, karena kata itulah yang akan membuat Sehun semakin jatuh ke jurang yang paling dalam. jurang hatinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba dia mengingat sesuatu.

Sebuah pertanyaan yang membuatnya sedikit cemas.

"kasus Kang Yongra.." Sehun menatap Chanyeol khawatir, "apakah kau yang melakukannya?"

Tapi Chanyeol hanya membalas tatapannya tanpa ekspresi berarti.

Sehun jadi semakin takut bahwa kecurigaannya sungguh terjadi.

"aku melakukan hal yang sama pada Ayah"

Tuhan.

Sehun tidak menyangka Chanyeol sudah senekat itu.

"apa yang kau perbuat pada mereka, hyung?"

"aku membuat mereka terus teringat pada kebodohan mereka sendiri. Aku tidak membunuh mereka, tentu saja tidak"

"apa maksudmu? Apa kau membuat mereka gila? Depresi?" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Apa yang tidak bisa Chanyeol lakukan? Dia itu seperti Dewa.

"ya, semacam itu"

Apa yang berubah darimu, Chanyeol?

Rasanya Sehun ingin menangis.

Menangis karena ia masih saja mencintai pria brengsek di hadapannya.

"laki-laki yang semalam masuk ke rumahmu─"

Laki-laki? Semalam?

Sehun kembali menatap Chanyeol. "sebenarnya sudah sejak kapan kau memata-mataiku di sini?"

"siapa laki-laki itu, Sehun?"

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

yeayy akhirnya chapter depan adalah klimaks! Haha maaf sekali ya updatenya telat, maksudku itu agar lima tahun berpisahnya Chanyeol dan Sehun ini sangat terasa lama.

Aku pakai Chansung karena pria menyebalkan ini sama menyebalkannya juga seperti Chanyeol. kalau kata Sehun mereka itu duo Chan-Chan yang mengesalkan, hehe.

Terimakasih banyak untuk kalian yang sabar menunggu, aku sangat mencintai kalian *bow*

p.s: aku pinjam Wooji dan Hoshi Seventeen sebagai anak kecil di sini hehe.

p.s.s: maaf untuk typos!


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Different

Pair: ChanHun (Chanyeol-Sehun)

Other pair: temukan saja di dalamnya

Genre: YAOI of course, INCEST, romance

Rate: M

 **ChanHun**

.

.

.

.

.

Mengerti tentang Chanyeol adalah seperti membaca sebuah novel bergenre misteri.

Chanyeol sosok yang terbuka dan di saat yang bersamaan juga lah sosok yang tertutup rapat. Setidaknya itu lah yang Sehun tau.

Membuat Kang Yongra dan Ayah mereka menjadi gila, apa yang Chanyeol lakukan sehingga bisa membuat mereka seperti itu?

Apakah Chanyeol menyewa Dokter kejiwaan secara ilegal?

Itu bisa saja terjadi, tapi Sehun tidak mau berpikir terlalu banyak tentang hal ini.

Kembalinya Chanyeol ke hadapannya adalah sebuah awal yang lain.

Awal yang akan mempertemukannya pada sebuah cerita baru, cerita yang mungkin lebih menyedihkan dibanding sebelumnya.

Mereka saudara sekandung.

Mereka lahir dari rahim Ibu yang sama.

Apa ada alasan lain yang bisa membuat mereka menjalin hubungan?

Tidak ada.

Sehun adalah adik Chanyeol, bukan seharusnya menjadi seseorang yang menemani Chanyeol setiap malam di atas tempat tidur untuk berbagi pelukan dan ciuman mesra.

Kenapa dia harus berhadapan lagi dengan masalah ini?

Chanyeol memang sepertinya tidak akan melepaskannya lagi. ketika tau bahwa Chansung adalah Kepala Sekolah di tempat Sehun bekerja, ia terdengar lega namun di saat yang bersamaan juga waspada.

Tidak ingin lagi Sehun pergi darinya.

Memangnya Sehun harus ke mana lagi? sudah tak ada tempat untuk Sehun berlari kabur menjauh dari Chanyeol.

Pagar tinggi yang mengelilingi rumahnya tidak akan lagi tertutup rapat seperti sebelumnya, di mana hanya ada Sehun dan Jihoon yang tinggal di dalam.

Tapi pagar itu akan selalu dibuka oleh Chanyeol.

Dengan cara apapun. itu pasti, dan Sehun sudah dapat menebak bahwa kehidupan tentramnya bersama Jihoon akan berubah perlahan-lahan.

"Ayah, kenapa Ayah mengunci pagarnya setiap hari?" Jihoon bertanya polos.

"setiap orang memang akan mengunci pagar rumahnya agar mereka aman, sayang" Sehun kembali ke dapur untuk memasak makan siang mereka.

"apa dulu Nenek juga melakukannya saat Ayah masih kecil?" ia bertanya kembali sambil memandang foto mendiang Neneknya ─Ibu Sehun─ yang tergantung di dinding.

"tentu. Nenek tidak ingin Ayah bertemu orang-orang jahat"

Jihoon tersenyum lebar ketika mengerti bahwa Ayahnya juga tak ingin Jihoon bertemu orang jahat.

"Ayah masak apa?"

"ikan goreng, sup rumput laut, mandu, dan kimchi"

Bocah itu sudah membayangkan masakan Ayahnya yang enak masuk ke dalam perut kecilnya.

"oh iya Ayah, sebenarnya siapa pria yang kemarin? kenapa dia mendatangiku ke sekolah?"

Ini pertanyaan yang sejak kemarin Sehun berusaha hindari. Dia hanya tidak tau harus menjawab apa pada Jihoon.

"dia teman Ayah"

Teman?

 _Ya Tuhan Sehun, kenapa kau tidak jujur bahwa dia adalah hyung kandungmu?_ Sehun berceramah pada dirinya sendiri di dalam hati.

Apa dia sendiri masih berharap Chanyeol adalah seorang yang spesial untuknya?

Sehun tidak tau.

"eum.. lalu kenapa dia mendatangiku ke sekolah?" ia mengulang lagi.

"ayo kita makan, masakan Ayah sudah siap!" Sehun membawa semua makanannya ke atas meja makan.

Syukurlah perhatian Jihoon teralihkan oleh makanan itu, dia duduk dengan tidak sabar di atas kursinya lalu mengambil sumpit.

Selama mereka makan siang, Sehun selalu mengalihkan perhatian Jihoon ke topik pembicaraan lain yang menyenangkan.

Besok adalah hari kembalinya Jihoon ke sekolah, anak itu sempat bertanya-tanya mengapa Ayahnya mengizinkan dia untuk sekolah lagi.

"Ayah akan menemanimu di sekolah"

"horee!"

Sehun hanya tertawa saat melihat putranya berteriak senang lalu mulai menceritakan keseruan di sekolahnya dan juga teman-temannya yang baik.

Hembusan angin menimbulkan bunyi rimbun dari pepohonan yang Sehun tanam mengelilingi rumah mereka.

Perasaan tenang dan bahagia bercampur menjadi satu ketika Jihoon mulai tidak berhenti bicara tentang cerita-ceritanya.

Tidak lucu, namun cara berceritanya lah yang membuat anak itu terlihat lucu di mata Sehun.

"Ayah, aku ingin jalan-jalan ke gunung lagi" ujar Jihoon di akhir ceritanya.

"hm? Kalau nanti sudah masuk libur musim gugur kita akan ke gunung lagi" Sehun mengusap lembut pipi Jihoon yang masih bersisa saus makanan.

"aku suka desa gunung Jiri, Ayah. Aku tidak mau pindah dari desa ini"

"tentu sayang, Ayah juga tidak ingin pindah dari sini" _sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol tau alamat rumahnya._

Suara pintu pagar yang diketuk terdengar.

Jihoon menoleh pada Ayahnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"buka saja pintunya" Sehun mengizinkan.

Bocah itu dengan riang berlari keluar untuk membuka pintu pagar. Tepat seperti yang diduga oleh Sehun, siapa lagi yang datang kalau bukan Chanyeol.

"selamat siang Jihoon" ia menyapa dengan lembut.

Karena Jihoon sudah tau bahwa pria ini adalah teman Ayahnya, kini dia sudah tidak takut lagi.

"selamat siang, Paman. Kau mencari Ayah?"

"ya, apa dia ada?"

"itu Ayah" Jihoon menunjuk sosok Sehun yang berdiri di depan pintu rumah memandang ke arah mereka berdua.

Chanyeol pelan-pelan melangkah masuk melewati pagar.

"hai, maaf aku mengganggumu" ia tersenyum canggung.

Sehun hanya menghela napas. Dugaannya tepat kan? setelah Chanyeol menemukannya, sudah tak akan ada lagi ketrentaman untuk Sehun dan Jihoon.

Mau tak mau ia harus menghadapi situasi ini.

"sudah tau mengganggu kenapa kau tetap datang?" pernyataan tajam keluar dari mulutnya.

Chanyeol paham. Sehun pasti masih kesal padanya.

Pria dengan tinggi semampai itu berhenti melangkah saat seekor anak anjing pomeranian menghampiri kakinya.

"oh, Jajangmyun!" Jihoon menggendong anjing kesayangannya yang dibelikan oleh Ayah. "maaf Paman, tapi dia anjing yang manis"

Chanyeol tersenyum. "kelihatannya anjing itu pemberani, dia langsung menghampiriku. Padahal aku orang asing"

Orang asing.

Sehun tertohok, meskipun Chanyeol mengatakannya tanpa maksud apa-apa namun otak Sehun justru berpikir ke arah hubungan mereka.

Terlihat kini Chanyeol dan Jihoon sudah mulai akrab. Mereka berdua duduk di lantai sambil bermain dengan Jajangmyun.

"eum.. maafkan Paman ya, waktu itu Paman menakutimu di sekolah. Paman tidak bermaksud seperti itu"

"tidak apa-apa Paman. Sekarang aku sudah tau kalau Paman ternyata adalah teman Ayah, jadi aku dan Ayah sudah tidak takut lagi"

"teman?" Chanyeol terpaku. Lalu dia menoleh pada Sehun yang sedang menikmati teh hangat di ruang tengah.

Sehun gelagapan. Kenapa Jihoon harus mengatakan hal itu?

Pasti Chanyeol berpikir bahwa Sehun masih mencintainya, maka dari itu ia tak mau jujur pada Jihoon tentang hubungan kandung mereka.

"Jihoonie, apa Jajangmyun sudah kau beri makan?" Sehun lagi-lagi mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Sepertinya dia sudah jago mengalihkan pembicaraan sekarang.

"sudah Ayah" Jihoon mengangguk mantap. "bukankah Ayah tadi janji ingin membuatkan es krim?"

Sehun ingat. Tadi Jihoon memang meminta es krim buatan rumah, dia tidak ingin beli di luar dan Sehun janji akan membuatkannya.

"baiklah, Ayah buatkan" Sehun beranjak ke dapur.

Chanyeol melihat adiknya yang menjauh dari ruang tengah.

Dia masih sama seperti dulu. Rapuh dan lemah di dalam, namun keras dan egois di luar. Chanyeol tak tahan untuk tidak menggenggam tangan yang kecil itu, ingin merengkuhnya kembali dan menjadikannya milik Chanyeol sekali lagi.

Dan selamanya.

Perasaan ini sudah menjadi gila, Chanyeol sadar itu.

Ibunya pun tidak akan suka jika memang beliau memperhatikan mereka dari surga sana. Mereka adalah saudara kandung yang tidak seharusnya menjalin hubungan terlarang.

"Paman, Jajangmyun menyukaimu"

Lamunan Chanyeol buyar karena suara Jihoon. Dia melihat Jajangmyun yang bermain-main di pangkuannya lalu sesekali menggonggong kecil.

Chanyeol mengusap kepala Jajangmyun, "dia lucu. Mirip denganmu, Jihoon"

Jihoon tertawa. "Ayah juga mengatakannya. Padahal aku merasa tidak mirip Jajangmyun"

Lagi-lagi Jihoon berucap polos.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mengusap-usap rambut Jihoon sejak 10 menit yang lalu, dan sekarang anak itu sudah tertidur nyenyak karena lelah bermain dengan Jajangmyun.

Ia melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang masih setia berada di rumahnya bahkan hingga jam 9 malam ini.

Dia dapat membuat Jihoon tertawa lepas seakan tidak ingin lagi dianggap orang asing di antara mereka.

Sehun terharu, namun di satu sisi dia juga meragukan hubungan mereka.

Seperti tarik-ulur saja.

Dan itu memang benar karena hubungan mereka ini bukanlah hubungan yang umum. Sehun dan Chanyeol, keduanya sadar akan hal itu.

"sebaiknya kau pulang, sudah malam" ia menghampiri Chanyeol dengan tangan terkepal yang resah.

Chanyeol memalingkan matanya dari ponsel, menatap ke arah Sehun dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Jihoon sudah pulas?"

"ya, dia sudah nyenyak karena ini memang sudah jadwal Jihoon untuk tidur"

Chanyeol menangkap keresahan Sehun. dia mengerti itu, Sehun pasti merasa risih bicara dengannya secanggung ini.

Pria itu beranjak lalu melangkah ke pintu utama untuk memakai sepatunya yang berada di luar, sementara Sehun mengikutinya dari belakang.

"aku merasa sangat senang" Chanyeol tersenyum sambil meliriknya.

"karena?" bingung Sehun.

"menghabiskan waktu seharian ini dengan Jihoon"

Dengan Jihoon, bukan dengan Sehun.

Karena memang sejak tadi Sehun menjaga jarak dari Chanyeol.

"kapan kau kembali ke Seoul?" Sehun lagi-lagi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"mungkin besok" Chanyeol berdiri, ia sudah selesai memakai sepatunya dan kini debaran jantungnya semakin membuncah saat tau bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan melangkah keluar dari rumah Sehun.

Berpisah kembali dengan Sehun.

"aku dengar dari Nenek, dalam waktu dekat kau akan mengunjunginya ke Jeju"

Sehun mengangguk. "iya, tapi aku belum tau kapan aku akan berangkat"

Tatapan mata itu, Chanyeol membaca tatapan mata Sehun yang juga penuh pengharapan padanya.

Sekali saja, ia ingin merengkuh Sehun kembali.

Apakah salah?

Chanyeol perlahan menarik tangan Sehun lalu ia memeluk adiknya yang cantik itu dengan erat di dalam dekapannya.

Tidak peduli bagaimana reaksi Sehun setelah ini, tapi Chanyeol benar-benar membutuhkan Sehun di dalam hidupnya.

"aku.. tidak ingin kau pergi lagi" ia memeluk semakin erat.

Sehun tak dapat berbuat apa-apa, dia memejamkan mata penuh dengan penyesalan dan rasa bersalah.

Kebingungan melanda otaknya. Apakah dia harus mendorong Chanyeol sekuat tenaga?

Namun hatinya mengatakan bahwa dia rindu.

Rindu.

Iya, rasa itulah yang lebih menang kali ini. Sehun ingin menangis di bahu Chanyeol tapi sekuat tenaga dia tahan karena tangisannya nanti lah yang akan membuat Chanyeol semakin menggebu untuk memilikinya lagi.

"aku sudah tak punya tempat untuk berlari lagi" Sehun menjawab pasrah.

Chanyeol menatapnya, mencari sesuatu lagi di manik Sehun. sungguh terlihat bahwa Sehun juga merindukannya.

Kenapa Sehun tidak mengakuinya saja?

Ini membuat kemarahan Chanyeol meruak, hatinya sakit, dan dia frustasi di bawah keegoisan Sehun.

"kau harus pulang sekarang" Sehun mendorong pelan kedua lengan Chanyeol yang masih setia memeluk pinggangnya.

Chanyeol hanya dapat mengangguk lalu dia pergi dari rumah Sehun dengan langkah yang berat.

Sehun tidak tau harus bagaimana.

Dia rindu sekali pada Chanyeol, mengingatkannya bagaimana Chanyeol begitu mencintainya, menyentuhnya di titik tertentu, lalu membawa Sehun seakan melayang ke awan.

Sehun ingat sekali masa-masa itu.

Ketika Chanyeol memeluknya tadi, itu seperti sebuah linggis yang mencabut paku terdalam di hatinya, menyemburkan cinta lama yang Sehun rasakan lagi.

 **ChanHun**

"semenjak sonsaengnim tidak mengajar lagi, nilai fisika-ku turun"

"cara mengajar Guru fisika yang baru juga sulit untuk kami mengerti, sonsaengnim"

Sehun menghela napas mendengar keluhan dari kedua siswi yang dia didik di SMA Gaejong. Mereka datang ke rumah Sehun setelah pulang sekolah.

"aku akan kembali mengajar kalau masalah pribadiku sudah selesai, anak-anak" kata Sehun lembut.

"tapi sonsaengnim, pasti nanti sonsaengnim tidak akan mengajar di sekolah kami lagi"

"bisa saja sonsaengnim kembali mengajar saat kami sudah lulus"

"lihat saja nanti bagaimana ke depannya. Diminum dulu tehnya, sudah aku buatkan sejak tadi"

Sementara kedua siswinya meminum teh, Sehun menghampiri Jihoon di kamarnya.

"noona-noona itu belum pulang, Ayah?" Jihoon bertanya sambil merebahkan diri di atas ranjangnya.

"sebentar lagi mungkin mereka akan pulang. Jihoonie ingin tidur siang?" Sehun menyelimuti tubuh Jihoon hingga sebatas leher.

Jihoon mengangguk, "aku mengantuk. Besok Ayah akan menemaniku lagi kan di sekolah?"

"tentu Ayah akan menemanimu lagi. ayo tidur lah"

"sonsaengnim, kami ingin pulang dulu!" seru kedua siswinya dari luar.

"Ayah keluar dulu" Sehun mencium kening Jihoon, "selamat tidur" lalu dia keluar dari kamar Jihoon dan melihat kedua muridnya sedang memakai sepatu.

"kalian bawa payung tidak?" Sehun memandang ke arah langit yang mendung, "sepertinya akan hujan"

"Hijin, kau bawa tidak?"

"oh aku bawa tenang saja. sonsaengnim, kami pulang dulu ya. terimakasih sudah menerima kami ke rumahmu"

"sama-sama. Lain kali main lah lagi ke sini"

"sebenarnya teman-teman yang lain juga merindukanmu sonsaengnim, jadi kami harap kau mau kembali mengajar di sekolah"

"jangan pikirkan aku, belajar lah yang rajin untuk kelas tiga nanti. Kalian sudah harus putuskan mau ke Universitas mana" Sehun mengingatkan dengan tegas.

Kedua gadis itu terkekeh malu.

"baik sonsaengnim, kami akan belajar dengan rajin"

Lalu suara gemuruh petir terdengar.

"sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang. sampai jumpa, sonsaengnim" setelah membungkuk hormat, kedua gadis itu pergi dari rumah Sehun.

Tak lupa setelah mereka pergi, Sehun mengunci pagar lagi dengan rapat.

Sehun melihat ponselnya yang berkedip-kedip di atas meja. Ternyata sejak tadi ada panggilan masuk dan Sehun lupa bahwa ponselnya dalam mode silent.

"Chansung hyung?" Sehun pun mengangkat panggilan itu. "ya, hyung?"

 _"hei, kau ada di rumah?"_

"aku tidak kemana-mana hari ini. ada apa?" Sehun melihat ke luar dan hujan mulai turun deras disertai gemuruh petir.

 _"aku ingin mampir sekaligus ingin membawakan makanan"_

"eh tidak perlu repot-repot hyung, sekarang kan sedang hujan"

 _"tidak apa-apa, kupikir Jihoon akan menyukai cake yang aku bawa ini"_

"Jihoon sedang tidur siang"

 _"kalau begitu bisa disimpan sampai nanti dia terbangun. tidak apa kan jika aku ke rumahmu?"_

Bagaimana ya, Sehun hanya merasa risih saja jika Chansung berlama-lama di rumahnya.

 _"baiklah aku akan sampai beberapa menit lagi"_ kata Chansung sepihak lalu memutus sambungan.

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "ah sial! Dia ingin sekali bertemu Jihoon, gawat" ia mengusap rambutnya ke belakang dengan kasar.

Langkahnya terbawa ke dapur untuk membuat minuman hangat.

Ini membuatnya tertekan. Kenapa Chansung harus sejelas ini padanya? Sehun harus memikirkan cara halus agar bisa menolak Chansung.

Membuatnya mundur perlahan-lahan, tapi bagaimana caranya?

Sambil mengaduk teh hangatnya, Sehun kembali ke ruang tengah. Samar-samar dia mendengar pintu pagar yang diketuk dari luar.

Segera Sehun meletakkan tehnya di atas meja. Itu pasti Chansung, kenapa dia cepat sekali?

Sehun mengambil payung dan berlari untuk membuka pagar.

"Chanyeol hyung?" ia terbelalak saat melihat Chanyeol berdiri di hadapannya dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup oleh hujan.

"aku ke sini untuk berpamitan denganmu" ucapnya dengan suara yang dalam dan lemah.

Sehun bergetar ketika melihat ekspresi menyakitkan itu. dia memayungi Chanyeol agar tak lagi bertambah basah lebih parah, meski kini seluruh bajunya memang sudah basah.

"apa kau bodoh? Kau tidak mungkin pergi dengan keadaan seperti ini. cepat masuk ke dalam"

"tidak, Sehun"

"hyung cepat masuk ke dalam!" Sehun menarik tangan Chanyeol.

Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "apa kau tidak tau seberapa kuat aku menahan diriku saat ini?!" suaranya membentak keras.

Sehun tersentak, dia memandang Chanyeol yang saat ini memang terlihat lebih dari menyedihkan.

Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Sehun yang terkejut atas ucapan Chanyeol barusan, dan Chanyeol yang juga terkejut karena sudah membentak Sehun.

"maafkan aku.." ucapnya kembali dengan pelan.

Sehun mengerti. Chanyeol begitu merindukannya sekarang, ingin memperbaiki kesalahan, ingin kembali bersama seperti dulu.

"hentikan omong kosong ini" dengan cepat Sehun menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Ia mengunci pintu pagar lalu mendahului Chanyeol yang masih menunduk diam. mungkin bertanya-tanya mengapa Sehun menyuruhnya masuk.

"cepat masuk atau kubiarkan saja kau kehujanan di situ?" mulut jahatnya kambuh.

Chanyeol dengan hati-hati melepas sepatunya lalu naik ke lantai kayu rumah Sehun. ia melihat adiknya yang cekatan mengambilkan handuk untuknya.

"jangan di situ, ayo masuk ke dalam. Aku sudah menyalakan penghangat ruangan" Sehun berucap gemas.

Kedua kakinya kembali melangkah untuk menginjak ruang tengah dan melepas ransel di kedua bahunya untuk dia letakkan di dekat pintu.

Chanyeol meneguk ludah kasarnya karena merasa Sehun sepertinya sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik akibat Chanyeol yang membentaknya tadi.

Setelah menutup pintu, Sehun mendekat pada Chanyeol. ia diam sebentar namun akhirnya bergerak untuk mengeringkan wajah dan rambut Chanyeol.

"air dari bajumu menetes ke lantai, cepat buka dan ganti di kamar mandi"

Chanyeol terus menatap ke arah Sehun dengan pandangan meminta maaf, entah kenapa seluruh kata-katanya tak dapat keluar lagi.

Sehun diam-diam menghela napas, tdak tega juga melihat wajah miris Chanyeol.

"jangan pikirkan yang tadi, aku mengerti. Kau pasti sedang emosi"

Sebentar.

Ini terlalu dekat, jarak mereka terlalu dekat, bahkan sejak tadi Chanyeol tak melepas pandang dari bibir ranum Sehun.

Dan akhirnya sebelum sempat menghindar, bibir Sehun sudah terpenjara di bibir Chanyeol. pria itu sudah sangat rindu pada adiknya, dia bahkan melumat bibir Sehun dengan paksa.

Sehun terkejut karena serangan tiba-tiba dari Chanyeol, tapi dia juga menginginkan hal ini.. ia begitu merindukan Chanyeol.

Tangan kurus itu memukul bahu Chanyeol, namun kedua lengan Chanyeol justru memeluk pinggang Sehun dengan erat dan Sehun pun akhirnya menerima situasi ini.

Bibir mereka saling berpagutan, menghisap, dan mengecup satu sama lain. Kedua mata mereka terpejam begitu meresapi momen manis ini.

Lengan Chanyeol berpindah pada bongkahan pantat Sehun kemudian ia mengangkat pelan tubuh kurus itu, melangkah entah kemana yang menurutnya adalah tempat terdekat.

Ruang tengah Sehun tak memiliki sofa, hanya bantal kecil untuk duduk dan sebuah meja. Chanyeol melirik dapur dan dia menggendong Sehun ke sana dengan cepat.

Ia menurunkan Sehun di atas meja pantry agar Sehun dapat duduk. Ciuman mereka sempat terlepas karena Chanyeol sibuk membuka baju Sehun meski tak benar-benar dilepas, hanya disingkap sampai bagian dada.

Untuk celana, Chanyeol harus melepasnya dari pinggang Sehun karena celana itu menutupi bagian yang akan Chanyeol nikmati.

Napas mereka memburu, terengah, dan terasa di bibir satu sama lain karena jarak wajah yang sangat dekat. Mereka tak ingin menjauh walau hanya berjarak satu senti.

Dengan pipi memerah lucu, Sehun membuang rasa malunya untuk membuka zipper celana Chanyeol untuk mengeluarkan penis yang berukuran besar itu.

"kau tak bisa berbohong lagi, kau merindukanku" bisik Chanyeol sambil mengecupi dada Sehun.

Pria cantik itu menggelinjang, desahannya membahana karena tak bisa dikontrol dengan baik. Sentuhan-sentuhan Chanyeol seperti percikan api yang menyakiti kulitnya.

Rambut kecoklatan itu, Sehun mengusapnya lalu diremas secara sensual untuk menghantarkan rasa nikmat.

"eunhh kau memang jahat" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya merasa putus asa, sudah percuma jika dia melawan karena hatinya tak ingin melawan.

"salahmu mengizinkanku masuk"

Itu benar. Sehun membuka pintu pagarnya suka rela untuk menyuruh pria yang dia cintai masuk ke dalam rumahnya, kini sudah tak ada lagi jalan keluar bagi Chanyeol karena hyung-nya itu tak akan pernah melepaskannya lagi.

Kesalahan Sehun yang justru adalah kesalahan manis.

Kedua kaki Sehun terbuka, memberi akses agar pinggang Chanyeol masuk lebih dekat ke selangkangannya.

Chanyeol sudah tak segan-segan lagi untuk menghisap puting merah muda Sehun di dada yang terbusung seksi. Mulutnya bermain di sebelah kiri, lalu tangannya bermain di sebelah kanan. Membuat kedua puting itu tegang maksimal.

Bibir merah Sehun yang sedikit bengkak karena ciuman mereka, terbuka untuk mendesah. Matanya sayu melebur pada kenikmatan.

"ohh Chanyeol eunghh" ia sadar ada Jihoon di kamar, jadi Sehun mendesah dengan berbisik.

Dan karena itulah Chanyeol juga ingat bahwa Sehun tidak sendirian di rumah ini. mereka harus bermain tanpa suara keras.

"mhh" seperti bayi gila, Chanyeol melumat puting itu sampai membengkak.

"tidak ahhh Chan─" tangannya meremas rambut Chanyeol lalu turun hingga ke punggungnya yang lebar.

Chanyeol meraih penis Sehun yang sudah menegang sempurna, ia usap batang yang berukuran tidak lebih besar dari penisnya tersebut lalu mulai memompanya dengan gerakan cepat.

"eumphh ahh" Sehun merasakan hangat di sekujur batangnya karena terbungkus oleh tangan Chanyeol yang lebar, pinggulnya bergerak pelan secara refleks menikmati _hand job_ tersebut.

Tubuh mereka seperti tersengat listrik namun juga bercampur dengan keringat. Sehun menyakar punggung Chanyeol yang masih tertutup oleh baju basahnya.

Chanyeol sudah tak sabar, dia juga meraih penisnya dengan tangan yang menganggur lalu mengocoknya bersamaan dengan penis Sehun.

Ia mendekatkan kedua kepala penis mereka untuk digesekkan agar mengundang sensasi yang lebih besar.

Sehun memperhatikan itu semua dengan wajahnya yang sudah sepenuhnya padam, dia menggeliat saat kedua kepala penis mereka dipertemukan oleh Chanyeol.

"ohh ahh tidak.. aku mohonn nghh" Sehun depresi akan kenikmatan ini, dia mengeluarkan pre-cum tercantik yang sebelumnya tak pernah Chanyeol lihat.

Pre-cum itu mengalir lembut ke tangan Chanyeol lalu lama-kelamaan menjadi deras. Chanyeol tak dapat mengatakan apapun lagi untuk memuji kecantikan adiknya. dia melumat lagi bibir Sehun sebagai pengganti pujian tersebut dan tangannya masih sibuk mengocok penis mereka berdua.

"hhh nghh" Sehun mencengkram tengkuk Chanyeol untuk membalas ciuman lihainya. Saliva mengalir di ujung bibir Sehun, membuat Chanyeol semakin terangsang.

"mphh.. kau begitu cantik" akhirnya kata itu meluncur bebas dari mulut Chanyeol.

Sehun sedikit terkejut saat pinggangnya ditarik oleh Chanyeol. ia refleks berpegangan pada kedua bahu Chanyeol lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat saat penis Chanyeol masuk ke dalam lubangnya tanpa penetrasi apapun.

"eunghh khh! Ini menyakitkan" Sehun berbisik di telinga Chanyeol.

"maafkan aku"

Chanyeol menjulurkan jari tengahnya ke arah mulut Sehun, pria cantik itu mengerti maksud Chanyeol lalu menjilat jari itu dengan gerakan lidahnya yang lihai.

"eumhh nhh" Sehun memejamkan mata sambil melumat jari Chanyeol di dalam mulutnya. Bagi Chanyeol ini adalah pemandangan paling indah dibandingkan gunung Jiri.

Setelah selesai, Chanyeol mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang Sehun lalu memasukkan jari tengahnya yang basah oleh liur Sehun ke dalam sana untuk penetrasi.

"akhh ahhh" Sehun merasakan sensasi perih sekaligus hangat di dalam.

Tidak ada lagi yang Chanyeol lakukan selain menonton wajah cantik Sehun yang terangsang di hadapannya.

"eunghh aku mohon ahh cepatt" Sehun mencengkram bahu Chanyeol kuat-kuat, pre-cumnya terus mengalir hingga menetes ke lantai.

Chanyeol merasa lubang Sehun sudah lumayan licin untuk dilalui penisnya. Dia mengeluarkan lagi jari tengahnya, kemudian memasukan kembali penisnya ke dalam lubang Sehun pelan-pelan agar Sehun tidak kaget.

Dia memeluk pinggang Sehun untuk lebih mengeratkan lagi proses penyatuan mereka.

"ahh hahh.. bergeraklah" Sehun memerintah karena penis Chanyeol terasa sudah menyentuh prostatnya.

Kemudian pinggul Chanyeol bergerak maju dan mundur, menggesek rektum Sehun yang kini sudah licin dan mereka mulai menikmati permainan.

Pergerakan Chanyeol semakin cepat dan di momen ini lah mereka benar-benar menyatu seutuhnya.

"eunghhh ah ah" Sehun ikut bergetar, dia sesekali mengocok penisnya sendiri agar lebih cepat mencapai klimaks.

"kau terlalu ketat ugh" Chanyeol menekan kedua pantat Sehun agar penisnya mendapat posisi bagus di dalam lalu menyundul prostat Sehun semakin kasar.

"ahh tidak, Chanyeol! eungh" Sehun memeluk Chanyeol untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmat sekaligus perih di bawah sana, dia juga mengaitkan kedua kakinya ke pinggang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengecupi ceruk leher Sehun berkali-kali agar Sehun sedikit rileks sementara penisnya terus menerobos rektum Sehun tanpa ampun.

"sshh.. tenanglah, kau tidak ingin Jihoon bangun kan?" Chanyeol berucap susah payah karena dia sendiripun sedang tak sadar daratan.

Rektum Sehun berkedut memberikan sensasi pijatan pada penis Chanyeol tiap kali bergerak masuk. tangan Chanyeol jahil memainkan _twinsball_ milik Sehun, membuat pre-cum Sehun mengalir lebih banyak dan Sehun merasa sudah di ambang batas.

"ughh ah ah Chan─ eunghh"

Chanyeol melirik penis Sehun yang sepertinya akan segera klimaks, jadi dia menggoda kembali _twinsball_ Sehun.

"keluarkan, tidak apa"

"ahnn nghh Chanyeol ahh"

Sehun tak tahan lagi karena pandangannya sedikit kabur, akhirnya ia pun mengeluarkan cairan putih yang kental itu.

Semangat Chanyeol semakin kuat ketika melihat lelehan sperma Sehun yang begitu banyak, dia menggerakan pinggulnya lebih cepat untuk mendapatkan kenikmatannya.

"akhh! eunhh"

Sehun terkejut karena gerakan Chanyeol lebih liar dari sebelumnya, dia berpegangan pada bahu Chanyeol yang mungkin sudah memerah akibat dicengkram kuat olehnya.

"ughh Sehun"

"akh Chanyeol!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun sudah merasa lelah karena Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya melakukan ini pada tubuhnya.

Mereka pindah ke kamar Sehun dan ini terasa lebih baik karena punggung Sehun dapat berbaring nyaman di atas ranjang.

"eunhh ah ah ahh" Sehun memejamkan mata sambil menekuk kakinya sampai dada untuk memberi keluasan bagi Chanyeol memasukinya.

"mphh Sehun" kecupan-kecupan Chanyeol di dada dan perutnya kembali membuat Sehun menggelinjang.

Chanyeol suka bagaimana Sehun menyebut namanya tanpa embel-embel hyung. terdengar seakan hubungan mereka adalah hubungan yang normal.

Ungkapan terimakasih pun tak akan cukup untuk Sehun karena telah menerimanya kembali, dan juga berpasrah di bawahnya saat ini.

Ini sudah lebih dari bahagia bagi Chanyeol.

Lebih dari bahagia.

Ciuman itu kembali terjadi. Chanyeol memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Sehun yang suka rela terbuka untuk dinikmati.

"mphh eunghh nhh" Sehun mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Chanyeol dan menekan kepala Chanyeol agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

Chanyeol mengecup bibir yang sudah bengkak itu lalu kembali berkonsentrasi pada pompanya di bawah sana.

Dia memegangi kedua kaki Sehun lalu menerobos semakin kuat ke dalam, setelah ini dia akan klimaks untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Chanyeol ahh tidak eunhh" racau Sehun pelan.

"kau menikmatinya, sayang"

"mhhh aku mohon ahhh" Sehun meremas bantal di kepalanya, tubuhnya sudah terhentak naik dan turun akibat dorongan kencang Chanyeol.

Penis Chanyeol sudah berkedut, terasa besar dua kali lipat di dalam lubang Sehun dan Sehun memekik frustasi.

"aahhh Chanyeol~"

Sehun memeluk dengan erat saat merasakan hangat menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Sperma Chanyeol begitu banyak sampai menetes keluar dari lubang sempitnya.

Mereka saling bersautan untuk mengambil oksigen lebih banyak dan teratur.

Lelah dan keringat memenuhi tubuh Sehun, dia melepas pelukannya pada Chanyeol dan memejamkan mata sejenak.

Chanyeol mengambil kesempatan ini untuk memandang kecantikan Sehun yang terekam sempurna di otaknya.

"Ayah!" suara Jihoon terdengar dari dalam kamar.

Mata Sehun tiba-tiba terbelalak, dia mendorong Chanyeol sehingga mereka tak lagi menyatu lalu beranjak dari ranjang.

"Jihoonie, tetap di kamarmu sayang!" Sehun membuka lemarinya dan mencari pakaian ganti.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan sambil membuka bajunya yang sudah sangat basah sejak tadi dan masuk ke kamar mandi yang berada di dekat kamar Sehun.

"memangnya kenapa, Ayah?" suara Jihoon masih terdengar sedikit serak karena baru saja bangun tidur.

"kau pasti tidak mau melihat kecoa, ada di ruang tengah!" Sehun segera memakai celananya dan mengganti bajunya dengan yang baru.

"hiii, apa mereka banyak? Di mana Jajangmyun?"

"ada dua, sayang! Ayah akan melihat ke taman belakang, mungkin Jajangmyun bermain di sana" ia juga mengusap keringat di wajahnya.

"Ayah cepat singkirkan kecoanya!"

"iya sayang!"

Tepat saat itu Chanyeol sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan handuk di pinggangnya.

"kau punya baju yang kira-kira muat untukku? Semua bajuku sudah kotor di tas"

"kau ambil saja di lemari" pipi Sehun memerah, dia memalingkan wajahnya dan segera keluar dari kamar.

Chanyeol akhirnya tertawa geli karena terlampau bahagia dan juga melihat wajah adiknya yang lucu.

 **ChanHun**

Sehun benar-benar bersantai dan istirahat total di ruang tengah dengan selimut di kaki hingga pinggangnya.

Tadi itu sungguh menguras tenaga dan sakit di bagian bawahnya, tapi Sehun sama sekali tidak menyesal.

"lima belas panggilan tak terjawab dan dua pesan?" Sehun melongo saat memperhatikan ponselnya.

"siapa yang menghubungimu?" Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi.

"ha? Kenapa kau sangat ingin tau?"

Chanyeol dapat menebak karena melihat respon Sehun barusan.

"pria itu?"

"pria mana?"

"jangan pasang wajah datar begitu, Sehun.. aku tau"

"kalau sudah tau kenapa bertanya?"

"kenapa dia menghubungimu?"

"sebelum kau ke sini tadi dia bilang ingin berkunjung dan membawakan makanan. Tapi aku lupa karena pintu pagar sudah aku kunci, mungkin dia lama menunggu di luar tadi"

"tadi? Saat tadi kita sedang apa?" Chanyeol menyeringai.

Sehun berkelit, "sedang apa memangnya?"

"kau masih ingat, Sehun"

"tidak, aku lupa"

"Ayah, ayamnya aku habiskan ya?" Jihoon di hadapan mereka sejak tadi semakin bingung dengan pembicaraan keduanya.

"boleh sayang, Ayah sudah kenyang"

"terimakasih!" bocah itu memakan ayam goreng lagi sambil bermain dengan Jajangmyun.

Mereka berdua kembali sunyi, hanya menonton acara televisi yang sebenarnya tidak sama sekali seru.

Sampai saat ini pun sebenarnya mereka punya banyak pertanyaan yang ingin dilontarkan satu sama lain, namun terhambat oleh rasa ragu.

"bagaimana perusahaanmu?"

Oh baiklah, Sehun salah mengangkat topik. Ini sedikit sensitif.

"berjalan dengan lancar. semuanya aku mulai dari sangat mendasar, para karyawanku sudah berusaha keras"

"oh bagus lah" Sehun menggangguk saja.

"kau ingat Pak Choi?"

Sehun menoleh, "tentu saja aku ingat. Bagaimana keadaannya? Apakah dia..." ia takut untuk melanjutkan pertanyaannya karena tak berharap bahwa dugaannya tepat.

"Pak Choi berhasil sembuh dan sekarang dia sehat, walaupun tak bisa bekerja berat seperti dulu lagi"

"syukurlah" lalu Sehun menunduk dan berbisik pada dirinya sendiri, "ya Tuhan, terimakasih"

Chanyeol mendengar itu, dia pun mengusap rambut Sehun karena ternyata Sehun masih peduli pada orang yang dia kenal di masa lalu.

Masa lalu yang menyedihkan.

"kau ingin bertemu dengannya?"

"kalau ada kesempatan tentu saja aku mau"

"kau benar-benar tidak ingin ke Seoul lagi?"

Itu pertanyaan yang sudah pasti akan dijawab oleh Sehun tanpa pikir panjang.

"tidak"

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Sehun kemudian ia kecup dengan lembut tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari pria cantik itu.

"terimakasih banyak" ucapnya.

"untuk?"

"memaafkan aku"

"kau tau, seharusnya orang yang meminta maaf lah yang merasa harga dirinya jatuh.. tapi di sini aku lah yang merasa harga diriku jatuh untuk memaafkanmu" ucap Sehun sarkatis.

Chanyeol tertawa geli mendengar penuturan Sehun beserta ekspresi mencibirnya barusan.

"kau sadar apa itu?"

"apanya?" bingung Sehun.

"itu karena kau mencintaiku"

Seperti genderang festival di hari nasional Korea Selatan, jantung Sehun secara tiba-tiba berdetak adrenaline.

"pipimu merah" Chanyeol mencium pipi Sehun.

Sehun menarik rambut Chanyeol cukup kencang, "bagaimana kalau Jihoon lihat? Perhatikan etikamu!" kesalnya berbisik.

"itu sakit, kenapa sekarang kau jadi bertambah galak?"

"adaptasi alam" jawabnya ketus.

"Ayah, aku sudah cuci tangan!" Jihoon kembali dari dapur sambil memperlihatkan kedua tangannya yang sudah bersih.

"Jihoonie pintar. jangan lupa sikat gigimu sebelum tidur nanti ya" Sehun mengingatkan.

"baik. Aku ingin mengerjakan PR dulu" lalu dia berlari kecil ke kamarnya.

"jika ada kesulitan tanyakan pada Ayah" sahut Sehun lagi.

"melihatmu dan Jihoon membuat hatiku tentram"

Perhatian Sehun beralih pada Chanyeol. "maksudmu?"

"aku merasa.. lengkap"

Sehun berpikir sejenak.

"maksudmu kau Ayah, aku Ibu, lalu Jihoon anak kita?" Sehun melongo, "yang benar saja, Park Chanyeol"

Lalu Chanyeol tertawa lagi.

"tapi aku sungguh merasa seperti itu"

"jangan konyol, ini bukan drama keluarga. Besok kau harus pergi dari sini, minggu depan aku akan ke Jeju"

"tuh kan, kau galak lagi"

"adaptasi alam"

 **ChanHun**

"ayo ayo, Ayah! Aku sudah tidak sabar"

"iya Jihoon, tunggu sebentar.. Ayah harus mengunci pagar" Sehun pun mengunci pintu pagar rumahnya.

Hari ini mereka akan ke Jeju. Perasaan gugup muncul karena Sehun akan memperkenalkan putranya pada Nenek dan Kakek.

Ia sudah membayangkan bagaimana reaksi senang Nenek dan Kakeknya ketika melihat Jihoon yang lucu dan pintar.

Sedikit berbangga hati bahwa Sehun berhasil mendidik Jihoon dengan baik.

"ayo kita berangkat"

"tunggu, itu mobil siapa Ayah?" Jihoon menunjuk mobil yang melaju ke arah mereka.

Sehun tau betul itu siapa, dan sepertinya dia memang harus menyelesaikannya sekarang juga.

"kalian ingin pergi ke mana?" tanya Chansung yang turun dari mobilnya dengan tatapan heran.

"aku ingin membawa Jihoon menemui Nenek dan Kakek buyutnya di Jeju"

"Jeju? Apa kau akan baik-baik saja hanya pergi berdua dengan Jihoon?"

"tidak apa-apa. aku tidak pernah membawanya bepergian jauh, Jihoon butuh wawasan luas"

Chansung mengangguk pelan tanda bahwa dia juga setuju pada apa yang Sehun katakan.

"berapa lama kalian pergi?"

"mungkin lima hari"

"begitu ya.." lalu Chansung teringat sesuatu, "oh iya, waktu itu kenapa kau tidak ada di rumah? Aku menunggumu di depan pintu pagar"

"maafkan aku hyung"

"tidak apa-apa, aku tidak marah.. hanya saja itu membingungkan karena sebelumnya kau bilang kau berada di rumah"

"waktu itu ada urusan mendadak, maaf"

"kenapa kau terus meminta maaf? Aku tidak marah, Sehun"

"tetap saja aku harus meminta maaf, sekaligus ingin mengucapkan terimakasih"

"terimakasih untuk apa?"

"untuk semuanya.. kau sungguh baik padaku, hyung. aku bahkan tidak tau harus membalas budimu dengan apa. tapi aku juga minta maaf karena.."

"karena apa?" dari raut wajahnya, terlihat sepertinya Chansung mulai mengerti maksud Sehun.

"karena.. ya, kau tau itu. aku tidak bisa"

Oh. dugaan Chansung tepat rupanya.

Dia pun tersenyum meski harus canggung. "itu tidak masalah, Sehun. lagi pula, aku juga tidak bisa memaksakan perasaanmu padaku"

"aku tetap menyayangimu, hyung. tapi tidak lebih dari teman" Sehun juga balas tersenyum.

Chansung mengangguk lemah.

"aku mengerti. Aku juga tetap menyayangimu apapun yang terjadi. Ayo, aku akan mengantar kalian ke Bandara"

"tidak perlu repot-repot hyung, aku sudah memesan taksi di depan jalan. Jihoon, ucapkan salam pada Paman Chansung" Sehun menarik pelan tangan Jihoon.

Jihoon tersenyum dan membungkuk hormat, "halo Paman Chansung. kami pergi dulu, sampai jumpa!" setelah itu dia berlari lebih dulu meninggalkan Sehun.

Sehun terkekeh geli. "dia sudah tidak sabar. Aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa hyung"

"sampai jumpa. Hati-hati lah di jalan"

Dia berjalan agak cepat karena harus mengejar Jihoon.

Dan juga dia tidak ingin menoleh lagi, karena sudah pasti saat ini Chansung begitu sakit hati menatap kepergiannya.

"maafkan aku, hyung" gumamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"ku pikir Minseok hyung dan Victoria noona yang ingin berbulan madu, kenapa kalian yang tiba lebih dulu di sini?"

Kyungsoo dan Jongdae saling terkekeh malu di hadapan Sehun. Sehun dan Jihoon sudah tiba di Jeju beberapa jam yang lalu, kemudian dibuat kaget karena melihat kedua sejoli itu juga datang ke rumah Neneknya.

"hehe kami kan juga ingin jalan-jalan, kalau kau tidak suka kau bisa pergi dari sini" kata Jongdae.

"ini rumah Nenekku"

"yang jelas kami rindu padamu, Sehun" Kyungsoo memeluk Sehun dengan erat.

Sehun pun membalas pelukan Kyungsoo. "tentu saja aku juga merindukan kalian"

"bagaimana kehidupanmu selama di desa gunung Jiri? Awalnya aku kira kau pergi keluar Korea karena terlalu depresi, ternyata kau memilih tinggal di sana" gaya bicara Jongdae memang tidak pernah berubah.

"mulutmu itu.." Sehun mencebik. "aku tidak pernah bilang ingin tinggal di luar negeri, uangku masih harus ku simpan untuk hal yang lebih berguna"

Kyungsoo di sebelah Sehun mengangguk setuju. "itu keputusan bijak"

"kau memang gila berhemat, Kyungie" sindir Jongdae.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, "karena kau suka boros membeli barang tidak penting" ia menyerang balik.

"tolong jangan lakukan pertengkaran pasutri di sini" Sehun menyela.

"Minseok sudah mengirim pesan, kami akan menjemputnya di Bandara"

Sehun melambaikan tangan ke arah dua sahabatnya itu, "hati-hati di jalan. Bawa mereka dengan selamat sampai ke sini ya"

Mereka berdua mengangguk. "sampaikan pada Nenekmu, kami pergi dulu"

Akhirnya Sehun hanya sendirian di ruang tamu. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya karena merasa lelah setelah lamanya perjalanan menuju ke Jeju.

Namun herannya Jihoon sama sekali tidak kelihatan lelah. Anak itu kini sibuk bermain di taman belakang bersama Nenek dan Kakek buyutnya.

Saat sampai di sini, Sehun menangis memeluk Nenek dan Kakeknya. Terlebih melihat Kakek yang kini hanya bisa duduk di kursi roda karena sudah tak kuat lagi berjalan.

Jihoon begitu bahagia dan semangat ketika bertemu dengan Nenek dan Kakek buyut. bahkan dia tak berhentinya bercerita tentang kehidupan mereka di desa, sekolahnya, teman-temannya, dan tentu saja tentang Jajangmyun. Si kecil lucu itu dititipkan di rumah Soonyoung oleh Jihoon.

Sehun telah memilih jalannya. Cinta adalah hal terkutuk yang tak dapat dibohongi memang. namun bukan berarti Sehun menyesal telah memilih untuk kembali pada Chanyeol.

Lagi-lagi karena cinta.

Bukan karena hal apapun lagi, namun cinta.

Begitu banyak perbedaan antara dirinya dan Chanyeol, tapi kenapa Sehun tak bisa melupakannya? Kenapa Sehun tak bisa berlari lagi?

Hidup penuh dengan misteri. Dan Sehun menutup kedua matanya akan hal itu, ia tak mau memikirkan apapun lagi karena sudah terlalu lelah.

Lelah fisik dan lelah hati.

Ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering dan itu panggilan dari Chanyeol.

"ya, Park?"

 _"hei, panggil aku hyung dasar tidak sopan"_

"cepat katakan yang ingin kau katakan, aku mau tidur" ketusnya seraya bercanda.

 _"aku dalam perjalanan ke rumah Nenek, tunggu aku ya"_

"memangnya kau tidak ada pekerjaan?"

 _"aku sudah menyelesaikan proyek dengan salah satu investor, jadi aku sudah punya waktu luang"_

"wow, Presdir hebat" kata Sehun dengan nada menyindir yang jelas.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan. _"kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu untukku?"_

"ha? Mengatakan apa? tidak ada"

 _"misalnya,_ aku mencintaimu _.. begitu?"_

Sehun tersenyum, tapi dia menutupinya buru-buru menggunakan tangan. Padahal Chanyeol memang tidak bisa melihatnya kan?

"kata-kata apa itu? aku baru dengar"

Dengusan Chanyeol terdengar cukup geli.

 _"ya Tuhan Sehun, kau benar-benar menyebalkan sekarang"_

"sudah menyetir saja yang benar. fokus, Park" lagi-lagi Sehun menggunakan bahasa informal.

 _"aku mencintaimu, Sehun. sangat"_

Itu sukses membuat Sehun bungkam. Tapi dia akhirnya tersenyum juga.

"aku juga mencintaimu"

 _"apapun yang terjadi.. tolong bertahan di sisiku"_

Sehun mengangguk. "iya"

 _"sebentar lagi aku sampai"_

"kalau sudah mau sampai kenapa kau menelponku? Kita kan bisa langsung bertemu"

 _"aku sudah tak sabar"_

Sehun memutus sambungan lalu tertawa geli sendirian. apa-apaan ini? permainan macam apa lagi yang datang ke dalam hidup Sehun sekarang?

Dia merasa begitu bodoh.

Apapun itu, Sehun sudah memilih jalannya.

Ia menyambut kedatangan Chanyeol di ambang pintu yang tersenyum begitu tampan. Sehun memeluknya, menciumnya, dan Sehun sudah terperangkap olehnya.

.

.

.

.

.

End

Mau nangis...

Hutangku berkurang satu. Tadinya ingin menulis BaekSoo chaptered, tapi kok bang Baekhyun jadi girly lagi sekarang? makin cantik pula -_- jadi hilang feel mau nulis dia jadi seme. Apalagi Kyungsoo sekarang manlynya minta ampun, mereka ketuker posisi! Wkwk

Makasih banyak banyak banyak banget untuk kalian yang aku cintai, yang sudah menunggu ff ini berabad-abad, dan tetap membacanya meski sekarang sudah berkurang hehe.

I love you all muah muah!

p.s: abaikan typonya ya~


End file.
